Life's Offers
by Jalice-TheBest
Summary: Bella Swan is always appreciative of the loved ones she has in her life. "it was then that I knew he was there to stay. they all were.they had become a part of me and I, them."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**I do not own Twilight or its characters that appear in this story. That is all Stephanie Meyer. Feel free to review this story. Thanks**

Prologue

Life is really about those you love. They are the once there to help you through the droning times life throws at you. As for me my life is my sister Mary Alice Brandon-Dwyer, My Best Friend Aiden Santiago Marquez whom I like to call Diego. My Mother Renee Dwyer and Her Husband Phil. My grandmother Marie Swan to whom I owe my middle name. My Father Charlie Swan the chief of a small town in Washington called Forks. They have been my life for quite a while now. I am Isabella Marie Swan and this is the story of how my life changed…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Oh c'mon Bella it'll be fun" she squealed.

I looked up from my pillow straight into the dark brown eyes of my step sister. Oh how I hated her right now.

"Go away Alice" I cried pulling the pillow onto my head to block out the morning sunlight "by the way my idea of fun doesn't mean waking up this early in the morning. I think. You beat the sun up"

Alice giggled and walked over to my window pulling the curtains as wide as they could go

"Ouch Alice" I screamed as the room got brighter

"Oh c'mon Bella. Just a little make up for school today" she whined.

"The last _little_ make up you did Alice, took two straight hours" I glanced over to the clock by my night stand it was a little after seven "shit" I muttered under my breath

"Don't blame for that. You wouldn't sit still"

I reluctantly sat up from bed and went into the bathroom to do my morning rituals by the time I walked into my room Alice was at the dresser with a curling iron in her hand as well as the other "torturing devices" on the dresser. I sat down obediently while she started. I thought of how much my life has changed since Phil, my baseball swinging stepdad, and his adopted daughter came into it and smiled. I remember Renee telling me Phil proposed and how I was going to have a sister. Then there was meeting Alice at the baseball field when Phil wanted to get me to play baseball. I remember wondering how she could make a stupid baseball outfit look classy. Somewhere between me blushing like an idiot when I fell as I tried to hit a ball or when I actually hit one Alice and I became friends quickly and now sisters.

"Humph, are you listening to me Bella?" I heard Alice's frustrated voice

"No. sorry what did you say?" I said snapping from my memories

"I am done" she said again.

I looked to the mirror and said "thank you" with a small smile

"Alright let us get something to eat" she suggested as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed my back pack from the table. As I walked down the stairs the smell of eggs and bacon assaulted me. I saw my mom Phil and Alice behind the counter.

"Good morning guys" I greeted. Phil nodded in response but his back was faced to me as he worked the coffee maker.

I turned to my mom and said "I am guessing you didn't make this"

"Funny guys" she said as everyone started chuckling. "eat up Bella"

I filled my plate with scrambled eggs and bacon and went to the island when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out from my bag.

_Good morning –D_

_Hey! Good morning. What's up?-I _

I replied as I started eating. And not to long after my phone buzzed again

_Nothing. Just reaching home from the studio-D_

_Good. Get some sleep are you working on something new? –I _

_Yep I am was just trying it out with Kate speaking of which you still on for the duet when I come to phoenix –D_

_Sure. As long as I stay anonymous-I _

_Have I ever let you down I'll send you the lyrics and the tune as soon as I finish working on it-D_

"Bella Hurry up" Alice called from the door

_You do that. I have to go to school bye and love you-I _

_Love you too –D _

I quickly drank my orange juice and left my plate in the sink. I picked up my bag and ran out the front door "bye guys" I yelled to my parents. I got onto the car and Alice pulled out the driveway

"So a little birdie told me you are in Jaspers lit class" Alice said

"Alice…" I started. Jasper Hale is one of the cute guys in our school and Alice fell for him like the other girls in school. Then his sister Rosalie with her blond locks and striking figure that gives a new meaning to the word beautiful.

"Bella. It is just a favor to partner up for projects with him." She said quickly.

"Alright" I relented "He is supposed to graduate this year isn't he?"

"Oh yeah the Hales are graduating this year" she confirmed "Then next year it'll be us. I am so ecstatic"

"When are you not?" I asked

Alice did the most mature thing and stuck her tongue at me and I laughed and shook my head. A few minutes later we reached school and I got out of the car and headed to my locker. I got out my wuthering height and my literature note and headed straight to class. I was sitting down in a desk beside the window when he walked in. Jasper was trying to concentrate on looking for a spot to sit ignoring the girl shamelessly flirting with him.. He walked over to my seat and asked "is it taking?"

"Uhm Lauren I'd like to sit now please" he said putting his bag on the desk after I shook my head.

"But, Jasper" she whined batting her lashes and sticking her mouth in what was supposed to be an attractive pout

"Innocent bystander here" I said out loud

Lauren eyed me and walked to the back of the class out the door. Jasper took his seat next to me and set his books down

"Thank you" Jasper said smiling "sorry about that"

"Sure" I said as I started doodling on my notebook. "No problem"

"I am Jasper" he said calmly after a few minutes "Jasper Hale"

I scoffed and replied "I know who you are"

He looked confused for a second them he smiled and said "and you are?"

"Bella" I replied "Bella Swan"

"It's a …" he did not get a chance to continue when my Lockwood entered the class and started teaching. We discussed ways in which the inclusion of Catherine's ghost helps to move the plot along. At the end of the class he told us to partner up in two's and write an essay addressing an issue in wuthering heights due the next month.

"want to be my partner?" Jasper asked as soon as the bell rang

"Sure, why not" I shrugged as I started picking up my book "just lemme know when you are free"

"Or better still here" he said opening the last page of his notebook and handing me a pen "write your number"

I took the pen from him and wrote three numbers, my cell, the house, and Alice's number.

"Reach me at any of those. The first one is my cell and the last one is my sister's cell in case I leave the house without my cellphone" I said as smiling at him. Alice owes me huge.

"You have a sister?" he asked looking confused

"Yeah" I said hanging my back on my shoulder

As I left class I saw him take out his cell phone. As I reached my locker I felt my phone vibrate

_This is Jasper. Enjoy the rest of your day. –J_

I shook my head as I stored the number on my phone.

_Thanks. You too –B _

"_Thanks" _was the reply that came after a few minutes

The rest of my classes went on and one and more assignments were added to it. During lunch I met Angela, Ben and Alice at the door and we went to the cafeteria line. I took an apple juice and paid for it. As we sat down I started picking Alice's fries.

"Hey" she yelled slapping my hand "get your own Swan."

"Sharing is caring" I told her as I attempted to take another fry

"Isabella Swan. I'll stab you with my fork" She threatened. Angela and ben started laughing and I smiled at Alice raising my hand in defeat. I turned to Angela's plate and started picking her cucumber knowing she would let me.

"Thanks Ang" I said smiling at her

"No problem Bella" she said

"Why don't you just buy your food" Alice asked

"Cause I might end up not finishing it and sides I am not that hungry" I answered as I picked another cucumber and threw it in my mouth.

"I can't believe I have biology next period" Angela wailed

"I have biology too so we can suffer together." I said parting her back with my free hand.

"Oh thank God. I thought I was alone" she said smiling

"Well I have a free period" Alice informed us

"I envy you" ben said "I have algebra. I hate Algebra."

We all laughed at him and talked about our summer break. Alice and I went to California with Renee and Phil to see Diego. Ben went to a soccer summer camp while Angela stayed in phoenix because her cousins were coming over. The bell went and Angela and I walked over to our class only stopping by our lockers to get our books. We passed by Jasper on our way to class and he winked at me while I shook my head at him. Angela sat beside me so we could be partnered up and ofcourse Mr. Banner did not disappoint. The Last bell went and I packed my booked and waved back at Angela. I headed straight to the parking lot and stood by the car.

_Alice what is taking so long –B_

_Sorry I did not here the bell I'll be down in a minute –A _

And true to her word I saw her walking towards me about a minute later. I got in the car and allowed her to take me home. As soon as I got home I checked my email. Diego hasn't mailed me his new song. So I went through my other mails and closed my laptop I got out my wuthering height and started reading. I went downstairs when it was time to get dinner ready. After we ate dinner, I went upstairs to work on a few thesis that might be interesting to write when my phone rang I picked it up and saw a text from Jasper Hale across the screen.

_So partner, when are we working on our project? –J _

_How about in the library after school? –B. _

_After school I have baseball practice –J _

_Ok. What about my house after practice –B_

_Sounds good –J_

_Alright. Good- _I looked at the clock ant it was 9:30pm_- night Jasper" –B _

"_Sweet dreams Bella –J _

I tossed my phone on my bed. Put my phone down on my table and walked over to my bed. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning to Alice dragging my blanket yelling "we're late"

"Sheesh Alice" I groaned

"Get up bells. We are getting late. Don't make me get a bucket of water in here"

I sat up straight fast. I turned my glare to her "you wouldn't"

"Are you trying to make me do it?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

I pushed the blanket the rest of the way and stood up grudgingly.

"You do something nice for her and this is what do you get." I muttered under my breath

I tried to get some more sleep on the ride to school but Alice's inane chattering kept me awake through the ride. Alice bought me coffee which brightened my day considerably. And it reminded me I missed breakfast this morning

"Are you busy after school today" I asked as I watched Rosalie enter school grounds

"I am going to try to shop" she answered

"Try?" I asked

"Yeah I want you to come with Cynthia and I." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Cant. Jasper and I have a paper due" I told her seriously grateful for the excuse that did not allow me to go shopping

"Really?" she said excitedly

"Yeah" I put my hand in my ear in case she goes on a shrieking spree. But when she didn't I looked at her questioningly. She ignored my silent question and I went back to drinking my coffee. As we pulled to school I got a text from Diego

_Well Morning to you too sunshine –D _

_Oh my gosh sorry d I was running late. Facetime? –I _

_You'd better –D _

As usual school was monotonous same repetition every single day except now the popular Jasper Hale was friendly toward me. Each time I met him in the hall way he would wave, wink or both, while I would give him a smile or shake my head at him. After school was over he came over to my locker while I was putting my stuff away.

"Would you mind giving me a ride to your house after practice?" he asked

"Okay. What wrong with your sister giving you a ride" I said curiously

"She has somewhere to be" he said with a wave of his hand

"Alright text or call me after practice I'll be there okay" I said closing my locker and turning around again.

"Or you can stay for practice" he said smiling

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Because you are my friend?" he asked hopefully

I shook my head as I began to walk towards the parking lot. He trailed on beside me.

"You don't want to be my friend?" he asked in a tone that had a hint of hurt.

"Well it depends on if I have to watch you play baseball everyday" I told him laughing at his pout

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he answered diplomatically

"Hmmmn" I said pretending to think about it "I am done after today"

"That means you would come" he asked

"Just today" I answered nodding.

"Sweet" he told me turning me left towards the baseball field.

I got out my phone and sent Alice a text to go home and bring my car back for me. Honestly I had no idea why I agreed to watch Jasper play. I learnt a lot about Jasper Hale on that field. He was calm and patient. When his teammate would shout, he would smile. He was quiet. He looked towards me to make sure I was still there.

_On a baseball field. We have to postpone facetime alright –I _

_You're playing baseball, It seems I gave your stepdad less credit –D _

_No. I came to watch a friend play –I _

_Boyfriend? –D _

_No. Just friends. He is a boy though' ;) and Ali's got a thing for him –I _

_Tsk. Stealing your sister's man. Have I taught you nothing –D _

"oh please" I said out loud while typing it

_That's some twisted idea right there –I _

_Alright talk to you later Isabel, the mom calls –D _

_Sure thing –I _

"Is it that boring?" I jumped a little as I heard Jasper's voice from behind me.

"Really, do not do that again or I am going to start calling you lurch" I said standing up.

"Like Addams family's Lurch" he said stifling his laughter

"Yep. He has this creepy way of showing up" I told him smiling as he started laughing

"That makes you what? Thing? Or Merlina?" he said and I had to laugh

"I don't have anything in common with thing" I scoffed "and who is Merlina?"

"Yeah, except for being quiet. Merlina is Wednesday." he informed me walking toward the boys' locker room

"You're joking right?" _the creepy girl _I thought

"She is quite sweet once you get past all the crazies" He said as we reached the locker room.

"great." I said sarcastically "I'll be at my car" I informed him

I walked toward the parking lot and saw my Mercedes in the spot where Alice parked this morning. I walked over to it and saw a note in Alice's writing on the dashboard

I hope you have your key if not my spare is in the dashboard. I'll be home by 6 shopping with Cynthia

I was surprised Alice won't be at home since Jasper was coming over. Then again she is probably scared. "_No. Alice doesn't do scared_" I thought "_Nervous will be more like it but not scared"_ I put a CD in the disc player and let the words flow. And I realized it was Diego's album. I closed my eyes and started singing along to it. Not too long after I heard a knock on my window. I looked to see Jasper outside the passenger door. His hair was straighter and he wore different clothes. It was not the one he wore to school today. I watched him slide inside the car

"Lurch" I mumbled as I started the engine and headed toward my house.

Jasper chuckled "you have a nice voice" he complimented

"Thanks" I said lowering the volume of the song.

"I have never heard that song who sang it?" he asked lifting his chin toward the stereo

"Di…sorry Santiago Marquez" I said "but he goes by Santiago" I said showing him the album cover that had a huge "Santiago" on it

He asked as he took the CD from me and studied it silently.

"Who is Diego?" he asked suddenly after a few minutes. And I was worried he noticed my slip

"Huh?" I said stalling

"It's signed Diego." He pointed to the inside of the front cover where it said "Happy Surprise Week, Love Diego"

"Oh. He is my best friend." I answered

"Does he go to our school?" He asked

"No he lives in California." I said looking out my window

"Then how did you meet him? You don't have to answer I am just curious" he said.

"It's okay really. We used to go to school together in Washington. We went to Seattle for a school trip. We have been best friends ever since" I said in a short story version. "I pointed towards my house and said "home"

"But he is California now?" he asked again.

"Yeah. He moved about two years ago" I said getting out of the car.

I unlocked the front door and walked in. I went to Renee's studio and she wasn't there

"Nice place" Jasper commented. "so where is your sister?"

"Thanks. And she is probably doing what she does best." I said walking up the stairs "my room is upstairs"

"Which is?" Jasper asked following me into my room. I dropped my bag by my closet. And brought out my wuthering height and tossed it on the bed.

"Shopping. Make yourself comfortable" I said "are you hungry?"

"Not really. But I could eat something if that is okay" he said sitting on my bed.

I nodded and went downstairs. I opened the fridge thankfully there was a huge red velvet cake staring at me. I cut a huge slice and divided it into two and I grabbed the apple juice and two paper cups and headed upstairs.

"You have got some pretty interesting notes" he said as I came inside. He was looking at the notebook where I wrote my thesis. I set the food in the middle of my bed. And the juice along with the paper cups on the floor.

"How about we write on this" he said pointing to the third item

"Why?" I challenged biting into my cake

"I mean the issue of class in Wuthering Heights is fairly constant through the whole book it'll give us more to work with"

"Alright" I said

The rest of my evening was spent eating, drinking and highlighting areas in the book which was relevant to our paper. Jasper was very easy to get along with. He was a more down to business kind of person. I did not even notice the time until Alice entered my room, holding up a pair of black and silver converse.

"This is for making my dreams come …" she trailed off as she sighted Jasper. Her eyes went a little wide. "Uhm hi."

I walked up to her and took my new set of converse from her.

"Jasper, this is my sister Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Jasper Hale" I introduced the two of them. Jasper gave her a little nod. But his eyes were still fixed on hers

"pleasure." She said before turning to me. "Do not be a baby about those" she pointed to the shoes I promise I did not spend a dime on them they were free"

I looked at her incredulously

"Serious they were on sale" She raised her hand and tuning to Jasper she said "Nice meeting you Jasper"

And with that she was out of the room. I placed my new shoes beside my bag.

"We should probably get you home. It's getting late" I told Jasper who shook his head slightly.

"Alice Brandon is your sister?" he asked gathering his notes

"Yeah. Technically she is my step sister. But I am rounding up." I joked smiling a little

"But your dad is Phil Dwyer." He said as he tried to understand my slightly complicated family. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he knew Phil. He plays baseball after all.

"Stepdad. Who happens to also Alice's Dad." I confirmed

"Wouldn't that make her Alice Dwyer?"

"Not really. Alice was adopted you know. Legally she is Alice Brandon-Dwyer. But she goes by Alice Brandon. That way she has a little of both."

We walked out the door and Jasper seemed thoughtful. Through the ride to his house only talking to give me the directions

"What happened to her parents?" he asked hesitantly as I stopped at his house.

"They died in a crash. Alice was there though she hardly remembers it. She could not remember much when woke up in from the coma" I said shaking away the sadness from my head. I looked over at Jasper who was staring out the window "Don't feel bad for her. She likes it that way. That she doesn't remember I mean. That way she won't have to be sad all the time. She has a family now" I said rubbing his shoulder not sure why exactly I was telling him this. But he seemed like someone I could trust. He put his hand on mine then turned to me and smiled. "Thanks"

I wasn't sure what the thanks were for so I just nodded. He kissed my cheek and opened his door to get down. "See you tomorrow"

"Hey Jasper." I called out as he reached half way to his front door.

He turned and looked at me

"She is really alright with it you know." With that I pulled away and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters that appear in this story. That is all Stephanie Meyer. Feel free to review this story. Thanks**

CHAPTER 2

"No. it's a day" I said trying to explain "surprise week" to Jasper after we had completed our paper.

Jasper and I had gotten real close over the past two weeks. I met his parent when I went over to his house one day for our project. I met Rosalie too. She just seemed to tolerate me though. She only spoke to me when I asked her a question or when she says "hi" or "goodnight." I think she thought I was one of those girls who infatuates over Jasper. As she ignored me I ignored her too.

"then why isn't it surprise day?" he asked

"Because he lives so far and with shipping it gets to its give or take a few days" I huffed.

"Alright. I'll let it go for now. When is this surprise day?" He asked

"April 12th" I replied

"Why? He asked tilting his head

"It the day we met" I said nodding solemnly

"At Woodland Park that is" he clarified

"Yes" I nodded again

Jasper shook his head "like I said weird bunch"

"Whatever" I said storming out of his room while Jasper was laughing behind me "I need a drink"

I walked to the kitchen and I saw Jasper's mom sitting on the island. "Hi Diane How is it going?"

"Hi Bella. Jasper giving you trouble again" she asked smiling.

"You have no idea" I said opening the fridge taking out a bottle of water.

"Am sure he means well" she said

"Yeah if by well you means drive me insane, sure he means well" I huffed and Diane laughed at me.

"Will I be seeing you after your project?" she asked seriously.

I looked at her. She was looking down at the counter top as though it would be sad that she might not get to see me again.

"I am sure we will see each other again Diane. I have come to think of this place as home" I answered truthfully.

Diane eyes met mine in an instant it was glassy and full of warmth. I went over to hug her. And she held onto me for a moment longer.

"You're a good person Bella. Do not lose that" she whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"And you're welcome anytime. You know that Bella."

"Thanks Diane" I said smiling at her

I opened my water and drank it. Jasper came downstairs

"Want to play" he said jerking his head toward the gaming system.

"You mean 'want to die'" I corrected and he laughed.

"C'mon Bella Just one game" he pouted

"Uh. No" I said

"Please please" he begged

"Fine" I relented taking the controller from him.

Jasper started the game and as usual I did not know what I was doing. So he won again. I threw the controller on the couch in defeat and Jasper laughed. I sat down in front of the TV going through their movie collection. I heard Jasper sigh quietly. I would have missed it if I had been busier.

"Something on your mind Lurch?" I asked.

"No" he replied quickly

I turned back to the movies while paying close attention to him. When he was ready he would talk.

"You know you can trust me right?" I asked. I saw him nod through the reflection on the TV.

"It's nothing really. It just you're the first girl I met that doesn't want to jump me" I turned around to see him winking.

I rolled my eyes at him and signaled with my hand for him to continue.

"I value your friendship Bella." He said "And I am afraid I'll do something stupid to mess it up"

"No you won't" I told him. "Sure I might get mad at you at times. But you'll always be my friend" I said sincerely

Jasper nodded thoughtfully

"I think I like your sister." He said meeting my gaze after a while.

"That's okay Jasper" I said quietly

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it…" he ranted before back tracking with a "wait what?"

"I said its fine. For as long as you remember not to break her heart. And if you two fight I'll be taking sides with her no matter what" I said

"really?" he said

"Yep. I'm okay with it" I told him.

He rushed over and picked me up hugging me tightly "oh thank you thank you" he chanted in my ear.

"Why the excitement?" Diane called from the entrance "Bella are staying for dinner today?"

"Jasper just won the lottery" I said rolling my eyes as Jasper hit my arm playfully "and Sure. I'll stay thank you"

"You'll find out soon enough" was Jasper's reply

We waited till Joseph Hale, Jasper's dad came home then we ate dinner. Dinner was beautiful as usual. I thanked Diane for it and went to Jasper's room to get my books. I announced I was going home. I got goodbye from the bunch and Jasper walked me to my car.

"Thanks again Bella" he said kissing my cheek.

"Don't hurt her Jazz. It'll hurt me too" I told him

"I won't Bella, I promise" he said and I could not doubt it. His sincerity rang in every word.

I nodded at him and drove home.

"Bella Honey" my mom said when I opened the door

"Yes Mom." I said walking into the dining room

"Long day huh?" she asked

"You can say that" I replied picking up an apple.

"Dinner at the Hales" she asked

"Yeah. I already ate" I said before teasing her "Diane feeds me well you know"

Renee laughed "good to know"

"Alice in?" I asked

"Yeah she came in with Cynthia about thirty minutes ago" she answered.

Just then a loud "EEEEEEEEEEEEE" came from upstairs. I looked at Renee who had her hands over her ears.

"She is home alright" I said before heading upstairs.

I stopped as I saw Alice bouncing in front of my room door.

"Good news" I said though already having an idea of what it was.

"it has happened finally!" Alice squeaked

"Okay. What happened?" I asked

Alice lifted her blackberry to my face so I can read the message

_Hi. Alice this is Jasper. Do you want to go on a date with me? –J _

_You've kept me waiting long enough –A _

_My apologies ma'am –J _

I looked up at Alice who was still bouncing in her spot and smiled.

"That's great Allie" I told her

"Thanks" she said "oh my gosh I need a dress" and with that she was gone.

I played the song Diego sent me humming to the tune coming from my laptop. Once I got the tune down I read over the lyrics.

_You have my love even with miles between us_

_Our friendship is the one of legend_

_We both have a role to play in the world_

_And I can always count on us, through everything_

_I made a wish and you came true_

_I miss you every time you're not around_

_And when I do get to see you again_

_I just want to keep you here with me_

_So I whisper your name in your ears_

_Greedily asking you to stay._

_My past that remains part of whom I am_

_The one constant in my life_

_I need you even when I doubt myself._

_I am blessed to have you in my life_

_oh trust me it's true_

_I bless the day you said that first word_

_Best friends now and forever_

_With you I am not on my own_

_Neither do I feel alone_

_I don't know what I did to deserve someone so true._

I played the second attachment in my mail and I listened as Diego's voice filled my room singing the same lyrics but a slightly different tune. As I listened I hummed the tune sent to me slowly drifting to my subconscious.

Throughout the next day I was careful not to hum the song anywhere until I was sure I was alone. Alice as expected kept me busy with how nervous she was. I tried to tell her she had nothing to worry about Jasper likes her for her, but being her she probably was all jittery inside.

The day after that was the day I was dreading it was September 13th my birthday. Renee threw a little get together for me Jasper came then ben Angela Cynthia Rosalie and ofcousre Alice. We did the usual stuff ate cake, gave gifts which I specifically asked them not to. Alice bought me a cute black dress, Jasper gave me iPod with Santiago's album on it, with a card addressed from the Hales. Angela and Ben Cheney gave me a new copy of wuthering height. And I thanked them for it. Jasper scolded me on not telling him and how he had to find out from Alice when Alice told him to shift the day of their first date because she wants to spend my birthday with me

"Sorry Jasper." I told him "it really never came up"

"It's alright" he said hugging me wishing me happy birthday again.

The next day was Alice's fist date with Jasper. I tried to calm her as much as I could. When her nerves were starting to get to me I escaped to my room and waited. I heard the doorbell ring later that evening.

"Coming Jazz" I said running down the stairs and towards the door. I did not however expect the face I saw next to him

"Rosalie?" I asked confused as to why she was here.

"Sorry Bella. Would you mind her staying with you until Alice comes back." He leaned closer before stage whispering "she has stalkers"

Rosalie swatted his arms and rolled her eyes. I was not sure if he was serious or joking so I let it go.

"Sure why not" I answered gesturing with my hand for them to enter

"Thanks Bells" jasper said looking towards the stairs

"She'd be right down" I told him

I walked closer to the foot of the stairs and shouted "Jasper's here! Alice!"

"Be right out" she called back

I walked over to loveseat and turned on the television to get away from Rosalie who was paying attention to every little detail.

I heard Jasper gasp a little and I turned around to see what it was about. And there was Alice in a cute white hip length batwing top with black skinny jeans and heels that looked like silver with a little ribbon around the ankles. Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Rose nod approvingly

"You look amazing" I complimented her.

"Don't I always" was the reply she gave me before taking the hand Jasper held out for her.

"Bye kids have fun." I said waving my hand "And I want her home before midnight young man" I said to Jasper shaking a pointed finger at him while trying to fight my laughter.

Alice rolled her eyes while Jasper chuckled. As I was about to go upstairs to my room I heard the doorbell ring again. I looked at Rose who was looking at me expectantly.

"Expecting someone" I asked

She shook her head and the doorbell rang again.

"Did you two get into a fight already?" I joked as I unlocked the door half expecting Alice to barge in screaming about a forgotten purse or something only to see Royce King standing in front of my door. The first thought that crossed my mind was he was lost why else would he be there.

"Uhm Royce I said I think you have got the wrong house" I said to him as politely as I could.

"No. I saw Rosalie come in here and I did not see her leave with Jasper" he explained like he did not just admit to stalking her. I suddenly remembered what Jasper had been saying had been saying about stalkers. I turned around and I did not see Rose within sight. I wondered how she disappeared so suddenly.

"She is getting ready for…movie night" I lied hoping he did not catch my hesitation.

"I'll stay too I want to see her" he demanded trying to push his way in. I immediately got furious

"I do not think so buddy" I said still blocking his exit at the door. "Listen King, I have got two dads both fully armed. One swings a pretty mean baseball bat. And the other carries a gun." I saw his eyes widen at the mention of gun so it fueled my confidence to continue " So unless you want to end up dead in an abandoned place, I suggest you stay the hell away from me and my family and that includes the Hales and most especially Rosalie. I don't think any of my fathers would mind taking out a menace like you"

Royce looked at me for a moment as if trying to figure out how serious I was. I raised my eyebrows as if to say "dare me". Safe to say his fear of guns directed him in the right part because he left my house before I could say anymore.

I walked around to with a smug look on my face. I walked to the kitchen to get dinner ready. I saw Rosalie sitting on the island counter

"Who was it?" she asked

"No one of importance" I replied though I was pretty sure she knew who it was. Then she looked at me with a puzzled look for a second then shook her head slightly. I decided to stick with spaghetti and meatballs. It was simple enough.

"Want to eat dinner here?" I told her and she nodded absently like she was thinking.

I put the water to boil and turned to start the meatballs. I was humming to myself while I cooked leaving Rosalie to her thoughts.

"Family huh?" she asked

In that moment I knew she heard everything I said to Royce so I turned around to meet her gaze, holding it I nodded slightly then turned back to break the spaghetti in the now boiling water to let it cook. I was sure a lot of time had passed before she spoke again because by then dinner was almost ready

"Thank you Bella" she said quietly.

I smiled a little and nodded to acknowledge I heard her

"So how about that movie night?" she asked then I had to laugh because that was unexpected.

"How about you pick something I'll join you in a bit Lemme finish this up"

She nodded and walked toward the living room. I took the meatball sauce out of the hot gas burner plate. Made sure it the gas was turned off. I took one of the microwave popcorn and set the timer to three. I went upstairs and grabbed a blanket then ran back down the kitchen I took the popcorn bowl out of the microwave and walked to Rosalie. Who was fast forwarding to the start of the film.

"Popcorn with movie theatre butter" I told her smiling as I held it out towards her setting the blanket. I turned off the lights thankfully the light from the plasma was enough to guide me back to the coach without tripping over my own feet. I sat beside Rose on the couch. And pulled the blanket over my legs and she pulled it over hers too and set the popcorn between the two of us.

"It's romancing the stone" she informed me holding up the CD packet

"I took it from her. And looked at the summary at the back _1984 action romantic_ I thought to myself. It should not be that scary.

"It is fine" I assured her. "I don't think I have seen it" _I just heard I it from Renee_ I thought to myself but she does not have to know that

I do not know when the movie ended but I woke up to Renee turning on the lights. I looked over at rose. She had her head on my lap sleeping. I stroked her hair before shaking her shoulders slightly to wake her up

"I hate old movies" she muttered rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

I laughed while Renee chuckled.

"Mom this is Rosalie's Jasper's sister" I informed her "Rosalie, my mom Renee"

"Hi Mrs. Swan" Rosalie greeted. "Sorry… Hi Mrs. Dwyer"

"Oh call me Renee, Mrs. Swan is Charlie's mom and Mrs. Dwyer is Phil's mom"

"Alright it's a pleasure to meet you Renee" she said smiling

"Mom Rose is staying for dinner since both our siblings decided to ditch us and go on a date" I said winking at Renee

"Bella. I need think you need some love" she teased laughing lightly and Rose joined her when she saw my grimace.

Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen to see 'Diego' written across the screen.

"It's Diego" I whispered to my mother

"Ah the best friend" Renee said "say hi for me"

I answered the phone

"You just saved me from a potential embarrassing discussion" I said gratefully to the speakers.

Diego chuckled on the other end "Renee?" he asked

"And we have a winner " I said doing a bad impression of a game show host while Diego, I'm assuming, shook his head

"Don't shake your head at me" I told him. "Renee says to tell you hi"

"Anyway I called to tell you I might be going on a tour sometime soon between now and next two years. It's still a rumor but I'll keep you posted"

"Okay"

"Oh. I'll likely be staying with you guys for Christmas. So we can work on the song together…"

"Eeeeee" I let out an Alice-like scream "you are coming for Christmas?"

"It's a possibility. I am talking to Kate about it. you know, her being the publicist and all I'll tell you when she gives green light"

"That'll be great" I said "I'll let Renee know"

I was about walking into the room when I heard Renee talking to Rose

"…you'd think it is a classic best friend's falls in love" I heard Renee laughter "but it's not. Now it seemed stupid to have waited all those while for them to go at it. Before we moved from forks that is"

"So where is he now?" I heard rose ask

"Los Angeles" I heard Renee answer

I was never a fan of eavesdropping so I decided to step in before something else could be said. I put on a smile and let the excitement of my previous news fill me

"Mom Mom" I said as I entered the jumping kitchen "Diego might come to phoenix for Christmas. He's staying over too"

"That's great sweetie" my mom said.

Needless to say the rest of my day went smoothly. Jasper and Alice came home about 11:30pm and she of course freaked out that Diego was coming. Jasper and Rosalie stayed a little longer then went home.

Over the next few weeks Jasper and Alice became one hell of a power couple. I saw Jasper and Alice fall deeper into love and I was happy with it. Alice would always have him and He would always have her. Rosalie and I became more like family each day. I never knew she had a protective side to her. Then again I did not know she had a fascination with cars like my friend Jacob. She very much would go into automobile engineering. She stole my music CD's one day to inspect it. Honestly she loved the Santiago album. Then again who wouldn't?

My schedule changed in the sense that I was at the mall more often because Rosalie and Alice dragged me there more often. Diego called to tell me he would be present on Christmas. I screamed and started the preparations marking the days to December 20th when Diego would arrive.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight or its characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer. I only own the Life's offers.**

Chapter 3

"Bella Honey calm down" Renee said trying to get me to stop bouncing.

Truth be told, I was ecstatic to have Diego for Christmas. It's not very often we end up together for the holidays. School was out that means I had 1 full week uninterrupted with my best friend before he gets shipped off again.

"As soon as he comes out" I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"As soon as who comes out?" I heard his voice behind me.

I turned around to see Diego with his dark dense curly hair and big wide eyes opening his arms. And I ran into it. He kissed my hair with me still in his arms smiling happily.

"Hi Isabel" he said to my hair.

"I missed you so much" I told him truthfully hugging him tighter.

"Me too" he said kissing my hair again

"If it helps, he has not stopped talking about you" I heard a voice behind him say.

I looked up to see a slender girl with chin-length dark hair. I pulled away from the hug and looked at Diego questioningly. He smiled and pulled the girl closer.

"Isabel. This is Bree Tanner" he gestured "my girlfriend"

I shook her hand smiling. Diego was smart enough to choose someone who was not a bitch or anything. And if she was I'll have to do something about it.

"I'm…" I started to introduce myself but she cut me off.

"Bella, I know. I been hearing a lot about you" she said smiling timorously. So far she seemed genuinely nice.

"I am sure you have. I'm his number one girl after all" I teased winking at her.

"That you are" she said laughing and I joined her. She was smart enough not to dispute that little fact.

"I am guessing your brother took the limo the paps are following" I said to Diego who nodded in response.

I helped Bree pull her luggage toward the car where Renee was waiting patiently. I did not even know when she left. The car ride was spent with Diego telling me how he and Bree met and his latest mischief with Fred.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you" he said in the middle of one story bringing something out of his bag that looks like scripts and handed it to me. The word 'The Guardian' was written on the first page.

"You're going to start acting" I asked absorbing the news.

"Yep. It was sent to me. Kate says there is no harm in trying it" he told me looking at my reaction.

Don't get me wrong I was happy for him but I couldn't help the sadness that over took me with that piece of news. His life would change, our friendship would change. We could go a year without speaking.

"This is nice Diego" I told him smiling a little handing him back the script. He saw through me but let it go aware of the other people in the car knowing this turn in a full blown argument.

Once we got home, I let Diego settle, Bree have her bonding time with Alice and Phil. I went up to my room pulled my earphones on and let my iPod at full blast. I did not want to think. Diego was about the only best friend I had. Jasper and Rosalie were family I loved them too. What if they left too what happens after high school or even college. I sighed heavily. We could all go to the same college but I could not go with Diego. Another music started I sighed again it was one of Diego's. I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see Diego leaning against the threshold of my bedroom.

"Talk to me Isabel." He said quietly.

There was no use lying. He was Diego and he would call me out on it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I don't want you to think I am not happy with it" I started "I really am. But you taking this add more pressures on our friendship. One movie equals premieres, tours, Co-stars, more movie offers and all those other good stuff" I paused and looked at him. He waited silently to for me to continue "we will not be on the same time zones anymore so I can't call you without worrying about waking you up and stuff like that. Sure we will be able to talk from time to time, but we hardly see each other now, and you're a hot musician at the moment. What happens when you start your acting career?" I was on the brink of tears so I closed my eyes which was the wrong move because a tear slid down my cheeks and I felt Diego wipe it away "that being said, it will be selfish to let my worries get to you. You need this Aiden – I used his first name to let him know I was serious about it – your dreams are coming true and the world would get to see you. It won't be just me anymore. And it'll be wrong if you don't take this" I smiled a little "I want this for you. You're 19 and you deserve what you've been waiting for even before your music career"

Diego hugged me for a long moment taking away my fears temporarily.

"You'll always be my best friend Isabel. No matter what happens, I'll always be there" he said

And I had to cry because I knew he felt it too. This was going to do some sort of number on our friendship. He just held me there waiting for me to compose myself. My sobbing died down after sometime.

"So which hot Spanish characters are they having you play?" I asked trying to lighten the mood

It worked because Diego laughed and shook his head. We walked down to see the rest of the family as soon as we came down they all went silent and focused their eyes on me even Bree.

"I'm fine guys" I told them.

Alice nodded and said "See I told you. She'll be fine with it. Congratulations Diego"

Just like that everybody started congratulating Diego on his new movie.

Honestly I had forgotten that Rosalie, Alice and I were due to go for last minute Christmas shopping until I heard a car pull up in the driveway and I looked to see Rosalie and Jasper getting down.

"It's Rosalie and Jasper" I said to the group.

Alice got the door smiling. I knew she was excited to see Jasper. Rosalie came through first. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Diego and blinked like she was seeing a ghost. Jasper just arched his brow questioningly a small smile playing on his lips.

"Bella, what Santiago doing in your house?" she voiced the question I knew both her and Jasper were thinking

"Diego, this is my friend Rosalie and her brother Jasper" I introduced "guys, Diego my best friend"

"Wait Diego? As in The Diego with the surprise week?" Jasper scoffed "Man we need to talk"

Diego laughed and nodded. I shook my head at him and turn to Rose; Rosalie opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

"I should have known" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh and this is Bree his girlfriend, and second favorite girl in the world" I said gesturing and winking at Bree who smiled and waved to them.

"Hi" she said timidly.

"Pleasure" Jasper and Rose said together.

"Hi Mama and Papa Dwyer" Rosalie said. She had really taking to calling them to calling them that in sometime during the course of our friendship. Renee and Phil don't mind in the least they were quite pleased.

"You guys ready?" Rose asked Alice and I

I looked down at myself I was still wearing what I wore to get Diego from the airport. So I shrugged

"Sure let's go" I told her at the same time Alice said "yes"

"You are coming?" I asked Jasper as he made no attempt to move.

"I was." He said laughing "Now not so much. You see I want to talk to your buddy here about a little something called surprise week."

I shook my head and turned to Diego "you don't have to answer anything he asks you can escape it you know. Come with us"

"Awwh Bells were just bonding" Jasper said in mock hurt holding his hand to his chest. I stuck my tongue at him.

"It'll be fine Isabel" Diego said

"Alright you asked for it" I said kissing his cheek then Jasper's.

I looked to Bree and asked if she wanted to come along

"No thanks. I'll hang out here with Renee and I should probably call my parents" she said declining.

"I'll be back soon, Play nice Jasper" I called as I went to join Rose and Alice who were already in Rosalie's car.

The mall was crowded with last minute shoppers and people who were also taking advantage of the Christmas sale. Rose and Alice dragged me to every department store there was. Even after I finished getting everyone presents. They used me as a pack mule as they went. I went to the bathroom for a while to escape them I returned in time to see Rose paying for a silver Michael Kors bag and Alice stuffing something into her shopping bag, as soon as she sighted me she placed a black straw hat over the mountain of clothes.

On Christmas Eve Diego, Bree and I baked cake while Phil put up the tree which now held the presents underneath and other Christmas decorations around the house. Alice insisted on putting the Christmas angel. Fred, Diego's brother, came a little later then the whole family watched Christmas movie. We slept in the living room with blankets and hot coffee while waiting for Christmas morning.

Finally Christmas came; after greeting was exchanged we all took turns in the shower. As tradition we all stayed in our Christmas Pajamas. Renee got a pair each for Fred, Bree and Diego. She also got her camera down taking pictures. We sang Christmas songs and choruses Diego, Phil, Renee, and Alice drank eggnog. While Bree and I stuck to hot cocoa then it was time to open presents.

Phil got Alice and I CD's of his favorite band. Renee got us nightdresses from Victoria Secrets; Alice gave me a blue cotton dress with a white sash around the waist and a white leather sandal. I gave her gift card to Victoria Secret. I gave Diego new pair of sneakers. And I got Bree a charm bracelet. Diego went up to his room while I was giving Fred a book because I know he loves reading as much as I do. I did not get to see all the gifts we exchanged because the next thing I saw was Diego coming down the stairs with a guitar in his hands.

"Isabel" he said handing it to me

I took it from him and ran my hands on the chords smiling. I took a closer look at it and noticed it was engraved

'_To a friendship that last. Merry Christmas. Diego'_

I blushed at the message. It was sweet and simple

"Thank you" I told him hugging him.

"Play something" Alice said clapping her hands excitedly. Sure enough everyone else encouraged me. So I put the strap around my neck and took the pick out of Diego's waiting hands.

"Any suggestions?" I asked the bunch

"Frosty" Alice said clapping

"Do they know it Christmas" Bree said

"Silver bells" Renee and Phil suggested.

I decided to play all the suggestions starting with _'Silver Bells_' cause it's one of my favorites. They all cheered and sang along. We ate Christmas turkey amongst other things and then had cake for desert before settling to watch some home movies and regular Christmas movies.

After Christmas Diego and I worked on the song in the studio the record label borrowed for the holidays. We practiced until the 29th when we were told we were ready for the final recording.

Diego was spending new years with his parents in California so we had two days left before his flight home.

Bree was genuinely a nice person as far as I could tell. She was shy pretty and shy though she did not blush a lot like I did. She was careful, smart and insightful to say the least. She doesn't look like the one to seek out trouble. She is quite reserved at least for an 18year old and best of all she made Diego happy. Diego couldn't have picked a better girl.

"This is hard for him too" she told me quietly one day after recording, when Diego went to bed tired and I sat on the porch gazing into the stars thinking.

"Sorry what?" I asked shaking my head.

"Taking the acting role, it's hard for him too" she repeated

I nodded setting my orange juice on the floor and looked towards the house. I wondered if Bree was the right person to have this conversation with.

"I know" I finally said sighing.

"He misses you too you know" she stated again laughing at something I did not get "I almost thought you were his girlfriend the way he kept going on and on about you."

I blushed at this piece of information.

"Isabel can trip over the air or Isabel has the kindest soul…Isabel this, Isabel that" she said mimicking Diego. "I swear if Fred hadn't told me you were best friends I wouldn't have guessed"

"Fred?" I asked. My face should be crimson now. I had never given much thought to how our friendship looked like to other people first Renee now Bree. I was beginning to wonder what people thought. Not that I cared I just wondered though I was sure part of the reason behind the color of my face was his mentioning my clumsiness.

She laughed "yeah Fred. He noticed me falling for Diego with each passing second. He was bold enough to confront me about it. And when he did, I told him why Diego couldn't know about my little crush, you being the reason, Fred laughed at me saying 'seriously, you think Diego and Bella…there are best friends Bree. The closest ones there is'"

I wasn't sure if it was possible to turn redder than I was. Bree was jealous of me because she thought… oh no! I owe Fred big time.

"I'm sorry" I told her drinking the cold juice in which was now in my hand to reduce the heat on my cheeks.

"Don't be. I was coward enough not to ask."

"Diego is a good person Bree. Please do not hurt him. I can see you both care about each other very much. I need you to take care of him and be there for him when I can't" she nodded "and oh!to remember I will always be his favorite"

"Duly noted" she said laughing.

"He loves you know" I told her truthfully

"And I love him too" I searched her eyes and saw no insincerity. It was then I knew Diego would always be happy. I nodded at her and we moved to less dire conversations about California and Los Vegas where Bree grew up.

The other discussion Diego and I shared had been the night before he left. Diego and I were walking on the beach at our back yard. He sat down on a tree trunk and I followed suit. The beach was empty and the scenery was beautiful. The water the sands and the setting sun all merged together beautifully. Only few birds were in the sky I watched the waves crash into shore repeatedly.

"I like Bree, She has my approval." I told him

"Thanks. I knew you would like her" he said beaming up at me which only made me smile.

"She better take care of you. Or I will kick her ass Even if I have to fly across the world to do it" I said.

Diego laughed and shook his head at me, which only made me laugh and him laugh harder.

"Are you stopping music for good?" I asked him quietly trying to look him in the eye. He looked away for a moment then turned to face me. His eyes were thoughtful and full of sadness.

"No. I'll still sing" he assured me "when I get the chance, you know with being busy every time"

"Promise me you won't forget me" I said quietly. He being busy could lead to thinking of other things but our friendship. _Gosh I am so insecure_ I thought to myself _I just need reassurance._

Diego took my hand in his and looked deep into my eyes as if sensing were my thoughts had taken me. His searching my eyes only made me want to cry out in frustration and sadness. My eyes must have been tearing up because he pulled me in for a tight hug and stroked my hair like he always did.

"I told you before you left Forks" he whispered into my ears "I can never forget you and that applies everyday"

I just nodded at him. Truly this reminded me of our goodbye scene in forks only we were standing on Charlie's front porch instead of the beach and I was leaving instead of him. I'd never forget the look on his face. He was trying to be brave for me because I cried my heart out that week while he cried in his room I know because I walked in on him thrice.

"Thank you" I said "I needed that"

He nodded then chuckled silently. I pulled away far enough for him to see me cock my brow at him.

"I realize this is childish" he said putting his hands in his pocket which only piqued my interest. I motioned for him to continue. But he pulled something silver from his pocket and handed it to me wordlessly. It was a bracelet. A silver charm bracelet that held diamond encrusted charms which were; a music note, anchor, dragonfly, a Star of David and a letter D. It was beautiful and I smiled

"Thank you" I told him "it's beautiful" normally I would have freaked out over the gift but I needed this assurance.

"Music, for what got me here. Anchor for being the one to keep me grounded. D for Diego the Star because I know how much you love the stars. Now the dragonfly is special it symbolizes a lot of things. Simple things like prosperity, good luck, strength, Change, harmony, magic, deep thought and purity." He explained. "to me the dragonflies is a symbol of our friendship"

He lifted up his next to his heart was a tattoo of a dragonfly. And next to it was a 'B'.I watched him silently wondering how he became my best friend. I swear if Bree breaks his heart I'll kill her.

"Quite convenient that the two best girls in my life have their names start with a b" he said as I ran my hand over the 'B' I wondered why it was in two colors. And I had to laugh it was convenient indeed.

"Don't tell me you've taken to calling me Bella" I teased

"No way Isabel." He said ruffling my hair. "But the letter 'I' can be quite selfish"

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. "Let's go get you packed up" I said extending my hands for him to take it and when he did I pulled him up and we both headed to my car to go back home.

"Mind if we get some gourmet fries" he asked and I smiled.

"Sure" I said taking a turn at Charlie's sub. I walked in alone since Diego could not come out.

"I'll have a chilly cheese steak combo and a bacon cheese steak combo with gourmet fries no drinks" I ordered when it was my turn.

I watched the girl behind the counter got my order ready as I waited. When she was done I took my order and got back to my car. I handed Diego the bag and I started the car. Instead of going home I stopped at Krystal to get some milkshake and headed home. The house was quiet. Diego and I talked some more as we ate. We talked about the film. Who he thinks his costars are and his director. You could hear it in his voice that this was what he wanted to do and I smiled wishing I could stop time. We ended up in his room with me lying on the bed as I watched him pack in comfortable silence soon after I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, the day of Diego's departure. I was lying in my room not sure how I got there. I got up from bed and went shopping. I wanted to do something sweet for him before his flight this night. I went to the store and bought a wooden baseball bat and a baseball cap then headed to 'adorn' an embroidering store near the store.

"Welcome what we can do for you" the lady behind a mac spoke.

I held the items to her and she nodded clicking away on the computer.

"That would be forty dollars please" I handed her my debit card. And she led me to the back of the room.

"Laurent will be with you shortly" she said closing the door

"what would you like on those" a black man said as he came into the room

On the baseball bat I'd like it to say 'to a friendship that last' then a little dragonfly symbol at the top of the handle" I said to him. I figured borrow diego's own word will only let him know I believe it. "And I want the baseball cap to have the dragonfly symbol and a little "B" at the side"

He nodded and took the items from me. He drew a dragonfly on the screen and pushed a button bringing the huge machine to life noisily, while working on the bat himself. In about forty five minutes it was done and I headed back home. I left the items in my car and went upstairs. Thankfully no one was paying attention to me. I went and got a large box and my caramel wrapping paper with a tape and ran back to my car. I put the items inside and wrapped it up. I drew a little dragonfly symbol on it and I did not feel the need to write my name. I snuck the gifts upstairs and into Diego's suitcase. Feeling happy with myself I went downstairs and joined Alice and Renee. Rosalie and Jasper came over. Rosalie and Alice fussed over my bracelet. Apparently it was a diamond encrusted 14 karat white gold I took it off promising to wear it mostly on special occasions. Diego and Bree went to see Fred to arrange how not to alert the media so they were not here yet.

Finally the hour of dread came. I hugged and said goodbye to both Diego and Bree while fighting with tears the whole time. I was in tears as I watched them get into the car. I couldn't say goodbye at the airport as much as it killed me. As soon as they turned a corner I let the tars fall. Jasper was rubbing my arms soothingly; I looked up at him and tried to smile. He would be going next graduation was in a few months for him.

**A/n I know, I know! I promise Edward will come in soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I begged but Stephanie is not amenable**

Chapter 4

Jasper and Rosalie's graduation came pretty fast. Now I was here trying to pry Alice away from Jasper so I could have my own picture before he walked across the stage.

These past months have been fun to say the least. Diego found out my little surprise and he called from his parents' house to thank me which was absolutely not necessary. He told me that Bree loved me and sends her greetings which I returned. He is currently in Europe shooting his film. We carried out our surprise week tradition. I saved enough money to get him an iPad. He got me a new phone complete with cases and screen guard and a copy of his Album that had the song we worked on together since it came out earlier this year.

Alice was a wreck especially these past weeks. We all delayed the inevitable for long Jasper and Rosalie were leaving to Washington State. They got admission to the University of Washington. I was not that sad because I planned on going next year. I heard they had a good English and creative writing program. Rosalie was going for their engineering program while Jasper for the construction management and architectural studies. We were all waiting for Alice's decision, though I had ulterior motives for going. I missed my Grandma Swan so much so this way I can visit her during the weekends or something since it's like a couple of hours drive from there.

"Congratulations again Lurch"

"Hey Tinker" he retorted. Jasper had taken to call me Tinker when I called him lurch. Stating if Alice was a pixie I being her sister would be a fairy and therefore he chose Tinkerbell because she was sweet, random and most importantly the naughtiest of the all.

"Sorry. Congratulations Jazz" I said kissing him on the cheek and Diane's camera went off. We took another one then I let go and Alice took her spot beside him. I went to Rose and hugged her "congratulations Rose" Thank God Rose had taken her picture with Jasper at the house.

"Alright graduating set this way." Mr. Letterman said pointing towards the door back stage. Jasper shrugged into his deep blue robe and walked towards him while Rosalie hung hers in her arms.

"Good luck Jasper. You too Rose" Alice called from behind me. I held her hand and we walked to our seat which Angela was already saving.

"It's all right" she rubbed Alice's arm soothingly. I don't know why she was crying she still had weeks until he actually left for school this fall. I think this only made it more realistic that he was going away for some time and I felt for her.

I waited as they filed through the students alphabetical order. I clapped for Ben Cheney and even louder for both Rosalie and Jasper as they walked up and received their diplomas. They graduation ceremony lasted too long for my liking but it still blended nicely into the graduation party Diane was throwing for them.

I told Jasper congratulations again as soon as we got the pictures out of the way.

"Thanks baby girl" he ruffled my hair "it'll be you next year. And I'll be there"

I scowled playfully at him smoothing down my hair and he just laughed. The party was fun. We ate and drank with Jasper's baseball teammate and his other friends. Lauren was at the party though I was sure she invited herself. As usual Rose stayed in the spotlight. I saw Royce there too though he tried to avoid Rose as much as possible. I did not know how my life would alter without Rose and Jasper. I was seriously happy with Diane's offer to let me and Alice go with them to Washington, even if it was for a few days Renee and Phil already gave their blessing so we were going the last week of summer. I slept over so I would help clean up afterward that night Rosalie Alice and I were talking about the possible personalities of Rose's roommate.

"What if she is one of those obnoxious types" Alice suggested

"No way. She'll be dead before the semester's up" I chimed knowing how Rose hated those types of people.

"Ugh guys seriously. I might just ignore whoever it is" Rose said landing into her pillow "I am so happy you'll be coming Bella. We could be roommates and I won't have to worry"

"Aw. I said resting my face on my arm "that would be nice. Give it a year Rose" I said

"We could all be roomies" Alice sang clapping

"So you are coming?" I asked

Alice shrugged "I guess, I mean I really do not want to be far from Jasper and they have a good design and business program so why not?"

"Great. We can all be together" Rose said excited with the idea. "we'd have to get a three bedroom though"

"Why not" Alice asked it's only the three of us

"Right" Rose and I said together.

"it's going to be so cool" I said yawing. Apparently the term yawning is contagious is completely true because Rose yawned next followed by Alice who's turn was postponed due to her effervescent nodding.

"G'dnight guys" Alice said snuggling further into the bed "I depart for dreamland"

I smiled quietly as Rose said "I'll be joining you soon. Bella?"

"Nah. I am going to stay awake for a little while longer" I said to them "I want Diego up"

As soon as I was sure they were asleep I got out my phone and sighed. I looked in my contacts for Diego and I clicked on it watching my phone he should be waking up now. I looked at the clock beside Rosalie's bed it was 1:30am.

_It was a lovely graduation. I can't wait till mine next year –I _

_I am glad. Tell the twins congratulations I am looking forward to yours too –D _

_I know you are. I just wanted to talk a little I need to sleep its quite late –I _

_I am sorry B! Goodnight Isabel. I'll text you in a few hours –D _

_Sure. Have a nice day –I _

I put the phone under my pillow and drifted off into unconsciousness. Before we knew it summer was taken away from us in full force. It was already the last week of summer and I was at the airport saying good bye to Renee who drove our car as to avoid paying parking fee.

"Call me when you land" she said kissing Alice's hair.

"Sure mom" Alice and I said together.

"C'mon Tinker." Jasper called for the check point.

Alice and I joined them at the check point. The air ride was not that bad it was about a two hour thirty minute ride to Seattle Washington. Diane rented a car. And we checked in at University inn Seattle which turned out to be a pretty sweet place because we had a heated outdoor swimming pool with Wi-Fi. We got settled Jasper Rose Alice and I all went to the pool. I wore a blue push up banded halter top and boy shorts bottoms. Alice had a white bandeau top with a cheeky low rise bottom which had a tropical design. Rose wore a black striped halter top with matching side bikini bottom courtesy of Rose. Jasper had a white swim trunk. I sat at the edge of the pool for a little while and Jasper took pictures of me and some of Alice and then the three of us Rose Alice and me. I went for laps in the pool while Rose took pictures of Alice and Jasper. Next thing I knew I was being cornered by both Jasper and I couldn't find Alice or Rose.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Oh nothing Tinker" Jasper said still coming closer.

"Jas…" my leg was pulled from under the water and I went in with a 'oomph' . I pushed toward the surface only to see them all laughing.

"I'll get you creeps for that" I yelled as I swam toward Jasper and dunked his head in with as much force I could. "One down" I yelled and went towards Rose

"I did not do anything. It was Alice" she yelled laughing. Yeah like that was going to work.

"it was a team effort" Alice screamed swimming faster. I caught up with Rose and went under pulling her leg like they did to me and went up as soon as I saw her face. "and then there was one"

"Jasper help me." Alice screamed hiding behind him. Jasper put her on his neck so I could not get her so I just splashed water on her repeatedly

"oh Bella please" she begged trying to push the water away with her hand.

"Not fair. Not all of us have strong boyfriends to protect us" Rose called from behind me laughing at Alice's technique. But I heard laughing from beside the pool which struck me as strange because I thought we were alone. Diane was sitting down in one of the beach chairs by the pool taking videoing the whole event trying to stifle her laughter. But what caught my eye was a big…no sorry huge guy with curly brown hair and dimples on his cheek as his laughed. I stopped my revenge.

"Sorry. I couldn't help" he said smiling "Hi I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen" he said getting in the water next to me

"Hey Emmett I'm Bella" I said and turning to the group "this is Jasper, Alice and Rosalie" I said pointing to each of them "Over the with the camera is Jasper's mom Diane"

Jasper bowed his head a little, Alice waved, Rosalie curtsied Diane smiled a little. Emmett waved at them all and turned his attention to Rose smiling widely. Rose swam over to where I was now sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Hi Emmett." She started "are you here for summer"

"Nah I go to the University of Washington" Emmett explained "I came here to see my brother Edward."

"Really, I am starting there this fall, with my brother Jasper" Rosalie said pointing at Jasper who was lost staring into Alice's eyes and the weird thing is she stare right back smiling. It made you feel like an intruder in an intimate moment.

"Is she his girlfriend?" Emmett asked noticing the obviously noticing the way they stared at themselves

"you'll learn to ignore them" I said shaking my head trying to not look at them.

"So Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked me directly

"Seeing my best friends off to school" I replied

"so you're not staying" he asked.

"Nah I'll be gone by Saturday" I informed him and his lower lips jutted out the tiniest bit

"That's too bad, you seem like a cool person" he said smiling at me and I scoffed

"She is" Rosalie happily seconded that statement

"Are you getting soft on me Rosie" I teased batting my lashes at her fighting a smile

"Don't push it Bells" Rose mock glared at me before turning to Emmett "she'll be joining us next year though"

"Rosie, I like it" he said cheerfully

"Thanks" she said back. I was surprised she did not protest. She usually let only us call her Rosie.

"I'm going to talk to Diane" I said standing up

"Nice meeting you Bella" he shouted "hope I see you again before you go"

"If you don't you can always come for thanksgiving" I teased laughing. I met Diane who was reading a book. I took the chair beside her

"Nice Place isn't it" she asked.

"yep. I used to go to a bookstore here in Seattle every time with my Grandma Marie when I lived in Forks" I informed her

"Really?"

"Yeah. Grandma loves Seattle and I do to. That is one of the reasons I am coming her to go to school so I can drive to her place some weekends and stay with her a little" I said looking at Rose who was laughing at something Emmett had said.

"Sweetheart did you not tell me before we could have arranged a trip to see her"

I turned to Diane and smiled "It's alright Diane. It's a three hour drive. I'll go up to see her when I can"

Diane smiled and nodded burying her face back in her book. I turned my attention to Rosie who was nodding and before I knew it. Emmett's lips were on hers, kissing her. "_Only you Rosalie_" I thought smiling to myself. It dawned on me I witnessed Rose falling in love. Wait what Love? Emmett seemed like an okay guy and if he hurt Rose. I'll hurt him too I vowed to myself. I watched the laugh after it I noticed I was the only one alone. Jasper had Alice and Rose now had Emmett though I was not sure if they knew it yet.

Friday nights are going to suck when I get here. Then again I could have more reading time. I closed my eyes

"Hey Tinker what's wrong" Jasper asked

"Nothing" I said "I was just thinking. Where is Alice?"

He pointed at the corner of the pool where Rose Emmett and Alice were.

"You coming?" he said extending his hand to me. I took it and let him pull me up. We walked towards them

"so what you thinking about"

"I wanted to go see my Dad and Grannie on Thursday" I lied

"Want me to come with?" he asked.

"If you want to" I said shrugging "I am only going to say hi"

"Say hi to who?" Rosalie asked

"My Dad" I stated sitting down beside Alice

"So Bella, I heard you sing pretty well" Emmett said looking at me

I bit the inside of my lip blushing

"She is awesome" Alice piped clapping "oh sing for us Bells"

"Yeah" Emmett said folding hi arms his muscles flexing a bit. Rosalie place her hand on it unconsciously

I closed my eyes and started singing Katy Perry's "wide awake" Pre Chorus and Chorus

"_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete"_

I opened my eyes a little and saw Emmett's mouth open a little. Rosalie and Alice were swaying and Jasper was trying not to laugh at Emmett's expression I smiled a little and closed my eyes then continued the chorus.

"_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Falling from cloud 9"_

I smiled and bowed my head a little

"That was awesome" Emmett said

"Why thank you" I said laughing as Emmett's phone was ringing

"Edward?" he answered then turned to us he said "Excuse me"

**EPOV**

"Edward? Excuse me." I heard Emmett say

"What?" I asked confused

"Not you McGrumpy" Emmett said

"Where are you?" I asked growing impatient

"I told you I was heading to the pool" Emmett said. "You are taking my time away from my angel"

"Angel?" I asked typical Emmett ant thing in a bikini was Emmett's paradise

"Yeah. Rosie."

"Whatever Emmett did you get the stuff to the dorm room" I asked "I think you took my laptop and I need it. I have a CD in there I want"

"Yeah I moved it earlier. Though I did not see your laptop" Emmett said "Get this our roommate is here"

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Cheer up. Edward. He is cool" Emmett said confidently

"And how is it you've met him?" I asked

"I said I was in the pool didn't I?" Emmett said as if it explained everything.

"Okay Thanks Emmett." I said deciding to end this conversation

"Hey. If you're stopping at the dorm tomorrow, Jasper Alice Bella and Rosie should be there don't scare them away" he said laughing

"Whatever Emmett"

"bye crankyson" Emmett said

I looked for my laptop and found it lying in my box. I took out the Santiago album and played the 12th track. I loved that voice too bad she is anonymous. I'd by all her albums. I played it over and over again. Until I heard Emmett come through the hotel doors.

"how was pool" I said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Dude, you should have come. I met Jasper and Alice, his girlfriend, then Rosalie, his sister, and Bella, his best friend" he sat next to me putting on the television

"His best friend is a girl?" I asked as he flipped through the channel settling on a base baseball game.

"The best girl there is according to Jasper" he said. "You should have seen her. She has a beautiful voice. You should have seen her dunking her friends into the pool" He went off animatedly.

"Sounds like a trouble maker" I commented offhandedly.

"They got it coming. All three of them marked her first" Emmett defended her immediately.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he said still defensive "its true"

"You realize you are defending this girl. Like she is your long lost sister or something"

"Maybe I want her to be" Emmett mumbled quietly

"Whatever Emmett." I said laughing at his expression

"Anyway I invited them to the party on Thursday" Emmett said "Bella is not coming though. She is going to Forks to see Chief Swan?"

"Any particular reason?" I asked him it seemed strange a girl would go visit a small town police officer

"Charlie Swan is her father" he said concentrating on the baseball game. I tried to think of Charlie having a daughter. I never knew he had one. Then I again I only spent the last three years in Forks.

I yanked my hair wondering why I was still thinking about her. _Snap out of it…whatever it is _I thought

**BPOV**

Tuesday, Wednesday Alice and I helped Jasper and Rosalie move their stuff into their dorm and went for a campus tour courtesy of Emmett. I did not get to see Emmett brother. Thursday I woke up bright and early, I stopped by the bookstore I went to with my grandmother and headed to Forks. Thankfully for GPS I did not get lost. My grandmother was more than ecstatic to see me at home. She fussed over how much I had grown and I caught her up with school and my plans for next year

"Oh Marie I am so happy, does your dad know you are here?" she asked me

"No not yet I thought I'd come see you first" I said to her smiling a little.

"Well let's go over there then" Grandma said

I drove to my dad's house with Grandma's direction.

"Hey Ma!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Look who cat dragged in" grandma said as she pushed me closer to my dad

Charlie looked like he was seeing a ghost

"Hi daddy" I said timidly

"Bella?" he asked

"Yeah?" I said smiling

"Why are you standing there? Come give your old man a hug" I walked over to him and hugged him

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting down. I sat down in the single chair

"Uhm my friends are starting school in Seattle and they paid for my trip to Washington" I explained "I thought it'll be good surprising you guys so here I am" I finished dropping my hand at my side loudly

"University of Washington?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied "I'll be here next year too with Alice"

"Really?" he asked seeming to like the idea

"Yeah. I'll be stopping by with a few if my friends every few weeks or so" I said

"Of course" I said standing up going to the fridge

"Dad there is about five of them" I said before noticing the almost empty refrigerator "and you'll have to stock up more food items"

"you tell him Bella. He doesn't listen to me" Marie said

"I'm going up to my old room" I informed them and climbed up the stairs. Sure enough everything was where I left them except the bed that looked like it was sat on. My first act guitar was beside my bed, my table I knew Charlie missed me all these years. I went over to the bed and touched the inscription headboard. 'Bella's bed' I laid on the bed humming "hear you me" by jimmy eat world before I knew it I was singing and tapping on the headboard as usual I got carried away and picked up my little guitar and started singing louder. I noticed my grandmother voice harmonizing. I went to "_crying in the rain_" by the Everly brothers because I knew she loved it.

Charlie took us to the diner for lunch. I met a lot of people I'd forgotten about or faintly remember like Mrs. Cope and my dad's deputy Mark. It's scary how people can remember you since you were a child.

"That's a nice bracelet" Charlie commented. I looked at my left hand and saw my bracelet peeking out the sleeve.

"Thanks" I said drawing my sleeve over it

"Can I see it" I put my left hand in his hand and watched him examine it.

"I have a charm that would fit that" Marie said

"Really" I asked

"Yes. It was mine once" she clarified "my Gramps had the other one. I got it after she passed away"

I nodded

"It's silver though there is no diamond"

"It doesn't matter Nana, these were given to me by Diego. I can take it diamond or not"

Marie smiled and brought out her necklace which I noticed had a heart charm fastened to it. She broke it and it came apart neatly. She handed place the charm in my bracelet.

I looked at it. It said Granddaughter. It was pretty it had flowers which I am guessing connects to the other half.

"Thanks Nana" I said smiling

"If you are giving it to your grandchild, She must be a Marie and must have a good soul"

I went back to Seattle later the next afternoon. I spent the night at my Dad's Grandma Marie stayed over too. Charlie gave me a "my little girl charm"

"Take care of yourself" Grandma had told me as I left "come visit when you can"

When I got back to university inn It was about four o clock. So I went to the Rose's dorm on campus.

"Bella's back" I heard Emmett shout as I entered. And within few seconds I was airborne

"Hi Emmett" I said as soon as he put me back on the floor

"How's your gun shooting papa?" Rose asked

"Charlie is okay" I said "where is Alice?"

"She should be here soon"

As if on cue Alice and Jasper walked in. Her eyes darted to my bracelet.

"You got two more charms in" Alice cried "not fair I want one in there"

"I too" Rose shouted while Jasper said "I second that Tinker"

"Me three" Emmett said raising his hand

"Okay. I guess it won't hurt. Just do not spend too much on it please"

"Yay I'll give you at the hotel" Alice squealed

Rose ran to her room and came back with a silver convertible car charm and placed it beside the dragonfly.

"When did you two…?" I began to ask "never mind. Thanks"

"Alice told me you'd accept the charms soon so we bought them and kept them. Renee has hers too" Rose informed me

I shook my head at them. Alice and I went back to the inn. Diane was packed already. Alice gave me the charm. It was a high top sneaker charm. The next day we said our goodbyes to the Hale twins and we headed back home to phoenix.

**A/N: There we have it! Edward's first appearance! He'll meet Bella soon I promise I just want Emmett in the picture. What charm do you think Emmett will give her, take a wild guess? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Chapter 5

"I miss Jasper and Rosalie" I complained one day at school. Thanksgiving was coming soon and they called to say they were spending it with Emmett.

"I can't believe they are not coming home until Christmas" Alice wailed beside me.

"Sorry guys" Angela said sympathetically.

"is Ben coming for thanksgiving Angela?" Alice asked taking the attention away from our friends temporarily

"Yeah his fraternity had like this pre-thanksgiving party" Angela said "he should be getting here this evening. So we get to spend Wednesday together before thanksgiving"

"I never figured Ben for a frat type" I said looking at Angela

"Me too" Alice said

"Austin dragged him into it" Angela explained "Ben joined though he doesn't party like all of them…he thinks it's a waste of his time"

"That explains it. Austin can be quite…" I trailed off not thinking of a better adjective. Persuasive did not just cut it

"Well anyway it'll be good to have him over for thanksgiving"

"Lucky you" Alice said sighing.

"Don't worry Alice. I am still your pseudo boyfriend" I offered "I buy you flowers, write you poems, take you on dates and sing you songs"

"And all in a southern drawl" Angela added

"Yeah ma'am" I said using as much of Jasper's accent as I can "I'll do just that"

"See" Angela said.

Alice started laughing heartily "thanks Bella"

"you know what's strange?" I said and both Angela and Alice shook their head.

"I kind of miss Emmett too"

"Emmett?" Angela asked confused. I couldn't believe I haven't told her about Emmett yet

"Yeah Emmett. A guy we met in Seattle" Alice explained

"Bella you did a one week romance" Angela gasped putting her hand over her mouth

"No. eww" I defended myself "I love Emmett, but it's a in a long lost brother kind of way and sides he is going out with Rosalie"

"You're kidding Rosalie Hale" Angel said

"Life is full of surprises" I said. "Diane is coming for thanksgiving so I might be handling the turkey"

"As usual we are decorating early…as soon as thanksgiving is over" Angela informed us

"Phil should be back after thanksgiving" Alice said "I think we are starting on the twentieth" so Bella were going Christmas shopping early this year."

"Christmas shopping can I come with."

Sure Angela how does the thirteenth sound" Alice asked

"sure I'll be there" Angela said.

Just then the final bell rang. I stood up gathering my books and they did the same.

"Bye ang. Happy thanksgiving" Alice said hugging her

"You too Alice" Angela said smiling. Then hugging me she said "Have a nice thanksgiving Bella"

"I will. You too Angela. Say hi to Ben for me in case I don't get to see him "I said when I pulled back

"Sure"

I handed my keys to Alice and she drove us home, just stopping to get iced latte from Starbucks on the way. Then she went straight to her room to call Jasper like always.

Wednesday morning I got up to start the turkey process. Renee got a really huge turkey this year. When I asked her she said she was so happy this thanksgiving. I did not question her. I put it under Renee's erratic behavior. Alice came down to help me for a little while then went out with Cynthia. I set my bracelet on the counter where it now held a pink ballet slipper charm with silver edges courtesy of Renee. The week after our trip to Seattle, She snuck in my room when I was asleep and put it there. Before I went to bed I sent Diego a happy thanksgiving text.

Thanksgiving finally came and I went to greet Alice happy thanksgiving but she had other plans because she was with my guitar and she held it towards me. Alice made me sing for her reminding me it was one of my pseudo boyfriend duties. I chose the cheesiest love song I knew and started singing. Alice was giggling and laughing but you could tell she appreciated it

"Diane's here" Renee called.

"Coming mom" Alice said running down the stairs while I walked so as not to trip over nothing.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Alice screamed from the stairs

"Jesus Alice. Tone it down will …" then I got to hear what she was squealing at. I heard Jasper before I say him "that was a beautiful song sweetheart. Though I am troubled as to why you were singing it to Alice"

"Lurch!" I said running into his arms forgetting about my balance thanking all the deity that I did not fall

"Hey Tinker" he said.

I heard a snort followed by a muffled "Lurch?" I recognized the voice

"Emmett!" I said then he picked me up and swung me around

"Hey baby girl" he said ruffling my hair "I agree with Jasper that was excellent"

"Thanks" I said. I noticed someone else during my time spinning. He was tall and muscular not as Emmett but muscular he wore a black Jeans and blue T-shirt. His hair was a heavenly mess of bronze hair. He was a little pale. His eyes were green.

"Meet my brother Edward" Emmett introduced us

"Hi. I'm …"

"Bella. The girl who is stealing my brother's brotherly love from me" he said smiling

I blushed and turned to Emmett "what are you doing here…not that I'm complaining"

"You invited me remember…so here I am" he must have noticed my confused expression then he mimicked my voice…horribly I might add "you can always come for thanksgiving"

Realization dawned on me. It was at the pool when I met him. "I don't talk like that" I told him hitting him playfully, my bracelet jingled while everyone was laughing at me.

"That reminds me. Here" he said. Then he bought out a small string bag from his pocket handing it to me "the charm I said I'd give you."

I opened it was a silver flying stork carrying a baby in its beak. "Thank you" I said adding it to my bracelet between Charlie's and the Star of David.

Thanksgiving was a pleasant affair. Jasper was telling us his experience from college. Rosalie was sitting beside Alice who was sitting beside Jasper who was next to me on the right. Edward was at my left Diane was beside him then Renee then Emmett on the other side of Rosalie. After lunch Alice Rosalie and I went to my room to catch up. The boys stayed down stairs playing Wii

"Anyway I am just glad I will be with you guys next year" Rosalie concluded her story of her snarky roommate Jessica.

Alice and I were laughing our asses off already.

"Not funny" Rosalie said trying not to laugh herself.

"So what going on with you two" Rose asked

"Well Bella became my pseudo boyfriend" Alice announced

"You what?" She asked facing me and then Alice "So that is why she was singing to you when we arrived" Rosalie said laughing while Alice was nodding

"Hey I was trying to cheer her up" I said defending myself.

"Come see my flowers" Alice said dragging her to her room. Alice's room had a corner. Alice used for her flower shrine. I got her new flowers every week since I offered to be her pseudo boyfriend. But I got her chocolate daily. The poem were old cliché poems but it was a funny things like _'roses are red violet are blue. I'd finish this poem but I like the color blue'_

"Oh my gosh. Bella I can't believe you did this" Rosalie said laughing. "Jasper Whitlock Hale. Come up here"

I was chasing Rosalie trying to shush her but she only laughed and screamed harder

"Jasper. Alice's new boyfriend is giving you a run for you money" she screamed and I groaned while Alice was laughing. I heard footsteps ascending. I put my hand over Rose's mouth.

**EPOV**

I must say when Emmett convinced me to go up to phoenix for thanksgiving. I was not happy about it. The whole car ride Jasper and Rosalie were saying how they could not wait to see the look of Alice and Bella's face. We got in Wednesday night Jasper's mom pick us from the airport. The house was big and beautiful. They took us on tour of the house. My jaw dropped when I entered the garage and saw a M3. Meeting Bella was something I can't say I expected as soon as we entered the house quietly. The woman with brown hair who I learned her name was Renee was about to call for them. Then we heard the strings of guitar playing first followed by the most beautiful voice I've heard in my life singing. But it couldn't belong to a boy but it was a love song. Then there was laughter mixed with it

"Why is Bella singing a love song…to Alice?" Rosalie inquired

Renee rolled her eyes and said "long story." At the said time Diane said "if I told you would not believe me"

They were saying something else but I could hardly hear them because I was listening intently on the voice.

"Diane's here" Renee called out after the music had died down

"Coming mom" a voice replied running down the steps.

Alice came down the stairs and looked confused for a split second then an unholy shriek went off the moment she saw Jasper. Jasper laughed too and held her in his arms hugging her tightly.

"Jesus Alice. Tone it down will …" I am assuming that was Bella but before she could finish Jasper spoke

"That was a beautiful song sweetheart. Though I am troubled as to why you were singing it to Alice" he drawled in taking advantage of his accent laying it on thick. Alice bounded over to Rosalie's arms

"Lurch" Bella sang running into his arms ignoring his statement.

"Hey Tinker" he said.

"Lurch" Emmett snickered. I had to admit it got me curious.

"Emmett!" she cried then Emmett picked her up in one of signature hugs

"Hey baby girl" he greeted ruffling her hair "I agree with Jasper that was excellent"

"Thanks" she said timidly looking down and turning slightly pink

"Meet my brother Edward" Emmett introduced us

"Hi. I'm …"but I cut her off

"Bella. The girl who is stealing my brother's brotherly love from me" I accused grinning

Bella blushed then turned her back to me her mahogany hair flipping slightly with the movement

"What are you doing here…not that I'm complaining" she spoke to Emmett.

"You invited me remember…so here I am" Emmett said then shifted to a high pitched voice and said "you can always come for thanksgiving"

"I don't talk like that" she said hitting his arm. I noticed the charm bracelet she was wearing. It was silver with diamonds and looked expensive something a boyfriend would buy. _So that why Emmett bought that charm_ I thought.

"That reminds me. Here the charm I said I'd give you." He said handing her the charm in question.

"Thank you" she said putting it in place after she looked at it.

"Who is hungry" Renee asked

We all sat down on the dining table. I sat next to Bella because I had a strange need to be next to her which was wrong because she more than likely had a boyfriend. Even though Jasper was telling a story, I kept sneaking glances at Bella which thankfully she never caught it but Emmett did and the huge grin that was on his face only confirmed it. Rosalie looked at me knowingly. I tried to ignore them and faced my food. The turkey was delicious. I complimented Renee after dinner.

"Oh that was Bella dear" she said to me smiling. "She is the best cook I know"

I went to join Emmett and Jasper in the living room where they was a Wii.

"So Edward." Emmett said trying to be indifferent "aren't you happy you came along"

"Yes" I said back to him looking at the pictures. I noticed a familiar face one that I normally see on TV and posters and game cards.

"Phil Dwyer?" I said thinking

"Their father" Jasper answered from his game

"Phil Dwyer's of the Dodgers is their father?" Emmett asked incredulously

"Yep." Jasper said amused.

"Dude. You know Phil Dwyer and you did not tell us" I accused. "I thought we were friends"

Jasper shrugged "it doesn't really matter"

Emmett and I looked at each other then back at him incredulously like he just grew two heads

"What?"

"Any other celebrities you know and not telling us?" Emmett asked sarcastically

"Yep. But I am sworn to secrecy" Jasper said rolling his eyes. I thought he was joking and I wanted to ask if he was serious But I did not get the chance to ask before we heard

"JASPER WITHLOCK HALE" it was Rosalie's voice "come up here"

Next thing we heard was the sound of people running up stair followed by laughter and a "sssshhh"

Emmett and I looked at Jasper who looked back at us and shrugged then we headed toward the stairs Rosalie spoke again

"Jasper. Alice's new boyfriend is giving you a run for you money" she screamed

Then we heard a groan followed by laughter. I looked at Jasper who looked positively amused. Lucky guy. He was sure Alice would never hurt him that way unlike my stupid ex Tanya. When we reached up the stairs I took in the scene in front of me. Bella was on Rosalie's back with her hand over Rosalie's mouth Alice was by a door and she was laughing so hard.

"Check Alice's room" Rosalie voice came out muffled. Bella raced to the door where Alice was but Jasper was quicker than her.

"Uhm Alice? Who did this?" Jasper asked fighting laughter

"Bella" Alice said pointing at Bella who was looking like she wished the earth would swallow her

"Would you want to explain or should I jump to conclusion?" Jasper said laughing.

Emmett and I looked into the room our attention was called to the corner beside the dresser. There was a large collection of a bouquet of different flowers in vases. Now I was definitely entertained. This ought to be interesting.

"She was sad okay…I had to come up with a way to cheer her up so I offered to be a mock boyfriend" Bella mumbled embarrassed. I had to laugh because that was the nicest random thing I've ever heard someone do.

"Here" Rosalie said handing a note to Jasper

"Bella are you sure there isn't anything you want to confess" jasper teased

"No there…I mean I…You're impossible argh" she cried stomping into one of the rooms leaving five laughing figures behind her. When our laugher died down Alice went into the room Bella had, the rest of us trailed behind her.

"You're the best pseudo boyfriend ever" Alice said hugging her.

"Why thank you ma'am" Bella responded in a thick southern accent smiling a little while tipping an imaginary hat.

Emmett guffawed and Jasper chuckled Rosalie laughed and I smiled looking around the room. There were a lot of pictures on the dresser. Instead of the makeup I knew. There one of her and Jasper then her with Rosalie and Alice then one of Chief Swan then one at a baseball game with just her Alice and Phil only she looked younger than she is.

Later that evening we spent the night on the backyard beach. Jasper was chasing Alice while Emmett and Rosalie were walking around the beach. Bella came to seat beside me

"So how do you like phoenix" she said

"It's nice. You get to see the stars" I replied pleased that we could talk alone. I loved to spend time with Bella. It seemed. The sun was was just starting to set,

"You don't see the stars often where you are from?" she asked frowning slightly

"I moved to forks about three years back."

"Really? I used to live in forks" she replied. "Before I came here"

"Really?" I said even though I knew the answer. I just wanted to her talk.

"My dad and my Grandma are still stay there. My Dad is the chief of police"

"Charlie? I thought Phil was your Dad"

"Yep. But that is another story for later" Bella said nodding "Tell me about your family"

"There is nothing much to know really" I said "it's just me Emmett and our parents"

"Sure. No story there" she said in a funny voice "Any girlfriends?"

"Not that I know of" I replied. Alice was running toward the deck with Jasper trailing behind her. There was an iHome there so I watch her plug an iPod there. Then a familiar song came through.

"I know that song" I said without thinking

"You listen to Santiago?" Bella said with a disbelieving look.

"Oh Just the recent album. Someone got it for me. Though I admit I've grown to like it" I told her

She smiled a little like it was her I was complementing and then blush. She looked over to where Alice and Jasper were dancing then her eyes were full of adoration.

"You want to dance" I asked her sure. For once all I could think about was holding her close, which was strange because I never had such an impulse before. It was just an impulse maybe?

"I am not very good at dancing" she said timidly

"Do not worry silly, I am" I told her laughing lightly just as Debussy came up from the dock

I pulled her up and she dusted herself I took her hand and placed it on my neck, then I placed mine on the small of her back. I could not help but notice how my hands fit there perfectly, like she was made for me.

"It's all in the leading" I said whispering in her ear. I felt her shiver slightly and I pulled her closely then closed my eyes and began.

"You're doing it" I told her "dancing"

She laughed and said "never did I think I could do it" I liked the sound of her laugh it sounded like bells. Beautiful bells. I spun her around once then She rested her head on my chest and fell into comfortable silence watching the sunset.

"Perfect" she murmured against my skin.

I knew she was talking about the sun but I had to think. This moment was right it felt good it felt…Perfect.

I sighed looking towards the sunset "it's beautiful" I said and rested my cheek on her hair. I had to resist urging to kiss it. It was like a natural instinct. She smelt wonderful like freesia. There was a hint of something else I couldn't place…oh wait was that …strawberries? Who knew strawberries could be appealing. When the song ended I took her left hand and pulled her so we were walking

I heard her phone buzz. Whoever it was made her smile. She typed in a "Thank you. Love you too Diego". I did not mean to read it. It's just…she did not bother to hide it.

My heart was filled with pain Diego… I am guessing is the boyfriend, the one who gave her the bracelet, of course that what the D in it is for I played with the bracelet absentmindedly.

"A stork?" I asked

"Oh that is the one Emmett gave me" she explained.

I knew Emmett gave her a charm but not a stork. If I was a girl I'd be jealous of this girl that clearly had my brothers affection.

"You know. A stork symbolizes kindness" I told her

She looked at me questioningly wide eyes so I continued

"It is an exceptional kind bird" I smiled "that why you see it caring babies. It's kind enough to return them to their long lost families…in this case, his long lost sister to him"

The corner of her lips pulled up in a smile

"Thanks"

We walked to join Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie where they were sitting. It was already dark so there was a campfire lit in the middle and an acoustic guitar lay beside Alice. Bella took it up. There was an inscription on it I could not make out only the words 'Christmas' and 'Diego'. Emmett hands were over Rosalie's shoulder and Alice was between Jasper's leg

Bella ran over the inscription once and then the chord. Then she began singing

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Bella closed her eyes then smiled like she was pouring her heart into it.

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,

But here's my number, so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right, at you baby,

But here's my number, so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

She opened her eyes and looked at Rosalie and then at Jasper and they shared a smile. Jasper was swaying with Alice in in his arms. Alice was swaying along with Jasper looking at Bella. Bella kept her eyes on Jasper while singing.

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Rosalie and Alice joined her for what I am assuming was the chorus. They sounded good to but they were no Bella.

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right, At you baby,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Bella held Alice's gaze like they were having a silent conversation. I saw Alice's eyes gloss over like she was about to cry. Bella smiled and moved her gaze to Emmett who was grinning at her she smiled widely at him looking beautiful in the light

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

She finally looked at me and smiled kindly, I could not help it I smiled back

It's hard to look right, At you baby,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that"

Bella made a small bow then rested her hand on the chord like she expected someone to ask her for more. Well if she did she was not disappointed because Alice and Rosalie said "more" and Emmett started bouncing up and down chanting "More, More. More" Bella let out a laugh

"Alright" she began

"Six friends sitting by the campfire,

Jumpin' and clappin', singin' all night long"

Suddenly Jasper Rosalie and Alice shouted

"Yay. Yay E-Yay-Eh!

Yay. Yay E-Yay-Eh"

Emmett and I laughed. Bella repeated the song again this time Emmett and I shouted along. As she continued singing, I got lost in her voice one thing was for sure. The feeling I could fell now would only grow and I was already in… deep!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie is sparing that way **

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Graduation was freeing to say the least. Jasper and the guys came. To see Edward at my graduation was a much welcome and pleasant surprise. Thanking God I did not fall flat on my butt walking up the stage. I walked proudly across the stage to collect my diploma. One step at a time, and I meant that both in the moment and for the future. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had to be one of the most trusting people in the world, for lack of better term, because we and I mean the whole gang was going to Orlando this summer. I received a Premier pass ticket to see Universal Studios. Alice, Rose and I screamed like little girls while we pranced around dancing comically. Jasper just kept staring at his ticket and after a while he exclaimed "Esme is Awesome" while we laughed at him there was a note attached to it

_Dear Alice and Bella…_it read

_ We have heard so much about you. We hope you don't mind our doing this, but we just could not let you graduate without a little something. We even included some tickets for Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Rose if you'll feel more comfortable. Congratulations._

_Yours truly_

_Mr. and Mrs. Cullen_

_(But please call us Carlisle and Esme)_

It was definitely an appreciated gesture. While I might not be too big on extravagant gifts, this was unreal to think you would just give so much to strangers to be so… generous. Don't get me wrong, my Step-dad is a pro baseball player so we had the money we needed, even more, I just don't think they would send two strangers season tickets to a game much less premier passes for Universal Studios. Mom and Phil got us new cars for Washington I got a Lexus is and Alice got a BMW. I sent Diego some pictures and he sent some flowers through Alice. Phil had a game in the summer so mom told us to go. Emmett wanted to go to the one in Hollywood. But we decided Orlando was the safest bet. Our airfare was taken care of, and we were leaving on Next week due to Alice's 'preparation'. The plan was to spend a week, and then go to Washington for two weeks to see Charlie and get settled some. Then come back to Phoenix sans the Cullen's and then finally to Seattle in later in August. I called my dad to him know we were coming and to get the guest room ready for Rose and Alice

"Dad are you listening to me" I asked after a while

"Sorry I lost you when you said you were coming home" he said with so much emotion. To be honest I hadn't even realized I said home. I try to push the guilt of leaving him away

"Dad you're going to have to get a bigger bed for my room because I might be spending every other weekend with you. And the guest room to in case I bring Rose and Alice "

"Alright Bella" Charlie said "Purple, you like purple?"

"Purple's cool. Why?" I questioned

"Cause I already changed your bed since you came here last summer and the sales lady picked out the beddings too. I'll get started on getting a king bed in the guest room and clearing it out"

"Thanks dad" I said thankful I did not have to sleep on a twin bed

"Sure kid"

"Alright expect us next week, is our car there yet?" Renee had said they had our cars shipped to Charlie's

"Parked in the driveway" dad confirmed

"Thanks dad, talk to you soon" I said

"Sure kid"

"Now calling for Flight 1067 to Orlando" the radio person announced and we all stood up and joined the line.

"Enjoy your flight" the lady whose hair reminded me of red velvet said

"Thank you" I said and walked to join Emmett and Alice on the other side while we waited for the rest.

The Lady with a slightly orange hair kept looking at Edward like she wanted to lick him up and an irrational anger surged through me so I shook my head dispelling it. I sat by the window with Rosie beside me and Alice was at the other side of her while Jasper sat on the middle chair Edward took the window and Emmett took the aisle chair which I am guessing is because of his size. We had a four hour flight Emmett's inner child was in full vigor listing all the rides it was planning to ride while all the while bouncing slightly. Jasper was watching something on his DVD player. . Edward had an iPod in his ear I was reading a book with an occasional window sighting. Alice couldn't get over not having enough time for shopping for our vacation so she was venting to Rosalie while Rosie was busing herself with a magazine.

I did not know when I feel asleep but I was woken by Rosie who shook my shoulders slightly. I waited for most people to go down before standing up to get my cabin luggage. I stretched on my toes to get it. I thought I heard a groan so I turned to see Edward looking at me his eyes were glazed over in a way that sent nice little jolts through me

"Need help?" he offered

I stepped out of his way and he walked closer to the cabin and brought it my bag down before helping me with the guitar

"Thanks" I said motioning to take it from him.

"I got it" he said sliding my guitar case over his shoulder

"Thanks" I said deciding against arguing with him

"No problem" he said flashing a crooked smile my way "Enjoy your book?"

I looked down to my hand which still held the book "yeah it was okay"

"Fan of the classics?" he asked

I smiled a little "how'd you figure?" I asked him

He used his chin and pointed towards my book with his chin I looked at the copy of 'Jane Eyre' in my hand

"You could say that. I like a story with a good hero or heroine with at least one redeeming quality" I answered "somehow the classics possess it."

"Hmmn" he said tilting his head a little "Any favorites?"

I looked ahead of us; the others were way ahead of us by now because we were taking our time. It seemed I was not the only one ready for this to end. I looked back at him

"Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice" I said biting my lips

"Any particular reason?" he asked looking curious.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett" I said but before I could elaborate I heard Emmett's booming voice

"The rest of us are getting old here" people within hearing distance turned to look at him.

Edward looked at me apologetically "I swear he is not my brother"

"It's alright." I said.

We picked up our pace to meet them and we got in the taxi

"Finally" Rosalie said looking at us "I thought you found some corner to make out or something"

"Hey that's my sister you're making fun of" Alice said in mock complaint while trying very hard not to giggle

Emmett just shrugged and said "And the dude beside her is my brother. Feel free to make fun of him"

"I can sure feel the love" Edward muttered sarcastically while the rest of them snickered

"Just drive please" I said to the driver trying to get the attention of me and my blushing face…oh and Edward of course

"Sure. Where to miss?" he inquired

Emmett answered him "Loews royal pacific resort at the universal studios"

The car ride was spent arguing who gets the separate bedrooms and we decided that Rose get the extra room in our suite and Jasper gets the extra one in the boys'.

We walked to the check in point and I was baffled. Polished wooden reception desk and chairs there were plants everywhere. The pillars were white it had a hint of Greek architecture, and the walls held beautiful paintings

"Reservation for Cullen" Edward said as we approached the desk

"Ah Cullen…yes" the lady with the brown hair said while typing noisily on the keyboard. She looked up again but not at us, then nodded her head at something. I was half tempted to see what it was but decided against it "Well here are your keys feel free to call if you have problems. My name is Makenna; Charles here would help you with your bags"

The man names Charles came up to us with a luggage cart. Emmett was the first to drop his luggage followed by Rose. I was the last I looked into the man's eyes his eyes were soft and he had smile lines in his features like his eye squinted every time he smiled. He looked about thirty or so

"Thanks Charlie" I told him smiling before turning to face Edward who held out his hand to me. I took it this time I was prepared for the shock. I let him lead me to the suite

"Ours is the one beside you" he said pointing at the next door and handing me my suitcase.

"Thanks" I said walking in but leaving the door open in case he wanted to come in. The suite was spacious. The main color was cream, the carpet, the three seated couch, and the curtains. The wall was light green and so were the throw pillows. The single chairs were wooden brown with green cushion needless to say it was nice. I walked around noting everything before I came to the door where Alice and I were sharing a room, there were two Queen beds with beddings and a brown duvet which was rolled up to the edge of the bed. I dropped my guitar case on the bed father away from the door and sat on the bed mostly because Alice's carry on and duffel bag was already on the other. I sat down reveling in the silence

"Bella isn't this amazing?" Alice said breaking my much appreciated silence

I nodded sitting up she was rolling in her suitcases. I went and rolled my own suitcase in

"Jasper said we are meeting at the pool in a few minutes then dinner and we call it a day" Alice said

"Sounds good to me" I said "I am going to shower"

I said taking my toilet bag with me. I let the water run for a little while before stepping in. when I came out of the shower, I wore a three piece swimming suit. I didn't bother to dry my hair

After swimming for a little while we went back to the suite and ordered room service then Alice suggested we make a list of ride we would go on tomorrow.

"Men in Black" Alice quipped first writing it on a small notebook

"Revenge of the Mummy" Emmett shouted from the couch where he was stroking Rose's hair

"Terminator" Rose said

"E.T." Jasper suggested getting a drink from the mini fridge

"I am going to go with a Rollercoaster" Edward said slumping on the chair next to me

"I want to do Shrek 4d" I proposed

"Speaking of Shrek, sing that Shrek song" Alice said bouncing

"There are many songs in Shrek Allie"

"Oh" she looked thoughtful for a moment "That one where Shrek had a broken heart"

"You mean hallelujah?" Rose said

"Yeah! That's it" Allie exclaimed as she ran into the room

"If I do this we are riding Shrek first" I said

"She's smart" Emmett said laughing

Alice came into the entertainment area with my guitar.

"I can sing without it you know" I said shaking my head at her

"Half the fun is in the instrument" she said winking at me.

"Okay let's see" I said taking the guitar from her humming it to get the tune and then when I found it I let my fingers take control.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella play the chords for a while before singing the song with so much passion. I swear she was drawing me in without even realizing it

"I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

She stopped but Alice wasn't having that

"Please Bella sing the whole thing" She whined "Back me up Rosie"

"How can you say no to that face" Rosalie said. As if on cue Alice did a pouty expression with quivering lips.

Bella sighed but picked the guitar back up and began where she left off. Jasper just smiled as if to say 'again'

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

It's not a cry you can hear at night

It's not somebody who has seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word

It doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

The swaying stopped once she struck the last chord. She did a little polite bow and everyone clapped

"Oh Alice, Makenna said there is a Hawaiian dance class and a luau on deck every night we have to go once" Rosalie said from her position across Emmett's lap and just like that they went on to planning

"Okay we've got to see some shows" Alice said bouncing. Jasper pulled her closer so that her legs were in between his, and she calmed somewhat before saying "so much to do, so little time"

"Truer words haven't been spoken young one" Emmett bellowed form the couch.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"After today we've got Six days then everybody gets a day to drag the other people to whatever they want to do" Alice said

"Yeah" Emmett screamed

"Which doesn't involve getting arrested Em" I quipped

The others laughed. But they did not know just how notorious his plans could be. He had a record in Chicago. I of course learnt my lesson once.

"Who's going first" Bella inquired. I turned my attention to her and once again found myself adoring her.

"Alphabetical Order" Alice said "Alice, Bella, Edward Emmett, Jasper and our dearest Rose"

"Can we trade?" Rosalie said

"No" Alice, Emmett and Jasper all said together

"I plead the fifth" Bella said smiling. A faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Three against five, there we go' Jasper said

"Alright" Rosalie conceded

Leaning over the chair and closer to her ears I whispered to Bella "want something to drink"

She shivered a little bit before answering "uhm. Malt please"

I got up and went to the mini fridge got a root beer for myself and malt for Bella then headed back.

"Thanks" she said as I handed it to her

"Anytime" I said smiling at her

I zoned out the rest of the planning and kept my attention to Bella. Like the way her lips formed around the bottle. I was instantly jealous of the bottle.

"Bella?" Alice called me out of my observations. I looked over to her handing Bella her phone to see a message

"Diego" Alice mouthed

"Diego?" Bella repeated confused. Alice nodded in affirmation "But why didn't he try me?" Bella checked her back pocket bringing out her phone her mouth formed an 'o' then she wrinkled her face seconds later her phone sang to life and not more than 2 seconds later, it began ringing

"Hey" she said smiling a little "How's England?" she asked. Then waited for the response "No I switched it off genius…Well maybe you shouldn't be getting me phone I barely know how to operate...uh huh…Say 'hi' for me too…yeah am alright got there safely…hold on lemme go somewhere more private" she covered the phone receiver then walked into one of the rooms

"She has a boyfriend in England" Emmett asked the question on the tip of my tongue

Alice looked at Jasper who looked back at her and Rosalie who was already shaking. The next thing a loud laughter broke through three of them. The girls were clutching their sides why Jasper was trying to calm down but not succeeding

"What's so funny" Emmett inquired

"Nothing" Jasper said finally calming down "It's just that it the first conclusion people come to"

"So there are not going out" I asked trying to make sense

"No" Alice said "they are childhood best friends"

"Best friends?" I said curious "I thought Jasper was her best friend"

"Yes he is, and a very close one too, but Diego and Bella are more like security blankets to each other or a constant and don't try to understand their relationship either because others have tried, I've had at least ten years to figure it out and I came up with nothing" Alice explained

"I don't get it" Emmett said

"I don't either" Rosalie said "I met him last Christmas, he is nice enough, but watching them together, there is no connection not romantically but there is something more, platonic though, to their friendship"

"So they see each other?" Emmett said

"Yeah, when Diego or Bella has the time we go up to California or they come down to Phoenix" Alice said

"And she doesn't mind…wait I thought he lives in England?" I said

"Right now yes, but he resides in California" Jasper said quickly. Something was off they weren't saying the whole truth I was about to voice my suspicion before we heard an excited squeal

"The last time she let that squeal out was when Diego said he was coming for Christmas" Rosalie said "so i am betting she has good news"

"You were there?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yep it was the night of your first date with Jasper" Rosalie said

"I always wondered why you changed your attitude toward her" Jasper teased

"Actually before that, she got rid of Royce for me after saying something along the lines off a father that has a gun and swings a baseball bat" Rosalie said smiling a little

We all laughed at that

"Royce, ah the good old days" Jasper sighed and Rosalie threw a pillow at him

"Shut up Cattywhompus" Her Texan accent presenting itself at the last word

"If we are done here I am going to bed" I said standing up. I walked through the hall were Bella went through I knocked on the door

"Goodnight Bella" I said poking my head in. She was lying on one of the beds facing the door.

I received a smile in response "Goodnight Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight in no way belongs to me Leave me some reviews ok? Looking forward to them**

"Wake up Bella" Alice said shaking me a little

"Hmmn" I said in reply rolling to my other side and snuggling the blanket over

"Bells come on you're the one still sleeping" Alice said, her voice bordering on whining

"ok" I mumbled

I heard the door open and decided to get a little more sleep. Five minutes isn't known to kill anybody right?

"I was sent to wake you" said a very velvet voice.

I sat up straight in a matter of milliseconds. An avalanche of head rush came running, I groaned and flopped back down

"Sorry" the voice chuckled

"It's an ungodly hour to be awake" I said once my head was calm again and was able to sit up again and look at him. He looked every bit of magnificent. He was in black jeans and a grey shirt that hugged his deliciously muscular chest and a blue buttoned shirt which he wore over it with all the buttons open.

"It's a little bit past seven" he reminded me

"Exactly" I said just to be stubborn. Pushing the blanket all the way down, I stood up and stretched which was not a good idea when I remembered I was wearing a blue Victoria Secret sleep shirt that stopped at the same length with the boy shorts I wore underneath.

Edward cleared his throat before speaking "I'll be outside" he said with more husky voice a slight bow that I wasn't even sure he knew he took, and then he walked out

When I came out of the bathroom my outfit was already picked for me. It was a black skinny jeans and a teal knit baby doll shirt. I took a look at it before wearing it and joining the others outside

"Finally" Jasper exclaimed while handing me coffee

"thanks" I said taking it from him sipping it. I went over to where the tray of food was and grabbed a couple of sandwiches, then walked back to the others. Rosie let her hair down from the ponytail tail it was in when I walked it. The way the fluorescence hit her hair made it look like a lake of gold flowing all the way past her shoulders and she wore a red floral halter dress. Honestly she looked beautiful, then again when didn't she. Alice was in white shorts and a black lacy tops and wedge sandals. Jasper was wearing the same color except his top was white and he wore black shorts. Emmett was just Emmett he wore khaki shorts with a shirt that said 'here comes trouble' I actually snickered internally at that one

"Off to Shrek" Alice said when everyone was done with breakfast.

We all filed out of the hotel Alice handed me a mini messenger bag. I placed around my neck and adjusted if so it was more secure. We all let Alice and Jasper lead the way. Shrek was more of a show than a ride. We were in our seats with 3d glasses. The lights were off making the theatre dark. The only sign of light was that of the monitor. Alice sat beside me and Edward on my left. The show picked up from when the rode off in the carriage. They had rubber bugs drop on us at a point and the chair vibrated once. Alice screamed and put her legs up. Edward was shaking with silent laughter. Rosalie just looked uncomfortable. She hugged her legs when something began crawling from under the chairs. By the time the happy ending came there was a small smile on my lips which was relief considering I spent the time I spent praying for them to make it on time while biting my lips. I looked up to see Edward was looking at me

"What?" I said a little self-conscious

He shook his head and a crooked smile graced his lips. "Nothing, what's next?" He said offering me his hands. I took it and stood up

"Ask Miss Agenda" I said pointing towards Alice who was stretching a little bit as she got up.

Apparently she heard me because I heard her say "Funny Bella. We still maintain the alphabetical order which means Edward's request is next. Since we skipped me, I'll be last instead of Rose"

"Hulk Smash" Emmett bellowed after hearing our statement. Everybody within a six person radius turned to look at the cause of the noise and I blushed ducking my head a little.

"Emmett" Rose said shaking her head

"Sorry" He apologized smiling sheepishly

As usual I lost my footing and tripped Edward caught me and Edward took my hand in his as we walked out. I looked up and smiled at him a little.

"Thanks" I muttered. This was the first time he ever held my hand and I noticed because, there was an mild electric current like sting that seem to be coming from him. I cocked my head to the side questioningly to myself and decided to ask him if he felt that too. We walked and went in through the express line Emmett wanted to sit in front so Rose joined him. Alice and jasper sat behind them I took the seat beside Jasper and Edward took the one in front of me.

"Make sure it's fastened" a woman with black hair said pulling Edwards seatbelt to make sure that t was fastened. She leaned over to check Emmett's and if I didn't know any better id say she wanted to show of her cleavage I guess I was right because Rosie looked at me and rolled her eyes. I gave her a small smile I took the opportunity to but my hair in a ponytail

At first we were moving slow I we rode like this for a few minutes and in a heartbeat we were moving at a blinding speed Jasper, Emmett Edward and I all screamed excitedly Alice was just laughing and Rose being Rose just smiled. We turned around and went three sixty degrees Jasper tapped me and I looked at him

"Camera" he said pointing ahead. I looked and there was a camera coming ahead. I turned to look at him with the goofiest grin I could muster he imitated me and we turned our award winning grins back to the camera and on cue the flash went off and Jasper and I laughed Alice let it a 'woo hoo' which set the bunch of us and we gave a loud 'yeah' and our pictures were taken once again before we entered the mouth of hulk himself we slowed down and came to a complete stop.

"Again. again" Emmett said nearly bouncing on the spot.

"if there is still time Em" I told him

As we walked down the hall there was a man that was standing in front of a wall of pictures Jasper dragged me away from Edwards side and we went towards there with the rest.

"Looking for this?" Edward said picking out the picture and handed it to me

Jasper looked over my shoulder at the pictures and nudged my shoulder. Well I had to admit we looked good if i do say so myself. Our blinding smiles occupying our face

"Want your picture taken?" the man that I noticed earlier asked

"Yeah" Emmett said speaking up

Alice pulled me close to her and we were in the middle Edward stayed at my right with his hands on my waist I placed my hand on his leaning my head back a little to touch his chest while taking Alice's right hand at the right of Edward with his back to Edward's folding his arms on his chest Alice was in a similar position except her other hand around Jaspers waist, her head on his shoulders and his on hers Rose was in a similar posture to Emmett on Jasper's Left but she took Jasper's left hand in hers and leaned her hair backwards a little

"Now a smile" the man said zooming the camera a little

I flashed a smile that was enough to show how happy I was feeling at the moment.

"We'd like eight...sorry eleven copies of that please" Emmett said counting something on his fingers then whispered something to the man to which he nodded. Emmett pulled out a paper and wrote something down

"Express shipping" he told the man and he nodded handing a business like card to Emmett and a receipt Emmett handed the receipt to Edward who pulled out a silver MasterCard and handed it to the man.

"Thanks" Emmett said

The man came back minutes later with an envelope and of course my brain seemed to remained me of underground transactions Emmett thanked the man and took it

"What next shorty?" Emmett asked Alice

"We just finished Edward, what do you think?" Alice said

"Emmett, AWESOME" he exclaimed "let's go get our spooky on"

We walked a little bit looking for the mummy returns ride when we finally found it we were made to go through this spooky tunnel with creepy props and a monitor that showed the movie bits then we walked into another building then led down the hall where we were seated in a roller coaster sort of ride. This time I sat beside Edward. We were jerked left and right, forward and backward I was sure the sudden movement was enough to cause whiplash but I could find it in me to care. Random skeletons started popping out from different places the first time I screamed involuntarily Edward held on to my hand tight while the rest of them just laughed at me. At a point we stopped and I thought we'd reached the end of the ride and was about to pull my seatbelt when it jerked backward fast. Apparently I was not the only one because there was a bunch of 'whoas' and 'ahs' I distinctly remember Emmett saying 'what the...' then we were continually being turned sharply at all angle before we came to a complete stop I waited one minute before deciding to unbuckle the belt, again I was not the only one when we decided it was not moving we all laughed and came down. Riding two fast moving rides in a row had been a mistake because my legs were getting wobbly Thankfully Edward noticed and offered me his hand which I took with a small smile. We stopped by some restaurant to eat a little and cause of Emmett complaining that he was hungry

"Are you having fun right now?" Edward asked close behind my ear and I nodded heartily "good"

"Best gift ever" I said smiling at him

"Hmmn…Esme would love to hear that?" Edward said as we walked into a mythos restaurant. The place was freaking unbelievable. It was like a cave…a well carved one at that. We were directed upstairs and we sat near a tree trunk looking thing. The view was quite nice. Edward held out my chair for me before taking his seat

"Hi my name's Laurie" a girl who looked about 5'4, with curly white hair and bright pink lips said "Welcome to Mythos" she said giving Edward a once over which made him squirm and I was shaking with both anger and unreleased laughter at the same time pressing my lips together. She moved her gaze to Jasper but Alice already had the 'don't even dare' look down and Rosalie, let's just say she had other ideas.

"What would you like to drink" she asked while handing us our menu

"I'll have a coke" I said

"Beer" Edward said

"I'll have white wine" Jasper said

"What he said" Emmett said

"Water" Alice requested

"Vitamin water" Rose said patting her tummy. I glanced over to the waitress briefly before deciding to glance at Alice apparently she noticed the same thing I did as soon as her eyes met mine we both busted in a fit of giggles. While the others looked at us in confusion except Rose who had a satisfied smirk gracing her features

"You wicked woman" Alice said through her giggles.

The others turned to Rose for an explanation but she just shrugged and pretended to pick her perfectly manicured finger nails. Jasper turned to me questioningly and I shrugged and looked away. So he turned his curiosity to Alice who whispered to him what he was missing

"oh?...OH!" he exclaimed when he finally got it and looked at his sister with a kid of rehabilitated respect then shook his head. Edward was next to come to realization because he leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Laurie thinks she's pregnant doesn't she"

I nodded at him. Emmett seemed just as clueless so he questioned

"Someone please tell me what's going on"

The rest of us busted out in renewed laugher but kept quiet as the waitress was heading our way to take our orders. Alice then decided to have some fun with it you could literally see the winds spinning in her weird but lovable head

"So picked out the names yet? Alice turned to Rose

Rose who picked up on this said "Well since we want it to be a surprise, we were thinking along the lines of 'Lillian Maribel' and if it's a boy 'Mason Alexander'"

"I am up for my nephew having my name" Edward said having decided to take pity on poor Emmett who was looking as lost as always. The light bulb went off in his head and like a proud papa he exclaimed

"Lillian Maribel Cullen, I love it"

Everyone laughed except Rose looked at him starry eyed like she was about to cry

"Ready to order?" Laurie asked interrupting our awe moment.

"I'd like the blueberry and pistachio crusted grilled pork" Emmett ordered hastily

"me too" Edward and Jasper said in the same tone

"cedar planked Bay of Fundy salmon" Rose read from the menu

"'ll take the pasta and hamburger" Allie said

"what she said "I repeated

Laurie puffed her chest and strutted out of the place. Jasper did not wait for her to leave before saying

"I understand Lillian but why Maribel"

"Mary, Bella" Rose said separating her hands in a way she was pointing to Alice and me then clapping them together she said "Maribel"

"I'm going to be an aunt" Alice squealed

"You do realize that she aint pregnant yet darling" Jasper said to Alice

"True but sometimes it's nice to think about it" Alice said

"so what of you Bella?" I almost choked on my coke and Edward patted my back

"Me?" I repeated

"Yep" I said "No way. I haven't even given it a thought yet" I was just eighteen a child was very far from my mind right now.

"Okay Alice we'll return to her while she thinks" Rose sent me a look that said _start thinking_

"Annabelle Roselyn Hale" Alice announced proudly "Austin Emmett Hale"

"Now Bella" Rose looked at me

"Cassidy Rosemary, as for the boy, I'll let my husband pick the first name but I am a bit biased as Aiden as a middle name"

"Why?" Edward asked frowning.

I did not get a chance to answer because Laurie came with our plates.

"Here you go, call me if you need _anything_" she winked at Edward then walked away

I shook my head partly because of her blatant obviousness and partly to clear it off the unreasonable anger bubbling within me.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Edward exclaimed pulling out his napkin which had some sort of phone number on it

Emmett began laughing loudly. I got to admit Edward's face was pretty priceless. He held the paper like it was a bomb and then we all laughed at him

By the time we were finished with lunch we decided we decided to head up to the E.T. ride. It turned out it was a bicycle roller-coaster kind of ride minus the fast speed. This time the girls sat together E.T. actually landed in my basket and I was ecstatic then we began to go higher. When the ride was over we went over to Terminator. Which like Shrek was just a movie and unlike Shrek, there was a real terminator and not just anyone Arnold Schwarzenegger was right there giving the closing lines for the show. The crowd went a bit too much with the applause and the standing ovations. We walked around until we spotted a white oval sign with "Men in Black alien attack" written on it. We went in and were directed towards the ride. To was a roller coaster with laser guns. We went through the break room, the control center, the agents' locker area and weapons armory. Then finally we got to shoot some aliens

The Mexican dance class was in the evening around 7:45pm. When we went there we were handed green grass skirts and brown coconuts bra I had to say it was a bit uncomfortable. Flowers were placed in our hair when we came out the boys were catcalling at us. Alice blew them a kiss while Rosie rolled her eyes I just stood there and blushed. There was a flash of bright light I looked up to see Jasper and his camera pointed at us Alice came and stood by my left and rose by my right. I rested my head on Rose's shoulder while holding Alice's hand and smiled my signature Bella smile. I noticed Emmett and Edward had their camera out to and were taking pictures to Alice kept changing our poses I felt silly blowing a kiss to the camera but Alice settled for pouting

"I am Makena" Makena said

"Hi" we all said

"Okay now to begin this lesson we need to teach you some basic steps for the Kaholo Step, Begin by standing upright with your feet together, toes pointing forward, and knees slightly bent, that's it now Move your right foot to the right a few inches" Makena instructed "Bring your left foot over to meet your right foot. There we go now Repeat Steps 2 and 3 that's it now, move your left foot to the left. Step with your right foot and place it next to your left foot."

Makenna was now in the middle of the group guiding us. I was well aware of the clicking cameras not just from our men.

"That's it for today keep practicing until tomorrow" Makenna said. I was removing the stringed flowers from my head and neck when I saw Charles come up behind Makenna kissing her cheek I waved to him and he waved back. I felt a familiar buzzing from behind me and turned around to meet the Edwards green eyes. He escorted me to my door. I felt an anticipation though I was not sure why. Before he left for his suite, he looked at me closely before muttering

"Goodnight Bella" his eyes looked... pained?!

I kissed his cheek after all I did the same gesture to Jasper and Diego so maybe he wouldn't think I was being forward it was the next best thing to attacking his wonderful lips with mine. And it looked like it was the right thing to do cause his gaze softened somewhat

"Sweet Dreams Edward" I whispered before going in.

**Reviews please... I look forward to 'em**


	9. Chapter 9

**In no way do I own twilight or its characters**

"Okay uhm today we are going to Harry Potter rides" Alice said to me and Rose while we were waiting for the boys.

"That's the new one right?" Rose asked straitening her bag strap around her neck, She was wearing a white shorts sleeved romper with red floral wedges sandals that had ropes tied around the ankle

"Yeah" answered Alice who was wearing a pink camisole under her frilly a laidback knit romper featuring a tropical print and a banded open back with a round neckline and trouser style front pockets. a brown weaved belt, pink sandals and a brown messenger bag. Mine was a baby blue romper with halter neck and a white waist belt with whit flats and white messenger bag.

"I am thinking the wet and wild park for tomorrow" I confided

"That would be awesome. Then I can try out this new bikini I bought." Alice squealed.

"Good I can be off service" I told Alice as I went to answer the door. I flung the door as wide as I could go. Of course it was Edward who I saw first and I just wanted to hug him. He looked at me and took me in, flashing a smile my way he greeted me with a 'hey Bella'

"Hey guys" I said looking at the floor to reduce the intensity of my telltale blush "Hi Edward"

"Oh good they're here" Alice said before standing up. Grabbing Jasper by his hand she whisked him away no doubt to give him a proper hello. I wrinkled my nose as Rose dragged Emmett too. Edward chuckled at my expression

"So I guess it's just us" I stated the obvious

"I don't mind" he replied smiling slightly

"Neither do I" I replied

"What are you studying" he asked

"English and Creative Writing" I answered him

"Really?" he asked seemingly surprised "Why?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "As for why, I love to read and even though I am not sure what to do with it. Alice thinks I should be an Editor cause I get to read much, Rosalie suggested Screenwriting because I get to read and write…well more like edit it… I do not care as long as it's something I love"

"No Graduate studies?" He asked

"I want an online degree program" I said "if I decide to do graduate school, that is"

"Jasper said you write" Edward said wanting to clarify

"I dabble I guess. I showed him once to see what he thinks" I said offhandedly not wanting to make a big deal of it

"You think you'll let me read it?" Edward asked

"You want to?" I asked him unsure chewing my lips a bit.

"You're not the only one who loves reading Bella" Edward said his eyes snapped to my lips and back to my face before I could blink, I was almost convinced I did not see it.

"Sure why not" I said trying to hide my hesitance I suppose I could use an extra pair of eyes "I'll mail it to you"

"Thanks" he said

"So why are you going to school" I asked him

"Well I did toy with the idea of medical school for a while but then settled on psychology and since I finished my undergraduate studies at Chicago, now I am going to UW for my doctorate in psychology" he told me as if knowing my next question he continued "The human brain is something I find fascinating. Most people are predictable then there is the few who can surprise still surprise me" At that moment his gaze was filled with an intense glaze. I blushed and bit my lips, his eyes returned there gaze to my lip in between my teeth.

**EPOV**

It was torture, torture I tell you. From the moment she bit those lips, strange, unfamiliar reactions stirred deep within me. I tried to shake them off first but she had to do it again. I couldn't help but imagine what her lips would taste like, how it would feel. I groaned silently. Alice came with the rest of the gang

"What you guys up to?" Alice said plopping on the chair

"Talking about our majors" I said distractedly still looking at Bella but trying so much not to which I am currently failing out_ Focus Edward._ I chided my self

"Yeah. Edward here was telling me he is a psychology major" Bella piped looking behind Alice toward the tray I am guessing room service brought up "What about you Emmett?"

"Industrial Engineering and Construction Management" Emmett answered habitually

"Really?" Jasper asked "why?"

"Two reasons I get to boss some people and Lift some heavy stuff, that's two things I'm great at"

"Only you Emmett" Jasper said "but I meant why two majors?"

Emmett humped and crossing his hand he asked "I could not decide so I took 'em both as a double Major program, and what kind of engineering are you studying exactly?"

"Dumbass I told you this before, Construction Management and Architectural Studies" Jasper shrugged

"Well damn I can't make fun of you? Seeing you have one third of my major" Emmett said scratching the back of his head while we chuckled at his silly statement "but you're doing two too"

"Wait you said one-third" Bella said. "and Jasper is doing a minor in architecture"

Emmett smiled at her "I have a Civil Engineering bachelor's degree"

"Why so many?" Alice quipped

"He wants to own his own Business" I said

"Hmmmn" Alice said thoughtfully "Me too, it's too bad we'd have done a joint and join forces and stuff. Hey you and Jazz could it you bot have construction majors"

Emmett looked at Jasper thoughtfully but said nothing

"No one wants to know what I am studying?" Rose said gathering the attention to her

"Mechanical Engineering" Jasper, Alice, and Bella shouted at the same time

"See babe they know" Emmett said sniggering

Rosalie pretended to be pissed at the way they answered her but she was smiling a little which told me she actually liked the attention. I shook my head a little

"Alice you said you want to own business?" I asked

"Yeah. I want to get my own clothing line or lines" Alice said

"You want to be fashion designer?" I asked though I was not sure why it would surprise me. It suited her character

"You're talking to someone who started altering dresses at ten years old" Bella said shaking her head fondly "Not to mention made her first clothing when she was fifteen"

"Really?" Jasper asked. His eyes shining a little like he was excited to learn something new about her

"Dead serious" Bella said.

Alice glanced at the clock. "I guess we should get the day started." She said reminding everyone of our daily activity and so we went. We went to the wizarding world of harry potter? Well I never would have guess Alice for a Harry Potter fan. The rest of our day went about the same as yesterday, we rode a high-speed coaster our seat were fire breathers…Alice told me the terms, I just thought they were funny chairs…then we watched a group of people sing which I later found out that they were called 'Frog choirs'. After that we went to another rollercoaster with Hagrid, -well I know harry potter am not just a huge fan of it- we soared and dived around a sort of pumpkin patch, and swooped past Hagrid's hut. We had an early lunch at 'Three Broomsticks' because Alice said something about seeing Beauxbatons in the spirit rally before they missed it. After lunch we saw the said rally, we watched people of different size and shape do a vibrant parade of students when a group of girls walked across us Alice shouted "The Beauxbatons" people around us were screaming to be even bothered by what she said. After the spirit rally was over Alice took us to a shop. The attendants were dressed in funny witch and wizard outfits. I looked to the guys and saw Jasper was affectionately watching Alice who was wrapping a scarf around her neck. Emmett on the other hand was bouncing so much like he had a candy induced restlessness. He was already holding a shirt up to his body. It had the word 'Gryffindor' designed so many times on it. Rosalie was buying a replica of Slytherin uniforms well as much as I tried not to think what she was going to use it for. But my brother was in trouble. After that we entered another shop which banner read 'Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods' I watched as Bella went to the book section and picked up a book and read the first few pages, skipped to the end. I smiled knowing she was probably looking for the hero in the story. I bought a shirt for myself so as not to look weird standing and staring at her. Rosalie and Alice were over where the clothes were, Bella was now reading the book she picked up, and she had all seven of them out an action which can make me safely assume she was buying all seven books. So I went over to Jazz where he was in a battle of chess with Emmett. His moves were calculated, patient and well thoroughly thought out, while Emmett just wanted to 'eat' as much of Jasper's pieces as he could. The girls came to get us when they were done we took a ride in the Hogwarts' Express. We went back to the hotel to rest our feet. The girls decided to miss the dance tonight. Subsequently after dinner Jasper crashed on the couch and Alice took him into the room her and Bella shared. Bella said it was alright that she'd sleep on Jasper's bed as long as they do 'No funny business' on her bed while they were at it. Alice asked her if she means it

"Yes Allie. Besides we are not going out tomorrow until after noon so we can sleep till about eight thirty or so"

That raised my curiosity as to what we were going to be doing tomorrow. Rosalie walked into her room with Emmett in tow. I stood up and offered my hand to Bella and she took it following me out to the hallway and finally to my room, well my suite. she went to Jasper's room while I sat down and bought out my laptop doing some mindless surfing. I mailed my mom, telling her of my day. Bella came back out wearing one of Jasper's shirts that stopped around her thigh and sat on the chair giving me a peek of the gray boy shorts she wore under. I tried not to think of the fact she was wearing another man's shirt or the very fine legs they barely concealed. While I worked she scribbled a little on a piece of paper then finally continued reading and inevitably fell asleep. I smiled a little she looked so cute snuggled to the side of the love seat so I took a picture to and saved it. I carried her back to Jasper's room her body was so small, soft and warm. I close my eyes and inhaled her in before setting her on the bed.

I touched her lips gently and whispered silently "you make me feel things that I don't even understand, that are foreign to me" I took her hand and pressed my face into her palm, inhaling deeply. I kissed her palm and then forehead "Sweet dreams Bella" I whispered. Bella relaxed visibly her breathing got deeper and she started to murmur a little. I smiled, satisfied. It was a small thing, but at least she was sleeping more comfortably tonight because I was here. As soon as I entered my room I brought out my sketch book and started drawing. I knew who it was before I even started the same face I've seen in my dreams for what seemed like forever instead of mere months I used colored pencils because the gray of my pencil or the black of the piece of charcoal did not seem to capture her warm chocolate brown eyes full of so many emotion you could pick some of them out mischief, warmth, love, anger and happiness even the colored pencils hardly did them any justice but I was as close as I could get now. I sketched her with a book in her hand the heedless smile on her lips; I had barely begun to draw the background before sleep hit me more forcefully. So I put the pad down on the bedside table and slept

The next day, I was awoken- rather rudely I might add- by none other than Emmett

"Dude is that who I think it is?" he exclaimed looking at the sketch on my table with wide eyes. I hurriedly flipped it over holding it to my chest.

"Go away" I said

"Dude c'mon let me see it. I thought you stopped drawing" Emmett said trying to get it back but I held it tight

"Life is hard all around, isn't it?" I said avoiding the question. Truth is I had stopped drawing; even painting Tanya ruined that for me.

"C'mon Edward. Just for one minute. I'll be good" he pleaded. I handed the pad over to him. He let out a low whistle "damn would you look at those eyes"

"They are awesome aren't they?" I smiled a little knowing my decision not to use a pencil had its effect. He was quiet for a few more minutes before saying so silently and in all seriousness

"You really...love her?"

Love? Where I am now, that too strong a word but I can see myself getting there. Bella was spectacular. I didn't bother to refuse his statement when answering

"I can't even describe it, Emmett. All of a sudden, this girl's the whole world to me. I don't see the rest of the world without her anymore."

Emmett chuckled. "You sound like a crazy person, do you know that?"

I grinned "you sure about that?"

"Not really. I guess I see what you mean, though." Emmett said dropping the painting but still looking at it

"Bella awake yet?" I asked Emmett

"Yeah Jasper woke her as soon as he came in" he answered drawing his eyes away from where it once was "it is almost nine so I thought to come and wake you. The girls will be coming here soon"

I took the warning and got up took a shower, a cold one, and walked into my room. To get dressed, I heard the door close and assumed the girls were here. I grabbed the first thing in my suitcase. It was a dark grey jean pants blue t shirt so I put it on and went to the sitting room

"Where is Bella?" I said not feeling the pulse like whenever she was near. It is like this huge electromagnetic force drawing me to her. it was like a strange humming tugging at every fiber in my being calling me to her.

Alice came in front of me I couldn't help giving her a half smile.

"Hurry back up, she's almost done…well she trying" Alice told me whilst eyeing my chosen clothes. Then she chuckled, hiding whatever thought that amused her just then and flitted out of the room. Eyeing my clothes I wondered what that was about. I walked straight inside then knocked softly on the bedroom door. There was a small delay while she struggled with the door when it was open I met her eyes and they were wide and excited. I looked over her and realized instantly why Alice had laughed at my choice of clothes. This helped my mood considerably and I chuckled as I spoke "Good morning"

"What's wrong?" she replied anxiously

"We match."

She laughed with me, the sound was melodic.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah lets go" she said shutting the door behind her

"How'd you sleep?" I asked

A wide smile grazed her face "Brilliantly. But I seem to recall falling asleep in the couch and waking up in a bed?"

"Sorry." I said feeling the tip of my ears heat up.

"Relax. I am just kidding. I trust you" she said throwing back her head and laughing. Little did she know that she just made my day with those three words _I trust you_

We entered the room and just then the others who were talking just fell silent. I was about to ask what but Emmett said

"You match"

"Well thank you Capt'n obvious" Bella said rolling her eyes "what did we miss?"

"Nothing" Everyone said suddenly. And I narrowed my eyes something was wrong. Bella shrugged choosing to ignore them. Walk toward the living room why I went to stand by the threshold of the living room and the hallway to the rooms watching them

"We going to get wet so I'd advise you to wear your bathing suit under those cloths like us girls plus leave the electronics unless you don't love 'em anymore then by all means bring them along." Bella said sitting down beside Emmett

"We're going swimming today?" Emmett asked

"Not quite" Bella said "We're exploiting wet 'n' wild today"

"Uhm Bella?" Emmett said. Knowing him, his brain had probably shifted to something dirty

Bella got an impish twinkle in her eyes. She raised her brows and turned her stare to Emmett "hmmn?"

"Nothing" Emmett said shaking his head after a few minutes

"It's a park Emmett." Jasper said taking mercy on my poor brother "the wet and wild park"

Emmett grumbled something about getting his swimsuit and walk toward the room stopping by me

"You were right about those damn eyes" he whispered to me before leaving.

I smiled wildly.

"We really don't have to get going now so the water will be a bit warm. If you want to go now that's alright too"

I went and took the seat Emmett just got up from "so you sleep well last night" Bella whispered to me

"The best I have had in a long time" I answered her smiling a little

"I emailed you my book already. I did it this morning before Phil and my mom called" she said

"Thanks" I said

She bumped her shoulder to mine and said "Be honest okay"

I turned to her and furrowed my brows confused as to what I'd lie to her about

"When you give it back, I want honest thoughts" she clarified.

I nodded and conversationally asked "you know, you never did tell me, why you find Miss Eliza Bennett your favorite character?"

"I don't know really, there is something about her that seems…relatable, I guess, if that makes sense"

I thought about that for a moment then silently whispered "yes it does" when Emmett came back we ordered room service and at a little while later it was getting closer to 11:45am.

Emmett being impatient was already pouting while Bella laughed and said we could go now if it made him feel better and of course it did, for Emmett anyway, I was just happy here learning about her. So we were on our way

"Off to the bubba tub" Alice exclaimed. We headed to the park and got into the express line. It was a four people seated as most of the rides in this park were so we traded of Bella and I were teamed by default since the other two were couples, not that I minded. We took the first lone pair and got in after the other four. We were told to get our clothes off. I took my trousers off to reveal my black swim trunks Emmett bought me some time back, he made mom give them to me because he said and I quote 'it seems straight up gay to buy another man's swim trunk much less your brother so a feminine presence couldn't go wrong'. I turned to Bella; she was wearing a black gown that went mid-thigh with the left side split into two and it was longer than the right. I looked at her questioningly before she raised up bottom half and tied it around her waist I realized it was a modest one pieced swimwear I smiled a little. I looked to the other people. Alice was wearing a peach one piece to that was shredded at the sides revealing her small curves. Rose, well Rosalie was wearing a red one piece that looked like a two piece which were connected with string that went through loops in her bikini bottom and adjoined in the front after crossing her body in a way I am sure Emmett likes from the looks he was giving her. Jasper wore a White board shorts with black horizontal strips at the sides while Emmett decided on a black board shorts with ash imprints.

"We still match" I pointed out, she rolled her eyes and laughed at me while we got into the rubber raft it was really enjoyable watching Bella have fun as the water twirled us through the 6-story, triple-dip drop. I was feeling my adrenaline pumping by the time we got off. We joined the other people in the line of the disco H2O ride it was awesome, it was like a night club on water, the music that filled the speakers were from the seventies, Rosalie and Emmett were the lone pair now. I got in after Bella this ride was totally complete with lasers, lights, disco balls; Alice laughed the whole ride saying it was ridiculous Jasper smiled at her as we continued to spin. Bella was moving to the beat, she was being subtle about it, little thing like minute head bobbing, toe and finger tapping. If I was not completely soaked through the first ride, this would have done the job. Now I know why Bella wanted to wait this water was making us absurdly wet and with a cold weather someone was bound to catch pneumonia. As we walked to our next ride I began to think what the activity of tomorrow was going to be so after a while I decided we were just going to walk about various attractions and get on one or two rides. We rode the storm next it was like riding inside a cyclone as you drop through an elevated chute which sends you spinning into the giant bowl, finally plopping you three feet into the pool below. I was sure we was running on an all-time high adrenaline rush our next ride did not need rafts it was a water slide that was about 76-foot high Bella didn't want to go so I convinced her telling her I'd be with her the whole way down so she slipped in between my legs I hugged her tight against me before sliding down the heart-stopping plunge my heart was in my throat the whole way down once we got down I held Bella's hand swimming to the edge while we waited for the others

"Let's cool of for a while before we become adrenaline junkies" I suggested as soon as they came. Bella let down her swimsuit and it looked like a gown we toweled off before heading to a café nearby. I dot us old fashioned donuts and hot decaf coffee with no sugar because mostly the doctor in me that went through a few years medical school wouldn't want anyone getting sick

"Dagnabbit" Jasper exclaimed taking a sip "this is a whole nuther thing"

"Ugh what is this?" Alice asked almost spitting it out

"Stop complaining, it's to get rid of the excess adrenaline in your systems" I explained "Now all of you finish it"

"Do we have to?" Emmett said looking at the coffee like it was poison

"Yes Emmett unless you want to develop palpitations or high blood pressure" I said to him

"You heard the man bottoms up" Bella said raising her cup before bring it up to her lips taking a rather large sip. The others followed her example and soon we finished our coffee and used the donut to hide the bitter taste of our mouths. We walked for a bit until we were sure it was okay to get back in the water. We rode the brain wash and this time Alice and Jasper got to be the lone pair, we climbed walls on the six-story extreme tube ride with a vertical drop into the 65-foot domed funnel. After which we went to the black hole. We called it a day after that. On my insistence the girls went for their Hawaiian dance class to exhaust themselves while we the guys settled for a small workout so as to tire ourselves and reduce the adrenaline in our systems naturally we were all drained that as soon as we got into our rooms we passed out.

**Thanks for reading hope you like it so far. Please review and Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight, I really don't**

Chapter 9

"Are you dying, in pain or in need of a trip to the emergency room?" I mumbled to Alice as she disturbed yet another of my sleep. I think it was becoming a sort of routine for her. I heard her stifling her laugh

"Not particularly" I heard the most beautiful voice that certainly did not belong to Alice say

I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on my side, hoping more sleep would. Then the recognition of the voice came over me. I sat up so fast it made my head spin.

"Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it." His unruffled voice came from the corner of my bed I drew the blanket over my head mostly because I thought he was making fun of my hair.

"You shouldn't hide your face, I really do like it" He said walking over to me pulling the blanket off and taking a seat "you should get ready"

"Where to?" I asked him

"Jurassic Park" Edward replied "dress comfortable"

He kissed my forehead before walking out. I went to the bathroom and once I was done with my morning routine, I ignored the dress Alice had set out for me, I walked to my box and pulled out my black shorts and my black tank top. I looked through my duffel bag and brought out the pink plaid Rosalie got me in an attempt to 'make my clothes more feminine' as well as the sneakers Alice got my the day Jasper came over. I put on my outfit tying the plaid around by waist instead of buttoning it

I walked into the living room. Emmett and Alice were nowhere to be found

"Hi Jazz" I said in greeting "where are the pixie and the oaf?"

Jasper shrugged and offered me some scones which I took and nibbled on it

"Hi Rosie" I told her setting myself

"Bella" she mumbled back.

Alice and Emmett chose that time to make their appearance then. Alice had a white graphic shirt with a dark brown leather jacket and leotard jeans pants on with a lighter brown ankle boots. Emmett was in an ash t shirt that looked knitted and black pants and grayish sneakers he pushed his sleeves up to his arms exposing his muscles

"What's that?" I questioned him pointing to the arm band on his wrist. He brought out his hand looking at what I was pointing to.

"Cullen Crest" he answered me.

I looked at Edward arms and he raised his sleeves slightly sure enough there was one just like that on his.

"Do you always wear them?" I asked

"The wrist cuffs?" Edward said even though I am sure he knew what I was asking

I nodded and he replied with an "almost always after all it is leather"

Edward led the way to the park. At the entrance we posed for a group picture in front of what I am assuming to be a tyrannosaurus rex and walked in. We looked through the towering fossilized remains of a massive T-rex and other dinosaurs. We visited some kind of the nursery and examine dinosaur eggs and then we went to this building where they made us see what kind of dinosaur you would be ferocious predator or peaceful herbivore. Jasper Emmett and I got peaceful predators while the rest got ferocious, no surprise there. After that we bantered back and forth then decided to go on more rides. There was a quiet calm that led into a scary atmosphere of sights, sounds, & touch as water splashed, teeth gleamed, & blood curdling screams seemed as real as life as we gently glided past a massive Ultrasaurus. We also saw a baby Stegosaurus and its mother. Then we were sprinkled by a little water as we passed the Dilophosauruses, commonly known as "spitters." The very end when the giant raptor lunged toward us to bite our heads off...it was like we went through the floor of the boat to a dramatic rescue as we were lunged a huge way to the ground

"Again, again" I said as we came down.

Edward turned to take us back to the ride when Rosalie said

"No way Lover boy. I am getting hungry"

We walked up to the window of an eatery.

"One medium pizza, four meatball subs and two chicken Caesar salads with six bottles of water" he looked at Emmett cocking his head to the side he told the lady "make that a large meat lover's pizza" Edward ordered with asking us what we wanted then proceeded to pay for it. He led us to the grass area with few people and laid three large blankets on the floor and beside each other. He set the food down the middle and gestured with his hand for us to seat. We all took our spot Jasper and Alice sat left of the basket I took my seat behind them and Rosalie and Emmett beside me with Rose on Emmett's lap. Edward laid the food and placed the basket on the empty space and told is to pick. Rose and Alice took the salads and the rest of us took a meat ball sandwich each.

"How did you know" I asked Edward as he sat behind me

He tapped his temple and smiled "I study people"

After eating, Edward bought out some things from his messenger bag.

'Well there is not much to ride so I figured instead of going back we'd do a picnic of sorts if you may." He brought out a kindle and handed it to me. And then two iPad and handed them to Alice and Rose. He brought a mini wireless speaker and an iPhone. He gave Emmett and Jasper both a psp go

"If you feel like snacking that's why the pizza is here" He gestured to the pizza and stretched out his legs. "The tablets are connected to my Wi-Fi, so are the gaming systems so you guys can play each other" he held out a small rectangle device which I am assuming is the Wi-Fi

"This is nice, thanks Edward" Alice said cuddling closer to Jaspers side as he put his arms around her

He docked the iPod and the lyrics of 'why does it always rain on me" came on. Edward lowered the music to background level.

"I like this song" I said putting my head on his laps preparing to read. He smiled at me so I guessed it was okay to keep reading there. I looked through the library and open the pride and prejudice and started reading the lines I have read so many times "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." At a point I looked up from what I was doing and looked around Rose was between Emmett's legs her head on his shoulder blades. Alice was cuddled into Jaspers side while he played sometimes, he would smile at her and give her a chaste peck on the forehead to let her know he was not neglecting her. I looked at my legs which were crossed, my left one above my right hanging in the air. I looked up as I felt Edward run his fingers through my hair.

"You like" he said pointing to the kindle with his chin.

I nodded. "You have a lot of books" I said, like I was the one to talk

"You should see my music collection" he countered with a laugh.

"What's that?" I pointed to a large white paper sitting up

He picked up the paper and handed it to me. It was a sketch pad opened. I saw, Alice smiling up at Jasper as he smiled back at her. Their forehead close together as they stared at each other. I turned the page upward cause it looked like one of their 'moment' and saw a comic figure of Rose and Emmett. Rose had a rolled up magazine in front of Emmett's face like she just hit him and Emmett was rubbing his head his tongue out his mouth. I laughed so hard and clutched my stomach while Edward smiled at me

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked

"You're interrupting their moment" Rosalie said smacking him upside the head which made me laugh harder when Emmett reached up to rub the soft spot. I ran my hand through the picture

"Oil Pastels" he informed me

"They're beautiful" I sighed

"Thanks"

I reached to flip the page and Edward's hand reached out to stop me

"Maybe later" Edward said taking the pad away before resuming his administration to my hair. I curled into myself lying down placing my head on his laps I faced him with a pizza slice in my hand. I took a bite and kept reading taking a bite every once in a while I smiled when I reached when Elizabeth was proposed to again with the words "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."

I finished the book and locked the screen on the kindle.

"You done?" I nodded not raising my head.

"Well its just 4 o'clock" he said

"How about twenty question, you ask first because I suggested" I told him

"Do you have posters up on your room walls?" He asked

"uhm not really." I answered "What do you think is the most important thing in your life?"

"I don't know anymore, maybe I'll give you an answer sometime" He answered "Which colors do you like the best?"

"It changes. I tend to dress according to my mood which in turn influences my favorite color" I said drawing patterns on his hand that wasn't in my hair "Do you miss your childhood?"

"Sometimes I do, it was the easier times you know" he replied shrugging "when is your birthday?"

"September 13th" I said "yours?"

"June 20th" he said "What is your favorite season?"

"Christmas" I answered "What's your opinion about your parents' relationship?"

"I love it. I always wanted one like that you know, Dad says it's part of the Cullen gene we love once" he said with a laugh "Whom are you more closer to, your mom or your dad?"

"I am more like my dad, character wise so I tend to gravitate toward him. We have this easy atmosphere. I mean I have my mom's appearance and curiosity and perceptiveness but Alice is more Renee in character than I am" I said smiling fondly, even though Alice is not my sister by blood she did have some similarities with my mom which made me happy "If you were to get an opportunity to live anywhere in the world, which part of the world would you choose?"

"I am going to answer that with 'home is where the heart is" Edward answered diplomatically "Do you prefer reading books or watching movies?"

"Reading books" I said automatically "If you have a super power, what do you want?"

"Mind reading, what is your all-time favorite song"

"Haven't got one yet, what is silliest courageous thing you have ever done in your life?" I fired back

"I locked the refrigerator to the fridge in our apartment back in Chicago to punish Emmett" he laughed

"Oh yeah! How did that end?"

"He learnt how to pick locks" he shook his head slightly "If you could meet a famous person, living or dead, whom would you like to meet?"

"Jane Austen" I said rolling my eyes "any hidden talent?"

"I play the piano" he said "Have you ever met any celebrity or famous personality?"

"One, three or five" I answered vaguely "how many languages do you speak?"

"You are asking the king of languages" Emmett surprisingly answered my question

"Quit interrupting them doofus" Rosalie chastised

"Never mind Rosalie" Edward said winking at me "I'll save my last question for some time later but he's right I learn so many languages"

I felt my heart go into overdrive and I blushed

"Okay" Alice said clapping her hand "Let's play truth or dare without the dare, we do have veto one if you like"

"I'm in" Emmett said before the rest of us gave our consent.

"Bella are you in love with your best friend?" Alice asked

I scrunched my nose a bit I was not in love with Diego or even Jasper "No"

"Emmett, first kiss?" I said turning to him

"Aimee Marfield" Emmett said after thinking "Jasper, who was your first crush?"

Alice laughed loud clapping excitedly "oh you'll love this" and Jasper looked sheepish blushing slightly

"Well?" Even Rose was smiling a bit

Jasper bit his lip before mumbling something I did not hear

"We can't hear you" Alice said tauntingly

"Isabella Swan" he repeated looking down blushing wildly

"What?" Edward, Emmett and I screamed the surrounding folk looked at us but I could care less

"it was Bella okay" he cried exasperatedly

"wha…wh...why?" I stammered how did I not know this? I struggled to put my thoughts into words

Jasper blushed before asking Rosalie "why were you mean to Bella at first?"

"I saw my brother pine over you and you did nothing but be oblivious." Rose told me "you didn't even notice anybody at all. You avoided the spot light and I just couldn't get you" looking at Edward she said "first girlfriend?"

"Tanya Denali" Edward answered "Jasper why Bella?"

"Like Rosie said, she was oblivious, she didn't care I was Jasper Hale popular kid. At first I didn't think she knew me, but when I introduced myself she just laughed and said 'I know who you are' I couldn't even make out why the whole 'southern charm' did not even work on her worst three days of my life then I met Alice" Jasper answered "Emmett Are you a beach, country or city person?"

"Depends but I am going to have to say country" Emmett said "Alice what is your favorite memory of your childhood."

"Well it was with Bella" Alice said sitting up smiling at me "I was having a self-pitying moment. See I have this ability, if you may, to know what will happen, I was feeling sad that I do not remember my birth parents and Bella called Phil Dad for the first time I don't think she realized it cause she was so happy screaming 'look dad I did it' from the home plate and then Phil smiled like she made his day. So I thought I was a bad person if I didn't want to call Phil, dad so I ran out of the field and Bella came in after me and showed me a positive side to it". I smiled remembering when she was talking about but I couldn't figure out why it was her favorite. I got lost in my memories while she told the tale

_**Flashback**_

_I did my victory dance turning around as Phil taught me how to bat. "I did it Dad. Look dad I really did it"_

_I saw her from my home plate as she past me. I put my bat on the floor and went into the bathroom after her_

"_What's wrong Alice?" I said sitting down_

"_Go away" she said wiping her eyes furiously_

"_No! I won't do that, Why don't you tell me why you are hurting?" I said turning her to face me_

"_Do you think I am a freak or a bad person?" she said sobbing nervously. I looked at her confused and she sighed. I pulled her closer to me "I saw the way Phil looked at you when you called him dad. That's the face I get on Christmas morning"_

"_Alice…" I said frowning_

"_No Bella just listen okay" she looked at me pleadingly and I nodded_

"_Okay so I keep trying to remember what it was like before my accident and I can't remember them Bella, they gave me life and I can't remember them. please don't call me a freak, but I have this weird precognitive thing going on with me and I haven't told anyone but you now" she sniffed "does that make me a freak or a bad person?" _

_I looked at her for a second and running my hands through her hair ruffling it said "oh Alice, memories can be a funny thing and you have a gift makes you unique not weird. No matter what anyone says besides everyone has a freakish side I mean look at me" I nudged her with my shoulder after looking around then proceeded to stage whisper "my brain doesn't work right"_

_She looked shocked for a second then let out the loudest laugh I ever heard from her. Alice wiped the tears of her face looking at me. I smiled shyly at her then rubbed her back soothingly allowing her to calm down I decided to remove all doubt she had, if there was any left _

"_If you're a bad person then I must be too because I sometime like to call my daddy Charlie or my mommy Renee. Being adopted makes you special you know because they chose you, they didn't have to, but they did. Not many people can remember when they meet their parents but you can Alice. So count yourself lucky. I'll make you a deal, you don't have to call him dad if you don't want to and I won't either, not anymore and not until you are ready then we could be bad people together okay? And when you are ready, we'll be their children together and sisters forever" I kissed her forehead and she looked back at me _

"_I am going to distract them while you wash your face crying doesn't suit you sweetheart" I told her and open the bathroom door and called out "Phil, I think I am getting the hang of batting thing again, I want to go again" then turning mouth Alice with the best punkish face only a ten year old could muster I mouthed "we're rebels" I heard her laugh as I walked out to join Phil._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Oh honey" I whispered tears in my eyes. _So that's why. _A while back Alice made me get a tattoo in Latin. something about innocent rebels, but she refused to explain what it meant though.

"You just figured it out didn't you" I nodded and Alice reached towards me and wiped my eyes "Oh you're so oblivious Bella. You made my day all those years ago just by being you. Till now I couldn't figure out how you knew just what needed to say or what I needed to hear. Renee did say you were born thirty-five years old and that you get more middle-aged every year. You made me call Phil dad, what he tried to make me do for a year I was ready to do it when you walked out that day if not for anything just to be a sister to someone like you"

She kissed my forehead like I did to her eight years ago and whispered "Thank you sis. I love you so much"

"Alright let's get some dinner shall we I am starving" Jasper said.

I flashed him a smile in gratitude and we walked a building called thunder falls. We ordered BBQ Ribs, Wraps, Rotisserie Chicken, Smoked Turkey Legs, Soup and Salads and went back to the hotel and headed straight for the boy's room to eat out dinner. We were heading home from the Hawaiian dance and the others were ahead of Edward and me

"Had fun?" he asked

"Well. I learnt that Rosalie hates my introvertedness, I made that word up by the way, I made the cut for Alice favorite day, and Jasper had a crush on me. it's been a day alright" I said shaking my head

"overwhelmed?"

"Like Rose said. I hate being the center of attention. And I figure out I end up there more than I care"

"Being the center isn't so bad, sometimes" He tried to comfort me

"I know. But still" I shook my head lightly to clear it "thanks Edward I had a great time especially the picnic" I didn't tell him why I liked it was he touched me the whole time. I reached up cradled his left cheek softly and kissed his right.

Edward turned to go but stopped. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready for my last question now" I nodded on encouragement "Can I kiss you?"

Well that caught me off guard, but I smiled before nodding as soon as his lips met mine, blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. I wanted more. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed and his heady scent then. My breath came in a wild gasp when we broke apart. _My first real kiss _I thought. His hand stroked my cheek then took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine—slow enough to remind me to be careful. He kissed me, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer and then softly.

"Thank you" he said kissing my forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

_I kissed Bella. It was So soft, warm and beautiful. I can't believe I kissed her_. It was all I could think about all morning as we were going through Citywalk shopping for souvenirs as Emmett put it. It was the best kiss of my damn life. God she felt so right, I was trying to distract myself so I tried to figure out what Alice meant by "you just figured it out didn't you" but I came up with nothing so I asked her as we came out of yet another mall. We'd already gone to the Islands clothing store, Fresh produce swimwear, Element where Emmett bought a skateboard, the dude doesn't even know how to skate. Oh yeah we went to rising stars to listen to a band play, I forgot it was still day time until I stepped outside wand was almost blinded by the sun

"Well, I have a tattoo" Alice said.

I raised my brow at her "I have seen you in a bikini if you did I would know don't you think unless it was on your…" my eyes widened "please tell me it's not on your butt I hate that shi…I mean stuff, sorry continue" I said to Alice's amused face as she watched me ramble

"No its not on my butt" Alice continued in her amused tone. She slipped her flat shoe off and raised her leg a little "you see foot tattoos are the easiest to hide, more so when it's on the arch of your feet, no one really notices it"

She twisted her foot to show me the arch of her feet. There was a simple yet interesting design. It resembled a interlocked six hearts in the shape of a flower it has lines at the center of where the hearts interlocked beside it was a sentence written in Latin _"innocentes sumus rebellibus et familia in aeternum" _and the design was printed again. The sentence translated meant "we are innocent rebels and family forever"

"Hurt like a son of a bitch too" She grimaced a bit

"It's beautiful" I said running my hands across the design

"Glad you think so. I made Bella get one too" Alice announced proudly. I shook my head at her "And Rosalie too and well"

"Really, you're the reason Jasper got a tattoo" I asked. I'd seen Jasper's tattoo before from afar. Before I got to asking him, he slipped his shirt back on.

"Yeah when I told him what it meant to me, he went for it" she explained

"Rosalie?"

"Well she just wanted one" Alice said with a laugh as we caught up with the others ironically in front of a tattoo shop

"What's so funny?" Emmett said

"Nothing" Alice and I said simultaneously

"Hey how opposed are you to getting a tattoo Emmett" Alice said eyeing the place

"Depends on where" Emmett answered back "if it is like the one Rosie has on her foot as sexy as it is, manly guys do not just do that stuff"

"What if it's something simple on your chest like Jasper has?" Alice suggested

"Rosie would you like it if a get a tattoo?" Emmett asked Rosalie seriously considering this.

"I think it would be sexy" Rosalie replied him with a smirk

"Okay" Emmett turned to Alice, "lead the way squirt"

"Tattoo for two" Alice said to the black guy in front of the counter

"Two?" Bella and I asked

"C'mon Edward" Alice said while I shook my head blatantly refusing her

"Stop being a grump Edward, it'll be fun" Emmett piped and whispered in my ear "I think Bella would love it if you do and it'll be cool"

"Fine" I grumbled

Emmett and I sat down a guy named Isaac came and Alice showed him what she wanted and a guy called Twig came over and asked us where we wanted them I simply said lower hip and Emmett said

"Rosie you pick."

"Well I am rather fond of those muscles" Rosalie said licking her lips. She turned Emmett back and gestured to the muscle at his back just below his shoulder. We were instructed to pull of our shirts I turned away to Bella to ask her with my eyes if she was okay with me doing this but she just smiled. I know we weren't dating but I'd like to think she knew she owned me already.

After we were done, the wrapped it up and told us to leave it for about three hours it really stung. We were told to use lukewarm water and wash with antibacterial soap with our hands pat with a clean towel and no swimming for at least two weeks and to use a lot of sunblock especially in the sun.

We continued our walk and went to NASCAR sports grill for lunch. The menu's here was hilarious. The girls all had a 'speedway chicken Caesar salad' for appetizers and we had 'nobody calls me chicken' ranch salad

"Rubbing is racing BBQ ribs" Emmett ordered as they came to take our orders for the main course

"Pointless leader chicken alferado pasta" Rosalie said beside him

"BBQ pulled pork platter" Jasper said

"This thing here" Alice said pointing to her menu

"Grilled marinated chicken breast" I said

"Shrimp alferado pasta" Bella said and the waitress went with the orders

I rubbed the covered tattoo a bit and Bella noticed

"Hurts?"

"It stings" I told her grimacing and she bit her lips which made me think of how they felt yesterday when I kissed them. Did I mention that I had been thinking of those sweet, sweet lips since yesterday and that is all I dreamt of all night? Those sweet heavenly lips so silky and warm and...Focus Edward

"I can imagine" while she laughed just a bit

"Think it's funny do you" I said pouting a bit

"Not particularly, but your face was priceless though" She said looking at me through her lashes.

"Laugh it up Chuckles McGee" I said and pretended to be offended

"My feet hurts" Rosalie complained from across the table

"Mine too" Bella and Alice both said at the same time but Alice continued with "Emmett did we really have to walk all day?"

"It's not my fault you wanted to shop" Emmett argued back just as our food came

Bella shook her head and started eating the rest of us followed her example and finished our meal. The rest of the day was spent with the guys massaging the girl's feet after Emmett and I removed our bandages and followed the instructions. I insisted when Bella tried to protest at night we went club hopping from the groove to the red coconut and we went back to the rising star.

On Jasper's day we went mini golfing, we played our way through roughly thirty six holes of golf looked like it came out of the silly horror and sci-fi movies of the 1950's there were special effects. We worked our way through a cemetery and a flying saucer, under a giant spider, around a 30-foot robot, into the basement lab of a haunted house. Then we went on the Spiderman rollercoaster, we went crashing through the streets, scaling skyscrapers and plummeting to the pavement as Spiderman tried to save us while fighting of the bad guy. We did this thing called the twister and went to the Simpsons

Rosalie made us watch movies when it came to her turn we watched countless of films "a kiss before dying", "Flintstones in viva rock Vegas" "Erin Brockovich" we took a break to eat and stretch our legs and went back to movie hopping we continued with "Cinderella Man", "The Incredible Hulk" Emmett made it a point to say "Hulk Smash" every time Bruce Banner said it. "The Five Year Engagement" and the one I manage to find a common ground to "A Dangerous Method" because of the psychiatry thing.

"No more please, I beg you" Alice cried "if I watch one more film I'll pass out" was getting dark so we suggested the girls go for the Luau party. We were all drinking and taking pictures

"This was really the most relaxing week I've had so far" Alice exclaimed

"Mhmm Hmmm" Bella mumbled her agreement putting her legs up

"What are we going to do tomorrow" Emmett said "Before we leave that is"

"How about we park fist then ride the ones you guys wanted to go on again" I pointed to him and Bella "then we shower and call a cab when we get back and drive to the airport and head to Seattle where our cars are waiting courtesy of the 'rents and we can drive to forks"

"Look at you figuring everything out" Emmett taunted me

I rolled my eyes and told him "Someone has to be the smart one"

"Well settled then" Alice clapped her hands

Of Course the next day my suggestion was carried out and we rode the rides Emmett and Bella wanted to go on again. We got to the airport on time our flight was for one in the afternoon.

"I really wish this didn't have to end" Bella said sighing again

"it's an annual pass so it's good all year round, how about we go some other time" I told her trying to comfort her.

She smiled up at me. I was drawing the sky and Bella was watching me but being subtle about it. it was not uncomfortable but I felt the need to really impress her so I flipped the page and started in a cartoon couple, Beauty and the Beast. They were dancing with belle's head on his chest her eyes closed and a red rose in her hands. I drew belle with the exact color of hair as Bella's I made her dress bark blue instead but it was the same off shoulder, dress that flows but without as much layers The prince I drew in his suit but in black He was looking behind her at a mirror where the beast looked more like a person, his hair was still as long. He had my green eyes and I deepened the reddishness of his hair just a bit to make a it look like mine but not entirely. The beast and the prince looked at each other. At the end of the portrait I wrote neatly,

"_Destiny has two ways of crushing us... By refusing our wishes or by fulfilling them"_

_Henry Frederic_

I put away my sketch pad because we were landing. We walked outside the airport and looked around. I pressed the alarm button on my Volvo remote and it immediately responded and I walked toward the noise putting a stop to it as we got to the car Emmett's car was nowhere to be found and we all piled up in my car. I gave Bella shotgun which she happily took. I drove to Chief Swan's house. As we pulled into the driveway, Emmett let out a low whistle

"That's the X6 isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it is. I wanted a Z4 but Dad said it was to flashy for Washington so I opted for this one in metallic brown" Alice explained excitedly

As soon as I was parked Alice and Bella hurried to their cars and pulled the keys out of their hiding place. Alice and Rose went into the BMW X6. I think Rose has a thing for BMW cars. Jasper and Bella went straight for the Lexus ES

"So freaking cool" Rosalie exclaimed as Emmett joined them. When I joined them Jasper was connecting Bella's phone to the car via Bluetooth as I sat down the seat was hot and I reacted

"What in the name?" I exclaimed standing back up

"Seat warmers" Bella informed me playing with the control. As soon as I was sure it wasn't going to hurt I sat down

"Well it doesn't look like you're dad's home" Jasper said "how about we go for a ride?"

"Alright" Bella conceded "But just to first beach" and with that we went.

Bella was a careful driver, she was fast but did not pass the speed limit until we were on a long road leading to first beach, I don't think she passed fifty.

Jasper pulled out an IPod from his pocket and pulled it in the usb jack and "one more night" came up. The sound system was amazing. We turned around when we reached first beach and Bella took a way I was not familiar with home

"Bella" I asked "are you sure this is the way back to your Dad's"

"Nope" she said looking at me from the rear view mirror with a smile I just had to trust. We pulled in a house and an old woman came out to great us

"Marie?" she asked and Bella went toward the old woman and gave her a hug

"Hi Nana" Bella greeted the woman "Nana Marie, this are my friends Jasper and Edward" just as we were hugged by the woman Alice's BMW come into view

"Those are Rose and Emmett" Bella added into the introduction just as they came to us "Guys my Nana Marie" they were hugged to by the gentle woman

"So you finally came to see poor old me" the woman said with a sigh as she hugged Alice

"Nana" Alice protested whining a little "I call you on every other weekend"

She kissed Alice's cheek and said "Welcome back honey"

"Charles doesn't know you are here does he?" she asked and Bella shook her head "Dear girl if you only come for me, my own son will be jealous, Let's get out of the cold come in children"

We did as we were instructed. The house was warm and it smelled of cookies and oatmeal and a touch of lavender. We were seated and Bella put on the TV. Beside the TV were pictures of Bella and I looked at them from my seat. Nana Marie came back with a batch of cookies. Bella and Alice were the first ones to grab one

"Don't judge us, you have to try it" Alice said as she took in our disbelieving faces

Bella moaned a sound that went straight through me, even if it was just for a damn cookie "God I missed this Nana."

We took a bite to see what the fuss was about. My eyes closed as I took in the deliciousness. It was warm and grainy with a savory chunk of chocolate; it was like little bites of heaven. Emmett was the first to exclaim "I think I just saw God and He says hi"

Grandma Swan just looked at us with a satisfied yet highly entertained look on her face, her laugh lines more pronounce, she was good looking for her age

"Damn this is some sweet baking" Jasper said "No offence Bella but this is the best thing I ever ate"

"I know" Bella happily agreed while nodding frantically before taking another bite which brought about another moan.

"This, this is just so…" Alice groaned. I think her eyes rolled to the back of her head

"This is larrupin'" Rose said

"Larrupin'?" Nana Marie asked

"It's a Texan slang for 'finger licking good'" Jasper explained to her

"When they get passionate about something, their Texas side tends to come out a bit more" Bella said to her

"If I were forty years older, I'd ask you to marry me" Emmett said to her. She threw her head back and laughed

"Thank you dear" she said. We were offered juices to go with it which we happily took

"Well Nana, it's been a blast as always but we really most go" Alice said after a while of cookie eating and TV watching and Bella nodded

"Yeah we want to head to the Cullen's to thank them for our trip before it gets too dark" Bella said.

"Come see me soon and do not be strangers kids, any friends of Marie is welcome here." Nana Marie said as we stood to take our leave. When we got to Bella's house she opened the door and we helped the girls move their stuff inside. And then we went to my home, Emmett Jasper and I took off with the girls in Alice's car behind us.

"Honey I am home" Emmett said in his booming voice as we all filed in

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen" Mom warned from wherever she was.

"Ye have guest Maaargggh" Emmett said back with a fake pirate accent.

My mom came from the stairs, her laugh echoing there. She hugged me and Emmett as soon as she reached us then moved behind us

"Jasper and Rose so lovely to see you again" She exclaimed hugging them

"Mum, this is Bella, and her sister Alice" I introduced them

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both" she told them and kissed their cheeks while giving them a hug too

"You too" they both answered but Bella added "you have a wonderful home Mrs. Cullen"

"Thank you dear but please call me Esme" Mom insisted

"Okay Esme, First we'd like to thank you for the delightful trip you gave us' Bella said with a smile.

"Don't mention it dear, speaking of which I believed I asked for pictures" Mom looked at Emmett and I

"Our camera's fell into the pool ma" Emmett said looking sad, pouting and hanging his head a bit

"Emmett Cullen," Dad voice came from behind us "stop inciting your mother and hand her the camera I see poking out of your back pocket"

The girls laughed and Rosalie hit his head which brought out a fond smile from my mom.

"Hi dad" I greeted

"Padre" Emmett said giving my dad a one armed hug

"Hi Mr. Cullen" Bella, Alice and Rosalie said

"Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am assuming you're the Alice and Bella we've heard so much about?"

"Yes they are" Jasper said

"About those pictures…" mom reminded us and we all went to the TV. We plugged Emmett's camera first and pressed shuffle

Rosalie smiling, Bella and I playing 20 questions with her head on my lap and my hand in her hair, i was smiling at her, I heard my mom's breath hitch but ignored it, Alice on Jasper's back laughing, Alice and Bella across the stage on their graduation, Bella reading on the plane smiling, the girls in their hula shirt, Emmett ravaging his ribs with his teeth, Emmett standing with his arms crossed and his signature dimpled smile playing on his lips the girls let out an "awwwwh" at that. There were more of Rose, like about 65 out of a hundred were of her. After Emmett's was done, my own was plugged. Most of them were of Bella but i transferred those to my laptop on the last night there. so what we were watching now is like a proofread version and when we were finished the girls took their leave.

"I can see you had fun" Dad said as he was going through the pictures from the rides we took. except the one Emmett and I were giving mom for her birthday in November.

"oh it was fun alright" Emmett exclaimed. "I got a tattoo"

"Emmett what did we say about impulses?" Mom started "Tattoos are permanent"

"Relax ma, every one of us got them" he pulled his shirt of and turned his back to my mom.

Mom and dad looked at it and then at me before asking me for a translation

"We're innocent rebels and family forever" I told them and they smiled

"Wait every one of you?" Dad asked

"Technically it was just Edward and Emmett" Jasper piped "We already got our own before graduation. Jasper lifted his shirt for my parents to see.

"That design is unique who designed it?" Mom asked

"It was Alice, she said it kept showing up in her dreams so she knew it was important" Jasper exclaimed touching each one of the hearts "Bella, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward"

"She still having those dreams?" Dad said as Jasper explanation genuinely piqued his interest

"Up until Emmett and Edward got them" Jasper confirmed. "Now she knows what it meant"

"That is a little crazy" Emmett said

"As times go on you'll learn never to doubt Alice" he turned to me and said "Even when it looks impossible"

"Is that what she meant when she said…"Emmett said

"Yes and that is what makes Alice special" Jasper said guessing the rest of his sentence

"So she has had those type of dreams before" Dad said in full learning mode

"yeah, it gets stronger or more frequent when something radical is about to change it's like a psychic power or something and when she gets the feeling something is off, it's in your best interest not to ignore it" Jasper said "I learnt that after a baseball hit me on the head"

"Wait, she told you a baseball was going to mistake you for a bat?" Emmett joked laughing as well as everyone else

"Actually she said 'I wouldn't be too excited to go to practice today, I have a bad feeling about it, you're helmet will take most of the blow but it will still hurt' and me being me I ignored her"

"That's unusual" Mom finally spoke up

"It's unique" I said

"It's Alice" Jasper said "speaking of which I need to go talk to her, Goodnight"

Emmett mumbled some excuse about Rosalie and went too. I kissed my mom goodnight and wished my dad too. I went straight to my room brought out my laptop and checked my email. I saw the mail from Bella and downloaded the book. I saved the email to my contacts and deleted the mail as she asked I opened the file and saw

_My Perfect Candidate_

_By Marie Dwyer_

_The moment when you find out he's been there all along, well since She, McKayla Selena Belmonte was about three. Kayla was at the back of the class and stacking up a pile of colored bricks. Mrs. Sanders, her teacher left for us to play with them when the new student came up to her. She was laughing because when she looked out her mother decided to play peekaboo from outside the door while waiting for school to end _

"_My name is Carmelo Arnaz I am four years old and I want a best friend, can you be mine?"_

_The girl with the violet eyes and golden brown hair looked up at the boy with the black and spiky hair with dark eyes and smiled saying _

"_Well okay. My name is McKayla Belmonte I am three and I like your voice keep saying things while we play" and just like that they were just there to stay… _

As I continued reading I was getting more and more sucked it. It was a story of a girl whose best friend fell in love with her every day and she was unaware of the hurt she caused him every day, she was his first everything and so was he. And the way he poured his heart to her nine years after he sorted out his own feelings

"_Why are you staring at me like that?" Kayla questioned as she noticed Cam looking at her seriously as they drew closer to the airport_

"_I love you" he whispered to her after being silent for a while_

"_Well I love you too" Kayla laughed and Cam's heart shattered a bit more "but you know that which brings us back to my question"_

"_I have struggled. It will not do not anymore. Because I can't take this much longer" He persisted as he stopped at the entrance of the airport_

"_Can't take what?" Kayla looked at him as if he was losing it. To say she expected what he said next was the most farthest from the truth_

"_I love you. And not, not just in a friendly way" He said burning his gaze into her "Mikey, These past years have been a torment and a blessing, ever since I was fifteen, its killed me to know that you think of me as just a best friend, and crossing that line is the last thing you would ever do. I've tried" he laughed and shook his head a bit "Trust me I have tried not to give in to what I feel, so I know this is not a misdirected affection. I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you or kiss you or see you smile without smiling too. And please I hope we can at least still be friends after this moment's impromptu confession. Don't dismiss me just yet I know that some part of you is rethinking everything this instant, and that means you feel something too, because it is there between you and me. You can't deny that. I just, I couldn't allow you to go. Without just getting it out of my system"_

"_Do you know what you're saying?" Kayla asked thinking 'He couldn't possibly be in love with me could he?'_

"_Yes, I am in love with you most fervently I can't say on the time, place or the look or even why, It is too long ago. I was in deep before I even realized it" he confirmed "And if you love me too, I don't think I can just walk away, I won't go Mikey" _

_She just stared doubtingly and was silent absorbing the information._

"_Say something" he pleaded_

"_I don't understand" Kayla said shaking her head tears forming in her eyes from frustration 'why now, why hadn't he said something before now' she thought wiping her eyes "I am not sure of anything anymore" She was deeply sorry for the pain he was to receive. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath _

"_You'll always be in my heart Cam but I cant give you what you want right now" she said as she opened her door to get out_

_Cam came down from the car and she went to get the rest of his stuff from the trunk. He walked over to her door took her hands, hugged her and as they pulled apart, he cradled her face and memorized it in fear that he had ruined everything. Inhaling her deeply he leaned in and kissed her as though it was for the last time. As well as any man violently in love could bear, he walked away from his beloved who was silently praying that he would return to her._

**A/N: Okay, what'chu think? I wanted to add bits and pieces of Bella's book so this is just the prologue and the peak- well parts of it. We'll get some other parts and sentences later in the book. The confession is from two of my favorites, Chasing Amy and Pride and Prejudice REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to nothing, not Alice's persistence or Edward's presence or even Rosalie's bitchiness. It was just me a well-rested and happy Bella. If I could wake up like this every morning I am sure I'd happily be a morning person. I looked around at the time, it was a little after six. I looked around my room. Charlie had done a great job with my room. My walls were a white around the edges and a soft green everywhere else. The carpet under my bed was eggshell cream as were my curtains. I had a book shelve beside my bed and a bedside table at the other side my bedding was purple but with pink patterns and design that looked mature. Nana Marie had Charlie put a Temperpedic mattress I think she picked out the color too. I walked out into the kitchen and by God's grace; Charlie had stocked up his kitchen. I got the flour, eggs, butter and every stuff I could find for cinnamon rolls. I tied an apron and set to work. I was kneading the dough when I heard the bathroom downstairs start. I guessed it was Charlie and I was happy that I got up early to make a descent breakfast for him. Once I was through with working the dough, I started spreading butter and cinnamon nuts over the flat surface. I turned the oven on to start the preheating process. I could still hear Charlie rustling around. I cut the roll into sixteen equal pieces and set then in the oven when I heard the ding signaling that the preheating was over. I looked around. Charlie lacked a coffee maker, well that was going to change soon, so I settled for the next best thing, hot chocolate. In about an hour later there was a beautiful breakfast made for four.

"I was wondering if I woke up in my own house" Charlie joked as he came into the kitchen "Smells divine in here"

"Morning daddy" I said kissing his cheek uncharacteristically while handing him his thermo cup. I guess it was due to my weird happy mood. He colored a little and took a sip

"This tastes good Bells" he complimented "lemon?"

"Nice detective work" I joked and he laughed while handed him a plate of four cinnamon rolls and he took a large bite and let out a hushed moan of appreciation. I smiled fondly. I left him to his breakfast. I was boiling water to pour myself another sup of hot chocolate when Charlie came up behind me.

"I am running late Bells could I have this to go?" His eyes looked warm and full of delight so I brought out three more from the oven and placed them in a plastic plate and sent him on his way.

When I heard Alice and Rose upstairs I poured the hot chocolate in a cup. I was adding a little more lemon zest when they saw me.

"Coffee" Alice said I shook my head and responded "Hot Chocolate."

"You put lemon in chocolate?" Rose questioned

"Don't knock it till you try it" I said to her placing their breakfast on the counter.

As expected, Rose loved the lemon hot chocolate. After breakfast we went to the living room we watched Hercules for about a millionth time, Rose picked. We all knew she was a Disney girl at heart. She believed in princes and happily ever after but she would deny it as soon as you asked her. When we reached the part she was scolding herself for being in love. We sang along playing it up a bit after repeating it for twice we were acting along.

I stood up and signaled them to play the TV.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that" I stroked my left arm with my right feigning disappointment. "No man is worth the aggravation" suddenly I turned facing the television. I saw a faint movement as I did so but passed it as Alice's movement "That's ancient history been there, done that!"

Rose and Alice took their cue "Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you" I let out an "oooooh nooooo" while they kept singing "Girl, ya can't conceal it, We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of"

"No chance, no way, I won't say it oh no" I sang shaking her head vigorously facing them

Rose and Alice interjected "You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh" they put the back of their hands pretending to faint I smiled

"It's still cliché I won't say I'm in ... Love" My voice dropping slightly at the last word "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out, My head is screaming get a grip, girl" I hit my head like I was reprimanding myself for forgetting something obvious "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out "clutching my chest, I wiggled my shoulders once

Rose and Alice started the background harmonizing "You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling, Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up, That ya got, got, got it bad" they sang

"No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no " I sang stomping my foot down like a petulant child

"Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love" Rose and Alice sang with their hand on their hips giving me a best 'you know it' look

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in loooove" I sang drawing out love while my hands rose like I see in movies when someone is drawing a word and went back down without permission while Rose and Alice sang "You're doing flips read our lips you're in love"

" You're way off base I won't say it " I sang/ I turned back to look them and mock shouted "Get of my case I won't say it"

"Girl, don't be proud, It's O.K. you're in love" Rose held one of my shoulder and I placed my palm on her hand. Alice laid her cheeks on my other shoulder and I put my head on hers as she sang the last line "Oh, At least out loud I won't say I'm in love" we allowed the TV to sing the last tune and when they sighed at the end we sat down freefalling into the couch, we heard chuckling followed by clapping and we looked up the whole Cullen family plus Jasper were watching us with amused expressions I immediately started bushing

"That was a beautiful welcome" Carlisle complimented us. He was the first one to compose him

"Thanks" we mumbled, pausing the TV

"Ironic" Jasper pointed at my pajamas top I looked down and read the 'Save the Drama' quote on it as did everyone because they all bust out laughing

"Nice to see you again" Esme greeted being the first one to calm down this time. She gave us a hug. "We wanted to stop by to see how you were doing. Carlisle and I can't stay, were heading to Seattle for some things"

"Thanks for stopping by Esme" I said to her as they moved to leave

"Have fun" Rose, Alice and I said

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Emmett hollered

"Well that leaves us with so many options" Carlisle shouted back and we heard the engine followed by the sound of the car pulling out

"What's on our agenda?" Edward asked

"Well were going to shower while you guys can help yourselves to the rest of cinnamon rolls in the oven" I said. "Then we can go from there"

I ran upstairs to my bathroom to get ready. I showered, brushed, and shaved. When I was done I walked to my closet thinking of what to wear.

So I picked a bull tank top silver metallic sweatshirt and a black skinny I picked my flats and went down. I went down stairs. Rose was already there in her thermal top and white jeans.

"Where did you get these?" Emmett said shoving the rest of his roll down his mouth "They are Awesome"

I shook my head as Rose chastised him for talking with his mouth full.

"I made them Em'" I said

"You made this, if I wasn't in love with Rosie I would totally marry you" he said

"Yeah after my Gramps" I joked with all seriousness, remembering what he said to Nana Marie we all laughed as Alice came down

"Mom wanted us to talk to you about something" Edward began as we were all together

"I am listening" I said

"We were thinking…" Jasper said "…that instead of renting an apartment for about eight hundred for each person, we could rent a house for twenty eight hundred for all six of us"

"Rose and I are getting out own room" Emmett announced proudly then looked at her for confirmation which she gave by nodding.

"Jasper and I too, that's a given" Alice said "And we call dibs on the master bedroom"

"Hey! we were going to call dibs" Emmett argued

"Tough love buddy" Alice said to him with her tongue sticking out at him "Master Bedrooms have bigger closets likely have walk in closet. I need bigger closets"

"I am getting my own bathroom I said taking the next best thing "And I get to veto the kitchen "

"So that's a yes?" Edward said

Alice and I nodded "I am sure mom and dad won't mind besides it kind of makes more sense"

"Okay. Mom and Dad are going to Seattle to look around" Emmett said

"They saw two online yesterday; they are both five bedroom apartments." Edward said "we were supposed to come and check it out after we talked about it"

"So why are we still here?" Rose said. "I am driving" she took Alice's keys were she left them on the island yesterday.

"Me too" Edward said twirling his key in one hand

"Girls you're with me" Rose said walking out the door. We followed her to Alice's BMW. Unlike my light brown interior, Alice's was silver like almost white, but not quite and hers were manual.

Rose put in the address in the GPS and we trailed after the boys. We mostly sang and danced the whole way there. Alice picked the song first then Rose then I. We reached the hours in a couple of hours. Esme and a black lady were talking while Carlisle stood behind his arms on Esme's waist.

"There they are" Esme exclaimed as we walked up to us.

"Hey Ma!" Emmett said walking up to her kissing her cheek

"So are we set?" the black lady said

"Lead the way Melissa" Esme said

We walked into the house; I went into the kitchen first. It was all grey. Cabinets and walls, the counter top was dirty white. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. White counter top was likely to get dirty over time, which meant harder cleaning work.

The others came back from where they went to.

"What do you guys think?" Carlisle asked

"Nuh uh" Emmett said

"Yeah I am not feeling it too" Alice said

"I don't think it's that bad" Edward said trying to be polite

"What do you think kitchen?" Emmett said looking at me. I wrinkled my face again

"Amen sister" Rosalie said after taking a look at the face I was making.

"Why don't we look at the second house" Melissa said. "It's almost the same but the master bedroom has a bathroom, the two upstairs have one each, and there is one down stairs that connects two"

We followed after her just into the next street. It was made of red bricks. We entered inside the house was painted creamish with wooden everything. Window seals, cabinets drawers, doors, floors. I walked into the kitchen. It was wooden too but with black finishes. The fridge, microwave and oven were metallic silver with a blackish tint. I went upstairs to the rooms I took Edward was in the room I entered first.

"If you want this one you can have it" He said when he saw me at the threshold

"No. I was just looking." I said looking into the other room seeing what was an icing on already lovely looking cake "besides I kind of like rooms with window seats"

"Let's go down" He said taking my hand in his and we walked down the stairs to Alice voicing her consent about the walk-in closet in the master bedroom.

"Kitchen's great" I said voicing my approval from the stairs. "Plus I kinda like the room upstairs"

Everyone turned to look at us. Esme's eyes narrowed on my hands which were around Edward's and a small smile grazed her lip, Edward saw it too and when I tried to take my hand away he just held onto it tighter.

"We like it yeah?" Emmett said asking everyone

"Yep" I said while the others said "yeah"

"Okay." Esme said firmly turning to Melissa "why don't we talk a bit?"

Carlisle told us we could go. And we went to see "My Sister's Keeper" it was playing in the theatre when we went in so we went with it. By the time we got back to Charlie's it was about six thirty so I started on dinner. I decided on making Creamy Chicken and Rotini Primavera. Emmett said he was staying for dinner after taking Edwards key so Jasper and Edward had no choice but to stay. While they waited they were playing the XBOX in Charlie's living room. Dinner was ready in thirty minutes. I took out Charlie's plate and put it in the oven to keep it warm for long. I served some into the ceramic casserole dish and placed it on the dining table. I set the table and whistled the boys came in about thirty second.

"Now that's priceless" Alice said "Good to know you got them under control"

"What can I say a man's heart and stomach are closer than you think" I laughed then instructed her in a mock stern voice "Now Sit"

Alice took her sit beside Jasper as he placed a plate of food in front of her. I waited for the moans of appreciation before I started eating. Charlie came in half way into our dinner.

"Hi daddy" I greeted as soon he walked past

"Hey Chief" Alice greeted too and the rest of them echoed her sentiment.

"Hey guys" he said looking at us and then back to me "Get me some of that will you? I am famished"

"Sure dad" I said

"Good. I'll go get out of this" he said pinching his uniform shirt in his fingers and with that he left us to our dinner. The boys took care of the plates while I set Charlie's plate in the living room and a can of beer beside it. The boys' said their goodnights and left. I emailed Renee to let her know of our new living arrangement while Alice called Phil. I emailed Diego to catch him up too; I sent him the rest of our pictures from Universal Studios. I took my shower and went to bed.

Twice in a row, I think I owe my new found mourning joy to the mattress because I woke up relaxed once more. I went with eggs and bacon this morning with hot chocolate mostly because Charlie was up and was already late and it was the simplest thing I could do in a short time.

"I was looking forward to another one of those cinnamon rolls" Charlie said scratching his mustache with a smile on his lips

"Good morning to you too dad" I said with a laugh

"The guys at the station will be so disappointed" He said shaking his head but accepting the cup of chocolate I was offering him "they ate my breakfast yesterday"

"How about I bake you guys something special today" I offered "I'll stop by later in a few hours"

"Sounds good" Charlie accepted graciously.

After breakfast, Rose and Alice still hadn't come down. So I cleaned the kitchen just because and set to baking. After I put the cupcake batter into the oven and went to take a bath. Put up some jeans and a graphic t shirt. I put eight cupcakes in a plastic plate and drove to the station because I remembered there were four officers down at the station.

"Mark, you remember Bella?" he introduced as I entered the station

"Hi Mark" I greeted as I set the cupcakes down on Charlie's desk. "Gotta go Dad, before Alice and Rose finish all the rest" I kissed his cheek and turned to his deputy "Nice seeing you again Mark. Hope none of you are allergic to peanut butter"

"Nice seeing you Bella." He said as Charlie took one cupcake and took a bite "Thanks for the snacks"

"You're welcome. Say hi to the others for me okay?" I said before I left.

I hadn't seen the others when I got home and I was starting to get worried so I went up to the guest room and the bed was made and there was a note on the bed. it was on Rosalie's writing

_We are at the Cullen's. We didn't want to disturb you peaceful shower and bakery_

_Alice and Rose_

While I was sure Rosalie wrote this I was sure the message was from Alice. I shook my head and went downstairs; I packed the rest of the bakery in a box and drove to my Grandmothers first. Her driveway was occupied by different cars, I guessed it was her book club meeting so I drove past deciding to come back when she was less busy. I drove straight to the Cullen's house. I parked behind Alice's car and came down. Before I had the chance to knock I was enveloped in a hug before the box was snatched from my hand. I was left dazed and confused for a few seconds

"Emmett" Jasper said snapping me out of my stupor.

I looked to Emmett and he already had a cupcake in his mouth.

"What?" he mumbled with his mouth full. He shrugged when Jasper shook his head

"Hi Bella" he said hugging me. "Sorry about him. Rose told him you were baking and he has been expecting you ever since"

"Hi Jazz" I said hugging him back "that's alright. Edward here?" I said letting myself in and walking towards where Emmett placed the cupcakes

"He hasn't come down all morning but I know he is awake" Jasper answered me as I picked two cupcakes.

"Call the girls before Emmett eats all of these" I said as I took one more cupcake before heading upstairs

"Jasper?" I called on the stairs

"Third floor" he answered my unspoken question. I went upstairs toward the third floor. I knocked on the door. I heard a distracted 'come in' and I walked in. Edward was lying stomach down on the bed, his face looking towards the screen of his Mac. I set two of the cupcakes beside his face. He didn't even pick it up. I looked at the screen on his computer, I read the line '_I kept all the words you said right inside my heart, repeating it in my head and I keep asking myself why now? You know…' _I recognized the document it was my book. I smiled and walked out the door leaving him to his reading; mostly I wanted to hear his reaction not see it. I walked downstairs nibbling on my cupcake

"He coming?" Jasper asked attracting the rest of their attention except Emmett who was deep engrossed in his guitar hero.

"Actually, he did not notice that I walked in" I said as I sat down on the chair just as the screen announced Emmett as the winner

"Yeah Baby" Emmett yelled proudly

"Oh forget it" Alice said throwing the guitar beside me. She huffed away toward the box and picked up a cupcake and I kept eating mine.

"Bella?" Emmett said pointing to the guitar beside me with his chin toward the guitar.

"Oh no Emmett" I said engrossed in the remnant of my cupcake

"Please?" he begged to which I shook my head and popped the rest of my cupcake in my mouth.

"Pretty please cherry on top." He pouted

"No" I said laughing. Emmett pouting while hilarious was adorable because of those damn dimples. And because of said dimples, Rosalie said

"Oh c'mon Bells, he won't shut up until you do" she said looking at me pleadingly. I sighed and picked up the guitar. I tried to keep up on what was coming up in the screen but I was not as fast as Emmett, I think it was because of his wide fingers. Emmett won.

"Doesn't this stuff have a drum?" I asked as Emmett's screen name came up as the winner

"yes it does" Emmett said "but I hid it because it's not as good"

"Or he never learnt how to play them as good as the guitar" Edward said from the stairs holding the railing.

"Same difference" Emmett said shrugging.

"Good to know you are alive" Alice said from Jasper's lap

"What've you been doing bro'?" Emmett asked

Edward shook his head and looked at me mouthing "Thanks"

I am sure I looked as confused as I felt because he raised a half-eaten cupcake at me.

I nodded my acknowledgement "What are we doing today?"

"Well this is Forks; there is not much to do?" Rosalie said

"I have never" Alice announced proudly "Do you guys have something nonalcoholic?"

"Yeah there should be a one liter coke in the fridge" Emmett said

"I'll go first" Rose said as Alice came back with the coke and plastic cups "remember you guys must say the truth"

"Never have I ever skipped school" Rosalie said and everyone except Jasper and I drank

"I've never kissed a girl" Emmett went next because he was beside Rosalie and Rosalie and I did not drink. We all turned to Alice shocked.

"I was experimenting" she said defending herself and then shrugging "Cynthia and I wanted to find out what was the deal with lesbians"

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs" Jasper said and this time only Emmett and Edward drank

"you were arrested?" I asked Edward incredulously

"Emmett. Don't ask" he said as a way of explanation.

"Never have I ever snuck out at night in high school" I said and Alice Emmett, Rosalie and Edward drank

Jasper nudged me "Looks like we're the only good people here". I smiled and nodded

"Okay let's see…ah ha…I've never gotten a ticket" Edward said. Edward and I were the ones left

"Seriously, I've seen you drive" I said skeptically

"That hurts Bella" Edward said, tapping his chest he continued "it hurts right here"

It was Alice's turn "Never have I ever gone to a club with a fake ID"

Emmett was the only one that drank.

"Well Emmett, you manage to drink to all of them" Rosalie observed, shaking her head

"And Bella managed to skip all of them" Alice chirped

"What can I say, I'm an exemplary well behaved child" I said with a wink in her direction

"we have to change that" Rosalie said tsking at me "okay Never have I ever gotten a tattoo"

We all drank and Rosalie wore a smug smile on her face

"Never have I ever sang karaoke" this time only the girls drank

"what is this? The-make-Bella-Drink round?" I complained. I was happy with my record

"Never have I ever kissed someone" Jasper said. And we all drank; Rosalie and Alice's eyes looked at me questioningly. I blushed guiltily then shook my head at them signaling I wasn't going to answer them and they seem to accept it I sighed internally in relief.

"Never have I ever been in the snow" I said and Emmett and Edward drank

"Okay. Never have I ever, put someone's hand in warm water to see if it would make them pee" Edward said looking pointedly at Emmett who just laughed and took a drink

"Really, you did that?" Jasper said and Emmett laughed louder, giving us his answer.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in this room" Alice said. I groaned, I should've known she wouldn't let it go. I looked at Jasper and glared at him; he was the one that brought up this mess. He shrugged apologetically and drank and I mirrored his action

"So who was it?" Alice said even though I knew she knew the answer to her question

"Jasper" I deadpanned

"How you said that with a straight face is beyond me" Rose said "Okay how about this, Never have I ever _not_ kissed Bella Swan"

Everybody except Edward drank and on noticing my empty cup, they all laughed.

"Really Bella?" Rosalie said giving me a not funny look. The mirth in her eyes giving her away

"Well I didn't kiss my self" I said shrugging

"But you kissed Edward" Emmett's booming voice echoed

"Who kissed Edward?" Esme's voice came from somewhere and I looked toward the voice. Esme was setting the groceries on the kitchen counter

"Bella" Everyone but Edward and I shouted.

Esme smiled me and looked over to our surrounding "looks like you're having fun"

"We're playing I've Never" Emmett informed her "it's a game of skill, come join us if you dare"

"Skill huh?" Esme said indulging Emmett "how do you play."

"Well you think of something and say 'Never have I ever' before it and if anyone has done it, they drink" Rose summarized

"Well just one round" Esme said, well if for anything, Esme playing would keep the stupid questions away

"Emmett you're up." Alice reminded him

"Oh yeah…" he said rubbing his hand together "Never have I ever kissed someone on the first date"

Everyone except Edward and I drank

"Never have I ever played this game" Jasper said and Esme drank alone

"Never have I ever woken up drunk with a killer hangover" I said and the Cullens drank alone

"You poor baby" I said to Edward who pouted a fraction and nodded

"Never have I ever jumped in a pool clothes on" Edward said and Esme drank along with Emmett.

"Never have I ever driven a stick shift" Alice said. I happily downed my drink along with Edward, Rose and Alice

"Oh right…Never have I ever so scared at a horror movie I grabbed someone I didn't know" I drank along with the Cullens while we laughed. Esme left to start preparing dinner while the rest of us played on until she called us to eat. She gave me some for Charlie so I didn't have to cook dinner this evening. Before we left Esme told us we were doing some minor remodeling to the house, while not breaking any of the contract and to be up before seven.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own twilight.**

I tried to wake up earlier than seven to make a nice breakfast for Charlie but I failed miserably so I just left him a cold cut sandwich and wrote a note of my plans to go to Seattle with Esme Cullen. We took my car this time and I let Alice drive while I stayed at the back eating dressed up yoghurt put together with yoghurt, Almonds and honey. We stopped at home depot in Port Angeles. Esme led us to a color chart and instructed us to pick about three colors. I picked blue, ash blue as my central focus mostly because it had this relaxing feel to it. Then added white because well it goes with everything right? And since I couldn't pick black, I chose a dark brown. Edward picked gold and wine and a soft brown like chocolate, creamy chocolate. Alice picked ash and tan brown. Jasper added white. Rosalie picked something she called 'pine glade' which to me looked like greenish gray, Emmett picked gray and since they could not agree on a third color, Esme picked white for them too.

We took our colors down to the wall paper and border aisle. She told us to pick any wall paper that has at most two of our self-assigned color on it. I stated walking. I was looking for something plain in ash blue so I walked toward the plain ones. After I found them I was bent on finding a stencil but I stopped when I walked towards the border aisle, there was a roll of white border with brown abstract brushstrokes. I picked up the sample. It looked almost floral. So I picked them and went back to Esme she was talking to a man. Edward was there with a gold wall paper it had a little cackle of gold with reddish specks from afar it looked just warm gold; Alice and Jasper were the first to join me, with a white wall paper with black damask design. Rose and Emmett came later, Rose with a gray with an inconspicuous design on it. Esme took them wrote our names on them with a sharpie and a number beside our names and handed it to the man who left with them.

"Okay nice work kids, now go pick wall papers for the bathroom" she said.

I was the last to come this time, so I did not see the wall papers the others chose but I picked a color that had streaks of ash and brown. Esme picked a peach wall paper that looked like different material she called it a grass cloth. It was dark peach and it was simple. I loved it. She told us to go wait by the car, where then she took the grass cloth and gave it to the man who drove off in a truck. Our next stop was an antique store where we picked out things for our rooms. Emmett, Edward and Alice picked a couch; Alice's was more like an old French day bed. I picked a single seated chair. It was white lamp with clear crystals dangling off the ends. Our last stop in Port Angeles was a store called home goods where we spent a few more hours shopping. We picked our beddings from there along with some décor items like mirrors, wicker baskets, throw pillows and a bunch of other stuff. We made our way to Seattle.

When we entered I could not believe this was the house we came to just two days ago. The walls were different and it was completely and beautifully furnished, well almost. There were men putting up curtain railings on the windows, and there was not television yet but still it was beautiful. I stood there mouth open, waiting for a compliment to drop out of it but nothing was coming to mind. The peach grass cloth wallpaper was already up, the curtains were cream, and the couches were leather and light green. No amount of detail I could think of was doing justice to this suddenly I was excited to see my room.

"Let's go upstairs, we'll work our way down" Esme suggested bringing us out of our unabashed staring. We followed her upstairs and started with Edward's room.

The last of Edward's wall paper was being set up. But there was a wall which had a red wall

"The bed goes there" Esme said pointing at the red wall "we're putting up a carpet because of the wooden floor"

The room was empty. But we could see the curtains and carpet on one side of the room. We walked towards the bathroom. It was finished. It was deep brown. There was already a shower curtain in the tub. Next stop was my room which was already done. The border I picked was placed with the top reaching the tip of the window but somehow my eyes fell on the window seats and all I could think of was Esme was a genius. My window seats had dark brown curtains hanging from a black rail flowing down. But now, it was pulled back and light shone in. I walked towards the window with smile on my face. I noticed the bookshelves behind the curtains. I touched them lightly

"Those are removable" Esme said behind me

"What? … No!" I said horrified at the prospect of changing anything. The others laughed at my outburst but I didn't care "It's perfect" I whispered to myself, but Esme heard me anyway since she was right behind me. She gave me a small smile and took my hand and led us down stairs to what I was assuming belonged to Rose and Emmett. The walls were gray and it looked very mature, white curtains hung from the rails.

"We're going to try and bring in a PAX wardrobe at the wall between the closet and the bathroom, so you can get an improvised walk in closet towards the closet area. And a shelve space at the back for books and any other thing. And then a full length mirror towards on the opposite wall" Esme said demonstrating "that way we don't have to build anything and violate the contract"

"Thank you Esme" Rose said

Alice's and Jasper's room was more like Edwards' the walls were white with a wall showing of the damask print. The room looked slightly larger than ours

"The bed goes where the damask is, you're room is fairly simple but elegant." Esme approved as Alice and Jasper took a look around.

"This stuff must cost a lot" Jasper said

"Well seeing as I am a professional, and if you were my customers, yes it will. But you're not, so don't worry about it"

"But the furniture and other stuff, we can't let you pay for all of them" I said

"We'll you're not. This is what I do and I enjoy doing it. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to your parents, we'll work something out" Esme assured

We accepted that answer for now.

"Let's leave the men to work okay?" Esme said just as my stomach reminded me I was yet to eat lunch and it was almost five

"I am starving, how about we get something to eat"

"I know a nice place on Fourth Avenue, Assaggio" Esme suggested. Rosalie let Esme drive us to the restaurant as the boy trailed behind us

"Table for seven" Esme asked.

We were led to the table and we sat down and ordered. Esme told us funny stories of Emmett and Edward while we ate. It was funny to hear.

"Oh before I forget" Esme said she dropped her fork and drank her water. "Do you think your parents will be opposed to spending Christmas in Forks with us?"

Edward and Emmett looked at us, their face as expectant as their mother. Alice looked at me. I knew what she was thinking. Diego would be spending Christmas with us again this year because his parent were going on a holiday cruise along with Fred but he didn't want to go because, well it snows and he has this irrational fear that what happened in titanic would happen.

I looked back at Alice who was now looking at Esme and she said "uhm we're expecting guests Esme" I saw recognition flash across Rose's face

"How many?" Esme asked

"Two" I answered as Alice looked at me for the answer to if Bree will be joining us

"They can come along" Esme said

"How about we give you our parent's numbers and you ask them." Rose suggested "Bella, you can work something out with Diego. Yeah?"

"I can't promise anything but yes I'll talk to Diego" I answered.

"Thank you" Esme said. Emmett waved for the check. And he split it with Edward and Jasper as they paid for the meal. When he took in mine Alice's and Rose's dubious faces he winked at us and said "My mama taught me right"

Esme had a proud smile going on "let's go shall we."

"I want to ride in the Jeep. Jasper take my place?" I asked

"Sure thing" Jasper said taking Alice's hand. I followed behind Edward. Rosalie came with us to give Jasper, Esme and Alice some bonding time

"You really think you'll be able to get Diego to come over?" Rose asked

"I am not sure. I mean it won't take much to get him here, he is from Forks too. It's just he has a premier he has to attend in November. After that the tours and stuff start well after the holidays" I said "it getting the press to leave him alone for a month or so"

"We'll figure something out Bells" She comforted me

"Figure what out?" Emmett said as he caught the ending of our discussion.

"What we are going to wear for Halloween." Rose said climbing in the front "I am thinking you could be a pirate and I'll be your sexy right hand wench"

"Suddenly I am looking forward to Halloween" Emmett said

I sat at the back with Edward and he held my hand to give me a lift. He gave me a look and I giggled

"So what are you going to be Bella?" Edward asked

"A native American" Rose answered quickly "Maybe Pocahontas"

"What she said" I backed her up weakly.

Edward looked at me like he didn't believe that was what we were talking about and I shrugged at him.

"Think he'll be up? You could ask now." Rose suggested. I knew she wanted us to spend Christmas with them.

I looked at the time it was a little after six. I phone and dialed "Well, It's about 11 pm in England there is only one way to find out"

"Isabel?" Diego asked

"Hi mi hermano" I said "I am not interrupting anything am I?"

"I'll always have time for you, I thought you knew that" He said seriously

"I do. but I also know it's late. Actually I wanted to check if you're still coming for Christmas?"

"Si mi major amigo" He said

"Really?" I said referring to his change of language. "You're going to talk to me in a language that I have a limited idea on what you're saying"

"Hey you started it mi Hermana" he laughed "Yeah. I'll be there."

"With the girlfriend?" I asked "How's she by the way?"

"Yes, that is the plan. She is okay. She has the commercial she is shooting in Italy along with some other photo shoot. She is supposed to get here within the hour anytime soon"

"Awwwwh that must hard for you" I said in a cooed at him teasingly.

"Hey! No fun at my expense Isabel" he whined "she has been gone for three weeks...Three Horrible Weeks!"

"Oh don't Isabel me. It's a nice change" I said "Anyway I was wondering if you'd be amenable to spend Christmas in Forks?"

"Forks?" he repeated

"Yes Forks…you know that little town we grew up in" I said sarcastically

"I know what Forks is I was just wondering, I thought Renee didn't like Forks. Isn't that why you moved"

"It's just an idea. I haven't really asked her yet. Alice, the twins and I are thinking of spending Christmas at the Cullen's" I put it out there, giving him an out without being too obvious about it.

"Isabel I don't think Kate will be happy about this" he sighed

"Just think about it okay? 'Sides don't you think the girlfriend would love to see where you grew up. I know I would" I said in my persuasive voice pouting. Suddenly I remembered something I knew even Kate won't resist. Diego's recording company wanted me to do a Christmas special with Diego that would go on the radio during Christmas period. "I'll even do that thing you wanted"

Edward who had been doing a very good job of pretending to ignore me looked at me when I said that. I smiled at him and he started playing with my hands after smiling back. And I resumed my pouting

"Okay stop with the puppy eyes" he said and I heard his muffled voice say "hey baby"

I wrinkled my nose as I heard them kissing "No kissing while I talk to you two. Blah"

"Get you self some loving Bella" She joked into the phone before kissing him again She was really a funny girl she is like the very careful version of a crazy person. You know the one that doesn't show their real craziness until they are comfortable with you.

"Bree get off him now. I am serious" I retorted because I knew I was on speaker. "I don't think I am missing anything much"

"You have no idea. He does this thing where he…" Bree teased. I knew she was not going to finish the statement, that doesn't mean the images were not flying off. my imagination could be a blessing and a curse.

"Oh God. I am being traumatized. If you love me in anyway Bree you wouldn't finish that statement" I almost yelled "laa, laa, laa, laa la…"

I heard her tinkling laugh followed by a groan and Diego saying "Handcuffed by my own best friend"

"Please. You'll be over it and then you can do that thing you do." I noticeable cringed "So think about it yeah? Your thing with England will be over in three days right. I'll be in Phoenix in a week or so. If you guys can do last Christmas' arrangements then I have no problem."

"I'll talk to Kate" he said

"Consider it a bribe of sorts. But don't tell her I said that alright? She honestly scares me" I heard them laughing. Kate was nice and all but she like a force of nature you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. "Oh yeah. Thank Bree for making want to wash my brain with bleach"

"She blew a kiss to you" he said then moaned so softly I almost missed it

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up the phone as quickly as I could

"So?" Rose asked

"I think they are doing the horizontal shwing" I said shivering

Emmett and Rose laughed. Edward was being more polite about it by biting the inside of his cheek but I could fell his form shaking

"The horizontal shwing?" Edward asked amused

"You know. Uhm the giggity' giggity, or bumping uglies or uhm making a sexy-time, getting it on any of this ringing a bell" I deadpanned and they all laughed harder.

"You're precious Bella" Emmett said through his laughter wiping an imaginary tear with his finger.

Edward started chuckling before joining them laughing hard clutching his side.

"Alice needs to hear this" Rose laughed as she typed in her phone

"Glad I could amuse you" I told them. Folding my arms and turning to my window. Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled me back. I was fighting the urge to wrap my arms around him

"I am sorry I laughed" he said in my ear.

I leaned into him and smiled. "I forgive you"

He smiled back and kissed my cheek, very close to my mouth. I immediately colored, mostly I just hoped it meant he wanted to kiss be as bad as I have wanted him to since that first time in Orlando. I put my head on his shoulder and boldly kissed his neck and he stroked my hair. I thought I heard him release a satisfied sigh.

Rosalie and Emmett kept chatting in the front about everything and nothing. Edward's ministrations were lulling me to sleep slowly.

I woke up the next morning Alice and Rose were up already. I made buttermilk pancakes for breakfast with the usual hot chocolate. It was a Sunday so I knew Charlie was going to the reservation. I went to take a shower and when I came back, it was gone. I looked around twice and it seemed my pancakes grew legs and walked out. I went outside and Charlie's car was gone. I called his cell and he told me he took five in the pile before heading out. I looked at the counter where the pancake was once more before heading upstairs to meet my suspects.

"Which of you did it" I said demanding

They both pointed to the closet. I went and opened the door to the closet and Emmett came falling out

"Emmett?" I said confused

"Hi Bella" he said with his mouth full. I raised a brow at him

"Sorry. I was starving" he said sheepishly

"There were eight pancakes in there Emmett, you ate them all?" I asked questioningly

"I have a healthy appetite" he said in his defense

"Great, why did you not just eat at home… you didn't go home did you?" I alleged

"I couldn't drive home while I was sleepy so Edward rode back with Esme and Jasper in my jeep after he tucked you in and I crashed here"

"Why didn't you ride with Esme?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I don't know" He said "but I remember Edward saying something about not having energy to carry me inside"

"I am guessing it was you on my bed last night" I turned to Alice who nodded. Ii vaguely remembered the bed go deep with someone's weight

"By the way, that bed is like sleeping on a cloud" Alice said

"I know right?" I said agreeing with her. "Well since Emmett ate our breakfast how about we go to the diner and get something to eat"

"Sounds like a plan." Emmett said "I'll tell Eddie where to meet us"

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him that" I said

"Yeah, that why it's so fun" he said conspiringly

We were at the diner fifteen minutes later with Jasper and Edward who was looking like we stole his favorite toy .

"French toast combo with hot chocolate and whipped crème" I said then shooting Emmett a look "Can I get some pancakes with that?"

Emmett laughed while he and the others ordered and we waited.

"So Edward" Alice started "what's got you grumpy?"

His eyes darted to Alice and to me and quickly back to Alice. "Nothing. I just need coffee"

"Not a morning person" I teased nudging him slightly with my shoulder

He gave me the first smile since he joined us "Not today, No"

"Maybe we should get him your miracle bed Bella" Rose suggested

"God Jasper" Alice gushed "you need to try that bed. No we need to buy it"

Jasper raised his brow at me asking if it was really that good

"This time I can actually say she is not exaggerating" I backed her up "that matrass has made my mornings better. I guess I have Nana Marie to thank for that"

"Why?"

"Well she got this new one uhm… 'iComfort?'... Anyway she had Charlie put the mattress, which was her old one, in my room"

The waitress brought our drinks first them our breakfast minutes later. We were talking about random things. Edward relaxed as soon as the caffeine started kicking in. his left hand was at the back of my chair playing with my hair while he ate with the other one. I ate my pancakes first as I started to eat my toast. My phone started ringing

"About time you called me back" I said not bothering to check the caller id I knew the ringtone. It was Best friends forever by Bryant Oden, As childish as it was. Diego and I sang it but added out our own touch and we used it as each other's ringtone

He just laughed

"Well what's the verdict?" I said chewing on my lip.

"She said…oh muffins" he said. I had a feeling there no muffin. He was just teasing me because he knew I was anxious

"Gosh you're insufferable" I growled into the phone. The others just looked at me shocked I rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention to a laughing Diego on the other side of the line "Stop being cruel to me D! It's not very nice you know"

"Okay I'm sorry" he said unconvincingly

I shook my head taking a bite of my toast "No you're not, but it is okay I'll get you back. Now get on with it"

"You know me too well. She said make it an album and she'll fly you first class to England"

I threw my head back and laughed. I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. Kate was go-getting "Well tell her if I wanted a first class ticket to England, I could probably pull it together, but thanks though. Anyway that's kind of pushing it isn't it?"

"Not really. My last album sold more than the rest" he said in all seriousness "We have request for more …you I guess"

I wrinkled my nose not sure how I felt about it "That was supposed to be for fun."

"I know and it is very fun recording with you but you can't stop what the public wants" Diego said

I shook my head to clear it. "Tell her she can have four and that's it okay?"

"Sure."

"Oh is the girlfriend there?" I said trying for nonchalant

"Why?" he said suddenly suspicious

"Wouldn't you like to know" I taunted smirking evilly

"Oh C'mon. You're supposed to be sweet. Angelic if you may" he said kissing up to me his tone a bit wary. I let out a chuckle which was saturated with mischief before telling him

"Even angels have teeth Diego. Ta-ta" I said faking a British accent on the last word. I laughed imagining the look on his face before hanging up the phone and giving my French toast my attention. I knew his imagination was going to be getting the best of him; I sent a text to him quoting a phrase I heard somewhere "If payback is a bitch and revenge is sweet. Then I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet." Then i sent one to Bree

'_Hi Bree I need a favor, pretend like I called you and told you something. Let Diego get rattled for a bit then let him off the hook –Bella'_

'_What did he do now? –Bree'_

'_Something cruel ;) thanks B! –Bella'_

'_As if I would pass up the opportunity __ –Bree' _I laughed at her response and shook my head

"Do we even want to know?" Alice said forking her bacon. The others looked at me keenly

"Something's are better left unsaid" I said laughingly picking up my hot chocolate and drinking the last of its contents. The lady came over to take my cup for a refill but I smiled at her and declined.

**A/N: the phrase "Even Angels have teeth", yes, it is a real proverb. It means sometimes even sweet things can be dangerous. Thanks for reading guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own twilight or its characters**

"Are we there yet?" I teased Edward for about the fifth time in twenty minutes as we kept going. My time in forks was almost over. The other went away on dates leaving me and Edward alone. Even Charlie said he was not coming home for dinner. Edward said he was taking me to a spot he likes to relax in when the weather is nice like it was now.

"Bella" he complained

"What I really don't like surprises" I told him

"Trust me. You'll love this" he said

I folded my hand and turned up the music in his stereo. After that we drove in relative silence. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. After a few minutes, he opened my door

"Thank you" I said looking around "we're hiking?"

"Some" He answered taking my hand and leading the way. It wasn't as hard as I had feared. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me, and then releasing me instantly when I was clear so I wouldn't fall. The hike took me most of the morning, but he never showed any sign of impatience. The forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to be nervous that we would never find our way out again. He was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about our direction. For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question that he hadn't gotten to in the past days. He asked about my birthdays, my grade school teachers, my childhood pets — and I had to admit that after killing three fish in a row, I'd given up on the whole institution. He laughed at that, louder than I was used to — bell-like echoes bouncing back to us from the empty woods. Edward brought out a tie from his back pocket

"Blindfold?" I said unsure

"You want to get the full effect don't you" he said lifting up the tie. I nodded my assent and he went behind me tying it above my eyes. I knew the tie was his because it had his sweet inebriating fragrance. He carried my bridal style. I took a subtle breath allowing him to fell my senses. It was crazy I know but I needed him.

"Ready?" He said as put me down after walking a bit.

I nodded and I felt him as let go of the blindfold. I opened my eye slowly. I was in the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him

I smiled at him

"Worth the wait?" he pestered me pleasantly

"Definitely" I told him "this place is beautiful how did you find it?"

"I don't know. I just ended up here" I discovered "it's a quiet, pretty place where I could count on being alone-far enough from any trail so even my mind could have peace and quiet."

"It's pretty calming" I said concentrating on the flowing river as Edward laid a blanket on the floor. I sat down beside him hugging my knees while he lay on the soft grass, gazing up through the tall trees surrounding the meadow. I slowly reached out to stroke the back of his hand with one finger

"Do you mind?" I asked quietly. I felt silly for asking, but he wasn't mine but this moment felt more cherished. I was glad he was sharing his secret spot with me

"No, you can't imagine how that feels" he sighed

We sat like that for another immeasurable moment talking about things. Me, him our families and my book; it turned out he liked it. I believe his word was 'inviting'. I wondered if he could be as unwilling to move as I was. But I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed.

"We have to go" he said reluctantly

"Yes" I said unable to keep the hint of sadness in my voice. He stood up first and looked down at me

"hmmmn" he said

"What?" I said suddenly self-conscious

"Your hair is red" he mused giving me a hand

"Only in the sun" I said "wait you didn't notice in Phoenix?"

He shook his head "You were a brunette. We didn't spend much time in the sun".

I smiled. "I _am_ a brunette, just like Charlie. Renee hair color is a strong gene so it kind of gave me like kind of like a mahogany color but the reddish tint gets more obvious with sunlight"

"Interesting" he said running his hand through it before opening the driver door. Then he stopped and looked at me

"There is a carnival in Port Angeles on Saturday" He whispered almost nervously

"yeah?" I said

"Well I was going to invite the rest of them but I was wandering" he took a deep breath "I was wandering if you'd go _with _me as my date?"

I raised my eyebrow _'he was asking me out. And he was nervous' _I thought. I smiled at him and in the same tone I said "I'd really like that"

He smiled a kind of smile I was starting to realize was one of my favorites, and gestured me in. He walked to his side of the car and got in the passenger side. He handed me his keys to his Volvo.

"Really?" I said. He just nodded

"Consider yourself as one of the lucky people I let drive my baby" he laughed wholeheartedly his earlier nervousness gone.

"Well I am honored" I said grabbing the keys and starting the car. I drove just a little above the speed limit it was almost unnoticeable. Once I reached Forks I followed the rules, I'd hate to be pulled over by my own father. I drove to the Cullen's'. When Edward came from the passenger seat, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's jaw dropped.

"You let her drive the Volvo?" Emmett accused

Edward turned toward me with a laugh. "You know when I said people, well I meant just you"

I turned red and ducked my head so they wouldn't know how much and Rose asked "did he have a fit?"

"He was calm about it" I mumbled walking inside

"How did you get him to give you the keys" Jasper asked.

"I didn't, he just handed them over" I said looking at Edward who was looking at me with a smile. I smiled back as I sat on one of the sofa in the light room and turned the television on Edward sat beside me and Emmett was laughing as he tried not to look over at me while whispering mischievously to Edward I don't think he meant for me to hear

"I never knew watching you fumble over a girl would be so much fun!"

Edward's fist moved so fast, I didn't see him knock Emmett over the couch but I knew he did it even if his eyes never left the screen

"Edward" I reprimanded

"Don't sweat it Bella" Emmett said unfazed he couch getting back up dusting his Gryffindor shirt and taking a seat. He looked over me at Edward "I know where to find him"

Before he could say anything else Edward hand reached behind me and Esme's reproving voice called from down the stairs "Boys!"

We laughed at them.

"So how did the double date go?" I asked

They looked at each other until Alice spoke up. "Really well"

I knew something was up and I shrugged letting it go for now

"What did you do today?" Jasper prodded first

"We hung out" Edward summarized

"Outside" I said throwing in my three cents

"Just hanging out outside?" Rose said next.

"And talked" I smiled at Edward when his lips curved up a bit. He knew what I was doing.

"Talked?" Alice said.

"You know, asking questions, making observations and stuff" Edward added nonchalantly

"Oh C'mon" Emmett said impatiently. Edward and I laughed but said nothing

"I want a vanilla cupcake or something" I announced. I had this weird feeling of wanting vanilla induced food or snacks maybe the sweetness of the meadow makes me want sunshine and rainbow-like stuff?

"Esme!" I called

"Yes Bella?"

"Mind if I baked something?" I asked. I vaguely heard a 'oh yeah' from Emmett and Jasper

"Of course not. Kitchen's all yours. What you need should be in the pantry, cupboard or fridge" she said back

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I got out the mixer. I looked at the pantry. I saw the flour, baking powder, salt, sugar and oh Cookies. I brought them out. I opened the fridge she had vanilla, milk and strawberries. I looked at the ingredient and wondered what to make. Cookie cake was definitely in, but where does the strawberry come in? Topping maybe? I put the oven on before I started prepping. When I was adding the flour mixture to egg mixture, beating it until as I waited for the batter to be 'just right', Edward came in.

"Want help?" he offered

"No I am good" I gave him a smile. I turned back to the batter. I heard the tap run as Edward washed his hands. No sooner had he done that, he put his fingers in _MY_ batter.

"Edward" I rebuked. Well he did wash his hand that's a plus right?

He smiled all toothy and adorable "My hands need to be busy"

I pushed the strawberries toward him and instructed "Slice 'em"

He made a show of saluting me and saying "yes boss" and I stuck my tongue out at him like a mature five year old and he just laughed after pretending to bite it, his teeth met with a snap and they my stomach fluttered I wasn't sure why but then then he started slicing carefully. I put the batter in a ten by three and out it in to bake. I made the milk mixture and put it in the fridge. As soon as the cake was baked and cooled I started poking holes in surface with a fork and Edward was watching me like I just discovered a way to bring about world peace. When I poured the milk mixture over the holed cake I couldn't take it anymore I bust into laughing. Edwards face had a look of mild disgust and it was a funny sight. When I laughed and he smiled at me

"I know what I am doing you know" I said to him

Emmett came at that time and asked "is it ready yet?"

"I few hours more" I said

"Hours? But I waited for exactly an hour before coming in" Emmett whined

"It'll be worth the wait I promise" I told him and he seemed appeased as he went back to the light room I guess.

I covered the cake and put it in the refrigerator. Edward and I went to join the others. Alice and Rosalie were talking fashion project for Rose and since I didn't want to be a part of that discussion, I walked to Edwards's side and sat. They were watching sports on the TV. When the time for the mixture to soak into the cake. I stood up and realized I was a bit restrained. I looked back down. I realized somewhere, sometime I had cuddled into Edward. His arms were around my waist and he was asleep. I ran my hand on his cheek affectionately and turned to stand. Jasper and Emmett were watching us with pleased expressions. I blushed and stood up in a hurry. I went into the kitchen Esme was there. I think she was making Lasagna. I gave her a warm smile and made the topping. Bringing out the cake, I spread the whipped icing like you would spread butter – deep, thick yet soft and, silky butter. I scattered cookie crumbs on them with the Strawberry. When I was finished I was reminded of a 'specked tres leached cake' I wanted to call them to get some cake, but Esme said I should hold on and we could use them for desert and I agreed

"Edward tells me you are an aspiring writer?" she began

I smiled a bit and corrected her "I love reading you know. Writing is just an added bonus, I mean after reading for sometimes it gives me so many imaginations in my head that I just jot them down. I went into English so I could do what I love"

"So reading" she pushed when i stopped

"It gives me a sense of connection –if you will. There is always some ground of relativity to one of its character. Perspectives change it'll give understanding in a different light always something to think about, take Jane Austen for instance –_Depend upon it, you see but half. You see the evil, but you do not see the consolation. There will be little rubs and disappointments everywhere, and we are all apt to expect too much; but then, if one scheme of happiness fails, human nature turns to another; if the first calculation is wrong, we make a second better: we find comfort somewhere— and those evil-minded observers, dearest Mary, who make much of a little, are more taken in and deceived than the parties themselves. _–It just leaves you wondering, I mean how much of her life reflects in her works, how she came across such wisdom, did she experience the uniqueness of the true love she writes about?" I looked at Esme to see if I scared away. But she was looking at me with a thoughtful expression on her face which made her look older.

"If anything, it gives you a place to escape for a while" I added when she didn't say anything

"Escape from what?" she finally asked

I shrugged "I don't know, I guess life for the most part"

The timer on oven dinged reminding us of the lasagna. Esme looked at it and brought it out. We set the table together while she asked me stuff about myself and my family mostly about me. They were just casual questions but I got the feeling she was trying to figure me out, but I didn't mind I kept answering. Esme moved to go get the boys but I stopped her when I whistled. She was surprised when seconds later they came filing in. her surprise turned to laughter just as soon as she spotted Carlisle in the bunch. He was still in his scrubs looking calm but tired nonetheless. He was a good looking man and I mean that in the non-gross way possible. Emmett was already in his seat with the serving spoon. We had a pleasant dinner. Esme talked of new client she was taking on. Carlisle told us about a patient he was fond of

"So how was your day?" Esme asked after Carlisle was done

"Awesome." Emmett answered "we had breakfast together, then Alice Jasper, Rosie and I went to do double date at Port Angeles and we watched a movie"

"Then we went bowling, well we cheered while they played" Alice said gesturing to herself and Rose

"We had lunch to end it and went shopping while the boys stayed at the arcade center" Rose supplied.

"Then we came home to get Edward and Bella" Jasper said

"Only they weren't home now, where they?" Emmett accused subtly

"Oh give it a rest" Edward said knowing where it was going. "It's not like we'd wait for you to come back now is it?"

I chanced a glance at Esme and Carlisle who were looking at them lovingly with laughter in their eyes

"So Bella what did you guys do?" Carlisle asked as he cut a slice of cake on a saucer for desert.

"They hung out" Emmett said sarcastically looking at us. I turned to Edward and smiled and he returned it.

"Yeah outside and talked, asked questions, make observations and stuff" Edward repeated his statement from earlier to further frustrate Emmett. I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop laughing. It was funny because we just talked but everyone was not accepting the truth.

"Well sound interesting" Esme said, and that was the last straw and I lost it laughing. The others joined me half a second later. We enjoyed desert. I looked at Edward with an I-told-you-so look when he sighed in appreciation and he flashed me a crooked smile.

"Worth the wait? I teased Emmett and he just gave me a thumbs up because his mouth was full…his whole face was covered in frosting when he looked up from his plate and everyone laughed

**EPOV**

Bella sat there laughing with my family, there was something stirring in me as much as I tried to repress in it became more pulling. I wanted to ask Bella to be my girlfriend so badly but I settled for just asking her out I did and she said yes. But she was leaving for Phoenix in two days. We drove the girls home since their cars we not here

The next day, Bella went over to her Grandmother's to stay over for the last time. We hung out with them in the afternoon and I told the rest of them of my plans on the evening and they were all set

The day of the carnival came and we were on our way to pick up the girls. Bella was in jean shorts and plaid t-shirt tied giving me a peak of the black tank she wore underneath and brown leather boots. Come to think of it there were all wearing the same things. I looked at Bella's face the front right side were put into rolling twist and a flower held them in place at the middle. She had this innocent yet amatory appeal. I smiled and she smiled back. I took her hands and whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked. I and she blushed. I turned to look at my brothers.

"Shall we?" I asked

And all of us filed into the car. I drove to Port Angeles. The first thing we did was get some cotton candy and then we split up to play games. Bella and I played skeeball and I won. Then we moved over to whack a mole I won that too. Bella said she wanted to play ping pong ball and fish boll. Although she won she refused to keep the fish. Reminding me that she killed the ones she had and was not ready to do it again so we gave it to a little girl.

"Oooh do this" Bella said to me as we crossed a high striker game. I collected the mallet and handed it to her to go first

"You're not serious are you"

"Bella, Bella. I have to scope the completion first" I said smiling at her

She shook her head. I looked at her with my best pleading face I even played it up by pouting a bit

"Fine" she exclaimed ant took the mallet. She took a deep breath and hit it with the mallet. She actually had impressive strength I'd say it went about eighty five percent up before falling down. I clapped for her and they handed her a box.

"Do it mister" she ordered shoving the mallet at me. I took it and exaggeratedly stretched my muscles while watching her subtly. She involuntarily licked before saying with mock impatience which was marred by the light shaking in her voice

"Will you just hit it?" and I did and I heard the bell and smiled in success. I was giving a teddy bear that had a cap shirts and trousers. I looked at it and then at Bella

"Name him?" I asked

"Teddy" she said and I laughed

"That's not very original" I said through my laughter

"The name of the bear is Edward Jnr and Teddy is a nickname of Edward" she said crossing her arms "so there"

I cocked my head. She was right. Some Edwards are called Teddy. I handed Teddy to her.

"Well Teddy is yours to keep" I said to her. She took it and hugged it tight for a second.

"Thanks"

Grabbing my hand she pulled me away towards the cotton candy stand again. she got another one and I paid for it before she had the chance. When she realized she looked at me

"it's a date remember" I said "I can't let you pay"

With that she let it go then she dragged me to the ferry wheel. She still had her bear and box they gave her.

"You're going to open that?" I asked pointing to the box

She looked at it for some time then opened it. It was a blue keychain. With the words _'I already have a hybrid car, half car, and half junk' _written on it. I chuckled and Bella snorted. She placed it back in the box. We stopped at the top and Bella cuddled me I gladly put my arms around her. We played a bunch of games after that got more cotton candy and went to join the rest of the gang at our designated place. There was a confetti was fired in the air. Bella jumped up trying to catch one while the rest of us laughed at her. after a while Bella was exhausted and I carried her to the car despite her protest she was fine to walk on her own. Finally she gave up and held me tighter before we reached the car, she was asleep I looked at her. confetti and a little grass got caught up in her hair. I smiled a little and kissed her forehead a before settling her in and buckling her up. By the time we got back to forks Alice and Rosalie were fast asleep too. the guys and I carried them in bridal style. Charlie opened the door. I am guessing he heard us pull up.

"Are they okay?" he asked as he saw them

"Yes just asleep" I whispered.

Charlie looked at Bella, Alice and Rosalie and smiled speaking softly "Wore them out did you?"

"Carnival" Jasper whispered as an explanation

"Place them all on Bella's Bed, they'll be well rested in the morning" he said and touched Bella's cheek lightly a flash of emoting passing his face.

"You're all welcomed to the guest room, if you like" he offered in a hushed tone

"No thanks Charlie" Jasper whispered again "I have to pack for tomorrow"

"Alright" he said before leaving us as we headed upstairs. When we reached Bella's room, I put her down in the middle of the bed and covered her then I looked around. It was simple graced with a king sized bed and pictures everywhere. Mostly ones from our trip to Orlando, none of them were of her alone which i found peculiar.

"They weren't kidding about the bed" Emmett whispered laying Rosalie down under the purple duvet tucking her in.

We left for the door. Emmett brought out his camera

"Emmett" I said "the flash will wake them"

"I turned it off" he whispered then took the picture of our girls snuggled together and sleeping peacefully. I reached in my pocket to get my keys and I felt something so I brought it out. It was Bella's key chain and confetti paper attached to it "Keep it" was the only thing written on the paper. I smiled to myself all the way home


	15. Chapter 15

These last few days had been downright miserable, utterly and completely miserable. Okay maybe I am being dramatic. Today was one of that Edward-induced sadness. I hugged Teddy tighter to me. Alice and Jasper went with Phil to a game, Renee was in art class and I was at home alone. You think an idle mind is the devil's workshop? Try my head for a change. Diego will be making a four day appearance in Phoenix in about a week or so, so that'll give me some time off. I looked across the room to a sketch of me Edward had drawn. I found it fascinating he explained to me it was an akvis sketch but told me not to open it until I got to Phoenix. He gave Alice of her and Jasper, one to but I doubt it had the same reverence mine had because, at the back of my sketch paper in simple yet elegant script was a note

"**You don't have to give me an answer until you come back to me but I can't let you go without asking you. Be my girl? Please Bella?"**

** Sincerely: Edward**

I know right? Imagine my surprise yet elated happiness when I found it. I wanted to scream and jump in his arms screaming 'Yes' the whole way there but I didn't. At the airport he had been sweet, giving me a kiss on the cheek nothing ordinary. As an unspoken agreement we didn't tell the others of our date. They just thought it was one of our outings. Talking of our date, Not what I'd expected but it was amazing none the less. We talked and joked and I had fun, I am pretty sure he did too –well up to the time when I fell asleep. I hope he liked the keychain; I'd slipped it just before I relaxed and gave into my sleep.

"Bella, you in here?" I heard Rosalie's voice at my door

"Yeah, come in Rose?" I called back.

Rose came to my bed and laydown. She didn't say anything just sighed

"Miss him huhn?" I said hugging my legs

"You have no idea" She said. Actually I kind of do but I wasn't going to tell her that

"I'll bet he misses the hell out of you too" I comforted her somewhat believing them myself "he'd wouldn't be in love with you if he didn't"

"You think?" Rose said facing me now as I rested my cheek on my knees.

"I know" I corrected

"That he really loves me?" she said unsure

I looked at her intently cocking my head to the side. "He has told you. Hasn't he?"

"Not directly, I mean he has made jokes about it but, he never really came out and said it" she confided

"But you love him don't you?" I said

"With all my heart" she answered with conviction.

"But you haven't told him?" I asked and she shook her head looking peculiarly vulnerable

I sat against the headboard and stroked her hair "Oh Rosie, do you think you want to let him know you feel that way?" I asked her

"Sometimes I do, but then I think what if he doesn't want me too, I mean it's been a year already" she said desolately

"Emmett is childlike, well that's how I've come to know him, and well children are bundles of joy and happiness, fiercely protective of those and what they love" I told her and she nodded for me to continue

"If I told a child she/he couldn't see their parents again or their favorite toy, my ears are more likely to be assaulted and I might suffer some serious physical harm" I held and Rose smiled

"If I told Emmett you couldn't be with him, I'd have a similar reaction except Emmett is more mature than a five year old, as childlike as he is, his feelings are deep rooted in his heart of gold. I have no doubt that he would knock me unconscious if I do something like that"

"Children may not come outright to tell you what they feel but you know they do and sometimes they need the assurance"

"My point is maybe he needs a clue that his angel loves him too" I nudged her slightly on the word 'angel'

"Thanks Bella" she said closing her eyes

"Plain old truth Rosie plain ole truth" I told her squeezing her hand reassuringly and she opened her eyes and smiled. I looked back to my object of fixation when we became silent again

"Okay that's new" she said following my eyes to my framed sketch

"Edward" I offered as an explanation

"It's pretty" she said

I smiled.

"You miss him" she asked

"Very much so." I said turning my eyes to the painting _more than you know_ I altered in my brain

"Wanna go grab something" I am hungry" she said offering me a distraction.

"Sure why not?" I said standing "Pasta?"

"Olive garden" she said. We took her car to said place and had lunch, and took out dinner. I went over to their house after lunch. Diane was there watching CNN

"Bella, it's a pleasure to see you again" she greeted hugging me and kissing my cheek

"Hi Diane" I said wrapping my arms around her

"Lunch?" she asked me and Rosalie

"We already ate Momma" Rose informed and lifted the take out bag to support her claim. She set mine and hers on the counter and grabbed my hand. We went up to her room. I let her brush my hair to pass time. She braided and unbraided them before brushing them again.

It was getting late so Rose drove me home. When I got there Renee was on the phone and I'd have to guess it was Esme at the other end. Renee and Esme had hit it off. They talked regularly on the phone planning the Christmas event. Oh yeah Renee had agreed to the change in our Christmas plans. Esme wanted us to feel more welcome, so we were bringing traditions from the attending families. For us it was our pajamas Christmas and sleepover tradition. For the Hales, it was their tree decorating tradition and the Cullen's; it was the evening hospital visit to the hospital, this year, it was Forks Memorial Hospital. Honestly, I was looking forward to Christmas time.

"Hi mom" I said loud enough for her to hear. I'm sure Esme could hear me too.

"Oh Hi, Bella honey" she said holding the phone from her ear and I passed her and went into my room. I lay on the bed and slept.

Diego came as expected but he was staying in a hotel, Kate's orders. I don't know why but she arranged it that way. I was getting ready to go meet him at the studio. My driver was coming to get me. Kate's idea to make sure no one was following me to my house. Alice set out a light blue ripped shorts, a white body hugging camisole and heels. She also put one of the shirts she'd been working on. Alice's designs are awesome. This one was a blue fold over collar. I wore my outfit and walked out of my room with my handbag.

"Bella" Alice said exasperated

"What I wore the stupid heels didn't I?" I said not sure what her problem is

"It's long and a bit big." She said pointing to the shirt.

"So?" I drew out

"so you tie the ends" She lifted the end after undoing the last bottoms and tied them over my waist leaving the stomach open but the slits at the side made the back covered

"Makes much more sense" I said looking down at myself again

"Duh" she said just as the car horn was honked from outside. I went outside and waiting for me was a Dark blue car, which from the logo I recognized as a Nissan. I climbed in

"Hi I am Isabella Dwyer" I told the driver smiling. I purposely left out Swan, as personal as I want this relationship to be, I was not becoming too chummy with her.

"Hi I was told your name was Jane Doe" she said and I laughed just as we drove out my drive way

"Don't worry it's for security reasons" I said to her. "But my life would be in your hands for the four days so why not?"

"Charlotte Harwinton" she said "Dwyer? I've heard that name before. Any chance you're Phillip Dwyer's kid?"

I smiled and answered. "Yeah"

"Cools" she said looking at me in the review Mirror "hoping He'll win the D-backs some"

"You watch baseball?" I asked

"My husband Peter does" she said "I just tag along. He is a huge fan of your dad too"

"I wouldn't have guessed you were married" I told her quietly wondering if it was the right thing to say.

"Yes Ma'am" she said raising her hand form the wheel to show me her rings "our anniversary is this weekend's Sunday. Not sure what to get him though"

"You'll think of something" I assured her. I was already thinking. I'd buy one of Phil's jerseys and get it autographed and to her before tomorrow. For the rest of the trip we talked a bit about her family.

"We're her Ma'am" She said to me. I scrunched my nose uncomfortably and she noticed and said "Protocol"

"Well can I at least be called Miss?" I said hesitantly

"Sure Miss" she smiled at me

"Thanks Charlotte" I said smiling back and walked into the studio

"Hi Tom" I greeted the man at the door

"Dwyer kid" He said back winking at me. I walked upstairs and into the booth where Diego was sitting down, recording his solo Christmas songs for the Album. He says me and smiled. When he was done, he stopped and walked up to me kissing me on the cheeks

"Hey D" I said to him

"It's nice to see you Isabel" he told me handing me a "belated graduation gift"

"Diego" I whined

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" he said flashing me an innocent smile with dimples that could rival anyone's but Emmett

"Thank you" I accepted graciously well as graciously as I could without being grumpy

"Hey Bella" Gary greeted me. "Here are your songs. We recorded all the instruments earlier so we need to overdub the vocals"

"Cool" I took the papers from him. There were six songs. I shook my head

"I said four Kate" I told myself "but you give me six"

"She says it's to pay for the driver" Diego said "the sixth one is for charity"

"She is crazy" I told him looking through the list _'I'll be home for Christmas', 'Baby, its cold outside', 'Blue Christmas", 'White Christmas', 'Let it snow, 'The Christmas song's_. I took _blue Christmas _I raised it up to his face and he picked _I'll be home for Christmas. _

We sound-checked and Gray made sure we were happy with our headphones. We started with his pick. We knocked on the glass and put on the headphones. When the red light indicating we were recording came on Diego started singing

"_I'll be home for Christmas, You can count on me, Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree"_

I took it my signal when he nodded._ "Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams; I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams"_

"_I'll be home for Christmas, You can count on me, Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree" _he sang on his own.

"_Christmas Eve will find me" _he sang

"_Where the love light gleams" _I continued

"_I'll be home for Christmas" _he sang again

"_If only in my dreams" _and I completed and we stopped. The light went off shortly after. Then we started _Blue Christmas _a while later

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

I took it the next verse

"_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

_That's when those blue memories start calling_

_You'll be doin all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, Blue, Christmas"_

We paused a little for the instrumental break and toward the end he added

"_You'll be doin all right, with your Christmas of white" _

"_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas" _I sang my part

We added another last line together that Gary suggested after two takes of the song _"You'll be doin all right, with your Christmas of white, But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas" _

"One more song then we'll wrap it up" Gary said when we were satisfied with this one. I shuffled my list

"Why don't you do _Let it snow" _he suggested and we took his advice and sang the song

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful"_ I started

"_And since we've no place to go"_ Diego sang

"_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_ We completed together

"_It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping" _I continued

"_The lights are turned way down low"_ Diego crooned

"_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_ we chanted together

"_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm!_" Diego took it this time

"_But if you'll really hold me tight"_ I resonated

"_All the way home I'll be warm"_ we finished together

"_The fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still goodbying"_ I intoned again

"_I'll turn the lights down low" _he sang

"_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" _we finished together

_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm!_

"_But if you'll really hold me tight_" I sang

_All the way home I'll be warm._ And he joined in

"_The fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still goodbying"_

"_But as long as you love me so_

"_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow."_

"Good job guys" Gray commented. I let Charlotte know I was through as Diego and I talked some more before I left him to finish up. When I got home I took my car out to get a 'Dwyer' jersey for peter I took a guess at large. I stopped by at the cage and asked Phil to sign at the back. And the members of the team at the floor of course I bribed them with cupcakes I bought from the bakery. When Charlotte came to pick me yesterday I already got the jersey signed and ready.

"Oh you really shouldn't have" she said as we stopped in front of the studio.

"Oh it was my pleasure, it only cost me a trip to the bakery" I laughed

"Thanks Miss" she said again

"Sure" I said standing up straight.

Today we worked on _white Christmas _and_ The Christmas song _we spent more time than usual doing it because Gray was not satisfied with something. We listened to the once we did yesterday when we took a break

"What's with the red?" Diego said gesturing to my whole outfit. Today I was wearing Red jeans with red white and navy blue plaid; she even got me a red bandana to match

"Alice is making Rose and I model some the clothes she made" I explained

"Ouch" he said cringing knowing how I hated being a doll

"Her designs are nice, awesome potential. Bella Barbie is not something I am crazy about, but it keeps her happy"

"That's nice" he said

"Yeah well" I left it at that

"I'm wrapping up early on Monday; want to go for lunch when we are done here to talk" Diego asked "it's kind of my last day"

"It sounds awesome well not the last day part. It sucks we only get to spend studio time together but, on the bright side I'll be keeping you for Christmas." I said to him "I'll leave you to keep working; I think Charlotte is waiting anyway"

"Charlotte?" Diego said

"My driver. She has a wedding anniversary Sunday tomorrow" I smiled as I gathered my things from the floor

"How many years?" he said

"I think one" I told him "she should be about twenty-five or so kinda young too"

"How do you know so much about your driver?" he said

"It's called talking, you should try it sometime" I teased pushing the door open

"Smartass" he said "I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Uh huh" I said walking out to meet Charlotte.

Sunday was uneventful, with nothing to do. I tried to play my guitar but my mind kept wondering up, down and center. Alice and Rose stringed me along for one of their shopping spree to get me out of my 'funk' Angela came with us too. I just went along with it. Jasper was talking to Ben who was home for summer school too

"So how was your trip?" Angela said

"It was okay. The boys made sure we had fun" I said

"The boys?" Angela asked

"You remember Emmett" Alice said looking at the rearview mirror

"Yeah, isn't he the one dating you?" she said catching Rosalie's eyes. Rose nodded

"And Edward, Emmett's brother" Alice continued "I think we rode half the rides in that place"

"So you just rode rides?" Angela asked

"Not quite. Edward made us do a picnic" Alice said "we took dance lessons, we went shopping"

"Sound like it was busy" she observed

"No kidding. I had sore feet every evening. But it was worth it" I said

"I'll bet" Angela said "I always wanted to go to Disney world"

"We went to universal Orlando"

"Disney would be nice, I always wanted to get married there" Rose said

"That would be cool" Angela agreed as we walked into a shop.

"So I heard you're going to Arizona State?" Rosalie asked her. You had to give her credit for at least trying to get along

"Yeah. Ben and I decided together. I got my acceptance letter last month" Angela told her "Ben has the closet dorm to the classes. I really don't know why he gets all the luck"

"Since Ben is a frat, will you join the sorority?" Alice asked

"It's a waste of time but I think so. Ben said the opportunities are great" Angela confided "Mom thinks it'll make me more…vocal" she rolled her eyes on the last one

"What do you think guys?" Alice raised a blue blazer. I shrugged

"I think you're perfect the way you are" I told her before heading to get some stuff for the cold weather of Washington. Alice bought boots in all colors that she did not own already scarves and other stuff. I did not even bother because I knew more than likely a quarter of all she was dragging about was mine so I just took what I saw and actually felt was comfortable.

Monday…I hate Mondays, especially when I have to get up early. Alice already had my outfit picked out. What's odd was she set sunglasses on the pile. Alice never picked out my shades. I shrugged and picked it up and an even equally odd note fell out

_I'm gone with Cynthia to say bye. I have a feeling you'll need this. BTW you might want to wear it as soon as you step outside from any building and the sunhat too._

_A_

Sunhat? I asked myself looking around There was a yellow sunhat right there beside the brown leather boots she chose there were even fishnet tights under my shorts. I shrugged and put on my outfit. Diego was wrapping up his last song when I arrived. We had one more song to go and on out first take of _Baby Cold Outside. _Gray stopped us

"Bella?" he said

"Yeah?" I said back

"This song is adult contemporary" he said. I nodded for him to continue "could you be more Marilyn Monroe-ish or even Megan Fox will do"

"I'll try" I said hitting a laughing Diego beside me

I added a little seduction into my singing and Gray nodded and we finished in record time.

"I'm going to set things up so you can listen to it" Gray said before disappearing

"So any Christmas favorite?" Diego asked me

"hmmmmn lets see I have two actually" I said blushing slightly

"Well do you want me to sing them or not" he laughed and picked his guitar

"okay _every day is Christmas_ and _the Christmas song_" I said

"Okay remind me how the latter goes?" he looked at me and I took his guitar from him

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose, Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, and folks dressed up like Eskimos_

He smiled and picked it up and I let him. "_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, Help to make the season bright, tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, Will find it hard to sleep tonight"_

I joined him in the next verse "_They know that Santa's on his way, He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh, and every mother's child is gonna spy, To see if reindeer really know how to fly"_

He let me take it from there _"And so I'm offering this simple phrase, To kids from one to ninety-two, Although it's been said many times, Many ways, Merry Christmas to you" _

"_And so I'm offering this simple phrase"_ I sang

"_To kids from one to ninety-two"_ he sang

"_Although it's been said many times, Many ways, Merry Christmas to you"_ we finished it with me harmonizing.

"okay you have any?" I questioned him since I was with the guitar and I already had an idea

"I think I'm going to go with…" he said

"Happy Christmas" we said together and we laughed

"Alright _Santiago" _I said emphasizing his stage name "from me to you Happy Christmas"

I closed my eyes as I recalled the song and poured them from my head to my mouth

"_It's almost Christmas, Everyone is wishing for everything they always wanted, And a beautiful, shiny winter wonderland, It's too easy to get temped."_

"_Cinnamon cider, sparking diamonds, Presents too big for the tree, So much shopping, there's no time left, For my friends and my family"_

"_Maybe we worry too much about wishing, And not enough about giving, Cause some people have nothing at all"_

"_Giving is priceless, Random acts of kindness, Remember the homeless, Cause this is Christmas, Give hope to the hopeless, Love to the loveless, Remind us to be selfless, Cause this is Christmas, So here's my happy Christmas to you, Here's my happy Christmas to you." I sang the chorus_

_So let just spend some time together, And be grateful that we're safe and warm, That our homes are filled with songs and laughter, We gather by the fire making s'mores, It's caring and sharing All of the good things, Not taking anything for granted, And we have."_

I sang the chorus once more avidly then moved on to the next verse

"_I remember Christmas day, We could run outside and play, Easy snow, snow fight, snowman, Scenery in your eyes, holding grandpa in, I'm just asking for one day, Let's keep making memories, Can we stay whole together, please? By the Christmas tree"_

"_Giving is priceless, Random acts of kindness, remember the homeless, Cause this is Christmas"_

"_Give hope to the hopeless, Love to the loveless, Remind us to be selfless, Cause this is Christmas, So here's my happy Christmas to you, Here's my happy Christmas to you, Oh here's my happy Christmas to you"_

I opened my eyes and smiled at him which he returned

"And for my random act of kindness" he said taking the guitar for me "This goes to you"

He sang me '_every day is Christmas' _and we heard clapping and turned to see gray. We did a show of bowing before we went outside to listen to our earlier songs. I listened to the ones Diego was working on and if I may say so it turned out good. As Diego promised we finished much earlier than usual so we walked to a seafood restaurant. We ate and talked about random stuff and laughed at his cast mates. He told me about one of cast mate who had no serious bone in his body. He filled me on some cast jokes. He described England in more detail than I was used to Honestly it sounded like he had a wonderful time filming I couldn't help but smile. I told him about Emmett and Edward. I left the detail about the kiss and the date and the note because I didn't feel it was time yet to tell him. I told how Emmett ate all of my pancakes. He just about laughed his butt off saying "Oh Isabel, tell me he didn't" when I described Emmett falling out of the closet. I filed him in on Carlisle and Esme. I recommended my new bed to him

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer" he said as I stopped by the car

"I am just happy you could come for a while" I said

"I'll miss you. I'm getting a cab to my hotel and then to the airport" he informed

"I'll miss you too" I hugged him and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek

"Ciao mi amigo" I said as I got into the car

"I'll let you know when I arrive in Cali" he said closing my door for me. I waved at him from the inside and he waved back and I continued into my ordinary life.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Saga does in no way shape or form belong to me. On that note who is dying of anticipation of Breaking Dawn Part 2. *Jumping rapidly and raising my hands* Twelve days for it to be available in cinemas *dancing Gangnam style* hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave reviews or pm me if you have questions or love it!.**

What I woke up to the next day was anything but ordinary.

"Bella you're on L&S" Alice screamed

I took the Life & Style Magazine from Alice's hand and sure enough I saw myself on it and it wasn't my imagination. I was wearing a yellow graphic t-shirt that Alice designed it said **"**_**Roguish Angels" **_with a jean shorts and brown boots that were up to my calf. Thankfully I had a large yellow sunhat and large Gucci square glasses on so you couldn't tell it was me not unless you're my family. Once again I found myself grateful for Alice's intuition. I was wearing the brown Gucci camel leather and stainless steel case Diego had given me for my graduation when he came over. My hair that could be seen peeking from my hat had a red glow from the sun

I opened to the page and started reading the Article

_On August 17, Aiden Santiago Marquez, our beloved nineteen year old singer and main character of the upcoming film __**The Guardian **__was seen by a source in Phoenix with someone other than the lovely dark haired model/ actress Aubrey Chloe Tanner. Sources say he called her Mirabel. Well Mirabel was certainly a dime piece. They were seen walking out of Chaton studios and walking to a San Carlos Bay Seafood Restaurant just down the street._ _Apparently Santiago not only spent time with the girl studio but the two of them actually left hand in hand and had lunch together. Mirabel was wearing a wristwatch of about $1150, which was confirmed to have been bought by Santiago. The watch in question was a special edition collection made to celebrate Gucci's 90th anniversary. It's a camel leather and stainless steel bangle with jewelry clasp with a white dial. We believe she is a fan of Gucci as she also wore a black Women's square fitted sunglasses using Havana temples with web detail and metal interlocking G logo which we all know as a Gucci symbol._

"_They were both comfortable. Laughing and joking every time" –A third party observed "They came and left the restaurant hand in hand"_

"_They asked for the waiter serving them to give them a more secluded area" –A staff told our crew "I think he ordered for her too" _

_After their lunch they walked down the street were Mirabel gave him a tight hug and quick peck and entered a Nissan Maxima which drove out of site leaving our beloved Santiago to take a cab which took him to his hotel. So what do you think fans? How is Aubrey Tanner dealing with this break up? _

I quickly closed the magazine and laughed disbelievingly. _This really could not be happening_ I thought

"Sorry. We found out this morning" Alice said beside me

I took my phone out of the pocket my jeans which were on my bed and called Bree first

"Bella?" She said sounding worried, which only fueled my own worries.

"You know it's not true right" I said not bothering to ask her if she read it "I didn't even know we were being followed. He is my best friend Bree and he loves you. More importantly I wouldn't hurt you that way. You know that right" I chewed my lips as I heard her sigh

"Relax Bella, I know you wouldn't do that, Diego said that when he saw it as soon as he got back" she said with conviction "besides its Diego I'm worried about"

"Isn't he supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yes but he is down with Kate working on a press release. He was quite upset too, mumbling something about the only thing you ask for and he can't give it to you" She confessed

I am sure the confusion was as plain even in the silence that followed

"Your privacy" she clarified

I let out a short laugh "Well I mean it could be worse right? I mean you could hardly tell it was me"

"Yeah that's what I told him" she agreed "I think you should call him Bella. He is blaming himself right now"

"I'll do that. I just wanted to make sure you knew the truth" I said relieved

"Oh trust me Bella, I learnt not to believe anything I see in magazines a long time ago" She laughed, a genuine one at that. "Oh yeah. Nice top by the way."

"You like? My sister's creation" I said smiling at Alice who I remembered was here with Rose.

"Alice? No way! Really? How good is she with dresses?" she asked nervously

"Trust me. That like asking how good Santa is at delivering presents from the North pole" I told her

"You think she could get or possibly me a dress for Diego's premier? In November?"

"Why don't you call her and ask? I have a feeling she'll love that. in fact hold on for her" I supplied and looked Alice. She was bouncing up and down. I had a feeling she knew the gist of my conversation. I smiled at her and asked for her phone as I handed her mine. I vaguely heard her and Bree discussing details as I walked out. My mind was on reaching Diego

"Alice" he answered agitatedly "is Isabel alright? On a scale of one to ten how mad is she?"

I laughed before saying "Four-point-Five"

"Isabel?" he asked unsure. I am guessing he double checked hi caller id again

"Yes it's me. I just saw it few minutes ago and I called Bree" I explained

"Oh?" he inquired

"I really am not mad. I mean you can barely make out it's me. The only reason I think Alice did was because she recognized the shirt" I said

"You're really not mad?" he asked quietly

"No. let them think my name is Mirabel or whatever they heard. Heck if they want a last name tell them it is Duckling" I tried bringing humor into the conversation and it worked he laughed

"Mirabel Duckling, it has a nice ring to it" he said and after a while he said "I see what you did there Swan, but Thanks"

"Silly boy. There's nothing to thank me for. It'll blow over soon hopefully" I said trying to assure both of us

"Kate's here" he informed me

"I'll let you go" I said with a smile "tell her I said 'hi' okay and congratulations on her manipulation"

"Actually you're on speaker" he said sheepishly

"I am sorry about this Bella" Kate said after laughing and saying thank you "I am assuming you don't still want your name out there?"

"It okay Kate" I said to her "and no, besides I already have a name for the public, its Mirabel Duckling"

I heard her laugh and I smiled

"Yeah picture it. On the radio I mean." She said then proceeded in a radio broadcaster's voice "this is Al here with a special message to Santiago's fans for the holidays, featuring Mirabel duckling"

I snorted and laughed "yeah I guess _that _would be bad"

"no kidding" she said "oh and Bella?"

"Yeah" I said

"you might want to stay of TMZ, Perez Hilton and the rest of their kind for a while okay?"

"Sure" I assured her "I really do have to go. D! I'll call you later when Alice and Bree stop talking dresses?"

"Dresses?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? Well Alice is going to design Bree's dress for your premiere" I gossiped

"Hmmn well that's good." Diego said "well I should let you go"

"Bye D!" I said hanging up.

When I walked into the room Alice had a folder that had 'D a-HB" written on the cover. It was opened to a particular page filled with colours

"What's D a-HB?" I asked

"Dwyer Alice Hale Brandon" she answered me "it's my future company name"

"I think is fabulous" I complimented her

"Thanks Bella" she said then gestured me to the bed. I sat behind her

"Bree said something light in color" she told me and Rose

"How about cream" Rose suggested.

"With her color she'll look nude" Alice said shaking her head

"Peach" I said pointing to one color. "It's has a light shade I think will compliment her skin"

"Hmmn" Alice said going online "well it need designs it can't be plain what do you guys think of glitters"

"Too wedding ish" Rose piped and I nodded and added "lace too"

"Rhinestones would work though" Rose said after a bit

Alice nodded a bit

"And you could make it strapless with a slight and imperceptible corset with ruffled skirt" Rose said "oh and a slit. Not high though just enough to show off her shoes"

I looked to Alice who was already drawing the dress into the folder. Rose looked from behind her.

"Make the slit just about an inch above her knees" She said and Alice did what she asked

"Perfect" Rosalie said nodding

"What do you think Bella?" Alice said. I looked at the design and nodded.

"No offence but that's Rose. Bold and daring with the neck line if it were me, I'd want to straighten that neck line out I mean I don't want people looking at my bust. So I vote cancel the sweetheart. If you're putting a corset in it, it'll already add to her bust but the neckline will just make it pop out even more you know?" I added my three cent "And the ruffles would just be uncomfortable considering she has to sit for hours. I vote to feel more comfortable. I do love the slit though"

Alice did what I asked "I think this works. Rose?"

"But then it'll look plainer" She said and she cocked her head "Try making the upper half from her waist looked…more scrunched"

"You mean a Ruched bodice?" Alice said

"put the sequins vertical and center make it go around the back of the waist and make the 'scrunches' angular so it meet just a bit under her bust" Rose instructed and Alice redrew the design

"Smart" She accented "giving it a sweetheart look but protecting that innocence that Bella wants"

"Best of both worlds, huhn?" I said bumping Rose

"You know that's right" She said back.

I said and stood up and went to my room. "That's about the most talk I can handle"

**EPOV**

I grabbed the magazine as my eyes caught something or _someone _familiar.

"You know that's a chick's magazine" Emmett said as I paid for it

"Shut up Emmett" I said reading the article. I looked at the picture again. That was Bella, I was positive. This supposed Mirabel was the same height and those boots were the ones Bella wore on our date. Plus her hair was red but under the hat was a hint of brown if you look closely. Suddenly I felt sick. She was going to tell me no after all. She found someone else; I was abruptly not looking forward to her return especially if I was going to get no in return from the girl I recently discovered I loved.

"Dude you're getting pale." He looked at the magazine then shrugged at my 'insanity'.

We went home after getting lunch at the diner. Most of what Emmett said, if I were to take an exam on it, I would fail in brilliant colors. He called me on my distance three days after he decided it was enough

"Are you going to tell me what's got your boxers in a knot" he sat down beside me

"It's nothing" I said quickly

"Sure it's not, that why you are brooding more so than usual" he said

"It's Bella isn't it, you miss her?" he asked after a while and I nodded, that was partly true. I did miss her though.

"Good then you'll like this" he said whipping out plane tickets from his pockets

"Is that … ?" I dared to finish my question but suddenly my heart was in my mouth beating faster than the footsteps of a stampede of running horses

"wh…?" I tried again.

"I was planning to see Rosie anyway, to surprise her. Jasper's been in on it too. Mom and Dad added your ticket though since they noticed your recent behavior. Mom said it might be better for you to go with me"

My eyes whizzed quickly from the paper to Emmett's face. Did I want to fly to Phoenix and have her say no? Or did I want to wait for my heart to be wrecked when she came here and did it? Either way it'll be broken, wont it?

I took a deep sigh. "Thank you."

"Sure. We'll be coming back with them for school since we have a week and a half yet any way" Emmett informed me and left my room

One the day we left for Phoenix, I was getting restless all of a sudden, even more so when I heard the pilot announced out landing.

"Relax dude" Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder just as I spotted Jasper making his way over through the crowd

"Hey man." Jasper said patting Emmett's back

"Do they know?" Emmett asked

"Alice has a _feeling _something is going to happen" Jasper said "apart from that they are all clueless"

"Rose?" Emmett asked

"Alice's been keeping them busy with her latest project" Jasper said shrugging

"Project?" I asked

"You know how Alice is" Jasper answered quite ambiguously "you hungry?"

"I am always hungry" Emmett said.

"Great. let's go get us some Thai food" Jasper said as we got in a midnight blue Mercedes

"Whose car?" I asked inquisitively

"Bella, who else?" Jasper retorted "Rose hogs her car like it's the last drink of water, Alice's Porsche isn't conducive for my physical and mental being with it being so cramped"

We drove quietly for a while before Jasper stopped at some building. Hw walked out and Emmett and I mimicked his movement.

"Hi Ben" Jasper greeted someone, actually two someones, when we got inside "Angela"

"Oh hi Jasper" Angela said

"Girls driving you insane yet?" the boy, Ben asked Jasper jokingly and Angela elbowed him

"3Hey cut that out babe" Ben said rubbing his sides

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Jasper told them "these are Emmett and Edward"

We shook hands and exchanged the customary "it's nice to meet you"

"I am assuming you're the ones they gossip about 'sides us" Ben said gesturing to himself and Jasper.

Emmett laughed and I joined in. "we just got in so we wouldn't know"

"Angela, could you not tell them you saw me or them for the next hour, it's kind of a surprise" Jasper said "you too Ben"

"Mouth is sealed" Ben said while Angela nodded eagerly. I had a feeling she knew something, either that or she has lot of pent up energy. We ordered our food and as soon as it was given, we went to sit and eat and a while later left to Jasper house.

"Sometimes I can't help but think you know" we heard Rosalie's voice "Maybe…"

"Rose, in this case, maybe for you is just an excuse to think of the worst possible scenario. Have some faith" I heard Bella's voice say in response. An involuntary smile came up to my face at the sound of her voice.

"You're right" Rosalie said in a defeated ton

"I usually am" Bella told her cheekily

"Bells?" Jasper called knocking twice

"Jazz?" Bella said

"I just wanted to let you know your car is now outside" Jasper said

"M'kay" she said

"Everyone decent in there?" Jasper asked

"Yeah why?" Alice answered this time

"I'm coming in." Jasper said before opening the door. We stood behind the door as he walked in

"Hey sweetheart" Jasper said. I assuming he was greeting Alice

"What do you want?" Rosalie said impatiently. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Oh yeah" Jasper said like he just remembered something "there are two men waiting outside to see the both of you?"

"And you let them wait?" Rose said "is it Royce? because I swear Bella's dad might have to kill him after all"

"No" Jasper laughed "they were pretty keen on seeing you though so I left them downstairs"

"You let them in? Complete strangers?" Rose voice went up an octave. I looked at Emmett; he was in pain for holding in his laughter, I shook my head at him and continued listening

"Rose?" Bella called. "Let's just go."

"Fine" They both ran past us not even realizing we were there. Emmett and I entered the room.

"Hi Alice" we greeted together as we walked in. Alice looked at us, then at Jasper and then back to us

"So that's what you've been hiding" Alice laughed a bit "I must say, I did not see that coming"

"Good to know darling" Jasper drawled hauling her closer to him and pecking her cheeks

"Jasper if this is some joke…" Rosalie started but as soon as she saw Emmett, she whimpered quietly I thought I was hearing things.

Bella came in next after looking at me she said "Am I the only one seeing the Cullens? Because if you guys drugged me somehow, it's not cool"

We looked at her with varying amusement, well except Rosalie whose eyes were still on Emmett. Bella came up to us and patted our chests, pinched herself and patted us again like we were figments of her imagination.

"Surprise" Emmett said laughing as Rosalie flew into his arms after Bella confirmed she was not being drugged

"We'll leave y'all to catch up" Jasper said and left with Alice. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett who were already 'catching up'. Bella extended her hand when I turned back to her

"Walk with me?" she suggested

I took it and she led me outside

**BPOV**

"Walk with me?" I asked. I didn't want to wait another minute before telling him yes. He hesitated before he took my hand. We sat on the hood of my car once we were outside.

"About your…" I started once we were outside

"Please don't say no" Edward said suddenly as if it he was being strangled "I don't think I would bear it"

I took his hands in mine and waited till he looked at me "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend"

He contemplated me for a while looking intensely at my eyes I don't know what he saw before releasing a violent breath "thank you"

"What made you think I would say no?" I asked him as he hugged me

"I read this article of a girl that looked terribly similar to you and I jumped into conclusion" he said. My heart went into an overdrive. I didn't factor Edward reading it. I made a decision to tell him everything then

"Life and Style?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled back and started biting my lips

"Well _she _is _me_." I whispered and pulled up my sleeve to show him the wrist watch Diego had given me. He looked wounded and angry so I rushed to fix it "it's not what you think though, that was Santiago"

"I know" he said interrupting me sharply

"To me, well he is just, Diego" I completed ignoring his tone. The surprised look on his face told me he did not see that one coming. I moved to explain further "After I left Forks, Diego got a recording contract and things picked up from there. So he moved to California to make it a full time thing. But we kept in touch, we still do"

His eyes were softened "you could have told me?"

"Well I couldn't, I went to California one summer and found out the publicity he got was overwhelming. I got impromptu best friends all of a sudden, half of them I never even knew so sometimes I just worry that it why people would like me so I made him promise to keep me out of the public eye as best as he could"

"Jasper and Rosalie know" he continued petulantly

"Not at first" I said "He came for Christmas last year and they found out and they seemed to understand. I was planning to tell you later…"

"…when you knew you could trust me" He continued hurt coloring his tone

"Oh Edward" I raised my hand to his cheek "I do trust you, I really do, but it's not my secret to tell don't you get that?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed after closing his eyes "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I do get that"

I smiled a little bit "I'm sorry too. As for the picture, Diego and I were working on some Christmas album"

"Wait you're the anonymous girl?" he asked smiling a little like he just had an epiphany/

"Yeah, it was the only way I could agree" I told him jumping down from the hood of my car and standing in-between his legs. He pulled me closer opening his legs wider

"I wonder how you pulled that off" he laughed. I was glad he was okay about the whole situation so I laughed with him. His gaze suddenly got intense and I gulped at the desire deep within his eyes. My lips suddenly felt dry so I licked them. His gazed travelled to them and back to my eyes

"Jeg elsker dig" I did not get to asking what he meant because he took my lips with his and the blissful electric feeling heightened and I found myself pulling him closer through his shirt while he kissed me. I stepped closer to him my body melting into his, he moaned and cradled my neck and we continued like that until something buzzed once in my back pocket, disregarding it I continued indulging in my favorite piece of heaven, then…

"_Cause you can't starve us out and you can't make us run, Cuz we're them old boys raised on shotgun, And we say grace and we say Ma'am, And if you ain't into that we don't give a damn"_

I planned on ignoring it too pulling Edward to me still but the song kept playing so I groaned and gave up

"_We're from North California and south Alabama, and little towns all around this land, And we can skin a buck; we can run a trot-line, And a country boy can survive, Country folks can survive"_

"Jasper" I whined as I answered the phone

"Did you get my text if so you might want to check it" he said highly amused before hanging up.

I looked at the message he wanted me to see. It was a picture of me and Edward kissing seconds ago. And a message

"_Well break it up I can feel the lust from here! But seriously it's about Damn time –J"_

I blushed slightly and looked towards the house sure enough; they were all at the window waving. I buried my head on Edward's shoulders and groaned as he looked where I did and laughed

"I'll protect you" he said kissing my forehead. He came down and we walked in together.

**There you have it. Reviews are welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight never has or will belong to me, but keep this story safe yeah? I wouldn't want to hurt you**

It's been a few days since Edward and Emmett came over, a few days since Edward and I were official. Renée gushed happily about it to anyone who would listen. Phil was relatively relaxed about it compared to when Alice and Jasper started dating but he did get in a 'you'd be surprised how much damage a baseball bat can do' threat in there to Edward when they boys went to the batting cages. Emmett was staying with us and Edward was staying at Jasper's mostly because the fathers insisted they didn't like the idea of the boyfriends spending the night. I think it gave them an illusion of innocence if you will. The boys were okay with it. Alice had been busy with the dress Bree asked her to do at first but now she works on it when we stay in like today. Emmett Alice and I were handing out in Alice's room and right now I am laughing my butt off, why? Well because Emmett decided to call Pizza hut to ask for the number to Domino's so he could order a breakfast sandwich. Okay hindsight can be a really sweeping thing because when he actually made the call I was pretty mortified. Alice thought it was hilarious though she almost pricked her hand with the needle she had between her lips when she tried to stifle it

"What it was a relevant situation" Emmett said chuckling a bit biting into his sandwich

"That was the most random thing I've ever seen anyone do" Alice said setting one of the fabrics in place before pining it in place before joining us on the floor grabbing a glass of milk

"You know you could've checked online" I said

"Wells Bells where is the fun in that" he shrugged "We just wanna have fun" he continued in a singsong voice

"We're team fun" Alice chimed

"Team eba or abe" Emmett said laughing

"Team Bemalice or balicent" Alice said facing the ceiling and laughing

"How about the troublesome trio will do but we need special code names" I whispered conspiratorially "Emmett you could be 'Cheerful destruction' because you're always happy and are more than likely to do some damage"

Emmett rubbed his chin in mock thoughtfulness then he had a mischievous smile. "You could be 'dark silence' because your hair is dark and you're the quiet one. Oh and Alice you could be…" Emmett looked at her as she drank her tea and bounced on the spot. "… 'Potent spirit' well because, you are"

"Now that's out of the way, we have our order of business" Alice said in her best professional "we will select our president"

"I vote Emmett" I said and it only made sense, he is the unruly one

"So Cheerful destruction, you're hereby now voted as the president of the troublesome trio. Bella is Vice-president so as to keep you in check from time to time. Our method of govern ship is majority carries the vote"

"I declare today as our official prank day" Emmett cheered "whose with me?"

Alice got the mischievous thing going on too now as she raised her hand. I sighed too and raised me hand

"Now we prank Jasper first." Emmett said bringing out his phone

"Perfect. I left my phone at his room yesterday" Alice clapped. "This is going to be good"

"Emmett they'll know it's you" I reminded him

"Oh dark silence, I have this app on my phone that changes my caller id and voice trust me they wouldn't know" he said as soon as it was ringing

"Alice's cell, Jasper speaking"

"Hi this is Planned Parenthood responding with the test results for Miss Brandon" Emmett said

"Pa...Parenthood?" Jasper stuttered. I shook my head and bit my lips too keep from laughing

"Yes. Is Miss Brandon with you?" Emmett ignored his stuttering

"No. this is her boyfriend. Jasper Whitlock" he cleared his throat and spoke

"Well I see Mr. Whitlock you are listed as the father in her records so it'll be okay to tell you…" Emmett paused dramatically

"Tell me what?" you could hear the impatience in his voice

"The birth control pill we administered last month to her has been declared faulty so we had to take a pregnancy test. This is a call to confirm that she is two weeks pregnant. Please inform Miss Brandon for us and we're sorry for the inconvenience" Emmett cut the phone immediately

He and Alice busted into laughter gasping breaths in between. I was laughing to but not as hard I kind of pitied Jasper and his mental process right now

"Now Edward then Rosie" Emmett said pressing buttons

"Emmett you know we just got together" I warned him know the plan was a 'no go'

"Don't doubt me Bella" he said "Now sssssh until I end this call"

"Hello" Emmett said and paused a few seconds "Hello!?" and a few seconds "Dude, I can't hear you! Speak up!" and he paused again "Why are you yelling? It's just a recording! Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

He cut the phone and handed it to Alice. "Call him let it ring and hang up. Do it until he calls back and let it go to voicemail."

Alice did as she was told; she dialed five times before Edward called back. We let his phone lay idly between us until we heard the tone signaling the delivery of a voice mail and we dialed back. How Edward was able to yell his frustration without using a drop of profanity was amazing.

"Rose is going to be a bit difficult" Alice observed

"How about we make it look like her laptop has gone wacko" I suggested

"…Or we can put a hot water balloon to her tail pipe when they come later today"

"What would that do?'

"You'll see" Emmett said.

Just on time, Rose, Jasper and Edward came on the daily visits and Alice rushed out to Jasper who was looking eerily calm I'm sure inside was a volcanic mess because even from my spot at the door, I could see him hugging her a tad tighter around her neck whispering her ear.

I felt two strong arms go around my waist and I welcomed them, craved them even.

"Hey" I said as I let him pull me in for a kiss. I licked my lips when I pulled back

"Hey" he said back smiling

"Emmett Cullen, so not cool" Jasper yelled. I looked back at him to see him glaring at Emmett who was laughing all over.

"Priceless" he said over and over again.

"He got to you to huh? Edward said to Jazz.

"Wait he called you too?" Jasper asked

"Called me and cut the phone and when I call him back I get this" Edward said dialing Emmett's voicemail. We all heard the message Emmett left on this phone. Rose, Alice Emmett and I began Laughing

"I imagine how that must have felt" Jasper sympathized

"Terribly frustrating. That's how" Edward said.

After all was said and relatively forgotten. Emmett gave me a balloon and asked me to fill it with water and attached it to Rose's tailpipe while he distracted the rest. When it was my time to slip out I did and finished my task slipping back in. Emmett noticed me and stopped the argument they we having seconds later

"Where'd you go" Edward asked

"Bathroom" I lied to him. He nodded and pulled me closer between his legs I settled in. Everyone else got settled and Alice's dimmed our theatre lights with the remote. Awesome I know. Yeah one of the many perks of having a baseball star as a step dad. We picked an Indian comedy first and after that we added 'Sound of Music' to our movie for the day

_Captain von Trapp: It's the dress. You'll have to put on another one before you meet the children. _

_Maria: But I don't have another one. When we entered the abbey our worldly clothes were given to the poor. _

_Captain von Trapp: What about this one? _

_Maria: The poor didn't want this one._

We laughed at that one especially at the look on the captain's face. Edward was holding me so I don't fall out of the chair. I hummed some songs softly, I couldn't help it. Edward stroked my hair, then some other parts we laughed at was after the party with the German dude Herr Zeller, when the captain and his attitude came up

_Herr Zeller: Perhaps those who would warn you that the Anschluss is coming - and it is coming, Captain - perhaps they would get further with you by setting their words to music. _

_Captain von Trapp: If the Nazis take over Austria, I have no doubt, Herr Zeller, that you will be the entire trumpet section. _

_Herr Zeller: You flatter me, Captain. _

_Captain von Trapp: Oh, how clumsy of me - I meant to accuse you_

And when the little girl's finger got hurt on her finger.

_Maria: Gretl, what happened to your finger? _

_Gretl: It got caught. _

_Maria: Caught in what? _

_Gretl: Friedrich's teeth._

Well Alice was put out that the only 'romance' between then was at the gazebo area

_Captain von Trapp: Maria, there isn't going to be any Baroness anymore. _

_Maria: I don't understand. _

_Captain von Trapp: Well, we called off our engagement, you see, and... _

_Maria: Oh, I'm sorry. _

_Captain von Trapp: Yes. You are? _

_Maria: Mm-hmm. You did? _

_Captain von Trapp: Yes. Well, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else... can you?_

Edward hummed along with the song after into my hair. I fell asleep somewhere between that and the end of the movie.

"Can we go shop now?" Alice pouty voice stirred me from my spot "We need new outfits for the zoo tomorrow"

"There you are." Edward said giving me a peck on my hair

"I fell asleep didn't I?" I whispered to him

"Yes baby you did" he whispered back

"Ssssh don't let them know I'm awake maybe we'll skip the shopping part" I whispered back

"Nice try Bella" Alice said increasing the light. "Emmett, Bella and I will take Bella's Mercedes and the rest of you Rosalie's M3. I grabbed my purse and hurried to my car so as not to be near the danger zone. I pulled out of my drive way first we watched them safely from a distance as Rose started her car and the balloon kept growing The car didn't go anywhere, and then the hot water bottle exploded with a large pop. Rose came out of the car faster than could be possible Emmett who was on the passenger seat honked the horn as I drove past

"Son of a…" She shouted

I honked the horn like they do on reality shows, just for the fun of it and well, it was an opportunity I didn't want to miss while Emmett and Alice hi fived. I drove to Macy's where we let Alice loose. I waited until she was securely out of earshot before turning to Emmett

"You love my sister don't you?" I inquired linking my hands with his. I led him over to the fountain area

"Alice?" he answered

"No you goof I meant Rose." I nudged him with my shoulders

"That's a foolish question Bella" He informed me

"Humor me" I insisted sitting down on the fountain

"Without a doubt" He said finally as he joined me to seat.

"I believe this talk is long overdue and you already got the third degree from Alice, Jasper, Phil and Jazz's dad"

He nodded confirming my statement

"Hmmmmn well, I'm going to tell you what I told Jasper, she comes first"

He scrunched up his eyebrows looking like a confused child

"Rosalie comes first, you two fight I take sides with her, no questions asked" I said confidently

Emmett looked at me in silent question like I knew something. I took his hand in mine as a reassuring gesture

"I'm not saying, you'll fight or that you will intentionally hurt her, at least I hope not" I said then looked in the direction of the shop where Alice disappeared into "you see, in my experience with Rose, I learnt that people with the highest walls, generally have the softest of hearts"

I paused and looked Emmett in the eyes "I trust you with hers Emmett. I do, but I just don't want her not to have _her_ fairytale ending it's not every day a girl of Rosalie's age believe in princes and happily ever after"

Emmett patted my hands "I get that. I totally do but I would never hurt her. I love her so much"

"_BINGO!" _my mind screamed "_he said it" _I said as my head went into a happy dance frenzy.

"You love her." I repeated with more conviction

He nodded and said "more than anything"

I looked away so he would not see the life altering smile threatening to break free. That was when I spotted Edward, Rosalie and Jasper

I stood up and dusted myself _'My work here is done' _

As I started forward I realized I should let him know that I believe him. I wanted him to understand he had my approval.

"Big brother?" I said shyly turning back to face him.

I heard his intake of breath as well as someone else's gasp even though I did not turn to see who it was I knew it was Alice and I knew she knew what that meant

"Those feeling will do you no good on the inside, sometimes we like to hear those words." I gestured to Rose with my head "you might want to let her know" I winked and ran into Edward's arms

"What was that about?" Rose asked

"I believe it was possibly our first brother and sister bonding" I told her while smiling at Edward who was wearing a confused look.

"Brother-Sister confidentiality" I said before kissing him

"Mind if I borrow her" I heard Emmett's voice speak to us

"She's all yours." I said turning around as he dragged her away.

"Bella?" Alice said raising a pair of white jeans

"No white jeans Alice, it's a zoo for crying out loud" I told her

"Edward, stop hogging my sister so she can shop" she said dragging me away

"Hey I just got her" Edward fired back

"Humph" Alice noised but let go

At the end of the day Alice decided on getting the girls the same denim capris in different colors. Mine was black and hers was white. We went to pick up Emmett's pre-ordered shirt that Alice had customized for tomorrow. We all laughed when we noticed Emmett's shirt said "free hugs for the birthday boy" and at the back it says "it took 24 years to look this dang good"

"You know it" Emmett exclaimed.

Since we were all going to the zoo for Emmett birthday. I thought about baking a cake for him but decided to just do a fancy breakfast instead, and knowing how much Emmett loves to eat, we'll let's just say I set my alarm very early. I brought some happy birthday balloons

The breakfast table was exuberant. I got together scrambled eggs, bacon, bread, cheese, ham, butter, toast, cupcakes, sausages, pancakes, milk, orange juice, coffee, chopped mushrooms, sliced tomatoes, sliced strawberries, blueberries, and apple wedges. I was setting the table when Alice came down and I could hear Emmett in the shower

"Wow Bella" she commented

"I didn't know on time to get him a proper gift" I explained and shrugged

Alice reached over to get a strawberry slice and I whacked her hands away.

"Emmett gets to eat first" I reprimanded "there are some more in the fridge you can have some of those"

I got my card and placed it at Emmett's side of the table. I put a candle in the middle of every cupcake and waited guarding my table from Alice and Phil who was looking longingly at the treat in the middle of the table even though I set a personal plate in the kitchen for him. I rolled my eyes at him

"Ten minutes Bella" she said looking at me after Phil left for training. I knew she meant he'll be down soon so I started putting finishing touches on the decorations everywhere. I wrote 'Emmett's breakfast buffet' on some of the balloons at the table the rest just said 'happy Birthday' In between that time the rest of the gang came. Jasper whistled at the table

"Shush, He'll be here soon, take your seats" I gestured to the chairs around. I was glad when they sat down relatively quiet. I lit the candles and switched the lights off. I took my spot beside Edward who kissed my knuckles in greeting just as Emmett was heard running down the stairs. I smiled up at him.

"DUUUUUUDE!" Emmett exclaimed taking in the sight.

"Happy birthday Emmett I said from my seat

"How does it feel to be old" Jasper teased him from the table

"Growing old is mandatory; growing up is however optional." Emmett fired back picking up the card and reading it. He gave me a slight smile of appreciation before dramatically blowing me a kiss

"Make a wish" Alice said to him. Emmett looked at the cupcakes

"So many candles... so little cake." He groaned in a slight protest. Everyone laughed and Emmett closed his eyes hard in thought and then blew

"Well, Happy birthday to a person who is smart, good looking and funny and reminds me a lot of myself." Emmett said raising his cupcake before taking a bite

That was all the encouragement needed. Everyone else began scooping up their own breakfast yelling. "Pass this to me" or "can I have that". I smiled at the sight before grabbing the sausage in front of me and passing to Jasper who requested it. I asked for the pancakes and the fruits. Edward poured a glass of juice for me.

"Thanks" I said to him

He smiled at me and I returned to my food. Everyone was so indulged in their food until a flash of light caught our eyes. I looked to see Renée with her camera

"Cute" she was all she said before disappearing. We continued with our meal knowing that was the only explanation we were going to get.

"I can't remember when I had a breakfast like this" Emmett exclaimed lying on his stomach

"Seriously Bells, I think I ate twice my weight" Jasper groaned too

"Well it's a good thing birthdays are once a year isn't it?" I asked from Edwards lap

"Does that mean I get a treat for my birthday then?" Edward whispered in my ear his voice more husky

"Well I can think of a few things" I whispered against his neck before boldly bringing my tongue out to taste him lightly. The hand he was stroking my back with held my waist tighter

I heard his sharp intake of breath. I smiled against his neck. We lazed around for a few minutes allowing the food we ate to settle some before we drove off. We got a schedule from the attendants

We went parrot feeding first because the show was starting as soon as we got in. After that we went toward building a where we got to see a lot of sea animals likes the star fishes, Dwarf Crocodile Nile Crocodile we even got to see an upside down Jelly fish, clown fishes in sea anemones.

"It's a barracuda" Edward noticed me looking at a funny looking fish

"It looks a bit weird" I acknowledged and he chuckled

"Which one's that" I asked pointing to one in a different tank where a fish was making a beautiful smooth, rippling motion that is an absolute pleasure to watch. I can't remember what he said because I was absorbed in the ripples. Then he pulled me into building c which was filled with marine predators like the sting ray and Piranha. Emmett thought it would be fun to aggravate the piranha to see if it'll show its teeth. We moved on to the albino crocodile. From there we went to the nursery to see the young animal's on display. You know it is funny how most of those animals start out cute and all like those baby hippos. We walked over to the petting zoo and feed axis deer, baby goats, chickens. Emmett wanted to see some reptile, so we went though I tended to avoid those disgusting snakes. I agreed to see the spiders. Alice blatantly refused to step a foot in. we entered air conditioned building to see some bats and monkeys even a few koala's. Our last stop was the '_African safari train' _I snuggled into Edward as I listened to the man narrate a rehearsed speech the ride through the plains of Africa and saw some endangered antelope, gazelles, ostriches. About some miles later we stopped. We went to Olive Garden for dinner then went back home to be greeted by a large cake. We sang happy birthday to Emmett who blew out the candles and from the glassy look of his eye he looked like he couldn't have had a better day.

**Yeesh…I finally watched breaking dawn part 2…loved it**


	18. Chapter 18

After Emmett's birthday we spent few days at home before heading to school. Renee cried a little but promised to come see us in Seattle, Phil was okay, somewhat, he had a game in Seattle before thanksgiving so he kept the goodbyes till then. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme received us with open arms. Everything was going smoothly. Esme finished the house for us and it was marvelous. It looks stylish but homey at the same time. Phil and Mom bought the flat screen and pay for the channels, Diane and Joseph get our internet service while Carlisle and Esme get the electric bill. We tried to protest but they said they already worked it out and it was alright we finally agreed though part of me is still in protest well at least we get to pay our phone bills and groceries. This was my second week in college it was not that horrible but it was not flowers and rainbows either.

I heard a knock on my door; I quickly placed the book on my shelf and told whoever it was to come in

"Hey Rose" I greeted

"I saw your light on but I didn't see … Jasper with your car?" She asked.

Rose had her M3 shipped over to Washington. Jasper was the only one without a car, not because he didn't want it, we found out a motorcycle was too impractical for Washington and selling his bike is a no go for him. So now he borrows any of our cars when he has a lecture.

"yeah, my eleven-oh-one cancelled today" I said to her

"Emmett go somewhere?" Emmett was supposed to be with me. He had a this afternoon lecture free

"I wouldn't know, he hasn't come back yet" I said. Then I remembered his internship with URS cooperation "Maybe he went to work?"

"Hmmmn I'll stop by and check" She said getting up and leaving me alone. I got up and showered. I wanted to get some groceries for the Italian pie I was making for dinner tonight. Well that and the fact I hadn't eating lunch. I walked by and got a drink and a sandwich from quiznos. I sat down to eat it that when I noticed him staring at me. When he noticed I had seen him he came over

"Hey Bella" he greeted coming over

"Hi Mike" I said as I went back to my lunch

"You here alone?" he asked hopefully. When I realized his intention I started rushing my lunch

"Yeah" I mumbled with my mouth full

"Mind if I join you?" He asked

"I would be heading home soon, my boyfriend will be back soon" I stressed the word as I bit my sandwich even though I knew he knew that I had a boyfriend, the problem? That little fact didn't seem to faze him which seemed to make Edward mad.

"Cullen, I saw him in the Psych building" he informed me as if I didn't know

"I know where he's at Mike" I said after drinking some soda

I never knew it was possible to finish as fast as I did but I was seriously grateful for it. I dumped my waste in the trash and walked back home when realized that it was impractical to go grocery shopping without a car but I just wanted to get some salami and potatoes everything else was at the house. So when I got home, I looked at the wall with our schedules, Edward was the next one home. His class was done in ten minutes so I texted him with stuff to get and I included ground beef to my list. I got out the frozen spinach and left it out to thaw. Since I started living with them, I learnt that Emmett really liked his meat so I tried to sneak in some vegetable or mushrooms to make it healthier.

So I sat down and was waiting for Edward's return. There was nothing good showing so I put it on lifetime and I hung my head from the armrest, while trying to keep my interest on the television. I don't know how long I sat like that before I felt the familiar and pleasant spark, followed by his lips on mine. He tugged on my lower lips before pulling back

"You're going to break your pretty neck like that baby" he cooed

"We can't have that can we?" I said sitting up straight while he shook his head

"What's for dinner?" he asked as he gestured to the counter top which now held my requested items

"You?" I teased him pulling him for a quick kiss

"I really don't know if the rest of them would like that idea" he said seriously and followed me into the kitchen when I pulled the salami out to start cutting to add into my meat mixture.

"Why don't you clean up and join me in the kitchen" I suggested. He grinned and left me to my work. I was seasoning the meat to cook when I heard his shower go off

"Hey honeys am home" Alice said as she walked in the front door

"Kitchen" I yelled out to her

"Smells good Bella" she complimented

"How was your day?" I said as she placed her keys on the key rack inside the coat closet next to the study and took out her mail from it too.

"Same old same old" she said and she sat down in the parlor "where is Rose?"

"She went to see Emmett" I said to her as Edward came in

"So where do you need me?" Edward asked from the threshold

"Closer" I said though it came out as more of a question. He chuckled but came closer wrapping his hand around my waist and nuzzling my neck. I sighed contentedly and he kissed my cheek

"Turn the oven on for me will you?" I said reluctantly after a while when I was done with my pie crust

"Now what?" he said as the oven started preheating

"Chop those mushrooms in thin slices so Emmett wouldn't be able to recognize what they are" I said to him smiling. He laughed and went to chopping.

"Alice" I called out when I noticed she had gone quiet

"Yes" she answered from the kitchen

"Whoa" I said jumping slightly "when did you get in here" I asked her

"When you were both cuddling over the food" she said in amusement as I blushed "need help?"

"Sure slice the potatoes for me will you" I said to her. Putting the pie dough in a baking dish spreading it out before adding my meat and covering it up trimming the edges then I put them in the oven. I got the frying pan ready for the potatoes and mushrooms.

Jasper came in when I was frying and Alice and Edward were picking on each other.

In about 50 minutes, the food was ready. I brought out the Italian pie to cool. I looked at the clock it was close to seven.

"you guys want to eat now or wait for the others" I asked after a while

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Alice said no sooner as she said that, Rosalie came in with an excited expression on her face and Emmett a proud one

"What up" Jasper said sensing how excited his sister was

"BMW" was all she said

"So Rosie came by today" Emmett started to explain "One of my bosses car broke down and he was complaining about it when Rosie heard him and offered to help"

"Go on" Alice said getting excited "I have a feeling this is going to be good"

"So there she was tinkering with the engine when one of his friends come up and started watching her intently. I was about to say something to him about that but Rosie was already done telling my boss to start his car. Imagine his surprise when it started working" Emmett said animatedly "so the guy who's been watching her introduces himself saying he works for BMW and would like to offer her a paid internship program and when she is done with school, she could come work for them"

Alice screamed of her head but Emmett raised his hand

"The best part is, they would like to care of her tuition for her bachelors and master's program on the condition concentrates on automotive engineering"

Alice screamed louder and hugged Rose who was still in her excited daze. We all knew how much she loved BMW cars and she'd be foolish not to recognize the terrific opportunity this is

"Wow, that's just…Wow" Jasper said.

"Congratulations" I said enthusiastically hugging both her and Alice. We all said our congratulations and she thanked us. We went over to the dining table. Edward pulled out my chair for me while I sat.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said before sitting down

"Ahem the 1820's called…" Emmett started

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose "Lemme guess, they want their manners back" he said. So I supposed he already knew the joke

"No they just want to know where you got them from" Emmett grinned and everybody started laughing even me.

"No fair Emmett, leave your brother alone" I said

"C'mon Bella he is just too much of a gentleman" he said back

"You could learn a thing or two from him" Rose piped

"Thanks a lot Eddie" Emmett said glaring at his brother playfully. Edward rolled his eyes and we dug into our dinner while Rose told us of the specifics of the contract she was offered. I went to my room after we talked. Jasper and Alice went out for one of their private moments. Rosalie and Emmett went to celebrate her good luck. Edward was in his room working on something and I laid on my bed missing Renee and Phil. I called Diego and told him about Rose, he was happy and asked me to pass on his congratulations. He was in Brazil with Bree who was working on a photo shoot or something. When I got bored I started playing on my guitar randomly. My mind flash to Edward and I sang without thinking

"_When you look at me all I feel is love, when you smile at me all I feel is life, when you take my hand I just want to fly"_

I sighed and dropped my guitar. I was half tempted to walk into Edward's room but he needed his concentration so I kept busy reading my Sherlock Holmes. Not really me but I was branching out as cliché as it seemed. I was actually coming to like it. Maybe I would read Stephen King next. I cuddled more inside myself resting against the shelf. You know it's funny how when you think someone is behind the offence Sherlock Holmes reaches a different conclusion but then again only the characters knew the signs and stuff. By the third story in the series, I stopped trying to guess it and just read. I know the story isn't supposed to be funny but I could not help at some parts.

I felt the electricity as soon as he entered my room but I kept my eyes on my book with a small smile on my lips

"Care to share sweetheart?" he said kissing my cheeks. I looked at him; he was in his pajamas bottoms, his magnificent chest bare.

"Hmmn Nope Mr. Cullen" I said to him as he picked me up from my window seat "I can walk Edward."

"Well that won't be a good excuse to hold you in my arms" he said walking over to his room and laying me on his bed. I pulled him so he would join me.

"Like you need the excuse. Tell me how your day was baby" I said snuggling into his chest

"Not much to tell, although I was quite upset when you stood me up for our early lunch, till I remembered you didn't go to class today" he said stroking my hair

"I would have come if I wasn't transportation-ally challenged" I told him

"Mm Hmm" he responded "so what did you do?"

"Nothing special. I think I had the most boring day in our lot" I shrugged "I ran into Mike at lunch"

"If it were legal I'd wrangle his neck" Edward joked as his fingers started walking up and down my hip. I wiggled a bit as he reached my waist.

"Bella" he groaned. Holding my hips still "if you don't stop doing that, I might do something we're both not ready for"

"What? It tickles" I said to him wiggling once before turning around to face him. He cupped my cheeks and leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back.

"It's getting late" he reminded me "you have an early class tomorrow don't you?"

I nodded against his chest and sighed. I stood up to leave, but Edward grabbed me. "Stay"

"I need to shower and stuff" I reminded him

"You could use my bathroom. I have an extra toothbrush in my cabinet" he said pleadingly. I nodded my accent. I walked to his bathroom and removed my clothes. I took his towel and wrapped it around me. I let the shower run for a while brushing my teeth as I did so. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water relax me.

When I came out, I realized I didn't have anything to wear. My outfit I wore in wasn't here anymore Edward's pajamas shirt was hanging on the towel rail, so I put it on. I realized I smelt a lot like Edward. I walked out after towel drying my hair a bit.

Edward pulled me into a chair as he stood behind it methodically brushing my hair, freeing the knots. When he was done, he pulled me into the bed and hummed while I fell deeper into sleep settling safely into his chest.

I woke up around seven forty five the next morning. Waking up in Edward's arms had its perks. I kissed Edward cheek and he hummed and opened one of his eyes

"I'm going to get ready. I'll wait for you at Roseanne's" I told him kissing his lips chastely before moving to stand.

"M'kay" he slurred adorably closing his eyes "I'll see you at lunch baby"

I walked out of Edward's room careful not to bang the door.

"So that's where you were" Jasper's voice said startling me. He was right in front of my door, his arms crossed and his lips tight. He was already dressed for school.

"The hell Jasper?" I whispered harshly but he just grinned at me

"Taking the walk of shame?" he said while my cheeks heated with his implication "Never thought I'd see the day"

I crossed my hand over my shirt, well Edward's shirt which I was totally keeping forever. "What do you want Jasper?"

"Nice shirt" he said in another attempt to embarrass me. I huffed "alright. I wanted to see if you were up. You're driving us to school today remember?"

I nodded "I'm going to get ready, I shouldn't be long. We'd get breakfast from burger king on our way."

"Sure" he snickered and walked down the stairs, leaving me to my morning ritual

I got to class five minutes before we started Professor Westcott was already in class. I took my seat at the back toward the door.

"Isabella" he greeted me with a nod and I waved shyly in response and he resumed sorting through his notes. Professor Westcott was one of my youngest teachers this semester. He was about twenty five, which made me wonder what he was doing teaching. He wasn't terrible looking. He had blond hair and sharp blue eyes, his looks were your typical all American boy. I began doodling in my folder allowing time to pass by. I felt his eyes on me so I looked up, finding him watching me. As soon as my eyes met his, he gave me a small smile and looked away. I brushed it off as Jasper came in and sat beside me.

"Where did you park my car?" I asked him looking at the time. Most of the class was now present.

"It's right outside. I had to talk to one of my professors" he replied ruffling my hair. I glared at him playfully, because we both knew it didn't bother me as much as it bothered Rose or Alice. His arm was behind my back as he took notes with the other. Unlike Edward, he wasn't playing with my hair but resting on my chair tapping rhythmically on it. I turned my attention to Professor Westcott who had already started his lecture on history.

"That wasn't too bad" Jasper commented as we stood up three hours later

"I'm so happy this is a once a week class. I don't think I can sit that long every single day" I told him.

"You're just lazy" he snipped

"Am not" I replied like it was the most clever response, sticking my tongue out for full effect. He laughed at me. We walked to my car. I drove him to his next class. I wasn't that far away but I was going to the library to study a little and wait for my lunch with Edward.

_Hey Beautiful –E _

_Don't you have a class to be in –B _

_Yes. I do. Counting the minutes till I see you again –E _

I smiled at that. He always had a way of making me feel, special. You'd think we didn't see each other this morning

_Fifteen minutes and thirty seconds –B _

_Your point is you're counting the seconds too. You can't see me but I'm pouting –E _

And I had to laugh at that, though it was silent due to the fact I was in the library. I pondered on how to reply to that

_If I were there, I'd kiss that pout off, pay attention. I'll see you soon xo –B _

Another text didn't come through so I assumed he listened. When I was done I went to my car Jasper was already there waiting for me. We threw our books in the back seat

"Where to?" Jasper said

"Roseanne's" I told him. "You can have my car for the rest of the afternoon. I have Edward drop me at home and I'll use Emmett's Jeep to get to my evening class."

He nodded and dropped me off. I got down and got a table outside. I ordered a coke while I waited for Edward. I didn't have to wait for long before I spotted him walking closer to me.

"Hi sweetheart" he said kissing me chastely before sitting down.

"Hey so how was your sleep" I said

"Best sleep I've had in a while" he said looking at me with a crooked smile

"Me too" I replied my heart fluttering like a butterfly.

We ordered our food, and ate in mutual silence. When we were done he dropped me off at home. As expected, Emmett was off. He was a bit reluctant to give me his key to his baby, something about not knowing the rules of his car. So I pulled an Alice on him, the quivering lips and wide eyes, plus the fact I needed to be in class soon, and the little fact I make his dinner, he actually gave in.

"Thanks" I yelled taking his key from the rack in our coat closet. I was actually a bit late. Lectures had started so I slipped in silently. Thankfully, my literature teacher was too observed in the movie to notice. It's actually not that bad 'Taming of the shrew' I jotted notes on my thought throughout the movie knowing he was going to ask us to write a paper, and promising myself to watch what I'd missed earlier. Alice texted me in between the movie

_Chinese, Emmett's buying –A _

_Fried rice, Shrimp fried rice –B _

I replied Alice. Then continued watching the film until the end, I supposed I should be grateful we were writing on drama's. I'd read the book by Shakespeare

"So I need three pages on your thoughts and what you think could have been done better. Bear in mind this is a drama of the 1500's, so it has limited possibilities. If you don't have any questions I'll see you next class" He ended as the credits were rolling and the lights came on.

"Professor DeMunn?" I said as I approached him

"Yes Miss Swan" he answered

"I was wondering what version of the play that is?" I didn't really care but I wasn't here when he marked attendance and I wanted him to know I came. As expected, he went through his attendance record and marked my name under the 'S' for Swan, Isabella.

"It was a movie of the first performance 1593" he said.

"Thanks Professor, I'd stop by the library to check if they have it. In case I missed something" that was true enough wasn't it?

"Actually, you can have mine. I'll have it back next week. Take your time Swan, I like your thoughts on most of our papers" He said handing me the CD in question

"Thanks Professor DeMunn" I said with a slight tint of my cheeks. Talk about pressure. I hugged my book tighter and walked out to Emmett's Jeep


	19. Chapter 19

_It was my birthday, _September 13th. I stretched and wonder why my alarm didn't go off. I looked at it and found out it was unplugged. I picked up my phone and saw it was almost nine a.m. I plugged it back and set it to the right time. I got down and noticed I wasn't standing on the carpet Esme put under my bed. I was standing on wood. It was a wooden card. It said 'happy birthday Bella. #1' I knew it was personalized so I gave and excited yet nervous laugh as I flipped it.

**Eight of this you seek, the last one you'll treasure like an Antique**

It was carved in calligraphy. I put my hand over my mouth. A treasure hunt. I was suddenly very nervous about my birthday with a bubble of joy, blissful and absolute joy. I shook my head and walked into my bathroom. White rose petals, everywhere with scented candles from the height, I could say it had been here for a while; I removed my flip flops and walked on the petal. They were soft and sweet beneath my bare feet. I wiggled my toes and giggled. There was a regular birthday card in Edward's perfect handwriting under the sweet message

_**A special treatment for a special someone on a special day – to my special girl, Yours Edward.**_

I stepped in to my tub and showered. I'm guessing he didn't fill my tub because he wasn't sure when I was going to be awake. I did my morning ritual as usual then wrapped myself with a towel and walked out. On my bed was a black dress which I was sure stopped right below my ass, a pink blazer and nude leggings. Beside it was another and more casual looking. White jeans and pink collard top with sweaters and a leather jacket

_**Pink symbolizes; love, protection, relaxation, and self- worth, you gave me those. Happy Birthday Bella Marie Brandon! I love you always- Mary Alice Swan**_

I smiled at Alice switch of our last name on her card and whispered to myself "I love you too Alice, so much"

I hadn't even got out of my room; I was already feeling the love from them. It was suddenly overwhelming that I felt the tears escape my eyes. I quickly dried off and wore the second outfit. I picked one of my dark purple ankle boots, and walked out the door. There was a bell in front of my room

_**You're not ready yet Bella. You have to look almost as good as me. Ring this bell and enjoy a treat courtesy of me –Rose.**_

I shook my head at her vanity but picked up the bell and shook it once and listened to it tingle. I heard footsteps coming up.

"Hi, I'm Heidi" a beautiful lady introduced herself "you must be Isabella"

"Bella" I said to her as she pulled me into my room. I sat still while she worked. It was one of those rare times I just went with the flow I saw her dab a purple eye shadow but I stopped her.

"Could you keep it as natural as possible?" I suggested and she nodded. It's like she bought a salon to me. My nails were painted and my hair was done. My face was cleansed though Heidi assured me I didn't need it. It was just procedure. It felt like hours when she was done but it had just been about forty five minutes.

"You're ready" Heidi told me.

I stood up and walked to Edward's room to see if he was there. But there was a wooden Birthday card #2 waiting for me.

**Happy Birthday Bella #2 –His presence I'm sure you'd prefer, until then, downstairs lies your personal chauffeur.**

I went downstairs to find Jasper waiting for me. I laughed at the outfit. He was in black jeans and suit jacket. He had a black cowboy hat with leather string. A cardboard with my name in his hand. It said

_**Bella Swan,**_

_**Happy birthday with a little southern comfort**_

_**Love Jasper.**_

He held his hand out for me to help me down the stairs and I took it. As soon as I reached the last step he released me gently

"Ma'am" he bowed slightly. The look on his face, teasing and determined it was fun to see him more playful.

"Where to Jasper?" I asked

"Breakfast Ma'am" he said leading me to my car. He already had my car keys. He opened my door, being a gentleman, while I guess it was part of his job as a chauffeur.

He drove me done till we reached my favorite breakfast place at Portage Bay. Emmett came out in one of the café's uniform. When I laughed his face broke out in a huge grin. He was wearing an apron that said

_**I made a wish and you came true. Happy birthday Lil Sis – your Brother Em.**_

He set my plate in front of me; I bit my egg. It was how I liked it buttered scrambled eggs with slices of sausage.

"Aren't you eating Jasper?" I asked

"Who did you think made sure this was all edible" Emmett commented with a wink at me

"You did good Emmett" I commented with a smile to which he responded with his own dimpled ones. I ate my toast and eggs, sipped my hot chocolate in peace.

When I was done Emmett came for my plate and handed me something that looked like a check plate. But it was the wooden card again

**Happy Birthday Bella #3 you went off with a breakfast treat, let's see if we got the movie to which you'd like to sit.**

"Jaaasper" I drawled his name slowly

"Ma'am" he answered

"Where too?"

"The movies" he said as I hugged Emmett goodbye

When we arrived at my next destination, I paused and took in the sight in front of me. We were in a field, a long empty field with grass of brown and green of fall. There was a white screen in front of Rosie's BMW, there were blankets on the hood, and there in all his glory was _my _Edward. He was looking at me with warmth and so much intensity. I went over to him. He kissed my cheek and sat me down. I recognized the beginnings of pride and prejudice. I was torn between laughter and crying so I let out a sound which seemed to convey both. I looked around and smiled at Jasper who was at a respectful distance.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me

"All this is so sweet" I said with a smile "a rational part of me is worried that this cost so much"

"It's your birthday, we want to spoil you, just let us okay" he suggested and I nodded "good now let's watch your favorite book"

I settled in his arms and watched the love story I knew as well as my name. Edward murmured some of Mr. Darcy's line in my ear, his perfect voice wrapping around my senses like a cocoon of velvet

**Happy Birthday Bella #4 Motion pictures they might be, luckily you won't need Nanny McPhee**

That One made me laugh so hard as soon as I read it.

"So Jasper, who will I be needing?" I asked and his response was to open the passenger's side.

I reluctantly left Edward with a toe curling kiss, and hopped in the car.

"Bakery?" I commented as Jasper pulled in front of one.

"Cake testing" he answered "What's a birthday without a cake?"

Emmett was there again, pointing at different places

"Baby B!" He said as he spotted

"Hey Em" I said hugging him back

"Now I have narrowed the cake options to this five" he pointed at test plate. I went over and picked the fork.

The first sample had raisins but it was vanilla. I tasted the second one it was chocolate layered with caramel. The third had ice cream and cookies, while that was okay. It was not practical for it to be left out for a while in a house with heaters. The fourth was mixed, half chocolate, half vanilla coated with strawberry icing. The fifth was red velvet with cream cheese. I turned to Emmett and Jasper who were looking at me expectantly. So far my favorite was the chocolate with caramel, but I kind of prefer vanilla cakes. I pointed to the chocolate cake

"Is it possible to get it in vanilla?" I asked sheepishly.

Emmett waved the woman over and conveyed my choice. It turns out it was possible. A little girl walked up to me

"'Cuse me?" she tugged my jacket

I squatted to her eyelevel "hi what's your name?"

"O-Lee-Veeah" she said "are you Bewwa?"

"I am. How are you Olivia" I asked. She smiled and took my hand in her small softer ones and walked when she saw she wasn't drawing me she turned back her little lips pursed. After five seconds of thinking, she lifted her hands

"Uppie" she demanded. I picked her up in my arms she pointed to my car. I walked over

"Open, open" she said.

I looked at Jasper; he nodded at me to tell me it was open. I opened the passenger's seat. There was a rose there in the car. A single pink rose. I picked it up and found it was attached to my #5

**Happy Birthday Bella #5 –Curls, Swirls, Pearls and Twirls, you guessed it, it's time to spend time with your girls**

The giggling girl beside me called my attention to her.

"Thanks Livy" I said to her as I set her down

"Tommy call me Wivvy too"

"Well tommy is a smart boy" I said to her

"Olivia" a woman called her and she ran to her and waved to me, I waved back and got in the car where Rosalie was waiting for me.

"What happened to Jasper?" I asked cautiously

"Hi Bella, are you ready?" she asked I nodded and she drove to a fancy looking spa.

We walked in and Alice was waiting for us. She then turned the woman and said

"Reservation for Birthday Swan" Alice said.

The woman typed furiously against her keyboard

"Yes right this way please" she said directing us to the back. "Caleb will join you shortly"

We got pampered. Waxing, which was a little outside my comfort zone, but since it was paid for, I thought the least I could do was take it in stride. We went for massages. My body was pressed and stretched releasing knots and muscles I didn't even know I had. I drifted in and out of sleep a lot. I mean it was like Caleb's hands were made with clouds. Other than moans from either Rose, Alice or I the room was quiet. When we were done, it was almost six. I couldn't believe the whole day was passing.

**Happy Birthday Bella #6 –Though he had to stay, He send his love from far away**

That was the message waiting on my back as soon as the masseur was done. I picked it up from the floor. There was a CD near the end of my table. I picked it up and went to the dressing room to get dressed, but my outfit wasn't there anymore, but the black gown and other thing from this morning was there. I put it on. The dress was longer than I expected, but it was still short like my mid-thigh. There was a belt hole so I looked around for the belt and found a gold one lying on the chair, I picked it up and put the blazer on. My boots were still here so I put them on. Below my dress was a card

**Happy Birthday Bella #7 –We've come up with a plan, though you'd have to go where it all began**

Home. I sighed I was finally going home. As soon as I stepped out, Alice grabbed me and threw a blindfold over my eyes.

"Allie, Rose" I said

"We're here" Rose said touching me.

"I don't think this a good idea, two left feet remember" I warned

"Trust us" Alice coaxed and I went quiet allowing them to lead me. I knew when we got in the car and when we stopped. I knew they handed me to someone because the sound of heels disappeared replaced by Edward's distinct scent. I heard the keys jingling and the door unlocking. The blindfold came off and I saw them. My family. Charlie, Renee, Phil who were here mostly for the game on Saturday, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Nana Marie, Sue a woman who had started spending time with Charlie, her son Seth, her daughter, Leah, My friend Jacob and his father Billy. They all had a touch of pink on their outfits.

"Surprise" they yelled as soon as I opened my eyes.

There was a huge "**Happy Birthday Bella**" banner hanging on the wall. There was a pink cake which looked like two layers. The first one was a little sized like the size of my history textbook then the other likes a regular sized cake. It had ribbons at the end of each layer, but the top one had a pink bow. One top of the cake were six figured which looked a little like the six of us, standing around the 19. It was adorable. Happy birthday Bella was written on the first layer

I bit my lips and shook my head and let out a small laugh. I hugged my mom first then Esme, then I went around thanking people for coming. Edward was right behind me as I went. We ate cake which turned out spectacular, drank wine, nonalcoholic for sure, ate… I don't know what we ate it sounded a bit fancy. I laughed throughout. Caught up with Jacob, spoke to my potential step mother and siblings.

Nana Marie avoided Renee, it wasn't that she hated her, but she doesn't wasn't to let go of the fact that Renee broke Charlie's heart when she left and when she took me with her, that I couldn't blame her for.

My dad's attention was occupied so I talked to him when I talked to sue. He kept giving me worried glances like I might not like the fact he was dating but I ignored it. Shocking him and her when I hugged her, yeah being around overly affectionate people will do that to you. As I left I gave him a nod of approval, which was what he gave me for Edward.

The six of us, Alice, Edward, Emmett Jasper, Rosalie and I took pictures before doing our private toast to my turning nineteen. I thanked them, they brushed it off and we talked

"Have you listened to Diego's CD yet?" Alice asked

I shook my head "Not yet, but soon"

"Is that before or after you open your presents?" Rosalie said

"Presents?" I asked incredulously "I told –''

"And we listened, well sorta" Emmett said then pointed to the little crowd "but they didn't get the memo"

I nodded my head and sighed. Edward was robbing circles with his thumb on my hips which was distracting

"You're distracting" I whispered to him.

"You're tempting" He laughed and kissed my forehead.

When everybody had said their goodbyes and given their wishes, Charlie drove the Forks crowd home. Esme and Carlisle were staying till tomorrow, so the guest room was theirs for the night. Renee and Phil already had a hotel booked for them, actually for Phil's team. I dragged Edward to the end of my room.

"I'd take movies and cake at any time you know" I laughed and kissed him

"We know, but you have never had a party" He said "Get together doesn't count" he said as I tried to protest.

"Thank you" I said to him "today was wonderful"

"That was the plan" he kissed me again. More like three consecutive chaste pecks

"Hmmn" I hummed drawing him by his pink collar. I bit my lips and looked into his eyes and his emerald orbs looked back at me. He pecked my lips again, drawing back, his eyes looking in to mine.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Edward" I said to him quietly, more like a whispered in the wind.

"Oh I know I'm in love with you" He admitted stroking my cheeks.

"I want you" I said looking into his eyes to let him see I meant it.

He pulled me by the waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck, whispering sweet nothings against my skin tickling me with every breath making me more willing to giving in to my hormones.

"I love you" he whispered crushing me tighter to him "and this is just a part of how much"

I let out a small whimper as I felt his hardness against me.

He turned me around gently and grazed my jawline with his fingers "I can wait until you're sure"

"Perfection" he whispered before joining our lips in pure bliss. My hands found their way to his hair of their own accord and he moaned as I tugged a bit

"You might just be the end of me"

He said as he pushed me against the wall. I rested one of my feet in the wall and the other on the ground. His hands rested on the wall holding me in place before returning his lips to mine. His brought one hand to the back of my neck tilting his head a little. My hand held tight to his shirt pulling me closer to him. I let out a soft moan as his tongue found its way into my mouth. I think he did too but I can't be sure since I was distracted

"Bella. We need to stop before I change my mind" he said breaking away from me a little resting his forehead against mine. We both stayed like that until our breathing was somewhat steady. He kissed my forehead and sighed

"Happy Birthday Bella. I love you"

"I know" I whispered kissing his chest. Looking up at him I said "I love you too"

He smiled so wide I was worried his cheeks might hurt. This time I was the one who peck him. Something off caught my eye and I walked towards it to get a better look. It was **Happy Birthday Bella #8 **and it was a square plaque on a black metal holding it, holding a picture of the six of us which we took during the party. Below it said

**A simple celebration, a gathering of friends; here is wishing you great happiness, a joy that never ends.** A simple celebration, a gathering of friends; here is wishing you great happiness, a joy that never ends.

"Hey Isabel" I heard Diego's voice from my bed. I looked over and saw Edward beside my laptop looking at the screen. I walked and sat in front of him between his legs "I really don't know why I've never thought of this. Anyway I was banned from contacting you any other way by the pixie. I just wanted to wish you a happy Birthday. Say 'hi' honey" he said to the camera. Bree's face suddenly appeared her face smiling, and her hand waving "Hope you had fun Bells. Alice told me something I need you to confirm or deny"

I laughed when Diego said "Yeah Fun without me, don't even dare" He pointed to the camera with a mock menacing face for emphasis.

"Anyway. I wrote you a song. This one is for you, no recording it, unless you want me too" he said picking up his guitar "it goes something like this…"

"_Hey Pretty Lady with the yellow trench coat, with her dark brown hair and her pretty brown eyes. Hey little lady with the pretty looking hair, her little eyes expressive and her little shy smile"_

"Yellow, trench coat?" Edward asked letting Diego's voice fall into the back ground.

"I met him at a park. I was wearing a yellow trench coat, _Renee_'s idea, don't ask."

I looked at Edward my head on his shoulder

"I think I've got pretty good friends" I sighed contently'

"I think so too" He replied

* * *

We were going to see Mom and Phil at the game against the Mariners. The Arizona Diamondbacks were going to sign Phil at the end of this season in September. Phil will stay closer to home most of the time, since Renee was more or less now living alone. So the point is this is Phil's last game of the season and with Los Angeles Dodgers.

"I'm almost done" Alice called from the top of the stairs.

I groaned along with Edward, who was tracing the 'Dwyer's Swan 01' at the back of my jersey. I chose my blue one and I wore a white fitted top under it with light blue jeans and white high tops. I put my hair in a ponytail. Alice came out wearing her white Jersey with 'A Dwyer 00" and white jeans with blue heels. Rose came behind her wearing the same thing except with black shorts and a jersey that said 'Dwyer 04' we filled into the Edward's Volvo and thank God for Alice's small size we fit. He was driving of course. Jasper was pointing out how we were probably going to face life sentence because we were not supporting the mariners.

"Family Jazz" Rose explained.

"Too bad they can't create a jersey for fence sitters" he said back while throwing and catching a baseball from one hand to the other hand which was gloved.

I turned from the passenger's seat and looked at him. "Don't you think that will cause more harm than good"

He shrugged "you mean like you-don't-deserve-to-be-in-the-same-thread-with-my-team kind of thing" I nodded

"I suppose that may cause problem" he said at last

"Emmett if Chicago were playing against Arizona next season, who would you root for?"

"Chicago all the way" Edward answered and Emmett nodded

Alice and I let out dramatic gasps. "Blasphemy" Alice added after she gasped

"Wrong answer man" Jasper said shaking his head

"She set you up" Rose supplied. Edward looked at me and I shrugged after smiling at him. He turned his gaze to Alice, using the rearview mirror. Emmett turned to her too but it was Rose who answered

"Phil got signed by the D-Backs starting next season" Rose explained and I realized I hadn't told them about the decision

"So he is just going to switch teams" Emmett asked

"It's to be closer to home. Renee can't stay alone anymore. We live here now and she will have no one if he keeps travelling for practice and stuff." Alice explained

"Makes sense" Edward said and I nodded

"We talked it out and it seemed like a good option plus he's been compensated for the 'trouble' they offered his a pretty good deal." I quoted

"Hmmn in that case, I'll take one of those combined jerseys that Jasper was talking about" Edward said cautiously with an adorable smile

"Wuss" Emmett called him "I'm still rooting for Chicago"

"I can't believe you guys didn't hear it. My driver knew so it must have been on the news or something" I said facing forward

"No we heard but we thought it was rumors" Emmett said. I looked at him from the rearview mirror "I figured you guys will tell us if it was true."

"Anyway it's true" Alice said "but he signed it before we came. That was when he made it official"

We took our seats after confirming them from the good man with the clipboard. Mom wasn't here yet which a surprise wasn't, she probably forgot something and head back

Phil and his other teammates were warming up, you could see them from the box, some players were signing autograph in the stands. Phil was in his spot at first base stretching and doing what baseball players do. Mom came in the middle of the first inning. We chatted and caught up a little before turning our attention to the game. I wasn't following the game much. Honestly I am not still sure how it works. Phil got two strikes and hit a foul. He hit the foul ball somewhere in the third inning but it wasn't counted against him because of some rule. But the fan who caught it was screaming happily. Other than that the game was going smoothly. Renee gave a standing ovation to one of the players. Emmett laughed and kept on saying thing like "bury them Dodgers"

"Having a good time?" Edward asked leaning over kissing my cheeks

I took a deep breath inhaling the hot dogs, popcorn, freshly roasted peanuts and leather scents mixed with the cracks of bat and the roar of the excited crowd.

"I would if I knew what was happening, explaining it to me it's a hopeless ask Jasper"

"It's true. She's hopeless" he confirmed after hearing me speak. His hands were holding one of Alice's in them. He was watching the game absorbing everything

Edward laughed and I pushed out my bottom lips a little. He kissed me effectively getting rid of my pout. The crowd stood up and cheered

"Go Papa Dwyer" Rose shouted, Alice started chanting "Dwyer, Dwyer" and every Dodgers fans started chanting, both in and out the box. We cheered like mad when he made a home run. And Yes I know what that is. I clapped then hugged Edward, before kissing him and finally took our seats

"Oh. Please win please win" Jasper started repeating. We were having an extra winning because the Dodgers were tied with the Mariners.

Phil was batting. I bit my bottom lip nervously. My legs bouncing and I silently chanted "you can do it dad" again and again in my head. I buried my face in Edward's chest as he put his hand on my lap to stop my legs from bouncing. I stayed there until I heard Edward whisper in my ears

"your step-dad just went out with a bang…literally"

I gasped and looked to the field to see if Phil was hurt, that's when I heard it, the applause. I smiled briefly then hit Edward for playing with me. He chuckled then kissed my forehead. We all went to wait for Phil near the men's locker room.

"Nice game daddy" Alice was the first one to hug him after he kissed my mom, which still grosses me out from time to time, c'mon on its my mom. And while I am happy she's happy. I don't need a make out session tutorial from my mom. I shivered.

"Thanks kiddo" he said hugging her back

"I didn't understand much, but congratulations" I said putting my hands around him and Alice

He ruffled my hair because he could get away with it. I laughed and straightened it

He shook hands with the boys and Rose took her turn hugging him. Alice drove Mom, Phil and I in Mom's rental to cheesecake factory while the others took Edwards car to give us some family time. We talked about school. Alice told them about Professor Westcott. His glances turned to full blown staring when no one was looking, Jasper picked up on it. Then he changed it to a creepy smile that sent bad vibes through me. Edward insisted I change my class but the deadline for dropping that class was past so I told them I would brave it out. Phil and Renee immediately joined the worry wagon but I tried to brush it off that he was harmless. I couldn't be gladder to see the Cheesecake factory sign in sight.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm telling you, He is stalking you" Alice said worriedly as we looked at another flower sent by Professor James Westcott.

I do have to admit this was getting out of hand. Ever since I finally finished his class few weeks ago in the middle of October, he has been sending flowers, gifts with notes of myself telling me how beautiful I looked or as Jasper likes to say "how obsessed he is with me" Edward was not taking it to kindly either, I can't count how many times he told me to call the police. Emmett was all for locating him and beating the shit out of him.

"Alice…" I said then realized I had run out of excuse, this needed to be handled, but how?

"Don't Alice her" Rosalie said while Alice gave me the look "I looked his behavior up on the web, there is a term for him"

"Incompetent suitors" Alice supplied

"Mmm Hmmn" Rose nodded pulling up a bookmark from her browser and reading "have a fixation, or in some cases, a sense of entitlement to an intimate relationship with those who have attracted their amorous interest. Their victims are most often already in a dating relationship with someone else"

"Sound like anyone we know?" Alice said

"We can't trust Wikipedia" I laughed

"Bella, this is serious" Alice chastised we need to do something before it gets worse and you disappear"

"Nip it in the bud so to speak" Rosalie added

I studied her "you think it will get worse?"

It was Alice that answered me "I have a feeling it will end badly if we don't stop it now"

I looked at her she was absolutely serious and I knew more than to bet against her, I took in Rose to and she was nodding frantically. I sighed; they both had a sad face thing going on.

"I don't want to involve the police guys" they started to say something but I cut them off "I'll talk to my dad okay, get some advise them we'll decide"

They thought over it for a while and seemed to decide it was the best deal they were going to get and nodded

"we love you or we wouldn't worry" Alice said and hugged me

"I know, I love you guys too" I said as Rosalie handed me the phone.

I took it from her and sighed to my faith, Charlie was going to flip the roof.

"Hi daddy" I said as I heard him picked up

"Hey Bella, I was just about to head up to Billy's" he said, I could almost see him smiling

"Fishing?" I guessed

"No the game" Charlie said and I laughed

"Re runs?" I asked and he confirmed it. Alice hit me reminding me this was not a social call

"You have a minute?" I asked putting it on speaker

I heard the sound of his beer being placed on the table "What's up kid?"

"I'm sure it's nothing" I started "I have been receiving notes, weird ones"

"Is it threats?" his voice became hard

"More along the lines of love notes?" it sounded more like a question

"Uhm…Bells I hate to break it to you kid, but you're a beautiful woman and people will see that…I know you say you…ah love that Edward kid but he isn't the only one that see's your worth" he said uncomfortable

"Daddy Chief" Rose said impatiently "these are a bit more than love notes"

"Rosalie?" Charlie asked. Only Rosalie called him Daddy Chief, Alice calls him Daddy C or Charlie

"Yes it's me, and you're on speaker, Alice is here too" Rose said

"Hi Charlie" Alice waved at the phone

"So what's this about?" He asked cautiously

"Pictures of her when she's out, gifts, note that are typed, the creepy glances, not so innocent touches…" Rose listed counting as she did so

"Bella is someone following you, how long as it been going on?" he said his voice rising as he let what Rose said settle down

"Few weeks" Alice exclaimed a bit dramatically "he has been stalking her for two weeks"

"Stalking?!" Charlie repeated loudly "someone's been stalking you and you're just calling?"

"I thought it was nothing. He is my professor for crying out loud"

"Was" Rose corrected.

"Let me get this straight, you're been stalked by one of your professors" he stopped calmly "get that guest room of yours ready, I'll be there this evening"

"Thanks Charlie" my sisters-in-love said.

True to his word Charlie was two hours, if you ask me, I think he used his siren and hightailed it here. He looked over my gifts and notes

"This J.C.W, you're sure he is your teacher" he asked me after a while

"I know his name is James Westcott" I said "the 'C' I am not sure what it means though. Charlie nodded and started with the picture. His face was looking incredulous and pained at the same time

"Mind if I take these?" he said and I shook my head. He nodded and got to packing them in the box

"What do I do?" I asked

"Well a surveillance system around your house is necessary, I want to know if and when something happens and its better than posting police around you twenty four seven, you might want to avoid talking to him at all cost, don't give him a reason to think you're liking the attention, that might increase his fixation." He recited

"You guys should make sure she doesn't go alone outside."

"Not a problem Charlie" Edward said

"this is what we like to call stage three stalking, you were right to let me know before he started making threats" he addressed all of us "I'll let my buddy in Seattle P.D know what's going on in case I need him, we'd find a way to put this guy behind bars"

"Thanks Daddy Chief" Rose said hugging him

"Call me if you get one more note. I'll be back I want to see Sanderson at the station"

"Okay" Alice answered. As soon as he was gone she said "that went well"

"Mind if we get Chinese, I don't want to cook" I said hugging Edward

"I'll cook some spaghetti" Alice said "I'll have Jasper pick something from olive garden, just in case I mess up"

I nodded and walked upstairs with Edward right behind me. He stood around not knowing what to do. I gestured to the spot beside me on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief and came over pulling me in his arms. We let the silence hand over us until I broke it

"I'm sorry" I said facing him

"Hmmn" was all he said

"I'm sorry I didn't listen at first" I tried again

"Bella it's okay really at least Rose and Alice talked you into saying something" he said tracing his arms to my thighs and back up to my waist going higher with each circuit.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too Bella, so much" he said with a smile. We stayed enjoying each other's company for what seemed like hours that is until Charlie called me downstairs.

Edward took my hand and led me to Charlie's room. I would have laughed at the sight of Charlie with a floral bed set if the mood weren't so serious

"James Chase Westcott" he said reading the file in his hands. "Lawsuits but never been arrested listed as married to a Victoria Westcott who happens to be missing which would be looked into except she has a number to be reached at but not traced to a location, walked away not guilty on two sex offence charges"

Charlie pauses and looked at me and shivered a bit "you should have called sooner"

"the question is why he is teaching with a background like that" Edward said and the boys nodded

"I have no answer to that" Charlie sighed and looked at the paper reading a line that caught his attention "Isolates the family and friends from victim before attack. Usually has a misplaced sense of entitlement to an intimate relationship with victims"

"Is that in his report?" Emmett asked worriedly looking at my shocked face

"No this is what a profiler wrote using his previous charges" showing us an unofficial blank paper in his file

Edward held me tighter. Alice spoke what we all were thinking "He's going to turn us against her isn't he?"

"he can try Alice, but the decision to believe him, no matter how strongly you doubt her is ultimately yours" Charlie surmised "This girl was told her boyfriend and her best friend who were both guys, were gay, he staged it up even provided pictures" he held up photograph of two blurry figure who looked like they were kissing

I left the room quietly while Edward followed me. The others were still shocked. I sobbed my shock away in Edward's arms while he shushed me, cooing softly that nothing could make him hate.

"What if he had gotten that far Edward, you'd leave me and …and…" I stammered

"And nothing Bella, We all know you could never do something to betray us like that. We'd have been with you every step of the way" he comforted me.

"He's right you know" Emmett backed him up. I looked to the sound of his voice and saw that everyone was gathered around me except Charlie who stood awkwardly at the door

"Remember when you told me you'd always choose Alice no questions asked" Jasper said, not waiting for me to reply "Well doll I'd always chose you first before any stranger"

"We all will" Rose agreed

"You know you'd always have me in your corner too" Alice said

"And I'd always love you Bella" Edward squeezed my hand while I wiped my tears smiling a little. It was then that I knew he was there to stay. They all were. They had become a part of me and I, them.

Charlie had to go home the next morning. I was too tired to greet him instead I made a noise when he said goodbye. I had a nightmare when I tried to sleep so I kept awake until Alice saw me and gave me a sleeping drug to help. Edward was humming to me when I woke up. I looked up at his face and said groggily

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"It's Friday and I am using an absence" he shrugged "just me and you today, anything you want. Alice and Jasper took permission to skip school from all your professors for today the restof them won't be back until the evening"

"Anything?" I asked licking my lips and looking at his before meeting his eyes and seeing the teasing behind them

"Why don't we find out?" he asked teasingly

I laughed but he continued. "Go shower and we'll have breakfast so we can spend the rest of the morning making good on your wants"

I nodded enthusiastically before hopping off to the shower. When I got dressed in shorts and a shirt with a sting on the neckline, I went down to the kitchen, he made oatmeal and toast for breakfast. I sat in his lap while he fed me. When we were done he set the tray in the sink then proceeded to kiss the stray jam on my face, then moaned a sound that went straight to my groin and back. I attacked his lips suddenly. He laughed a bit before responding. When our making out became more intense, he pulled back. Knowing he what he was going to say I looked him in the eyes and whispered

"I'm ready"

He searched my eyes for something then smiled widely which made me smile too.

"Be gentle?" I said softly and he kissed me

"You don't even have to ask" he said as he returned his lips to mine then I felt his hand slide tortuously slow up my thighs. I was pinned to the wall by his weight on mine, his kisses becoming more passionate, wanting...demanding. Our breaths mixing together as it became labored. He released my lips and lavished his attention on my neck allowing me to take a much needed air as his hand continued to work up my thighs. I moaned lightly as I felt him bite down lightly behind my ear

"So beautiful" he whispered to me. His hand got a hold of my hips and he picked me up.

I wrapped my legs round his waist as his lips found mine again. He didn't even bother waiting his tongue darted into my much waiting mouth. I rubbed myself against him and I heard him grunt or groan. I wasn't sure. I took that to mean he liked it so I repeated my movement. His hand held my ass and pressed me to him urgently. I happily obeyed. I wasn't sure when we entered the room but he was suddenly laying me down on his bed. He stopped a bit to drink in the sight of me he pulled at the string of my clothing, his eyes reverent like a kid on Christmas morning. Anticipation clouded his face as he looked at my body which was decorated in a pink lace bra with white trimming and white lace boy shorts that Rose bought for me as a post-birthday gift

"Perfection" he mumbled before joining me. My hand slid down his chest flicking his nipples lightly before going in his buckle to undo his trousers. Once that was out of the way I dipped my hand into his boxers grabbing him squeezing gently, he let out a sound of appreciation.

"You're perfect" I said back to him as my hand was now slowly travelling up and down his length causing him to buck into my hand seeking friction. I pulled down his boxer and he helped a little, going back to his administrations on my nipple which he was now twirling in his mouth. His hand which was on my hips traveled up as he traced my curves and the swell of my breast, then to my back to unhook my bra. Lavishing my body with open mouthed kiss as he did so, I trailed his sides with my arms finally pulling his hips to mine seeking the friction I was sure we both wanted. He sounded strangled when we his bare manhood came in contact with my laced center. He ripped the cloth that separated the two of us. I braced myself for his entrance, but I felt his finger inside me, touching my walls. It felt good. He placed kisses on my stomach as his hands worked me inside. I tried to keep the pace of my hands which were rubbing his cock, but I faltered when he added another finger, going in and out pleasurably, my hips were moving instinctively and I felt my walls start to tighten, he felt it too because then, he rubbed my clit between his fingers with his other hand while the hand inside of me curled a little and it came with a force, that blissful feeling. I reached to make him feel it too but he stopped me.

"This is mostly for you" he informed me looking at my eyes, I nodded and shut my eyes tight, waiting for it to hurt as he positioned himself with me

"Hey" he called softly "open your eyes for me Baby"

I did as he asked and slowly opened my eyes to meet his own which were full of love and adoration. I reached up and caressed his cheek and neck moving my attention to his chest my gaze affectionate. His hands found mine; he interlocked our fingers and brought them over my head. I bit my lips in anticipation, gazing into his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Gently, he thrust into me slowly and gently, his fingers tightening around mine taking away some of the pain. As soon as he was fully inside me, he kissed me for all it was worth. I circled my hips to test it, moaning into his mouth at the sensation. He pulled back a little and mouthed "I love you" I returned with an "I love you too" and together we moved, slowly, savoring and loving we both reached our orgasms. Together, well he held his until I reached mine and he let go with me.

"Thanks" I said as we cuddled up in our afterglow.

"I love you Bella" he replied

"Meh. I can live with that" I teased and he laughed "seriously though I love you too Edward"

"I can live with that" he stole my line kissing my forehead

We stayed like that till my stomach decided it was hungry again. I scoffed and Edward laughed.

"We're bound to get up sometime, go start the shower I'll be back in a minute. I need to throw this in the wash. I stepped into his bathroom and let the water calm my skin a bit. My mind kept flashing back to details about our love making. I can honestly say my first time wasn't a disaster. It was special and I wouldn't trade it for anything

Edward stepped in the shower with me holding up a lavender shower gel. "Let me wash you?"

I nodded then realized what he held up. "Why do you have that?"

The tip of his ears turn slightly pink and he shrugged "Esme way of relaxing. It works better in a bath"

I let him lather my body, massaging me lightly teasing me a little when he washed me down there. He stole kisses every now and then as he worked. When he finished I returned the favor bathing him gently, running my hands on his chest and down his well-toned stomach. He kissed me again and then allowed me to continue washing him. I smiled and held his gaze as I washed his sex feeling a bit nervous well because it was already hard. His hips thrust in my hand of their own accord, I kept rubbing him increasing my pace steadily and then I started kissing his already washed neck sucking a bit. He got tense and I knew he was close.

"Let go Baby" I whispered in his ear before looking into his eyes as he did as I asked. It was quite refreshing to know I did that.

We rinsed off and he wrapped me in my towel and wrapped my hair too until we came out then he brushed my hair gently, then put the body lotion of the shower cream and he applied it on me not taking his eyes off mine I whimpered a bit as he continued. He just smirked at me enjoying it too much. Apparently he was enjoying this as much as I was. He finished the whole process of dressing me up in his oversized shirt and my shorts.

"Go make us lunch I'd be down shortly" he said kissing my forehead as he finished with me. I frowned a bit with a pout because I wanted to dress him too. Then I nodded and went downstairs to stare at the pantry so I made corn and bacon chowder because I was feeling lazy and hungry

It was ready in about thirty minute during which Edward has started drying his sheet and joined me in the kitchen. I shooed him out to go play something on the DVD while I gone, when I joined him again, he had the mask playing. We watched as we ate, then I took care of the dishes. We spent the rest of the day cuddled and laughing at the TV and the movies, when the others came back they joined. Alice brought take out for our dinner. Before I went to sleep I remember Alice saying something about a Halloween dance next week and wearing classic cartoons outfit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Just in case you forgot, I don't own twilight. And btw Bella is on birth control so no baby scare until further notice.**

Emmett's buddy booked a mystery train tonight and was kind enough to invite us too. So we were here waiting for the train to open. The rest of them went to get drinks

"Oh, amorous choice of words there for the big bad wolf" I teased Edward as we waited for the rest of them to join us at the entrance of the train.

"Amorous actions guaranteed too Little Red" he said in my ear biting the tip a bit. I bit my lip to suppress my wide smile. I turned around and pushed him playful away from me but he held on to my waist and pulled me closer.

"Break it up you two" Alice said then flipped her blonde hair out of her face. Alice had to dye her hair because; she was Alice in wonderland this Halloween. She added extensions too.

"Hi dumb blonde" Edward greeted as Alice handed us our drinks.

"Bite your tongue Edward" Alice snipped. "Two of your best friends are blonde"

"Meh they are the only exceptions" he said drinking his punch and brushing it off.

"I can do that" Rose's voice sounded close behind me. We turned to face her she looked more sultry than usual in her poison ivy outfit "Besides today I'm so NOT blonde" she made her point by holding her red haired fish tail out for us to see.

"At least it's not orange" Jasper pouted everyone knew he really loved his blond curls. But mad hatter had orange hair Thank God for temporary dye; it'll be a cold day in hell before Jasper will agree to permanently lose his blond curls

"Where's Batman?" I asked over the noise that was filled with murmurings and blaring.

"Talking to his friend I think" Mad hatter answered

"Good cause my feet are killing me. I need to sit down" I said "plus I'm kind of hungry"

"It's not our fault you wouldn't eat anything before you came" Edward teased

"Spiders and worms are not meant to appear or even be edible. I know they are fake and all but it still looks gross" Alice answered for me while Rosalie nodded "When we said to make us snack, we didn't mean Halloween snacks"

"Okay I've done my due. There are going let us in" Emmett said and on cue the door opened. Edward helped me to get inside

"Let's go" Alice said dragging Jasper

"You just want some food" Jasper said to her playfully

"Ehen that too" She confirmed as we stopped. We were ushered to our table. We sat three on each side facing each other. We were served our entrees salmon, rib and some kind of chicken we were enjoying our dinner when

"Suddenly I might be terrified" Alice said suddenly

"Might" Rose repeated questioningly. She pointed with her chin at the supposed dead body at the end of aisle

Then someone screamed to get our attention. There was a woman, I knew I had heard that name somewhere before, actually it was in a classic book. She was introduced to us as Mrs. Ferrars. And then I realized I knew that name. The book was on the tip of my tongue but it wasn't coming out. Until later the body of Roger Ackroyd was found and that's how I knew the name of the book, it was _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd._ An Agatha Christie's classic murder book.

About fifteen minutes later, our second course were brought out and we ate clues were given Emmett was already suspecting Roger's obsessed and neurotic sister-in-law and her daughter, Rosalie barely answered Caroline on her eating. I gave Dr. Sheppard because I in fact had read the book and knew of the twist ending, Alice stuck with me. Edward just to give answer went with Parker the supposed butler. Jasper went with Ralph.

We played the murder scene out through the third course before it was announced Dr Sheppard as the Murder and blackmailer of Mrs. Ferrars. I high fived Alice. I was given a detective pin along with Alice and the other people who had gotten it right.

Rosalie and Jasper won a cab ride. They were to be showed how the engine was operated and they rode it and they were to be given certificates for their experiences.

Live entertainment was given; people were standing close to the stage, dancing. I put on the hood of my red cape to cover my face when Edward left with Emmett to watch someone or something I did not know whom which left Alice in Bella sitting duty. Alice was tapping away on her phone with Bree. It was almost time for the premier and Bree was testing things out for Alice's approval. I felt someone pick me up and put me on their lap and was instantly on guard calming when electricity flowed through me alerting me to Edwards's presence

"My, my what big arms you have" I joked

Edward, bless his heart, went along with it, "All the better to hug you with, my dear." He said hugging me from behind.

I heard his heart beating I listened to if for some seconds "what big heart you've got"

"All the better to adore you with" he said kissing my hair in that endearing manner of his.

I turned around in his embrace so I was sort of straddling him and smiled at him looking into his eyes. "What big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with my dear"

I looked at his lips and back to his eyes "what lovely lips you've got"

"All the better to kiss you with my dear" he whispered before lowering my hood and kissing me, and goodness me was he telling the truth. It's funny how every kiss we've shared since our first feels more consuming than the last.

"I love you" I said to him

"I've loved you since I saw you" he said seriously. I gave him a little smile while he continued "I'll love you forever"

"Gosh that so sweet" Alice said breaking our concentration. We both turned to look at her but she had her eyes on us

"Crap you're totally whipped man" Emmett joked and Edward shrugged in response and pulled me closer, honestly I couldn't care less of what was happening around me all I could feel was contentment from the man holding me and mine. About an hour later we were let loose, and the doors were open Rosalie and Jasper joined us at the car.

"Any other person got a missed call from Charlie" Emmett said checking his phone. I picked up my phone from the cup holder. I saw my twelve missed calls from my father.

"I did" I informed.

"Me too" Alice and Edward said. I wondered why alice did, she had her blackberry on the train even when she knew it wasn't allowed.

I dialed Charlie as Rose and Jasper said they got calls too and since my phone was Bluetooth connected to my car everybody could hear the call.

"Bella, you might want to come to Seattle PD now" he said his voice grave.

"Daddy?" I asked unsure

"James was caught breaking into your house earlier this evening. I just got here being trying to get a hold of you since"

"Sorry we were out in the spirit of Halloween" Alice said

"That I'd gathered" Charlie replied "I'll be waiting for you guys"

The line went beep as the call disconnected; my legs pushed the gas a bit trying to get this over with. The ride to the station was unusually quiet. Nobody wanted to say anything to aggravate the other or say anything to upset the already upsetting atmosphere in the car. Even Emmett didn't say anything to help the growing tension.

"Great you're here" Charlie said in greeting "Unfortunately, we can't hold him on much except for breaking and entering and then assaulting an officer"

"Excuse me did you say assaulting an officer" Jasper said

"Yep had a little temper tantrum a little after he got here" Chief Matt said "Luckily and unluckily for us Officer McCabe wasn't expecting it so he was banged up pretty bad. We're looking at about five years"

"Sorry, but what was he doing in our house?" Edward asked

"Planting bugs"

"Bugs?" Emmett asked wanting to clarify

"Listening devices" Matt said "he was caught in the room upstairs farther down the hall"

"That's my room" I said, well whispered

"We scanned the rest of the house and got rid of the bugs we found" He continued "it'll be advisable to change your lock soon"

"I'll get on that" Charlie said. I wanted to argue but I knew better than to stop Charlie from overreacting especially when my safety was concerned.

"What now?" Rosalie asked

"Well hopefully the assault charges will go through and buy us some time to find evidence to take him permanently or get him appropriate treatment. We have a search warrant to go through his house for anything suspicious"

"Treatment?" I asked

"In most cases like this they try to claim metal instability making his sentence rehabilitation"

I nodded in understanding "in the mean time we can stretch the charges to file a temporary restraining order"

Charlie and Edward nodded. I looked to Alice the expression on her face told me she agreed with them.

"So where is he now" Jasper asked

"Interrogation room" he said gesturing with his hands for us to follow.

We stood behind the one way glass wall watching him. He was facing us, wearing a black hoodie with black trousers. I couldn't see the color of his shirt

"So she is your girlfriend?" the detective asked

"I told them already. I was visiting my girlfriend, her name is Isabella Swan" he said aggravated, I shivered. Edward rubbed my hands squeezing me slightly

"That would be a problem because Miss Swan said differently"

"She's here?" he asked his voice sounding euphoric.

"Yes filling out some papers"

"I knew she would release me, she loves me" James laughed in the detectives face like he believed what he was saying

"Oh she is signing the restraining order against you. Starting now Mr. Westcott you are not to be within fifty miles of Miss Swan."

"But why would she do that, I don't understand?" he said

"It would seem Ms. Swan already has a long term and live in boyfriend." The detective said a little condescending

"The blond guy?" he asked my face immediately went to Jasper "he touches her hair, kisses her cheeks and does all sorts of things with her, turning her against me and my love"

Edward's hold on me tightened ever so slightly. I looked to him but his eyes were closed like he was stopping himself from punching something. I touched his face, he opened his eyes and looked at me pleading with me to understand. And in a way I did even if he knew it wasn't true some things still hurt to hear.

"Actually no she has someone she loves. I believe she wears his ring" he half lied. Truth, Edward had given me a promise ring along with a key to my heart charm for my bracelet

"But she accepted all my gifts" he said shaking his head like he was hurt, like I had betrayed him

The detective turned around and nodded. one of the officers with us walked out the door and later entered the interrogation room with the huge brown box my father packed all the gifts in.

"You mean those?" the detective asked "Let's cut the chase James. We know Ms. Swan was a student in your history class at the University of Washington, which the school records have shown. Ms. Swan has also kept this gifts of yours unopened and untouched. Every note and pictures accounted for. We also know you seem to have a twisted sense of attraction for the young lady in question"

"She is mine" He shouted. I gasped and took a step back into the embrace of Edward

"Actually she isn't now is she?" the detective shouted back then opened his file again

"What about her, and her and oh let's not forget her" He said bringing out a picture for each 'her'.

James face went into a hard and blank mask fast but the detective continued "She isn't the only one you've wanted. Every one of these girls you've called yours, the one who is still alive had to flee the country and assume a different activity. Or do you plant bugs in all your girlfriends' apartments"

I looked at Charlie he never mentioned this. He looked at me sadly and nodded to its truths James never said another word but ask for his lawyer. Charlie said to go home to Sue and that he'd call if there was any development.

I let Jasper drive us home as I processed what I had just seen and absorbed comfort from Edward. Rose was comparing him and Royce's obsessive ways, which led me to believe that, was what pushed her to shove me in the right direction. He, James was clearly delusional even more so than Royce, at least Royce knew when he was defeated.

"No Bella mentioned gun and he fled" Alice said with a slight laugh

"I also believe baseball bats and abandoned places were mention, oh the fact that he would be dead" Rose said and everyone laughed away the bit of sadness that was left.

I figured it didn't matter, I had Edward and my friends protecting me and James was a lunatic on legs.

"Meh, he got on my last nerve" I added

"You guys should have seen her face" Rose continued "She even got the bitch brow down, the first time I ever saw that backbone of hers"

"You mean the first time you actually bothered to know her" Jasper said. Jasper, I learnt always told Rosalie I was worth knowing if she'd just give me the time of the day. He can't help be a tiny smug that he was right and she wasn't.

"Give it up Jasper" she said to him.

"so pizza?" Emmett asked. I wrinkled my nose and turned my face in Edward's chest. I could feel him laughing and shaking his head at him.

"Chinese?" he tried again

"How about we go to Spencer's, I mean it's still Halloween, we'd do this for just us" Rosalie said tapping him

I nodded my head, Edward took the hand which was rubbing me to make some sort of affirmative signal to Jasper who turned the car and headed for Spencer. The others resumed the conversation, I let my hands draw patterns on his chest which his costume allowed me to see, I raised my head so his eyes were in my vision, he was already looking at me. I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him

"I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"Ditto" he said in my own ear then nibbled my ear lobe. of course I reacted and rubbed myself on him then kissed him again before any of us could moan and attract the others who were busy arguing about something.

Emmett asked for wine, nonalcoholic for us and something else for he and Edward. We ate a little steak and fries along with that a plate shared between each couple. Edward was making sure I ate by refusing to take a bite unless I had had two, I just humored him but I was kind of full. He mixed a little of his drink with mine then flashed me a crooked smile. I shook my head at him but drank anyway then he kissed my cheeks. It was a bit funny seeing Rosalie wipe Emmett's greasy mouth then kiss him, Emmett began doing it more often and pointing at his mouth, the amused smile on Rose's face said she knew too but she wasn't complaining. Alice was curled up into Jasper being unusually quiet as her fed he in a sweet gesture. I smiled at them

We all looked at the culprit when a click went off

"Sorry, I'm a photography major" She said in a timid voice reminding me of Angela. "It's for an assignment"

Emmett grinned his dimple even more pronounced then asked the girl in a teasing manner "you want more shots of this hunk"

He wiggled his brows at her. Rose smacked him upside the head when the girl let out a nervous laugh luckily his batman costume was hard enough for it not to phase him.

"Emmett stop freaking the girl out" Alice said then looked at her "Ignore my future brother in law, he's happily in love with that red headed sister of mine and is just pulling your legs to get a reaction"

"Its alright with us" Edward said cutting Alice's potential tirade with a warm smile. As soon as she saw Edward her eyes nearly came off her socket, I had to giggle.

"Now you have her in an Edward haze" Jasper chided laughingly as the girl opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish. Edward shrugged and looked at me who was still giggling. I looked at him through my lashes when I finally calmed down.

"Want to put me in a haze?" I asked taking a page of Emmett's book with the eye wiggling

"I sure would. Love" he answered before kissing me. Someone laughingly drew up my cape to cover us; the others catcalled at us, which seemed to have woken the girl up because I heard the girl mutter an apology and leave.

I smiled at him when we pulled back he let down the red hood and stroked my cheek softly.

"Mission accomplished?" he said

I nodded fervently and he laughed.

As the night went on, I couldn't help but wonder if we were all made for each other.

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy with school for the most part, hope you liked it. I'll try to update before the month runs out. See ya xx**

**-Jalice**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

Today was the day, that which defined Alice's career so to speak. It was the day of the premier. Alice, Rose and I had flown to California this weekend to make sure it was perfect for Bree and Alice's first public display of her designs went without a hitch. I mostly went so that I could see Diego. I caught him up on what was going on with James and school, apart from evening we didn't see much. I spent the days running on errands for Alice while hiding from the vulture with the camera.

Now we were gathered in the living room in front of the entertainment center, watching the TV.

"_Over to the left we see Santiago and Aubrey coming up" the female announcer said_

And we all went silent. We knew Alice was really nervous to see what people thought of her dress and we respected that and gave her some silence

"_And she looks B-E-A-UTIFUL" he drew out like Bruce Almighty_

"_She does, doesn't she?" the female agreed "I wonder who designed it because I'd love one just like that"_

I saw Alice smile widely bouncing up and down on the chair. I would have laughed if it wouldn't rain on her parade, so I checked myself. Edward noticed though and he smiled at me and kissed on the forehead

"_That dress is amazing; I think her shoes are a simple Manolo Blahnik silver Dallifac which looks awesome."_

"_Wow those go for about two thousand dollars" the female said in awe "in fact I think the cheapest thing on her is that round-cut diamond necklace she is sporting for roughly six hundred ninety nine. Those earrings are close to twenty five hundred. I'd love to be her right now"_

_The camera zoomed in on her earrings_

"_Wow that is some serious bling. I love her hair very feminine and Vintage. Would you look at those bangs I can't wait to hear what Joan Rivers has to say" he said reminding us of the other obstacle we would have to jump "hey here they come"_

_The camera showed them stepping into view "first of all Aubrey, you look amazing" the reporter said giving her a deliberate once over_

"_Thank you" Bree smiled _

"_So who are you wearing?"_

"_Well this is a Da-HB creation" her hands sweeping through the dress. _I felt a hint of pride go through me. My sister's dress was being worn on television by a famous person, even if she was just my friend "_the shoes are Malhnik's and the purse is Christian Loubotin"_

"_Haven't heard of the designer of the dress" the female reporter said_

"_She is exclusive" Bree said as a way of explanation "this was actually a favor. She put together the whole outfit down to the hair, she's quite efficient like that" _

We all let out a laugh at that knowing just how _efficient_ Alice was.

"_Well it certainly worked out well" the reporter said looking at her form once more_

"_I think it worked out beautifully" Diego said looking in the camera. _I think it was his way of thanking Alice

"_Congratulations on your first movie" the female said_

"_So your first movie? How does it feel?" The male reporter gushed out_

Diego went into a answering a bunch of their questions smiling and posing for the camera on a long line before heading inside. They moved on to his costar gushing about a new engagement ring.

Alice was silent for a dead second and then she screamed excitedly and hugged Jasper and we all laughed at her. I was sure all of us if not the boys were going to watch Fashion police tomorrow but right now I was happy. Alice got a glimpse of her future. We watched the whole premier, interviews comments and all.

* * *

Edward had gone to bed as soon as he came in. Emmett had not yet come home and as I expected yesterday, Jasper, Rose Alice and I were watching Fashion Police. I came just in time before they announced Bree

"_She looks like she has a yeast infection and the doctor said to her aerate it and she chose to do that with ruffles making her look like a blue Spanish moss" Joan said about a thirty two year old Holly Marshal "oh my gosh. Her boobs look like coffee filters"_

I cringed. "_Well that was harsh" _I thought while the audience laughed. Rose shook her head and said "she should have made it a mini"

"_Let's get right to it, who you all voted as girls that stood out. The most beautiful in the whole premier" Joan said "I think was Aubrey Tanner, simple gorgeous and starlight what do you guys think"_

"_I'm impressed" Kelly said_

"_It leans towards bridal" Guilianna criticized a bit "the color of the dress goes with her skin tone though"_

"_I am thinking more of sexy" George said. "She actually pulls it off."_

"_Yeah" Kelly added "her hair looks amazing. I love the dramatic peek-a-boo bangs"_

"_She reminds me of Veronica Lake" Joan stated _

"Because she inspired it" Alice confirmed

"_I most especially like the way her hair is worn to one side and swept back over the ear plus the low ponytail that she coiled into one ringlet" Kelly continued _

"_Her eyes complete the whole vintage and dramatic not to mention very sultry look" George approved _

"_I am not sure sultry is what a nineteen year old girl should be doing" Guilianna censured_

"Shut up you hater!" Rose screamed at her through the television as if Guilianna would hear. Jasper caught my eye roll and chuckled a bit.

"_She has the Beautiful hair, Flawless make up and a wonderful silhouette all checked" Joan summarized "next, Karen Summers…"_

Alice paused the DVR and took in a deep breath "they loved it"

"Of course they would" I said hugging her "you're the best, don't ever doubt that for a second"

"Thanks Bella" she said "thanks Rose"

"I've said nothing"

"I know it's for your help too" Alice said

"Anytime" I said and then excusing me I continued. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have paper to write"

Of course that was just an excuse to go on up; I headed to Edward's room. He was sprawled across his bed, his head resting on his headboard, his books were closed his ear bud his ears as he listened to music. When I reached the foot of the bed, I got up and started crawling up. I watched as his lips curved in a slight smile. I could feel the regular electricity humming through my body as I made my way up his. I removed the earphones and placed it on the other pillow. I placed a kiss on his bare chest. He was trying really hard to keep his eyes closed, I smiled against his skin and he smiled back.

"You know, I'm aware you are awake" I teased. "It's rape otherwise the least you could do is open your eyes"

"And miss this lovely treatment" he grinned and opened his eyes. "How was the Fashion Police?"

"Let's say four of the five judges, which includes the guest star liked Alice's masterpiece"

"It was a lovely dress" He nodded

"Bree has some of her friends asking for Alice's design. She said she'll try holding them off till the holidays are over, but most people are getting started on their global award look or something."

"That's great" He said and I nodded. I placed my arms flat down on his chest and looked at him "Kate signed Diego to another movie; I think this one's called _Friends for Another Day_. Or something like that, they are trying his hand at romance, and in-between that he has to be the animated voice of some cartoon.

"Does that bother you?" He asked. I guess Alice had told him at some point about my short lived grudge with the fact Kate had pushed him into acting.

"I mean at first it did, as selfish as that sounds, but I wanted it to be just us, that's the way things have always been since the day at the park. It was him, me and music, of course, he always had a flair for being dramatic and we had different ideas back then"

I sighed "He wanted to show everyone what he could do, I, well I just wanted not be harassed, I have always hated attention."

Edward stroked my hair, "you wanted your friend that wasn't so bad"

"Yeah, but I knew if I was not okay with it he wouldn't have done it, keeping him from his dream would have been just wrong of me." I stated

"You know how many preschoolers get teased for hanging around with a girl and yet still sticks to her, Diego was one of them but that never seemed to bother him. He held my hand so I wouldn't fall, carried me home when I did, he has just always been there you know, can't remember a time when he wasn't."

"I'm guessing your move to Phoenix wasn't a pretty sight"

"I cried, he cried, but when he thought I wasn't watching him. After the move I couldn't call because I didn't have a cell phone and I couldn't remember his home phone, it took me a while to figure I knew his address offhand, so we started writing to each other, I'll stand in the mail every day, hoping I'd get a mail from him he gave me his home phone number and well you get the point. Then he got famous and our time got reduced drastically so when he added acting…"

"We were scared it will be cut totally" Edward surmised and I nodded.

"It's hard for him too knowing I feel that way and knowing it might be true so he tries to make time for me. On the first sign something is terribly wrong, he comes down on the next available flight"

"How did you take to Bree?" he asked hesitantly like he was afraid of my reaction, or my answer

"Like he'd take to you when he finds out I imagine. I mean, she made him happy, even I could see it. I've always known he'd meet his own "Edward" so to speak, Bree is perfect and he is utterly smitten or he wouldn't have introduced us. She doesn't feel threatened by our friendship or question why I call in the middle of the night, she gets our gestures no matter how they may seem are completely platonic. I don't know why, she just does"

I shrugged then lay my head on his chest. His arms went around my upper body.

"I had a best friend too, maybe not as close, but she loved me or so she said" He stated after a while of mutual silence.

"What happened?!" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"It turned out she liked rougher men" he said with a shake of his head. I could feel his body shake with the movement.

"Wait what?" I backtracked not sure if I heard properly, she said what?

"You heard me. She likes it rough. Apparently I wasn't rough enough. I was too nice or something of the equivalent"

"She told you that?" I asked baffled that someone could do that.

"Yep after Emmett caught her with someone else and made her tell me with an ultimatum"

"That's horrible"

"The worst part was that I wasn't sad or anything I just felt betrayed"

"Did you love her?" I asked after a minute

"In a way I did, but I always knew I wasn't in love with her" he kissed my hair reminding me it was me he loved.

"What happened to her" I asked drawing patterns on his chest

"She moved to Alaska somewhere with her family, I don't hear from or talk about her"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be it was a long time ago, high school drama and all" he laughed

"What's our thanksgiving plan?" I asked changing the topic

"Well, we did spend it with your folks last year. We could go to mine for that weekend. We should run it by the rest though. Everybody has tomorrow off."

"It's Emmett's turn to pick" I stated

"With any luck we'd go to chuck e cheese" he said his voice light

I turned to face him "don't give him any ideas"

He bent down straining a bit to kiss my lips "I wouldn't dream of it"

"Good" I said yawning

"Am I not the one supposed to be tired" he teased me

"Your blood must be filled with caffeine" I said back and he laughed while I involuntarily yawned again

"Sleep Bella" he said stroking my hair and humming a song it did not recognize

"Edward?" I called sleepily

"Hmmm" he hummed in acknowledgement

"Love you" I concluded "niceness and all"

"I love you too" he assured me after chuckling then he resumed his humming.

* * *

"I warned y'all but you never listened to me" I said as the other members of our very own troublesome trio groaned at me again for knocking about three pins

"Seriously just aim for the middle ball pin, it really can't be that hard" Emmett muttered

"I lack serious hand-eye coordination" I shrugged. It was a bad idea to take me bowling and have me bowl. I tried to stop them but they didn't listen to me.

Alice stood up from where she was perched, giving orders. "Bella, use your weakness to build on your strength." She said cryptically

I looked at her like she had lost her marbles, which was looking more and more like she had "I can see the weakness, Alice, My only strength here is not killing anybody"

I could hear Rose, Edward and Jasper laugh behind me. I shot them dirty looks but they laughed harder.

"This is hopeless" I sighed frustrated

"Just try once more" Rose suggested gently through her laughter.

I took the pin in my hand and placed my fingers in the holes. Maybe I was looking at this the wrong way. I tried to think positive thoughts I wasn't sure I believed though I tried to. As I walked the steps before I threw I tried relaxing a bit then I let go. I walked back as I heard the ball hit the pins

"Well, that was an improvement" Emmett said. I looked at the alley and I had only two balls standing

"I think that was my good luck today" I said to them before seating and taking off the shoes

"Don't worry baby, I'll get you red velvet cupcake" Edward said making me playfully slap his hand away from me as he tried to hug me. I pouted in what I was hoping to be an adorable manner. Edward stepped closer to me and pecked me on my lips lingering a bit until I responded by closing the gap between us and kissing his ever loving lips.

When we were eating, Edward broached the topic of our thanks giving activities, after a long –I mean about two minutes – deliberation we decided to spend it with the Cullens. The question was who drew the short end of the stick to tell our parents. Alice drew the short straw for us and was charged with the dreaded task

We were all set and ready to go. We chose Emmett Jeep and Edward Volvo with their respective owners driving. We divided into three, so our no couple could be in the same car. That left Emmett, Jasper and Me, while Edward stayed with the girls. Edward and Emmett were doing some kind of race; of course with Rosalie to help him, Edward was bound to win.

"So Bella," Jasper started.

"Told Diego about Edward and you yet?" he asked

I shook my head.

"Do you plan too?" he asked again and I shook my head once again. I had Emmett's attention no because he looked at me through the rearview mirror

"Are you ashamed or something?" He asked a hint of anger.

"No!" I shouted appalled that such a sentence could have left his lips "Gosh No!"

"Then why won't you –'' Emmett almost demanded

"Emmett" Jasper warned trying to get him to calm down

"Because Emmett, I want him to see don't you get it? It's not enough that I tell him, he has to see I love Edward and that it's mutual. Bree knows about Edward and me, everyone knows, heck even Fred knows, just not Diego" I said "he didn't tell me when he started dating either, he just brought her for approval, I guess you could say…"

"We'll see him in a few weeks. Then he'll know cause you and I both know Eddie worships the ground she walks on" Jasper joked hitting Emmett's arm lightly.

"True that" Emmett said, his voice light again then his eyes looked directly at mine "I'm sorry Bella"

"It's alright" I said "trust me I've come so close to telling him too many times and Edward gets it or at least I think he does. And you're looking out for him"

"So does he know about me?" he said and I had to laugh

"Yes pancake stealer he does"

"You told him about that, I can't believe you" he said remembering and then pounding his hand on the steering wheel repeatedly in laughter "What else?"

"He knows you're a huge pain in the butt that sometimes makes me laugh or want to smack you. He knows your one of the two people in this world that makes me forget even for, that I've always wanted an older brother"

"Two? who is number two?" he asked. I held Jaspers eyes in the mirror; he gave me a lazy smile in that southern manner. No words were needed, he just knew.

"Make that number one" Jasper drawled and grinned at the same time, I'm sure Alice would have swooned if she were here "I believe Baby doll met me first"

"I'm older" Emmett protested, "I get to be number one"

"Yeah but I'm her favorite" Jasper threw in knowing that would get to Emmett's competitive side.

"Nuh-uh" Emmett said and just like that, he stated listing why I liked him the best which all about boiled down to the same thing, his awesomeness.

Truth is, Emmett was awesome, which was one of the things I loved about him. In fact he was a lot of things, Compassionate, optimistic, charming, fearless, loyal, protective and his sense of humor was higher than anyone I've ever met but what I like best about him, he had a way of making you see life isn't all that worth it if you miss what's most important.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah. Dear readers, thanks you for reading thus far, sorry for the late updates, got to keep my grades high and stuff. Well, hope you like this.**

"Happy Thanksgiving" Emmett said as he came into my room, well Edward's room. I felt around for Edward. He wasn't here. I groaned

"Go away Emmett" I grumbled and turned the other way. Pulling the blanket over my head snuggling deep into Edward's pillow squeezing my eyes

"ooooh someone's not getting any" he teased, if only he knew how wrong that statement.

"Emmett leave my girl alone" Edward heavenly voice came from around the entrance. I smiled involuntary

"Mmhmmn Morning" I greeted with my eyes still closed as he kissed me

"How come I don't get that greeting" Emmett argued like he really wanted to know the answer to the question

I threw a pillow at his head. His silly voice was disturbing my Edward paradise "I said go away Emmett"

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted" he said childishly

"Apparently not" I grumbled as I raised my head rubbing my eyes. "If you did you wouldn't be waking me up. Go bother Alice and Rose"

"There already left to get some groceries for Mom along with Jasper" Emmett informed.

"I better go help" I said to Edward as I stood up and went to the bathroom to shower. When I came out Emmett and Edward were nowhere to be found, thankfully because it'll be awkward dressing in front of Emmett. Edward I wouldn't mind though. I shook my head at myself. I got dressed in a simple jeans and wool shirt to keep me warm.

"Morning Esme" I said as I entered the kitchen. The Cullens were all huddled together at the table in the corner. They stopped talking as soon I entered. I stopped walking and looked around unsure.

"Okay…." I drew out "Don't stop on my account" I said as I went round to hug Esme. Emmett moved something out of the table.

When neither of them moved, I looked at them funny. Especially Edward who was looking sheepish, "I'm going to go back up, count to twenty, come back down and pretend this –" I waved my hand around us. "– didn't happen. I also need you out of my kitchen, Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everybody".

I picked up an apple and bit it as I walked upstairs doing what I said I would. By the time I came down only Esme was in there. She had an apron around her waist. She handed me the bowl.

"Your kitchen?" her eyebrow raised in question. I looked at her until I remembered I had said my kitchen

"Sorry Esme, Habit?" I offered shyly

"It's alright Bella, I'm just messing with you" she said than handed me the green beans

"What are we doing?" I asked her looking at the beans in my hand. Well it reminded me there was one meal the Cullens had yet to taste. We jokingly called it 'the Bella special' because I made it out of boredom and hunger. It was my own creation so to speak and it was heavenly, I mean that in the most non biased way possible.

"It's your kitchen" she winked then began washing some vegetables.

I brought out my phone and texted Alice. _Bring some Salmon and mushrooms-B _

My phone dinged with Alice's message so I checked it wanting to see what she would say to that_. You're making the 'Bella special'…I love you __ –A _

I shook my head and replied_ "How about we give the Cullens a reason to be truly thankful this season_

"_We already left the store but I'll make Jazz turn around just for you. Oh and I'm all for it. Wine on me, I'll bring two nonalcoholic Fre not to worry ;) –A _

I washed the beans and went to work. I let Esme have the turkey because after years of cooking it was nice to have someone else do it. Alice came in and handed me a bag. I smiled as I saw the salmon. I went to work cutting it into eight evenly sized strips and then putting it in the oven to bake after seasoning it. When I realized how many people were actually eating, I realized we were making enough food to feed a mini army.

"Um Esme, are we having guests?" I asked

"No. Its Cullen tradition to feed the leftovers to the nurse and doctors working the holiday shift, most especially some of the patients with no family during the holidays"

I nodded and went back to work. Edward came to get Esme sometime later. He gave me a quick kiss before walking out. I basted the turkey while Alice was watching the mushrooms

"Bella is this brown enough?" she asked.

I walked over and looked at it. After turning it around for a while, I added the red wine about one eights of a cup. I left her with the instructions to call me back in about five minutes, which when she did, I went and poured a tablespoon of lemon juice and on it. After it had sautéed I added some sweet corn, green beans and a canned mixed vegetable. I let it seat for a little while then poured a little of the salmon water in it. Well after a few more minutes our thanks giving meal was already ready. We all sat at the table, I served the Bella special but left it in the kitchen.

"Before we start eating, we got something for you" Carlisle said after he cleared his throat.

We non-Cullens looked at them. They handed us boxes, I was afraid to open it. I looked at Jasper who looked at me and nodded slightly. I opened the box. It was a bracelet with the Cullen crest on it. I looked up and saw everyone had one, Rose and Alice had necklaces while Jasper had a wrist cuff. After looking around I looked to them confused.

"We talked about it and we decided we want you to be honorary Cullens, you're practically family and if things go well, I believe Bella and Rose will have our last name in the future" Esme explained.

I looked to Edward; he had a proud smile going on. Emmett was smiling to especially at Rose; he winked at her and mouthed something that looks like 'soon'

"Thank you" I said as I found my voice which seemed to have gotten lost sometime earlier. That seemed to snap the others

Alice and Rose muttered thanks then rushed to hug the Cullens collectively and enthusiastically. I looked to Jasper who was watching them with a smirk

"This is…wow, just wow" thanks" Rose said putting hers around her neck then looking at it over and over again.

Jasper smiled at the cuff in his hand "this is something" he said. "While I want to hug y'all I refuse to give up my man card so would you settle for a heartfelt thanks?"

Emmett let out a huge guffaw and picked Jasper for a hug anyway. Which sent the rest of us laughing

When we all settled, we, honorary Cullens –Ooh I liked that –waited for the Cullen to eat first, we had large expectant smiles on out faces. When they saw us they looked at us weirdly

"okay I'll bite. what?" Emmett said

"Alice?" I said still smiling, I am sure we looked creepy with our arms folded and matching smiles

"On it" she said the pushed her chair back and went into the kitchen to get the plates. When Alice came back with eight plates. Jasper poured the second bottle of wine for us. And we kept on looking at then to taste it

"Well go on. We don't have all day" Rosalie encouraged in her own way. The Cullens looked at themselves, Emmett was the first to take a bite

"Oh…Oh God…Oh my…this is…oh my…I've never wanted vegetables so bad in my life" Emmett said with his mouth full seemingly not finding a word for it. Edward shrugged then tried it only he just kept eating I was afraid he was going to choke. Esme and Carlisle tried it, you know that feeling you get when someone genuinely enjoys what you did and you can see it in their expressions, yeah, it was going through me right now

"Orgasmic right like tiny mouth orgasms?" Rose said before taking a bite of it.i cant believe she said orgasm in front of Carlisle and Esme

"Or a facsimile of one" I adjusted hitting her foot under the table, to which she shrugged and mouthed "what?"

"Another success by the Bella Special" Alice said raising her glass. I touched the tip of mine to hers

"Amen sister" I said back and sipped my wine. We all joined them eating, laughing telling jokes or embarrassing stories about one another and between Alice, Rose and Jasper, I had plenty trust me, I believe my face was semi-permanent red

"I told them not to make me take ballet" I said as they laughed at my ballet incident.

"It gives you balance Bella" I imitated Renee's voice. Edward winked at me from his chair

I rolled my eyes and tried to bury my face in my wine glass as they laughed. We refilled our glasses one last time collectively.

"Well, we'll start, we'll do in couples. We're thankful for the additions to our family" Carlisle said pulling Esme closer to him. The boys followed his example and moved closer to their significant other "I am thankful for that too, you know I always wanted girls" Esme added

"Hey! Both Emmett and Edward said.

"Yeah well" Rose said

"Uhm. I am thankful for the food" Emmett said.

"Classic Emmett" Edward said. And Rose added "We're thankful for success throughout the year too"

"New relationships" Edward said drawing me closer to which I added "and old ones too."

"to happiness" Jasper said and Alice said "and people to share it with"

"I'll drink to that. Cheers." Carlisle said hitting his glass to mine

When we were done the boys washed up while we ladies stayed in the living room. Awhile later some people came for the left overs, only there weren't left overs Esme had separated them from our meal which was quite nice of her.

"I guess it's time" Esme said as soon as the men from the hospital had left with the leftover and the boys came in

"Time for what?" Alice asked.

"Christmas photos" Emmett shouted excitedly

"We personalize our Christmas cards" Edward explained, "you'll see"

"So boys I believe these are yours" Carlisle came in covered in bags. He handed one to each of the boys including Jasper, which I didn't quite expect.

Us girls got our own clothes to. I think Esme shopped for us. The dresses were ours to keep after this as well as the other outfit. Carlisle and Esme drove, though I wanted to see the inside of Carlisle's Mercedes, I let Alice drag me to Esme's car.

"So we are taking many pictures but only three would be chosen for the cards and other stuff" Esme explained.

Then she opened the drawer in her car and handed us the cards, there was an adorable looking Emmett with his dimple and mischief in his face, and an equally, yet significantly higher adorable Edward. He had that smirk as if he knew something and we didn't. They sat on the armrest of the couch, Arms folded and turning their backs to Esme and Carlisle who were cuddling on the couch. Carlisle held Esme's hands. The whole picture looked adorably adorable.

"They look so cute" Alice squealed

"Tell me about it. Those boys were the death of me from that stage" Esme said "that when Emmett learnt, the power of the dimples, as he liked to call it"

"Those dimples are charming" I said "he looks so innocent sometimes"

"Yeah it gave me quite a hard time when they were in teenage years" Esme confided

"I can only imagine" Rose said

"he'd hide out in his bedroom all day avoiding those love struck girls, hard to believe Emmett wasn't always this outgoing, well that's not completely true, he always had his character then he camped out in his room for some time in high school when he realized a lot of girls wanted him"

"No way" Alice said clapping "I can't believe it"

"oh please athletic, and dimples" Rose swooned a little

"I think she meant that there was a period no matter how small that your Emmett was shy" I corrected her. "With good reason too, you guys were kissing about ten minutes into your first meeting"

"Hey he did ask" Rose said like he was excused, "at least the first time around. I mean I thought it was totally sweet"

"Hmmn Edward did too" I commented off handedly.

"We taught them that" Esme said proudly. "When they reached that 'monkey see monkey do' phase? Carlisle started teaching them manners opening doors for me and such. It became a habit after that, though Emmett slacked along the way. But Edward held on to it"

"I know" I sighed dreamily, that was one of the things I loved about him.

"We're here ladies" Esme said.

I walked to take Edward hand only letting go when he opened my door. What I stepped in had to be the most furnished photography . When we entered inside we were directed to a room, I looked around, the room was filled with Christmas trees of different sizes

"Ah the Cullen family" he exclaimed with an accent I could not place when he saw us "plus three"

"Enrique" Esme and Carlisle greeted him at the same time as he walked up to us.

"Enrique?" Alice whispered to me, I shrugged. I had no idea either. Emmett who had heard us bent and whispered

"His name is really Henry" he said lowly as Carlisle and Esme moved toward him

I raised an eyebrow. So did Alice.

"No one knows why he likes being called Enrique" Edward added "we just do, besides it's a Spanish equivalent"

"Alright" we heard Enrique say loudly "let's see the dresses"

We brought out the dress Esme had gotten for us. He had a deliberating finger on his chin. Then looked at me, Rose and Alice, He picked up Rosalie's red dress and Emmett's dark blue outfit which had a white and red shirt. Emmett took Rose's hand and dragged her to the dressing room where I am assuming they both went to change. As luck would have it he picked my white outfit which wasn't a dress, when he picked Edwards outfit Edward pulled me along and we went to get dressed. By the time we came back, everyone except the parents were dressed. When he finished placing the other couples where they were needed

"Well Missy looks like you get to place the star on the Christmas tree." he told me then looking at Edward, he said "put her on your shoulders."

Edward moved to pick me up. "Drop me and die" I warned he and he chuckled along with Esme and Carlisle who were close enough to hear my silly threat. We took picture on the stairs, fake snow, you name it. I was completely worn out by the end of it

"Hey mistletoe" Edward said as he pulled me kissing me tangling his hand in my hair as he did so. I smiled into it

"I needed that" I whispered

He hummed then pecked me "I know its tiring but trust me, you'll love the results"

"I love you" was my cheesy response.

"and I love you right back love" he said hugging me tighter.

When we reached home, I called my mom while Alice called Phil to find out how their thanksgiving went. Phil had taken her to on a romantic thanksgiving trip, they were going to stay the weekend, I was so happy they were finally getting some time along to themselves, and with it being off season and all, they were making the best of it. Then Alice and I switched phone while I spoke to Phil, and she, Renee.

Phil said hi and then asked if my mom really liked their thanksgiving vacation to which I answered she did. Phil was a bit insecure especially with the romantic stuff, but somehow he managed to keep up with my mother. He added a "love you kid" in there somewhere and I laughed at him a bit. Alice and I switched phones again and I ended by wishing my mom a nice time.

I called Nana Marie to say happy thanksgiving too. Charlie I was seeing tomorrow for an early breakfast of pumpkin pie and cinnamon cakes. He wanted to spend thanksgiving with me but I encouraged him to go down the reservation, where he had eyes for a certain lady who had invited him over.

"oh Gosh" I moaned as Edward rubbed my foot

"Everything okay" he asked referring to my call

"Uhm…yeah, Phil surprised Renee with a romantic getaway for the holidays" I told him

"I bet she was thrilled" he indulged

"quite ecstatic actually and I'm happy for them, I always felt they need their time, I mean they hadn't had time alone for a long time, well now that I think about it, since they got married. We went with them on their honeymoon, Granted it was in another building, but still" I shook my head while Edward moved up to my calves working his way up my body. I took off my bracelet and set it by Edward's table.

"Why didn't they leave you with Charlie?" Edward asked

"he went on a conference of sorts" I shrugged "Phil wasn't to hyped on letting Nana Marie watch after us for more than a week so it turned into family vacation"

"why?"

"Nana isn't a big Renee fan. I mean she is civil toward her but Renee did break her baby boy's heart" I explained

"aah" he said thought fully then flipped me over massaging my back well tried to each time he touched my waist I wiggled

"You my dearest Edward, are a godsend" I said when he was done

"And you my loveliest Bella, are my whole life" I dragged my hands down his chest lower, he moaned.

"Bella" he tried to get me to stop.

"I want you to love me" I said lowly and somewhat sensually "please"

I didnt have to beg a second time.


	24. Chapter 24

"That's the last of that." I said referring to my classes as I entered the door then called out. "Honeys?"

"In the kitchen dear." Jasper's voice sounded from said kitchen. It had become somewhat of a habit, during these months of living together. Alice started it, we just fell into it.

"What's up?" I asked as soon as I saw him with Emmett in the kitchen over a mixing bowl?

"We're trying to make desert" Jasper explained his face covered in flour that I had to bite my lips to keep from laughing. But I did try to give them my best "the heck?" look

"You make this look so easy" Emmett wailed covering his face with his flour clad hands.

"So you both decided to mess up my kitchen?" I asked trying to conceal my amusement. I tapped my chin. "However should I punish you?"

Both of them open their mouth, their jaws threating to touch the floor. I bit my lips tighter

"oooh personal servants for the rest of the day" I declared before letting out a laugh at the incredulous looks on their faces.

"Well to start by cleaning this up, then we'd get dinner ready, for our guest which will be left in the oven to avoid getting cold, until they arrive" I said crossing my hand in a gesture that meant I was serious.

"We're sorry?" Emmett said

"No worries, now let's get to work, then I'd teach you guys how to make a mouthwatering desert" I added in

Turns out they were good in the kitchen; they just needed a little guidance. They even paid attention when I thought them to make a cupcake. Emmett even frosted the whole cupcake complete with icing and stuff. We had so much fun making so many different type of cupcakes that we lost track of time till Edward came in. he kissed me hello then went upstairs, but something wasn't right, it was almost like he was anxious. I left Jasper and Emmett in the kitchen and followed him upstairs.

"What gives?" I said as I shut his room door

"Nothing" he said defensively as he continued taking off his clothes he wore to class.

"I'm serious baby, let's talk" I said knowing he loved it when I used endearment terms on him

"I'm scared" he said as if revealing a weakness of shame

I went up and sat beside him taking his hand in mine. "Why?" I asked.

"What is he doesn't like me" he mumbled. I laughed at him, not believing what I just heard, then straddled him because he looked so serious.

"I love you, does that help?" I said, half serious and half teasing

"A bit" he said. I pushed him till his back touched the bed. Then I bent so my hair fell around our face like a curtain. I placed my hand on his heart before looking at him

"What are you afraid of for the most part?" I asked

"He would not approve me and you'll leave me" he said and his heart beat faster like he was afraid of losing me, like I was afraid of losing him. I brought my lips to his and kissed him, he automatically responded

"That's it?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't think I can handle not being with you Edward" I said "so rule out me leaving you because I don't see that happening, I'm yours as long as you'll have me"

He looked at my eyes and I was absorbed by his green ones "anything else?"

"Just how close are the two of you?" he asked in a joking manner which made me smile "you're not going to run off together are you?"

"I was thinking about it" I joked and moved to stand, but he held my hips and flipped us over so he was straddling me.

"I believe you wear my ring Miss Swan". I looked at my finger and back at him grinning like a damn fool, honestly, I loved that ring it reminded me of just how lucky I was.

"Would you look at that, however did it get there?" I teased him

Edward's eyes were full of adoration and love, it was hard to believe he was actually mine, and maybe there was such a thing as good luck.

"I must have done something right to deserve you Isabella Marie" his voice wrapped around my senses

"I was thinking the same thing Edward Anthony" I said before his lips captures mine. His hands were wandering lower stroking me, he sucked on my neck.

"Edward?" I tried weakly. He knew how to play me and frankly I did not want it any other way "our brothers are down stairs."

"We'll be quiet" he answered as his hands found my now wet center.

"Our guest will soon arrive?" I tried again breathlessly

"I'll be quick" he answered again not even pausing his ministrations

"The door isn't locked" I threw another excuse.

"I'll be quick" he repeated, and then moved his mouth replacing his hands. I moaned just a little

"sssh" he reminded me. I bit my lips and held to the beddings tightly.

"Oh my gosh" I said as he pushed his tongue into me over and over again. I could feel myself clenching around his tongue, he felt it too because, he replaced his tongue with his finger, pushing faster and deeper into me. I was biting my lips in concentration so I wouldn't scream; Edward noticed so he kissed me taking away my cry as I felt myself reach my orgasm

He let me regain consciousness before kissing me. I was already pushing down his boxers when we heard Rosalie voice call

"Honeys we're home"

"Be right down dear" I called from my position the same time I heard Emmett voice call "kitchen dear"

Edward groaned before falling on me careful not to crush me, and then he rolled over

"I did warn you. Later babe, I promise" I said kissing him. I stood up and fixed my appearance. I cast a look back at Edward who was wearing different clothes and looking a bit annoyed that our activities had been cut short. I blew a kiss to him and mouthed later before slipping away.

When I got down Jasper was introducing Emmett to Diego. Alice and Rose were pulling in their luggage. It was Bree who spotted me. I smiled as she came to give me a hug.

"Someone's happy to see me" I said

"I'm just happy to finally be on land, oh and to meet your Edward" she said and I laughed at her excuse as she let go of me.

"No, I know you're happy to see me" I winked at her before turning around to see Edward. He was looking much better. He smiled at me. I looked to Diego, who was already looking at me.

"There's my number one girl" he said and I stuck my tongue out at Bree who rolled her eyes at me. I knew I shared that spot with her but I still loved to tease her about being his number two. Alice and Rose who got the joke followed suit.

"Hold up something's different about you, just a bit different in your eyes. They brighter somehow" he said cocking his head looking at me critically

"Don't I get a hug?" I said as I ignored him outwardly, my heart was beating ten times as fast.

"I'm serious something's changed that I can't put my finger on" he insisted

"Meh, C'mon" I said encouraging him. He picked he up and twirled around then dropped a laughing me down

"It's nice to see you again" I said

"I can't return the sentiment" he said back.

I punched him then remembered he hadn't been introduced to Edward. I turned and reached out for Edward and he took my hand.

"I don't think you've met my favorite Cullen" I said pulling Edward to meet me and wrapping my hands around his waist.

"Hey" Emmett protested

"Don't worry, big bro you're my favorite brother" I placated him and then Jasper protested

"You're my favorite Hale" I said inform a question then noticed Rose's eyebrow. "My favorite male Hale"

I turned back to Diego "As I was saying, this is Edward, mi novio"

"Well it's nice to finally meet you" Edward extended his other hand to him which Diego took.

"It's nice to meet you too, at least I know Isabel won't die with fifty cats" he joked before looking at me again his eyes held understanding. I punched him again

"If I remember correctly, you're the one with the cats, while I had a talking dog named iffy" I huffed. "Now can we eat?"

"Isn't that my line?" Emmett asked and we all laughed and went towards the table. Edward sat after pulling out my chair for me. Jasper cut the salmon while we all took turns taking our side dishes. Alice got the sodas. I grabbed myself a bottle of malt.

Diego was telling us how his little time aboard the cruise went. Bree interrupted to chip in some of his less than finer moments. When it came for desert time, I took the cupcake Emmett and Jasper had made and placed it in front of Rose and Alice then one in front of the rest of us.

"Courtesy of Jasper and Emmett" I said before adding "I supervised"

We all ate our deserts joyfully. When we were through they all went to the living room and settled down while I showed Diego and Bree their room. After that Bree left us to talk.

"Love suits you" he started

"huhn?" I said sitting on the bed my like crossed like a monk in prayer.

"Love's looking good on you" he repeated. "You love him don't you?"

I finally looked at him and nodded. Diego smiled. "Just answer me this, He treats you right?"

I nodded, "he makes me feel wanted, like there's nobody else but me."

"Good, you deserve someone like that" he said "that's all I want and he has my approval"

"So soon?" I teased.

He shrugged "I saw the way he looked at you Isabel when I arrived and during dinner, I'm not blind you know, when you laughed, he smiled too almost as if its reflex, there is no doubt he loves you or will make you happy"

"Thanks" I said smiling

"IwanttoaskBreetomarryme" he mumbled fast after a few moments of silence

"Sorry?" I said

He took a deep breath "I'm thinking of asking Bree to marry me"

"What, are you crazy?" I shouted, mostly out of shock.

"No this is all wrong" he said after shushing me, "if you react like this I wonder how my parents or her father will"

"Dude you've been…?" I said only to be cut short by Edward and the rest opening the door

"Everything okay?" Bree asked. I turned to her to say it was alright, but somehow, the words died in my throat. I stared at her as she looked between Diego and me worriedly. I realized she didn't even know what was happening; she had no idea, my gaze softened

"We're fine mi Amor. Isabel is having a hard time processing the sale of the opening weekend my movie" Diego lied smoothly. Edward looked at me for confirmation and I nodded they both looked at each other and left.

"Isabel?" he called

"But you've been dating for three years, you're only twenty two Aiden" I said softly

"I know" he responded equally soft "but I don't want to wait anymore Isabel, she'll be twenty one next month. I want to ask her next spring."

"Congratulations" I said quietly as I stood to leave

"Don't be mad" he said quickly, he knew how I felt about marrying early; my mom and dad's marriage didn't last for long. I told him exactly how I felt about early marriages.

"Oh d I always knew you'd both get married! I just need time to process it's going to be sooner than expected. But I am happy for you. I really am, how about we continue this in the morning with a clear head?"

He sighed in relief then nodded. I walked out. Edward caught my eye first. I walked up to him he took my hand and took me to my room after excusing us

"Wanna talk about it?" he said lying beside me

"He wants to get married" I summarized turning away from him

"And you're not happy?" he drew out slowly and guardedly

"I am happy" I said

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"At twenty two?" I asked "My parents' marriage hasn't been the best example for people who marry young and up until my dad met Sue, he was devastated and alone. I don't want that to be him or her"

"Bella my parent married at twenty" he said and I turned to him "well just Esme, Carlisle was twenty three but that's beside the point"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Am I over reacting?" I asked

"No you just want them to be happy no one blames you" he comforted.

**EPOV**

I stood behind and watched as Aubrey or Bree as she was called hugged Bella and Bella was teasing her about something, I took a look at the boy who was to decide my fate with Bella so to speak

"There's my number one girl" he said. Bella turned to Bree and made a face which Alice, Rosalie and Bree rolled their eyes to. I just stood there looking confused.

"Hold up something's different about you, just a bit different in your eyes. They brighter somehow" he announced then proceeded to look at my Bella like a puzzle that needed solving

"Don't I get a hug?" she said ignoring him which made me worry that she had changed her mind to tell him about us today.

"I'm serious something's changed that I can't put my finger on" he insisted

"Meh, C'mon" Bella kept ignoring him, but he picked her anyway almost reminding me of Emmett the way he twirled her around Bella laughed and I smiled.

"It's nice to see you again" Bella greeted properly when he set her down

"I can't return the sentiment" he said back to her. Bella punched him then reached out for me, I took her hand in mine.

"I don't think you've met my favorite Cullen" she said hugging me sideways.

"Hey" Emmett protested

"Don't worry, big bro you're my favorite brother" She pacified him and then Jasper objected

"You're my favorite Hale?" She mollified before looking at Rosalie's face and corrected "My favorite male Hale"

She turned to Diego "As I was saying, this is Edward, mi novio"

"Well it's nice to finally meet you" I reached out to shake his hand he accepted my handshake

"It's nice to meet you too, at least I know Isabel won't die with fifty cats" he joked Bella punched him again

"If I remember correctly, you're the one with the cats, while I had a talking dog named iffy" She sniffed then looked over to the dining room. "Now can we eat?"

"Isn't that my line?" Emmett asked and we all laughed and went towards the table. We ate, while Diego did most of the talking, his girlfriend chirping in some places, dinner was going very well until Bella brought deserts and told us Emmett and Jasper made them. I dropped mine back on my plate

"I supervised" she said when she noticed we had dropped our cupcakes.

Bella showed our guest to their room but only Bree came out. Suddenly I felt nervous, I'm not sure why. Bree took a seat beside me while the others watched the movie which was playing

"Don't worry, they'll just talk and decide your fate" she said seriously.

"Not helping" I said after I realized she was just messing with me

"Relax, they probably not talking about you much anyway. I was in your position about two years back"

"And?" I said

"Nothing really, the Bella I know isn't the Bella I'd imagined"

"Really?" I asked as she had my attention

"I imagined the best friend that that secretly pined for her best friend who is unaware and can destroy our relationship with a single word" she said then took a breath then continued.

"that not the way it works, I mean Bella got a huge say like 75% say but not the final say that was up to Diego"

"That doesn't bother you, how close they are?"

"It was scary at first but it feels different, when he is with me and when he's with her its different just watch them. Maybe in a world where we didn't exist they might have fallen for each other, but Diego loves her very much, but he's not in love with her"

"I guess I can see that" I consented after a while.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" We all heard Bella shout followed by a shushing sound

"Oh no" Jasper said then I became worried

"Bree is there any news Diego could be springing on her to get that kind of reaction?" Alice asked

"I don't think so" she said unsure. I stood up but rushed to the door, my eyes ran over Bella first, she appeared to be in mild shock her face showing both disbelief and just a little dread?

"Everything okay? Bree asked, Bella who had been looking at her incredulously softened her gaze

"We're fine mi Amor. Isabel is having a hard time processing the sale of the opening weekend of my movie" Diego responded. I looked at Bella and she nodded, the others seem to buy the excuse so we left them

"Opening weekend? How much" Alice asked as soon as we were all seated

"About twenty eight million dollars in the US alone" Bree answered

"Well I could see how shocked she must have been" Emmett shrugged while Jasper whistled.

"You should have seen her when she realized she had a trust fund" Alice said laughing

But something seemed just a bit off, Bella shouted 'are you crazy' that hardly seemed a response to 'hey my movie sold for nearly thirty million dollars'

Few minutes later, Bella came out. She looked around a bit so I stood up and led her upstairs, when she was settled on the bed I asked what was wrong

"Wanna talk about it?" I said getting comfortable beside her, I pulled her into my arms but she had her back to me

"He wants to get married" she said in a breath

"And you're not happy?" I proceeded cautiously; maybe she doesn't want to get married?

"I am happy" She said and I sighed internally. But if she was happy for them what was the problem? I asked the question out loud

"At twenty two? My parents' marriage hasn't been the best example for people who marry young and up until my dad met Sue, he was devastated and alone. I don't want that to be him or her"

"Bella my parent married at twenty" I assured her and she graced me with those beautiful brown eyes "well just Esme, Carlisle was twenty three but that's beside the point"

"Really?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"Am I over reacting?" she asked after a while

"No you just want them to be happy no one blames you" I reasoned.

"not all marriages are doomed to fail. if we get married tomorrow, we'd still be in as much love as we are eighty years from now" I threw that in there

"I love you Edward" she replied

"And I you, Isabella, now and always" I smiled as I sealed it with a kiss which turned quickly into our previous activity.

* * *

BPOV

I saw Diego, the next morning as I came down for coffee. I knew only Edward and Alice were the only ones still at home by now. My car was Jasper till the end of school because I took only twelve week courses this semester. Diego was sitting upside down. His head on the floor while his legs where his head should be. Instead of correcting him, I joined him.

"I'm sorry" I started "you caught me by surprise. That's all, I've had a hard time believing in early marriages that last, but you're not Charlie and Renee, I want you to be more like Carlisle and Esme, that may not make any sense until you see them but I can say after all these years they still look at each other with that first love and stuff. That being said, I meant what I said yesterday if you want to really do this, I'll be behind you 105 percent."

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that, and by the way we made nearly thirty million for opening night, Kate thinks the number will go higher along the way"

"No way" I said excitedly

"Yes way" he said matching my enthusiasm "you'll follow me to do some ring shopping won't you?"

"Sure why not? When?" I asked

"After Christmas, thinking of flying her to see the ball drop, I have a performance at times square on new year's eve"

"That's cool" I said and he nodded. I heard Edward's footsteps come down the stairs. I looked toward the noise; he was already ready for school.

"Hey baby" I called from my position looking up at him

"Bella" he laughed but you could hear his worry

"Don't worry" I said "I'll be sitting upright in a minute"

"Okay but don't break your neck" he said his face in front of mine as he lay on the floor. He leaned closer and then said into my ear "I love sucking on it"

I smiled as he licked the shell of my ear, then kissed me reminding me upside down.

"Uhm hello?" Diego reminded us of his presence. Edward moved back a bit but I held his face,

"Let him close his eyes" I said pointedly at Diego partly joking.

"I'm running late" he reminded me "I'll see you at brunch"

"Jasper's with my car" I reminded him

"I'll pick up something for us and come home. Love you" he said before leaving

"Me too babe" I said back

"Better get breakfast ready" I said standing upright and looking to Diego as he stood up too.

"Bree still asleep?"

"Yeah,. I dunno I kninda woke up about an hour ago" Diego said pulling a stool on the counter. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bagels and cream cheese?" I asked. Bagels Sour Cream cheese and Hot Chocolate, It was our favorite breakfast growing up together. We couldn't have all three together unless we were having breakfast together

"I'll make the hot chocolate" he said going straight for the refrigerator.

"Use the nestle powder in there, marshmallows too" I said

I sliced the bagels and put them in the toaster them dug around for the cream cheese.

I watched as he poured some milk into a bowl to boil and mixed the sugar, marshmallow and chocolate powder. I usually prefer making my own hot chocolate together, but I didn't think I had the patience today.

As I creamed our bagels he was fighting to stir our nice and thick chocolate. I brought out two plates and set three bagels on each, he poured our hot chocolate in the teacups.

"So what we doing today?" he asked as we ate

"Well, we could play board games, read books, truth or dare?" I answered "anything I'm open, well until lunch time with my boo that is"

"mhmmm" he said because he was sipping

"We're going shopping" Alice voice sounded behind us and we both turned to her

"Bree isn't awake yet and how can we go without me being recognized?" Diego said

"Oh she's awake alright, she's been in my room" Alice said "Bree?"

Bree came out, but she was not looking like herself. She had violet eyes and long wavy blonde hair which went all the way to her back. She was more tan than normal. Her eyebrow less defined and darkened to almost black.

"Tada. Meet Emily" Alice said just as Bree did a 360 before grabbing a bagel.

"What have you done to my Aubrey" Diego said

"A little makeover" Bree answered "Alice's idea, it's a lace wig and contacts but it's my look until I go back to L.A"

"I am not wearing a wig" Diego stated

"No worries we'll just shave you bald" Alice said as if she was suggesting a practical alternative

"Wig it is" Diego said, his shoulder bent. I snickered just as I got a text

_Thinking about you –E_

I smiled and sent one back, then turned to the conversation in front of me

"I'm thinking Jaspers length but puffier, Esme's caramel color and Carlisle's blue eyes" she said "Masen or Mase for short" Alice said

Edward came in with our lunch while Alice had Diego under renovations. He put me on his lap and fed me, while I fed him too. He told me stories, random stories that made me laugh. Edward loved telling me stories about his time in Chicago, some of them were just outrageous like the time Emmett started a huge fight that got most of the stadium fighting over bears vs. vikings, he promised to take me there one day and it was actually quite sweet that he wants me to see where he grew up. When we were done, I threw out the take out containers and brought a cupcake for us to share too.

"Masen?" Alice called.

Edward automatically turned to answer her "middle name? What did I do"

"Not you. Santiago Aiden Marquez, you come out this instant" Alice huffed her hands on her tiny hips

"I look stupid" we all heard his voice come from Alice's room.

"No one dressed by Alice, ever looks stupid" Alice replied.

Bree came down pulling a grumbling Diego behind her. Honest he looked like Jasper's twin, if there were both Esme's children that is.

"Bella go get ready, we leave in the next thirty minutes"

"Leave?" Edward asked looking at me

"We're going shopping" I said to Edward then pulled him down by his collar and kissed him goodbye "I have to go get ready, see you when you get back alright?"

He nodded and kissed me again. He said his goodbyes to the rest of them and left for his last class.

I went and got ready. We did some shopping and made it home without anyone taking pictures, well except us.

**A birthday treat from me. its my birthday today. hope you like it.**


	25. Chapter 25

We were leaving for the Cullen house later today. Diego and Bree were staying with my Dad, Esme had two guest rooms in which were being occupied by Jasper and Alice and My parents, Renee and Phil that is, and we thought it would be weird if they stayed with my dad Charlie. Phil and I decided that at least while he and Charlie were in the same room I refer to him as Phil. At first I thought calling Charlie 'daddy' and Phil 'dad' was differentiation enough. I mean it wasn't as if Charlie didn't know I referred to him as dad, in fact he never even complained I think it was because Alice called him 'Daddy C' sometimes too. I mean it wasn't like I was replacing him or something.

"All set up?" Diego called looking into my room

"Yep" I said zipping my medium sized suitcase. I sat down on my bed.

"So this is La suite del cisne" Diego said slipping into Spanish. _**The Swan Suite**_

"Yep mi santuario personal" I had perfected my Spanish a whole lot, thank God for my Spanish professor Senora Agustina. I took her just for this reason to understand the language my best friend so loved and to be able to talk back and forth with him _**my personal shrine**_

"It's a shame I didn't come here earlier. The room is quite beautiful" he said reminding me he had actually not been in my room these few weeks he had been here.

"¿le gustaría un tour" I asked. _**Would you like a tour?**_

"si" he answered

I pointed to the window where my laptop sat. "My favorite spot, I like to work there or just read."

"There is the bookshelves, bed, closet, and bathroom and…Yep I think that's it" I said shrugging. Diego walked up to my laptop. He read some of the document.

"What's this?" he asked

"Just dabbling, I overheard a conversation, Renee was saying how she, no they were all waiting for us to fall in love. And it got me thinking, what if we did fall in love Aiden? So I started writing our story, but with a twist. I took our relationship, mixed it with a little of what I have with Edward, or at least then what I hoped to have with him"

"Can I read it?" he asked

"Sure." I went to my closet and brought the printed copy. I handed it to him. He placed it on the bed.

"So in this story, do I pine for you or you pine for me?"

"You pine for me of course" I said laughing.

**EPOV**

Diego said he was going to get Bella but they had been up there so I decided to check on them. I wanted to knock on the door but they were talking, I wanted to know what they actually talked about. I mean it wasn't like I didn't trust them; it was just plain old curiosity.

I heard Bella's sweet voice say "Just dabbling, I overheard a conversation, Renee was saying how she, no they were all waiting for us to fall in love. And it got me thinking, what if we did fall in love Aiden? So I started writing our story, but with twists. I took our relationship, mixed it with a little of what I have with Edward, or at least then what I hoped to have with him"

I smiled a little, when I was reading, I had suspected that, but I thought I was just being possessive

"Can I read it?" he asked her

"Sure." I heard her shuffling for a while, I assumed she was giving him one of the copies she had spent weeks printing.

"So in this story, do I pine for you or you pine for me?" he teased her

"You pine for me of course" She replied flipping her hair and laughing

"Do I get the girl?" he asked interest in his voice.

"Read and find out" she said. I heard her punch him and he grumbled something unintelligent.

"You know, Bree thought you were in love with me?" she said like she didn't believe it. "She told me the Christmas I met her"

"I know Fred told me" Diego confirmed

"I think Edward and Emmett thought that too" Bella laughed like the idea was outrageous and Diego laughed right along with her.

"How they ever thought that was beyond me" Diego said as I heard Bella squeal. I looked through the peak to see him give her a noogie "you are my best friend"

"Are you sure?" Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow but she wasn't serious as her lips twitched

"I can prove it" he said then looked around and walked out of my sight then returned with Bella's guitar. He started strumming a song

"_We don't always like the same things take ice cream, we like different flavors. And we don't always see things the same once you called me a name and I returned the favor"_

"_But you are my Best friend forever we won't ever let that end no never. You are here for me and I am here for you, that's what best friends do."_

"_We don't always see eye to eye don't ask me why, but we don't mind it, and we don't always get along but our friendships, strong, we can always find it"_

"_And you are my best friend forever we won't ever let that end no never. You are here for me and I am here for you, That's what best friends do"_

"_We don't always fit in with the crowd but we still stand proud and we stand together, and we don't care what other people say we go our own true way that works a whole lot better"_

It was when he sang this I recognized it as Bella's ringtone for him. I chucked at the childishness of it

"_And you are my best friend forever we won't ever let, that end no never, you are here for me and I am here for you that's what, best friends do"_

Bella joined him at the end and they sang together very cheerfully I could see them act over dramatically with Bella jumping on the bed Diego exaggerating his movements. I saw Bree come up, she smiled at me softly but understanding. I smiled back_ "You are my best friend forever we won't ever let that end no never. You are here for me and I am here for you that's what best friends do That's what best friends do, That's what best friends do"_

When they finished I decided to leave them to their privacy. Bree followed me down.

"I told you" She reminded me of what she had said about their relationship. "That is why their relationship isn't scary anymore"

In a way I guess I could see that. If one of them had been in love with the other, they would be a bit of tension to their playfulness.

When I reached down, Emmett and Rosalie already had their boxes out, when Emmett saw me he shouted

"Hey Bro. ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, Bella and Diego are getting ready, they'll be down in a second" I said giving them sometime.

"Bigfoot" Emmett yelled as he saw the screen Jasper was watching about the proof of bigfoot.

"Emmett don't be a myopic Chihuahua" Bella said coming down from the stairs, Diego behind her pulling her luggage "Big foot doesn't exist"

"Does too" Emmett said pointing at the TV

"Yeah and so does Santa Claus" Bella said with an eye roll. I shook my head at her antics.

"Don't hate on the Claus" Alice came pulling two boxes; you would think we were going for about a month. Bella held her hand up in surrender. Emmett had already started loading up the car, putting the boxes in a random order. Bella picked up some buttered toast and bit.

"Well I'm ready to drive." She said while chewing "Lights are off and the timers are set"

"Window's locked and appliances removed from the sockets except the refrigerator" Alice listed

**BPOV**

Bree put on the wig Alice had given her, Diego followed her lead. We all walked out and Jasper made sure the Door was locked behind us. We were all taking our cars because there would be plenty people and we needed easy transportation.

Alice was in her car with Jasper, she was the first to pull out. She revved her engine before pulling out.

"Hell to the yeah Car Race!" he screamed in challenge, just as Edward revved his own before taking off side by side Rosalie. I went before Emmett so as not to be left behind.

"This can't be good" Diego said. We passed a shocked Alice. That means Rose and Edward were in the lead.

My phone rang, and I answered it. "Hello?" I said

"Bella what's going on? Even Emmett just passed me like a madman"

"You started a car race, unknowingly apparently." Diego said

"Race? What's the price?" Alice asked

"Didn't ask. But I say winner's choice" I said back

"Call Edward, I'll call Rose, then call me back" Alice said.

"sure ciaos" I said then let Diego dial Edward for me. He picked up

"Kind of in the middle of something" I don't think he knew it was me

"Babe, it's me" I said

"Oh hi love" he said then teased in an Emmett-like manner "you're calling to fill my head with dirty thoughts?"

"Oh, I would just love to dirty your thoughts amongst other things" I said back

"Just no!" Diego said reminding me that there were other people in the car. I laughed with Bree as Edward apologized

"Actually, the reason why I'm calling is because Alice says it's winner's choice for who ever wins our make shift race" I informed me.

"Fine with me" he answered. "I'm ahead"

"Oh hope you'll be a good sport when I steal it from you?" I asked

"It depends, will you…will you make it up to me?" he said his tone highly suggestive. I think he must be horny, because he's usually more subtle. Diego scrunched his face not missing the tone

"If you're good I just might" I teased just as my system beeped alerting my to Alice's call. "Sweetie, I'll see you in Forks, my best friend is about to have a conniption and Alice is calling, love you"

"Always Bella" Edward replied and hung up. I pressed the button that answered the call in my car.

"Rose says it's okay." She said as I answered. I hummed in recognition then I heard a horn and turned to see Alice and Jasper waving before speeding off.

"You little…" I said hearing her tinkering laugh sound in my car.

"Sorry Bells I need this power" she said before hanging up.

I drove steadily and even allowed Emmett to beat me at around Port Angeles, but not by far just enough to be able to sneak away without giving out my secret weapon. It was a good thing my father was a cop. Today was Friday, and there were black and white stationed and ready to give tickets to speedy visitors as part of their welcome to Forks package. I took a different exit that only a few knew about. It was an old road which looked like it was abandoned, which it was, ever since Lincoln St was built.

"Bells, are you sure this is the way?" Diego said shakily

"Trust me D" I said rolling my eyes as we continued. I was happy when I saw the Sol Duc way. I continued to Esme's because I knew that was where I was going to find the others.

I stopped; Esme came down to greet me. I hugged her and introduced Diego and Bree.

"Where are the rest of my children?" Esme asked

"They should be here shortly" I said sweetly just as Rose came up

"Swan? How did you beat me?" she said looking just a bit pissed. Then she looked at Esme and hugged her "Mama C, what's cracking"

Edward was next closely followed by Alice and finally Emmett. When we had all gotten down, Esme grabbed all of us in a hug. Bree and Diego just stood out smiling at our display

"My babies" she exclaimed

"Mom!" we all said grumbling halfheartedly, truth is Esme gave the best hugs

"Come along dears, there are wings in the kitchen" she told us pushing us all inside. When we finished eating, the boys helped bring our stuff up. Edward took my stuff to his room. Alice squealed from the second floor, we all went to see what the fuss was about. On the door was a name plate that said Alice and Jasper. She turned around and profusely thanked Esme who was laughing at her reaction.

When we were all settled, I drove Diego to my house with Alice behind me, and handed him my keys, my car was his through the holiday, now that it had been established with the aid of Alice that he could go out without being recognized. We said our hello's to Charlie. I took Diego to the guest room. Bree was taking mine; they were being respectful as to not having sex in my father's house. Bree, Diego and I talked for a little while before Edward came for me. I kissed my father goodnight and reminded Diego he was welcome to dinner at the Cullens anytime, but Diego could cook, almost as well as me so he said it would be fine.

The Arizona parents were coming in today, of course Phil had just a little press problems but they made it okay. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper and I were waiting in the airport.

"Babies" we heard Renee's voice call.

We looked toward her voice to see her, Phil Diane and Joseph coming towards us. Alice and I hugged our parents as Jasper and Rose and then we switched finally going Edward and Emmett their turn

Renee was the one that noticed the Cullen bracelet on my hand. She didn't comment on it though which I thought was odd, maybe she didn't know what they were yet. We helped our parents with their luggage then new drove to forks. Edward, Alice and I rode with our parents, while Emmett Rode with Jaspers. We dropped Renee and Phil at the Cullen's and Jasper's parents took the guest house out back.

We shoveled the driveway as it was already snowing. Jasper and Emmett started a snow fight which they won and name themselves snow fight masters. Edward kept getting hit because he was trying to protect me. After that, Edward and I went over to Charlie's. Nana Swan had freshly baked chocolate cookies and hot chocolate made when we arrived

"Marie" she said as I greeted her "I was wondering if you remembered me"

I rolled my eyes at her because I clearly saw her yesterday, when she was fawning over Bree. She always considered Diego as her grandson seeing how she has none, and Diego has no grandparent, it was like a symbiotic relationship

She hugged Edward and kissed his before offering us some cookies which we gladly took. Edward excused us and we took our leave, earlier than planned.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's an impromptu surprise" he answered me

"Edward" I said in a whiny tone "I hate surprises"

"C'mon Love, you'd love this" he coddled me. I knew he was right, every time he ever used those words I had ended up loving the surprise

"The meadow?" I asked as I recognized where he had pulled over

"Not quite" he answered. "Close"

We walked hand in hand together. The meadow was covered in snow; I may be biased but it was still a beautiful sight. Edward dragged me further down towards the streams. He said we need to strip. So we left our shoe, shirt and jeans leaving Edward in his shorts and me in my black lace tank top and star wars women's boxer that he had given me because I made a joke about boxers being comfortable. He held my hand as he led me through, the water was ankle deep but got lower as we went into a cave. It took me a while to realize we were behind a waterfall well under it. I went ahead of him and reached out, feeling the water on my hands

"It's beautiful" I said looking back to Edward.

He was already looking at me. His expression was fierce as he looked at me longingly I had to gulp at it. He drew me and kissed me hard, resting me on the wet cave. I could feel my back getting wet, but it didn't matter again when I felt Edward arms roam my body, I felt the delicious rush of my blood. One of my arms went around his neck the other on his chest feeling his heart beat rapidly against my palm. His hand went down to the top of my tank top, I heard it rip and I whimpered because somehow I found it hot, and he seemed to know because he ripped it off slower then moved it out of the way, I kissed his neck, biting down a little as his breathing hitched and became faster. He undid my bra as he kissing my shoulder as he stripped it off me, which I tilted to give him more room as I gasped or moaned or maybe both. I hooked my finger in his waist band wanting to get it off, so I did, freeing his cock. He lifted me with his hands on my ass. I squealed then giggled he smiled at me warmly.

"so beautiful" he whispered before rubbing himself against me as he rested me on the rocks in cave his hands went to my side, his fingernails raked ghostly from my waist to the side of my breast, running delicious shivers, up my body and making me moan with want as he pinched on my nipple. I rubbed myself against him again at the sensation to be connected to him

He pulled down my underwear thrusting his finger into me to make sure I was ready, I arched my back as he kept pumping using his thumb to rub me, his other hand supporting me.

"Edward" I whimpered

He kissed me as he replaced his finger with his cock after rubbing himself on my wet entrance. He pushed hard and fast, not that I minded. He came first I could feel him pulse, he reached down and rubbed my bundle of nerves and I followed soon after.

He held my face near his for a little then kissed me. I laughed when I remembered I was wet and it was cold

"What's so funny?" he asked while we were making ourselves presentable.

"I can't believe we just did that" I laughed again.

I was glad to see our clothes were still where we left them. We put them on even though our underwear dampened them. Edward turned the heater on. I was about to suggest that he turn the seat warmers, but remembered, he didn't have any. I miss my seat warmers. Pout.

We sneaked, or should I say tried to sneak in to our room quietly. Renee wasn't here, so I guessed she went to Port Angeles or somewhere like that

Esme saw us but shook her head, I blushed slightly Diego was the next to notice us as we passed; he shook his head while Bree winked and gave us the thumbs up. I dragged Edward away before we could be further embarrassed but that seemed to be a mistake as Emmett saw us and shouted

"Bella, you're so wet"

Which in turn, made the rest of them peep through the room I turned red, even Edward blushed a little at his brothers manners. Edward dragged me away from out snickering siblings. We took a shower for the purpose of conserving water, that and I liked when he bathes me. I changes into my pj's just in time for Esme to announce dinner was ready. After dinner, I bid Diego and his Lady goodnight. Too tired to do anything else, Edward carried me upstairs. As soon as he laid me down on the bed, I fought against sleep to tell him

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today" I said sleepily

"My pleasure love." He said chuckling "Sleep my Bella"


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

Our first extended Christmas was officially started. Esme has set the cameras already to capture our 'moments' as she called them. We gathered the popcorn and cranberries in a bowl for the traditional Whitlock's popcorn stringing and tree decorating. Diane and Rosalie were working the end and Esme was hanging mistletoe at random place in the house. Carlisle was setting up the stockings the rest of were hanging lights on the tree except for Phil who was hanging the lights in the windows and threshold and stair rail.

"We are missing some Christmas music" Esme exclaimed

"Bella you're up" Mom exclaimed while the rest of the rest of them laughed. Truth is I was expecting it

"_Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear, Savior's birth -" _I started and nodded at Diego who joined me then he nudged Alice who joined in and very soon everyone was joining in on the fun. We remixed it up with frosty, Jingle Bells and any other lovable classics we could think of.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens were surprised the popcorn and cranberries made a beautiful decoration but of course the rest of us knew and laughed at their surprised faces. Diane handed us our personalized decorations. We opened from the oldest to the youngest. Some of them were pretty funny but it was pretty coupled like Rose and Emmett's Barbie and Ken or me and Edward's Tinkerbell and Terrence. After that Esme turned off the camera we spend the rest of the day wrapping the Christmas presents we were giving little children on Christmas evening and set our own presents under the tree. When we were done we had a glass of Milk and ate some cookies and watched Christmas movies into Christmas Eve.

In the morning of Christmas Eve we had a snow fight started by Emmett and Jasper. The parents just sat there and laughed. At first we did girls vs. boys. Boys won, we did couples, Alice and Jasper won that one. The afternoon Esme and I were planning our Christmas lunch. We started cooking early because we were cooking for a large amount of people including the hospital. I was in charge of the deserts mostly; I went to Grandma Swan's so Esme can have the kitchen to herself. It gave me a chance to talk with Nana Marie. And believe me we talked, about Edward,

"He is Good for you" she told me "polite, handsome intelligent and charming, you got yourself a keeper there Marie"

"I know" I smiled at my batter

"He'd be a fool not to love you too" she said

Then we moved on to other topics like; School, her book club, treatments anything and everything. To be honest I missed this, it kind of reminded me of when I was younger and she baked while I licked the batter sometimes Diego joined us. Diego's Christmas music was playing in the background, she said she just wanted to be part of a good cause. Grandma was spending Christmas with Charlie and Sue. We baked apple pies, pumpkin pies, meat pies. We had a break then baked different varieties of cookies and cupcakes some of them were even sugar free. By the time we were through I was too tired to drive so I called Edward to come pick me up. He helped me take my stuff in. the living room had been rearranged to fit most of the sleeping bags. My PJ's rested neatly at the foot of mine.

"They match mine" Edward said pointing to his sleeping bag. I laughed

"I see that" I told him. We both had black shirts with red flannel trousers. "I am going to take a shower"

"Use my bathroom" he yelled after me and I called back an affirmation.

I let the hot water soak up my skin relieving some ache in my shoulder. After my shower I brushed my hair till it was relatively dry and I put them into pigtails to avoid them getting messed up in the night. I back to the living room. Edward was already dressed. He patted my sleeping bag and I moved in. being the absolute amazing boyfriend he is, he gives me a back rub. I moaned in appreciation and he chuckled. He moved on to foot massage and hand massage too.

"Damn Eddie, you know if you wanted the house to yourself you only had to ask" Emmett voice broke through my temporary bliss.

"Try baking as much as I did and let me know if you survive" I said to him as Edwards hands continue to work magic on my feet

"Oh Esme you raised such a wonderful gentleman" I complimented her as she came in with a box.

She laughed but humored me. "You'd think so. Though I am not sure what I did wrong with Emmett"

"Hey" he said from the kitchen

"Emmett Cullen, you better not be eating the fruit of my hard earned labor" I yelled out

He came out with one Oreo depth cupcake "sorry Bella"

"Kids, Emmett those are for the kids" I sighed. "There is a box labeled Emmett in the oven, those are yours. Replace the one you just took with one of those"

"Thanks Bella" he said and ran into the kitchen

Edward looked at me hopefully. "Yes Edward, they are some for you too" and with that he took off after kissing my cheek

"That was nice of you" Esme commented

"Esme, I feed the whole lot of them, I notice things" I said to her

"Like what?"

"Emmett prefers meat and desert but he'll eat the vegetables if he doesn't know what they are so I try to balance it. Keep him healthy with everything he needs to sustain his body, like adding mushrooms to beef or chopping vegetables for casseroles or making strawberry cupcakes with actually strawberries or making toast with wheat bread"

She nodded

"Jasper likes beer a little too much which cannot be too healthy so I switch it with water or juice at dinner time to give his lungs a break. Rosalie is more interested in how she looks like hence, more vegetable in her diet and I think it's healthy but we need the protein from meat. So I add meat in most of her salads, chicken salad and its likes. Alice has a more round diet but she needs to maintain the energy she loses. I try to keep them balanced even if I can't control what they eat outside. It's nice to know I help somehow"

"You take care of them" she said with a smile

"We take care of each other, Alice keeps our clothes up to date and us too, Rose takes care of the cars and us. In her own way she cares very protectively, Emmett guards, tries to make sure we have some together time, he keeps us childlike with his spontaneous, and Jasper has a diplomatic way of settling things he brings reality into Emmett's silly ideas. Edward worries mostly about our health, little thing he does that make a difference like making sure we're warm enough to prevent cold. I provide the nutrition, we didn't plan it that way it's just happens. It's like we just…"

"Fit" Esme completed and I nodded

"Bella, Baby come here" I stood up, excused and walked to the kitchen where Edward was calling. Stopping at the thresh hold. He used his finger to indicate I move closer which I did until we were standing face to face

"Mistletoe" was all he said before proceeding to kiss me.

Emmett woo hooed but it was mumbled because his mouth was stuffed with peanut butter cupcakes. I laughed and the walked back into the living room

Alice and Rose came back with the drinks, Renee and Phil behind them Carlisle was next to coming with our costumes for tomorrow's hospital visit. Soon everybody was home and Carlisle lit the fire place drawing the glass. I snuggled into Edward as we watched a Christmas miracle drinking hot chocolate and eating popcorn

Alice and Jasper had a red and Black checkered PJ bottoms and white top. Rose had ash bottoms with green shirts. The parents were all wearing red tops and black plaid. Diego and Bree had dark green tops and flannel bottoms. We were all coupled off. I looked around and smiled in happiness. Our presents were under the tree whose lights were on in this dark room. I don't know where Esme got the angel on it but it was beautiful. Alice and I struggled to put it until she won because she is the shortest. I just left it to her because I was tired of arguing. Alice's hair was in low pigtails like mine and she rested against Jasper who had an arm around her. Emmett's hair was being stroked by Rose because his head was on her lap. I would have laughed if it wouldn't disturb the movies. I looked to Edward and saw he was looking at me.

"I love you so much" I whispered to him and a really bright smile reached his face.

"Oh baby I love you too" he said and kissed my forehead.

Diego heard us and smiled at me giving me thumbs up. This time my body shook in silent laughter. Bree looked at us confused. I saw Diego trying to explain to her what happened and I turned my attention back to the TV. Before we slept, Esme played some Christmas music behind in the background. Sometime in between it all, I fell asleep.

We woke up to Emmett yelling "Merry Christmas" over and over again.

I stood up and moved to the kitchen to make some pancakes for breakfast. Esme was already in the kitchen

"Merry Christmas Mama Cullen" I said hugging her from behind

"Merry Christmas dear" Esme said patting my hand.

"I'll start the hot chocolate" I said to her and went about my activity. Soon we had breakfast for the family. Grapes, strawberries and scrambled egg with hot chocolate. After breakfast, we exchanged greetings and took family photos, the six children, us with Diego and Bree. Then, with our parents. Then the couples then we watched another movie just to pass time a bit.

Then it was carol time. We sang "All I want for Christmas is You" together. Then Diego and I were told to sing

"Alright any suggestions?" Diego said "Just one, then we wrote a song together we'd like to sing"

"Baby its cold outside" Alice said clapping furiously. "You guys will love this. Bella's voice gets all sexy!"

"Mom?" I said ignoring Alice all together. "Dad, Edward?"

They just shook their head. Esme was recorder was blinking telling me she was recording this. _Traitors_

"Alright Isabel" Diego said picking up and playing the acoustic form on my guitar.

"_I really can't stay_" I closed my eyes and started sing started singing my voice becoming soft sensual. And Diego followed singing his part of the duet **"**_**But baby its cold outside**_**"**

"_I've got to go away_" I kept signing with my eyes close "_**But baby its cold outside**_**"**

"_This evening has been_" I drew the last word as Diego sang _**"Been hoping that you'd drop in"**_

"_So very nice_" I channeled my inner Megan Fox before opening my eyes and the first face I saw was Edward's. I smiled and winked at him. I heard his breath hitch as Diego nudged my hand _**"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"**_

"_My mother will start to worry" _I sang slipping my hand away from his while walking from Diego like I was in an old movie and he followed me singing _**"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"**_

"_My father will be pacing the floor_" I sang_**"Listen to the fireplace roar"**_

"_So really I'd better scurry" _Isaid increasing my steps_ "__**Beautiful, please don't hurry" **_he stopped following me/

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more" _I sang taking three steps back to him without turning_**"Put some records on while I pour"**_

"_The neighbors might think" – __**"Baby, its bad out there"**_

"_Say, what's in this drink"-__**"No cabs to be had out there"**_

"_I wish I knew how" – __**"Your eyes are like starlight now"**_

"_To break the spell" – __**"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"**_

"_I ought to say no, no, no, sir" _I said walking away and sitting on the hand of the couch "_**Mind if I move in closer"**_Diego sang scooting closer to me thrice

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried" – __**"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"**_

"_I really can't stay" _I sang and looked at Diego giving him throat cut gesture. Telling him I wanted to stop it here_**"Baby don't hold out"**_

"_Oh, but it's cold outside" _Diego and I sang together and bowed. They clapped for us as we finished.

"Alright, this one is for you guys we wrote it together"

He handed me my guitar and went to Edward's keyboard which was set at the corner. He began playing a tune and I joined him after a few chords. It was a relaxing song just for us

"_On this cold December night, In the midst of the family laughing, light twinkling, eggnog drinking, I get that feeling that happens this time of the season"_

"_It's a Merry Christmas, we've decked the halls, Jack Frost making crystal patterns on windows, Santa please give us a sleigh ride to, Our own spread of Christmas joy forever"_ we sang the chorus twice

"_In this chill Christmas season, take my hands come with me to, present giving, tree decorating, mistletoe kissing, we set our spirits free, a dream we make on our own_"

We sang the chorus again and moved on to the last verse

"_right in this holiday season, Christmas comes with the carol singing, jingle bells ringing, memories making, Holiday cheer, that feeling, Merry Christmas this time of year"_

And we were met with applause at the end. We laughed and bowed to our audience then went to our significant other.

"Hey you guys think you could sing for our hospital later today?" Carlisle asked looking at me and Diego

"In public?" I said my voice going high

"I'd love to" Diego said "Isabel has a thing against singing to anyone not family"

"Okay" Carlisle said in understanding "just you then?"

"Sure" Diego replied.

We finally got around to giving and receiving presents Alice went first opening Esme's gift. It was a new electronic sewing machine. I opened mine next it was a kindle fire. I smiled widely and thanked her. Rosalie got an iPad. Emmett got a new gaming system, Edward did not want us to see his gift but he smiled and thanked Esme. Phil got all of us Diamondback jerseys as well as ticket to their next game. Emmett and Edward gave our parents a huge portrait picture of the picture from Orlando. Emmett bought me a cook book and an apron that said 'my sister's the chef. Love Emmett' and a mug that said 'fill it up and no one gets hurt' everybody thought it was hilarious. Edward gave me a pearl and diamond necklace. Esme loved the coat I gave her. Emmett hugged me for the Swiss knife. Diego liked his tickets to a symphony and returned with tickets to see the ball drop on New Year. We had our Christmas lunch then headed straight for the hospital. Everybody showered out of their PJ in their costumes Carlisle introduced us to some of the staff.

"Bella, there is someone I want you to meet" Edward said

"Edward all the children are in the cafeteria"

"Samantha" Edward said to him and led me through the other door we went to see a little girl. Samantha.

"hey buddy" Edward said sticking his head inside the door

"Eddie" I heard a small voice say

"Merry Christmas Sammy, I brought someone special" Edward said opening the door wider "Meet Bella"

She took one look at my Cullen bracelet and said "You're a Cullen too"

I smiled at her shyly and nodded "yes I am"

"I like them" she announced proudly looking at Edward

"Well I love them too" I said to her

"Santa got you something" Edward said bringing out the tray of food to her room

"Apple pie!" she said excitedly as Edward gave her pie then she started coughing

"Take it easy Sammy or I won't give you the present Santa brought you" he said holding up a wrapped present

"I don't believe in Santa Edward" she said shaking her head a piece of pie occupying her mouth

"C'mon" Edward pretended to whine "Everyone knows Santa exist"

I laughed as she stuck her tongue at him and went to seat beside her, for some reason she seemed like she was losing hope

"Don't mind him, I didn't believe in Santa when I was around your age too"

"Did you have cancer too?" she said.

I fought a gasp and to get my emotions under control but I couldn't stop myself from asking

"You have cancer" I looked to Edward and he nodded sadly

"Small cell lung cancer. I am going to die. That why I don't believe in Santa "

"Well while I don't believe in Santa, I believe in Christmas miracle and maybe there is a big guy out there"

"Santa?"

"Santa, God, Jack Frost, give him whatever name you want. But because it's Christmas, how about we go with Santa"

"So what you're saying is, you believe in Santa now?"

"I believe in Love" I said smiling at Edward who winked at me "I believe in family, friendship and holiday spirit" I hugged her. It kind of reminded me of a Christmas film I watched so I started singing softly for this little girl who seemed so scared of believing someone cares

_Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing _

_When there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring _

_Wherever there's angels up above _

_Wherever there's Christmas trees _

_There's gonna be peace and hope and love and wonderful memories _

_There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long _

_Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see?_

I stoked her hair softly and she smiled. I took the gift from Edward and handed it to her and I finished my song

_I do believe in Christmas _

_I believe in love _

_As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above _

_We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer _

_Throughout the year_

I watched in fascination as she opened the gift and looked inside

"A nook tablet?"

"It's from all of us. Emmett too" he said

"Thanks Eddie"

"Welcome Sammie" he said kissing her forehead "we've got to go and spread Christmas joy to others. I'll see you later okay"

She nodded "love you Eddie"

"You too Sammie" Edward said as we walked to the door. "make sure you watch going on downstairs there is a channel with a live feed of the show downstairs. Or better yet come in your own time"

"I will and Thanks Bella. Bye" she said.

I looked back and smile "don't mention it Sam"

We joined the rest of the family. Diego was giving a performance on the improvised stage. Everyone else was giving out appropriate food to the patients and staff alike.

At the end of the day, got to admit I was feeling good about myself, I watched my best friend sing and light up the room in that special way of his children and adult alike swaying, some even trying to sing along with their favorite carols. I'd always envied that about him, his comfort in the public, it was like each time he got up there they paid tribute to him and he flourished more in the praise. Unfortunately, though I had shared almost everything with him, we would never have that.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Edward said wrapping my arms around his waist. honestly I couldn't help but agree with him it did feel good.

"Best Christmas ever" I exclaimed before pulling him down in a wildly passionate kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

We spent New Year at Times square, counting down the time, New Year's kiss and everything. It was horribly cold, but somehow Diego was able to perform. As promised we went ring shopping. We had to tell Alice so she could help keep Bree occupied while we went to Jared, Tiffany's and a whole bunch of shop I couldn't remember, Diego settled for something simple in design, the three diamonds were stunning and subtly defining the band while the still highlighting the lovely princess cut in the middle. Bree was one lucky girl. Diego asked that it be engraved with _mine for eternity_ I thought it was pretty sweet. Diego was sent scripts of his next movie which he handed it to me to read. I couldn't help myself making corrections with pencil, adding a note to some scenes. I mean I was lost in some places, so I put a question mark with a 'what happened?' beside it. We actually talked about it, and I enjoyed it.

We had a fun time in New York, seeing places and shopping, in Alice's case. Diego and Bree left first then the parents; we stayed an extra two days before heading home, to Forks. Alice and Jasper went to Port Angeles to see a movie and Rose and Emmett went to a car show in Sequim. Edward and I well, we went to the meadow to relax and talk for the day, but we ended up cuddling which led to making out which in turn turned into making sweet love amongst the field of violet, yellow, and soft white wild flowers. The only sounds were our moans, chirping of birds and the running stream. We were to meet for dinner at my house, I was cooking. So Edward and I changed clothes and headed home early. Edward help me cook, we were just having pasta tonight.

"Honeys" Alice said as she came through the door

"Kitchen" Edward called out

The whole of then walked through the door, they around the table and we started eating.

"So how was the show?" Edward asked them

"A little too much fighting for my taste but hey I loved it" Alice answered

"Ours was all right" Rose said

"How was talking?" Alice said while Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I flushed without meaning too. _Stupid reflexes_. Edward just laughed feeling proud of himself.

"She's red" Alice squealed "that must have been some talk."

"What exactly did you talk about" Rose taunted us

"Flowers?" I offered

"Seriously?" Jasper said laughing

"Can we change the subject please?" I asked

"Okay, let's give them a break" Emmett suggested though you could see that he was holding back. Alice and Rose gave me a 'we'd talk later' look, they smiled when I sighed.

We continued eating then the boys left. Alice and Rose dragged me to my room and sat down

"Well spill girlie" Rose said. "There was no way that blush was because you were talking"

"Okay" I sighed "usually when we say we are going to talk, Edward takes me to this beautiful meadow. It has a lot of wild flowers and it's very beautiful. It was kind of wet today because of the melting snow but, honestly it was still beautiful"

"Then?" Alice urged

"Then we started talking about everything, and then making out and then well" I shrugged my implication

"Never would have guessed Edward for an exhibitionist"

"It's an empty field" I defended "that doesn't count"

"Wait a minute; it isn't the first time is it?" Alice said knowingly

"Yes it is, at least in the meadow" I said

"Oh do tell" Rose said grabbing my feet and placing it on her lap, I let my head fall on Alice's small laps.

"We did it at a water fall cave once" I said blushing. Alice placed a pillow under my head

"Oh that's why you were wet that day" Rose exclaimed "Gee girl!"

"Yeah, I'm officially jealous of your sex life" Alice sighed "the most exciting place Jasper and I ever had sex was in the shower"

"Mine is… I think the time we went at it on the hood of my car. That was wonderful" Rose admitted then shook her head

"TMI" I shouted and they laughed at me.

"Well I'm going to have to up you guys" Rose challenged

"I will take that challenge" Alice said.

"Rule number one" I said thinking of something that might happen "No communal areas, meaning kitchens, living room and its likes"

"Deal" Alice and Rose said

"You know I never thought you guys were having sex" Rose said

"I did, Jasper told me about your walk of shame" Alice told me

"You did the walk of shame?"

"No" I said groaning "I slept in Edwards room that day, it's not my fault Jasper assumed the worst"

They laughed, the topic switched to how wonderful our boys were. I tried to picture someone being in love with me but just couldn't.

"You know…before now, I never imagined someone in love with me" I said

"Psh" Rose scoffed

"No think about it" I insisted "someone smiling because you said hi, or thinking about you every free minute they have"

"Well it does sound all fancy when you put it like that" Alice considered "I guess we are lucky"

"Yeah, and it feels goods" I said then yawned. I sent a quick goodnight text to Edward before sleeping I got a another failed text from. yeah, Diego was still working up the nerve to propose. I don't think he realizes that she's helplessly in love with him too

* * *

Emmett walked across stage to receive his degree few months later, he looked adorable in his cap and gown but I loved him anyway my little Emmett all grown up. Emmett walked across stage to receive his degree, he looked adorable in his cap and gown but I loved him anyway. We cheered louder than anyone else in the whole hall when his name was called. He even turned and gave us a cheer which made the whole hall laugh. Emmett had completed his doctorate program in construction and industrial engineering, the only person that could be prouder than Rose was maybe Esme. From I heard, he had a lot of job offers within and outside Washington. He is planning on accepting one for the moment.

We went to celebrate at cheesecake factory. We ate dinner and then retired back to the house, Esme and Carlisle left the next morning. I was sitting in the living room with Jasper watching Phineas and Ferb. _Don't judge, we just happen to enjoy it._ Anyway Emmett came in from work it was his last day before moving on to the position offered to him by some construction company

"Jasper! Just the guy I wanted to see" Emmett boomed his voice echoing throughout the room.

Jasper and I turned our attention to him

"Let's start our own construction company" Emmett suggested casually "with your pending degree in Architecture, mine in industrial Engineering and ours in construction we can make it work"

Jasper looked at him for a moment as if trying to figure out if he were serious then he shrugged

"Sure, I am in" he said

"Sweet" Emmett cried. He went into his room and bought out a binder with paper on the front was written 'Emmy and Jazzy constructions'. The binder was organized and neat and labeled something I would never associate Emmett with. He set it down before Jazz going to a part labeled finance.

"Now we have to provide this between the both of us. Esme and Carlisle gave us this as a graduation gift and we need this and a name" he said pointing to another number. Jasper studied the proposal for a minute

"I could probably get this" Jasper said finally pointing up the page. "I don't know about my mom but dad could give me some of the rest if I agree to pay him back. He could draw up the necessary legal papers too"

I looked over their shoulder and saw they had raised above 80% of what needed assuming they were following Emmett's plans. Phil and Renee kept a different trust fund for me and Alice and I thought this would be an opportunity to use it since I had not touched it once, mostly because money made me somewhat uncomfortable especially when it's from others. I guess having a pro player as a dad hadn't sunk in yet.

I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me

"I could give you the remaining thirty thousand you need" I said pointing

"Bella" Jasper said with warning

"Twenty thousand?" I said biting my lips hoping they would allow me to do this

"Bella we can't accept it" Emmett said and Jasper nodded "you have to understand, this might not work and you' will lose that money if it goes down the drain."

"oh you can and will" I said firmly turning to Emmett I said "I love you Emmett you've been the big brother I have never had and I want to see you live your dream" turning to Jasper I said "jazz that goes to you to allow me the satisfaction of seeing you do something you like"

I looked between them adopting Alice's puppy eyes "if you want think of it as an investment just please do not deny me this" I said. Emmett sighed before saying

"Make it fifteen and it will really be much appreciated" I smiled and hugged him

"You have a deal if you can handle eighteen. I'll need the account number so I can make the call" Emmett sighed and wrote down the number and I took it from him and in my pocket

"Thanks Bella" Jasper said

"Nonsense, we are family" I said before entering my room to call the bank. When I came back out, Jasper and Emmett were talking loans and company insurance.

By the end of the night, from what I gather, Jasper was going to take more architectural courses, enough to get a major in Architecture. They were really doing this and I was proud of them for following their dream. Emmett was going to wait for Jasper to finish his Bachelor's program while he takes necessary steps to set things in motion for them both which gave them roughly about two years. When things calmed down Jasper would go back for an online Master's degree.

When we were all at home, Emmett sat all of us down and told us the plan. They were building their company in Florida. There was no debate of if we were going to join them; we all knew we were going. Jasper asked Edward if he could be the company Psychologist, Edward nodded and hugged them in congratulations and then said he better take up business psychology classes. Alice said she had no troubles travelling for business or having a shop down in Florida. Rose said she would ask if she could transfer to Florida within the two years and if she can't she would switch majors so she could work with them. I wanted to write, I could do that anywhere. I shrugged and said where ever Edward goes I go. And just like that we had a new future to look up to Cullen and Hale Constructions was born.

I walked into the room and found Edward him on his bed, sleeping. I went and lay down. He put his hand around my waist, and I held his. I looked at our boxes kept neatly in the corner. Esme gave us a Disney three day pass for Emmett's graduation we were going this weekend before Emmett stars his new job in about two months, I was taking online classes this summer, so was Alice and Edward. Jas and Rose were taking the summer off taking classes.

Alice brought a Verizon hotspot so we could take out for our road trip. Edward rented us an RV. We were going to take turns driving spending the night in each of our stops either in the RV or with family. Em was driving us to California, where we would spend the night with Diego and Bree. I was driving to Phoenix to see Phil and Renee. Jasper was driving us to Texas to see his grandparent. Yeah spending the night there too, Alice was taking us to Biloxi, first time she was going to her parents' grave since the accident. Jasper could tell she didn't want too but we talked about it, it would be good for her. Edward was taking us to Chicago. Finally, Rose was driving to Disney world Florida.

"Let's go people" Emmett boomed from Edward's door

"I'm up Emmett, let Bella rest a bit" Edward said kissing my hair.

"No can do Edward, we've got a sixteen hour drive ahead of us. I waited until six, we need to get to California before ten." Emmett said

"I'm awake" I mumbled sitting up.

I walked to the bathroom to get ready. It didn't take long to shower and dress up. When I came out, Edward had already put our boxes in the closet of the RV. Emmett was packing the chips and canned foods we packed as snacks. Alice was putting the drinks in a cooler, no alcohol to avoid temptations. I went to the fridge and brought out the sausages and fish. Edward helped me with the fillets and the biscuits. We transferred it to the RV. Edward and I were taking the bed room until it was my turn to drive so I had time to sleep on the trip. I went back for the eggs. Rose was locking up the windows while Jasper was checking the appliances. We left the house, when we were sure we had all our stuff and locked up the house. Emmett and Rose went in front; Jasper took the cab over bunk to sleep. Alice went to the sofa and curled herself up not wanting to climb up the bunk. While I walked into the bed room with Edward in tow, when I woke up again around eight thirty, Jasper had Bacon and Eggs frying on the stove I noticed he opened the window. Alice brought out a bottle of chocolate milk for us. I set the plate and called Edward. The four of us had a nice breakfast. When I was done I went to the front and tapped Emmett.

"I'll take over while you have breakfast with Rose" I said to him handing him a bottle of chocolate milk which he took.

"You mind driving till we reach Salem? I just want to sleep for a few minutes after breakfast" Emmett requested

"Sure" I said as he pulled over on the road. By the sign in front of us I realized we were in Portland. I continued driving following the GPS instructions.

Edward took the passenger seat that Rosalie vacated. He put a CD in the CD player and very soon Diego's music filled the car. We were singing and laughing along with it, especially. I drove from Portland to Medford. Edward was talking Chicago up to me and I just nodded at his enthusiasm smiling a bit. Alice bought me caffeine in form of coke. Edward opened it for me and placed it in the cup holder. I could hear Jasper laughing to which ever film he was watching. I ended up driving to Medford, while Emmett napped in one of the bunk beds. I didn't want to wake him up, but we had to stop for lunch. We got down at a Mexican restaurant for lunch.

"I'm sorry Bella" Emmett said when we realized we were past Salem.

"No worries" I said walking out of the RV I stretched as soon as I got down.

Edward held my hand as we went inside. We ordered inside and went outside to eat. Few minute later, we were back on the road. Edward and I sat on the sofa; while we let Alice and Jasper have the bedroom. Edward hands were around my shoulder. I played with his fingers, my legs over his laps while we watched August Rush.

"Do you know I love you" Edward said to me

I snuggled into him "yes why I do Mr. Cullen"

He laughed in my ear making me smile. I then kissed him and he kissed me back, as usual, I got lost in him. I could feel him getting excited on my legs. I smiled then rubbed my calf across his bulge.

"Bella" he groaned

"I'll be good" I said shifting my leg away from his erection.

His hand rubbed hands over my bare legs. I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt his fingers under my shorts

"Edward" I tried to warn but my voice was all husky; I cleared my throat and looked at him pointedly.

"Edward" I tried again but he just looked at me

"Please?" he said smiling at me just as his fingers ran over my slit then pinched my clit lightly

I whimpered.

"We have to be quiet" he said before kissing me and rubbing me again. I immediately forgot the no communal areas rule.

I bit my lips so as not to make a sound, when he saw that I was going to oblige, he dipped his middle finger inside of me, and I gasped. He looked at me reminding him to be quiet. I nodded not wanting him to stop, this time I closed my eyes shut and concentrated on being quite which was quire hard.

"Open your eyes love" he said to me and I watched his dark lustful eyes bore into mine. I loved my man so much.

He took a deep breath before adding another finger I thrust myself at him brazenly. He pushed another finger inside stretching me with his excellent fingers. I wanted to moan so badly Edward could see it so he kissed me and I moaned quietly into his mouth. He used his thumb to rub my clit. When he felt my release at bay, he curled his fingers and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as pleasure ripped through me.

I sighed as I collapsed against him. When I got my bearings, I looked around us. Rose and Emmett were still talking unaware of what went on and Alice and Jasper were still sleeping. I smiled at Edward sliding my finger down his shirt. I traced the v under his shirt. He was looking at me as I met his eyes. I gave him a passionate kiss straddling and rubbing myself on him. I knew this was going to be tricky. I wanted him inside me and there was no way it could happen without making a mess on the sofa. I went down on him, freeing him through the zipper hole of his jeans. He grunted as I licked the underside of his shaft before swirling my tongue around the top then taking him in. he bucked further into my mouth and I chuckled at his need. I looked up at him cupping one hand around the base and squeezing lightly. I rubbed his balls through the jeans. He was doing a better job at being quiet than I did; I could see the restraint in his eyes. I let my hand take over the work and reached to whisper in his ears.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me"

That was all it took to set his off. He came in my hands gasping. I kissed him as he came down from his high. He grabbed the napkin and cleaned himself while I washed my hand then we resumed our movie watching.

"Sacramento" Emmett said

"We're in Cali guys" Rose looked back at us

"Its four thirty" I noted looking at the door. "Who wasn't wants 'linner'"

"Linner?" Rose said looking at me

"Yes, lunch and dinner" I shrugged "its like brunch, but for dinner"

"You could just call it snacks" Emmett suggested laughing at my made up word.

"Okay, who wants snacks?" I announced. Three of them raised their hands.

"I do" Jasper said coming out of the room.

I moved and open a cupboard and brought out some canned corn tomato and green beans. I mixed the sweet corns, diced tomato and green beans, melting butter over them. I cooked the sausage then added the mixture in them. I added a little black pepper. And served them on the plates. We ate with Emmett and Rosalie, while Alice took over the driving. After eating, Emmett returned behind the wheel as Alice ate too. By the time we reached Bakersfield it was getting dark so I took the cab over bunk while Alice did an assignment on her laptop to nap for a bit. Edward woke me up when we reached Los Angeles.

I called Diego

"We're bout ten minutes away" I informed him

"Okay" he said before hanging up.

I heard Emmett, Jasper and Edward whistle at the sight of the house and I smiled.

"All that money has to be doing something don't you think?" I said laughing at their faces.

Yes Diego's house was huge. Six bedrooms, ten bathrooms nine garages, three floors, game room, music room, home theatre, indoor pool, wine cellar, gourmet kitchen, two study rooms, lounging terraces, formal dining, a full bar, a green lush golf course. I'd say about 12000 sq. feet in all. I know because I was here when he bought this house. I heard all the talking the realtor was doing.

Diego and Bree came out to greet us. I hugged them together before they moved on. Fred wasn't here, he had moved out last year, his girlfriend Lucy asked him to move in. they helped us move our stuff inside, while Edward was looking at the lovely craftsmanship of the interior, I placed our bags in the elevator and sent it to the second floor.

"Isabel, you room is as you left it, I opened it for Claire to clean but that's it." he said as I walked towards the stairs taking Edwards hands

"Okay" I said.

Yeah, I had my own room in my best friend's house. I knew the security code and I have a key. Sue me.

I heard him showing Rose and Alice to their rooms.

"Bella we forgot our bags" Edward reminded me. Now he remembers.

"It'll be in the in the elevator" I said then pressed the button of the elevator. I grabbed the boxes

"Oh" he said running his hand over the wall. The walls were stacked with limestone, mahogany doors and windows.

I opened my room with my key and pushed the door open. I had moved some pictures of Edward and Emmett into this room during my last visit. Edward looked around the room; he was surprised to see the picture of us on the drawer beside my bed. I let him take the sight in. I drew back the bed curtains. Then moved our stuff into the closet

"The terrace out back leads has a stairs that leads to the terrace in Diego's room. Sometime, he comes up here or I go down there." I informed him and he nodded "…or we spend time in the music room"

"Egyptian cotton" I said when he ran his hand on my sheets.

"Diego's mom is a woman of luxury" I said. "She furnished the whole house"

"Isabel" I heard then turned to see Diego.

He gestured to me to follow him so I did after giving Edward a kiss on the cheek. I followed him into the music room Diego brought out the ring from his hiding place.

"Will she say yes?" he asked me nervously

"Aiden relax, she'd be stupid not too" I said laughed "now show me the lyrics to the song that I've been humming in my head all week long. The reason we came here before heading to Arizona because he wanted me to be there when he asked her.

You set everything up?" I asked and he nodded.

We waited till about 1a.m. rehearsing. It was sound proofed so only us could hear it. At about four thirty, I helped him set up we turned of all the lights except those leading from their room to door, we placed candles on the beach in a pathway, then we spread them around the piano in the shape of a heart. We placed yellow poppy leaf inside the heart. We then changed out outfit. I wore a white sunflower dress with a brown belt, while Diego wore a white shirt and khakis

I started playing the guitar at exactly six o clock when Diego gave me the go ahead. The view was spectacular as the sun was peeking out making a golden trial over the ocean. Diego was seating on the piano chair. I sat on the piano while strumming my guitar to the tune Diego was playing on it I noticed Bree look out the window, and then she rushed outside. As soon as I saw her at the door we started singing. He sang while I backed him up. It was his moment after all.

_"Well I know it kind of late, hope I didn't wake you, every time I tried to tell you, the word just came out wrong, so I have to say what I have to, in a song"_

_"So here I am, to ask a question with a probable melody. That gives me life with my one true love, Life with you"_ The others were already coming out. They stood away watching in silence, I saw Alice smile at Bree who was trying to stop her tears.

_"Say you will marry me? I just have to ask because I can't wait until forever, Sweetheart, I'm asking, please, marry me?"_

Rosalie's eyes flashed in understanding, Edward was just smiling at me. I winked at him then remembered Diego was filming this to show his children so I concentrated looking at Bree, whose hand was now over her mouth as love came out of her eyes tenfold along with tears.

_"well I know it's kind of strange, please understand, every time the time was right, I just go so nervous, so I have to say what I have to in a song"_ she laughed at that. Honestly it was sweet, when he'd call me all those times telling me how he choked up wanting to ask her

_"In moments with you, even in my dreams, One that I see coming' true. I swear my love for you is forever"_

_"Say you will marry me? I just have to ask because I can't wait until forever, Sweetheart, I'm asking, please, marry me?"_

I sang the chorus again while he got down on one knee and present her with her ring. I kept the playing but let him sing the last verse

_"Right here, on a bended knee, accept my ring and say you'll marry me because I love you Aubrey. Please say you want forever with me"_

She nodded vigorously wiping the tears from her eyes, she was a happy, teary and crying mess but she said yes. Diego slid the ring on her finger then picked her up twirling her around.

"You guys just got engaged. I couldn't be happier" I said into the camera. I pointed the camera to the couple walking hand in hand with each other. "I guess congratulations are in order. I love you both so much"

I switched it off and Edward came and hugged me around the waist.

"I think he did well" I said to him as he kissed my neck. He hummed in agreement

"Sorry if we woke you." I said to him

"I was already awake couldn't sleep well without you" he admitted

"Let's go to bed" I told him. I left the camera on the table when we got inside, and let Edward lead me to the room. We got into bed. it was effortless falling asleep in his arms


	28. Chapter 28

"You're going to come back right" Diego ask me as we entered the RV.

"On the drive back, we'll stay the week promise" I said to him with a smile.

"Don't miss my engagement party Bella" Bree said to me,

"Never" I blew a kiss at them before driving away. We used to back gate to avoid the paparazzi. Aubrey's engagement had spread and they descended like the vultures they were. Alice was already on the warpath for going over the wedding arrangements.

"I'm hungry" Emmett commented five minutes into the drive

"Emmett, you just ate lunch" I said looking at him in the rear view mirror

"Have some chips" Alice said giving him a bag of chips.

Rose was napping on the lower bunk bed. Jasper was on the cab over. I didn't get why they were sleeping, I mean it was just a five hour drive to Phoenix. We reached Phoenix at exactly 7pm.

"You know this is kind of a letdown after seeing your best friend's house" Emmett nudged me and I laughed

He was right, the difference was astonishing. I mean we didn't have an indoor pool or a golf course. You'd think with all the money Phil makes he would have chosen something bigger but I loved it anyway.

"Its home Emmett" I said to him and it was true.

"Yeah. I miss California" he mumbled, his tone wistful.

"Well when we all get married, you could build us a fancy house somewhere in Florida. It would be like three separate houses but one big house connected by one sidewalk, or swimming pool" I joked

"Not a bad idea. I'll run the possibility by Jasper" he winked at me before I could tell him it was a joke.

Alice opened the door with her key and let us all in. I made dinner for all of us including Renee and Phil. Rose and Jasper took Alice's Porsche to see their mom and dad. I guess mom took my Mercedes, because it wasn't in the house. Edward and I went to my room to catch up on some sleep and assignments.

We saw Renee and Phil when we woke up the next morning. To say they were surprised to see us was an understatement. We even got to see Angela and Ben a bit. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay past ten. We had a thirteen hour drive to Texas.

Jasper took the wheel and drove to San Antonio Texas after refueling the gas. He actually didn't stop for lunch so we made it under ten hour's surprisingly.

"Binky, Pinky" an old woman screamed at Jasper and Rose. She had white hair with few blond strands. She was a bit chubby. She had crinkles that said she laughs a lot

"Binky?" I repeated

"Pinky" Alice snickered

"Mimi" Jasper said kissing the woman cheeks as she pinched Rosalie's

"My, y'all have grown. " She said then noticed us "who are these fine fellas"

"This is my Alice" Jasper held out his hand for Alice and dragged her forward. Alice waved at Mimi

"Aint she a cutie pie" Mimi said her strong southern accent dripping from each word, Alice cheeks uncharacteristically turned pink at the praise. Mimi clapped excitedly "Well I'd be damned, she blushes too. Binky"

"You aint seen her sister Bella, she can go redder than a fire truck." He said pointing at me.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Whitlock" I said to her with a smile. Yes Jasper's middle name is his mother's maiden name.

"Oh hush. You lot call me Mimi"

"That's her man, Edward" Jasper said as Edward pulled me closer to him

"This hunka burning love is my Emmett" Rosalie said walking into Emmett's arms which he wrapped around her.

"Well you bunch are sights for sore eyes. Let's get out of here It's hotter than a Billy goat's ass in a pepper patch." She said shooing us inside. "I've got chicken and noodles"

Rosalie high-fived Jasper, the rest of us looked at them like we were missing something. I shrugged before carrying my backpack inside. I emailed Diego to tell him we got to Texas okay, we had dinner with Mimi. Southern foods, was damn delicious. I made a mental note to find recipes.

"He was just there, pissing on my back, telling me it's raining" Mimi said angrily, finishing up her story about her ranch and a man that tried to sell it. "I told him to kiss my natural born redneck to the bone, ever loving country ass"

"I'm sure he aint that bad Mi." Jasper said shaking his head, it wasn't all surprising that his accent was more pronounced. Edward was chuckling at the adjectives she used.

"That child needs the good Lord. I haven't seen him in a month of Sundays." She said rolling noodles in her fork

"Can't believe He did that. I should hunt him down and kick his butt" Rose said squeezing her hands

"Well he ain't worth the salt in his bread." She patted Rosalie's hand. She started to clear the plates but I stood up and took it from her. Edward stood up to help me.

"Would you look at that, she's got a good head on her shoulder" she said winking at me. I flushed red at the complement.

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit!" she exclaimed. "I aint seen a blush as lovely as that in ages"

I bit my lip and tried to ignore them as I cleared the plate and went to the sink. Edward kept me company as I was doing the dishes. Alice and Jasper went to Jasper's old room so did Emmett and Rosalie to Rose's room.

"Ever ridden a horse before?" she asked us

I shook my head while Edward nodded. She took us to the stable. I fed a horse apple slices while Edward was walking the horse. I smiled at him when he laughed.

"Don't break your bones sweetheart" I shouted teasingly. He snapped his teeth at me flirtingly and blew a kiss at him before turning to begin brushing a black horse, when Mimi came up to me.

"He's flat-cold good" she told me commenting on Edward's riding.

I looked to Edward and smiled "he is isn't he?"

"Come sit a spell" she said tapping the bench. I went over and sat down beside her.

"Tell me about that on your wrist" she said pointing to my Cullen crest.

"Edward's family symbol, His parents gave it to me…you know welcome to the family sort of thing" I told her

"It's a family thing?" she asked and I nodded

"Forgive my poking nose. Aren't you young to be getting married?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Oh no I'm not getting married"

She pointed to my ring and to the bracelet. "Well, hush my mouth! It just with …"

"I know it's a nice thought isn't it? Being married to Edward." I shook the thought from my head "But no Esme and Carlisle made one for each of us"

"I didn't see my Jasper or Rose wear one. Even Jasper's dear Alice"

"Rose and Ally both have a necklace. Jazz was wearing sleeves. Esme made them according to personal preference" I told her shrugging

"So you want to marry the young man?" she poked from my earlier statement

"Well I know I will, one day. He's made it absolutely clear." I said looking at my promise ring, and then looked up to Edward who tsked the horse to a trot. "In fact he'd ask today if he had his way but I have a thing against early marriages. I don't really have the best example, my dad's marriage didn't work out, at least my mom got it right the second time around"

"I married my Finney at eighteen, bless my heart. He could make a preacher cuss. But man was he hotter than a $20 pistol"

I laughed at the description of her late husband.

"I'd always had my nose buried in a book but the moment I saw him, everything happened faster than a knife fight in a phone booth before I knew it he flat planted one on me. He whipped up on any guy, but when it came to asking me out he was more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a roomful of rocking chairs. We had a happy life together. The point of my rambling not all early marriages fail."

"Thanks Mimi" I said kissing her wrinkly cheek

"Hey Love" Edward greeted as he rode past me. It really looked like he was having fun. About five minutes later. Rose, Jasper and Emmett joined him. Alice knew how to ride too, being born in Mississippi and all but she stayed with Mimi and me.

They rode till about midnight, while Mimi told Alice and I stories of her Finney, when we were going to bed

"Boys in Binky's room, Girls in Pinky's. While I can totally saw logs I want you to respect my rules. If you aint sleeping, there are pictures of binky and pinky in diapers"

"Damn it Mimi" Jasper said a bit put out

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, no cussing in my house, I ought to wash your mouth with soap" she scolded then folded her hand "besides, that shit aint right"

We all paused for a moment wondering if we heard her right, then we all busted out laughing. Emmett's laugh was echoing through the house as he held his sides.

The early next morning Jasper helped with the stables a bit. I even named a horse. Angel Storm. We let Alice sleep a little longer. We left at around ten in the morning. Mimi made us Pie for the road and she wrapped left over peach cobbler. We stopped for some Louisiana shrimp.

We got to Biloxi at about six pm. The RV became silent as Alice drove us to her parents grave. We all stayed behind while she walked three steps ahead of us.

"_Christopher and Addison Brandon"_ was on the grave she stopped at _"…may angels lead you in"_

"I really don't know what to say" Alice started after a while. Jasper moved to hold her hand "I don't even remember much about you guys, which I guess is a good thing because it doesn't hurt too badly. The accident gave me a complete blank slate if you will. Well I was adopted by Phillip Dwyer, a baseball player. He's pretty cool. He taught me how to ride a bike" she laughed at the memory "I have a sister too Bella; I guess I finally got my younger sibling, granted she is younger by months but I couldn't have asked for a better one. And then there is Rosie and Eddie, and Emmy –" Edward wrinkled his nose at being called 'Eddie' "–and finally my Jazz. His name is Jasper Hale and I love him so much it hurts."

"Sometimes I ask myself why I can't remember you, why didn't I die. Why did you not fight for me?" Jasper squeezed her hand. We walked back to give them some privacy as she started sobbing into Jaspers shirt as all her guilt over that night came to the surface . We all knew she needed this, she need to talk it out and soak up comfort.

We went to the RV and waited. When she was done, she and Jasper came smiling hours later. We offered her a slice of peach cobbler as comfort food. We parked the RV in a park for the night. We watched the legend of Zorro. Edward and I took the cab over bunk, allowing Rose and Emmett to use the bed for once, while Alice and Jasper took the bunk beds. We left early in the morning, I woke up to Edward on the wheel, and he had gotten up earlier than us and started our journey. I made sausages and eggs for breakfast. We at the bread without toasting it

I can't remember when we arrived in Chicago, sometime in the afternoon? I was asleep in the passenger's seat. The weather was a bit cool, it had just rained a bit and the air was clear, it smelt like freshly cut grass, and a bathed world…renewed almost.

We were at a Lincolnwood-Peterson Park, apparently, Edward and Emmett went for summer camp here. There were cabins which we booked one for each couple which was okay because I wanted to be with Edward. Emmett was pretty adamant that we tried Chicago pizza. I didn't think it was enough to experience a lot in six hours, Edward and Emmett dragged us to their favorite spot; high school, University of Illinois, hangout place, their old apartment, Chicago, we took the subway to increase the experience, honestly I could see why Edward loved this place, the food was amazing, view is uniquely spectacular, they had water taxis for crying out loud, we took it going to Chinatown. I was so happy Edward shared his home town with me. It was a little past nine when we got home after dinner.

I was outside looking up at the clear but starless night. The moon was up hiding behind the cloud. The city light could be seen far off in the distance. I listened to the crickets chirp from the lake. But the bug lights kept them at bay, I looked up when I sensed Edward near.

"So Miss Swan, it's just us" Edward raised his eyebrow which looked funny upside down.

"It would seem so Mr. Cullen" I looked at him through my lashes, biting my lips. I heard him groan.

I stretched my arms "C'mere" I whispered.

He did as I told, I smiled before getting myself lost in him, and before I realized it we were making love under the hidden moon, the crickets bearing witness and the musky smell of rain permeating my senses as Edward worshipped my body reverently, playing it in a way that only he can. I absorbed the love, pouring mine out to him with every touch, kiss, moan and cry. After we were both thoroughly blissed, he carried me inside, laying me to rest, His copper hair highlighted by the moon he looked otherworldly, I looked up at his green eyes and smiled. _My beautiful boy. _was my last thought before drifting to sleep. When I woke up, Edward was asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him. I noticed something on the floor

_I frowned_

I realized what that was, he was drawing, and it was his sketch pad. I lifted his arm to look at what he was drawing

The last entry was last night, I looked down at my sheet covered self, _yep it was definitely last night._ I was asleep, my mouth parted slightly, few strands of my hair fanned across my face and the rest spread out like streams. The sheet was draped around my lower half and my bust, my back visible as I hugged the sheet to myself. I looked beautiful, no more than that I looked incredible, sensual. I flipped through the sketch pad and all I saw was…

…_Me_, lots and lots of me, I flipped the pages looking at myself looking back at me.

_Oh shit._

In the library reading, me cooking, me curled up by my window seat at home, the pictures were endless, some of them were oil painted, or pencil drawn, some of them had glossy. I briefly wondered when he had the time to do this. I hadn't even noticed he was holding me until he wiped a tear from my cheeks. I looked at him, slightly embarrassed for being caught.

"These are extraordinary" I whispered

"You don't think its obsessive?" he said unsure, his eyes guarded.

I shook my head trailing the pictures again. I found it cute that he thought of me this much.

"I had to finish it last night" he whispered softly as he stroked my cheek in adoration. He looked around until he saw his mac in the corner charging. He waved me over after pushing a few button. I walked up to him taking his hand. He tilted his screen for me and I gasped. It was the same picture. The one of me in the sheets, but it had intense color, my skin was glowing, my lips a soft, pale pink, my hair brown, the difference of my skin and the sheet which he colored midnight blue was complimentary. I found it endearing until I remembered I was looking at his home screen

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it you screen saver?" I asked eyebrow rose at him, but he just laughed at me leading me to the bathroom to get ready for our trip to Florida.

Florida was entertaining, unlike last time we only had three days go on all the rides we wanted too, so we rode as many as we could from Thursday till the following Saturday. It was fun all the same. We went shopping, movie watching, and carriage riding. I had asn idea for Diego's wedding present as I passed a customization shop.

We reached California by Monday. Alice Rose and Bree were out shopping. We had the bachelor/bachelorette party, yesterday. The engagement party was on Thursday. The wedding was the next day, just with close family and friends and a few photographers for various magazines. I briefly wondered how they could have planned his in two weeks.

Bree's mom, Annie, had her dress altered custom made for Bree since she turned eighteen. They just had a few touches to add. I saw the dress yesterday, and boy was it beautiful. It was a three piece dress, the white strapless gown with a silky princess silhouette, the veil and a flowing ivory lace jacket

Annie had also been making arrangements since Diego asked for her hand in January. So I guess it wasn't much trouble to arrange it so sudden.

Alice was going postal that the bride's maid were going to wear off the rack clothing hence, the shopping for presentable outfits that she can alter with her mark. Bree wanted the bridesmaids to wear a variety of colors like a rainbow theme. I shrugged picking mercury or midnight blue as mine, Alice went with baby blue, Rose picked red, Alexia, Nettie, Lucy, friends of Bree they picked yellow, purple and lime I was a best man, but I was walking with the girls as maid of honor, Fred who was technically the 'man of honor' was walking as the best man.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Diego said by way of greeting as he joined me in taking the sight of the arrangements as the sunset loomed over it. There was a photographer taking shots, there were gardeners trimming the flowers. The canopies were being set up. I couldn't believe my best friend was getting married.

"Are you ready to be Mr. Aubrey Tanner" I teased

"You have no idea" he responded and I hugged him around his waist

"I'm so happy Aiden, and you be good to her alright" I whispered. He nodded and hugged me back.

I looked to Edward who was helping moving stuff; I smiled as he smiled at me his eyes crinkling against the sunlight.

When they came back, Alice locked herself up, with her sewing machine in a room Diego told her she could work in, she was altering the purchases. Bree and Rosalie kindly left her to her devices while they engaged in other chores.


	29. Chapter 29

"Last Chance to back out" I told my best friend grinning as I fastened his tie "I have a car out front"

He laughed, his hinted nervousness disappearing. The blissful emotion that graced his face was almost blinding. I had to stop myself from crying. I pretended to examine my pin that read 'Best Man'.

"Do me favor?" he asked handing me a box. "Make sure she gets this?"

I nodded kissing his cheeks and went to the next room. She was doing her something

"Something old?"

She stroked the dress lovingly.

"Something new?"

"The shoes."

"Something borrowed?"

"…uhm…?" she stopped

I brought my fingers round the watch Diego bought me for graduation "here"

"Thanks B!" she sighed taking it from me.

"Something blue?" Alice inquired

Bree untied her robe showing us a pair of blue lace trimmed underwear. On the bra, I do was spelt there with bling and on her panties ere the words 'esposa de Diego' which meant Diego's wife.

"You really want to kill him" I groaned teasing. "Wedding gift for soon to be Mrs. Marquez"

She gave me a smaller box.

I heard the laughter when I was leaving the room. I heard Alice's voice say excitedly. "It's time for the dress"

I handed Diego his gift. He didn't open it just set it aside. He looked to be deep in thought so I decided to engage him in a conversation

"So…Santorini?" I asked at his honeymoon destination choice

He shrugged "I always wanted to go there. I hear it's peaceful"

"Greece usually is" I said to him with a shrug of my shooulders

"Thank you for doing this" he said after a while

I cocked my head; _did he think I would rather be doing anything else?_

"I mean I know you would rather stay out of the spot light" he pointed to the photographer from people magazine who was taking pictures around.

"You come first Diego" I whispered "I'd rather not miss your wedding"

He hugged me, and the photographer took a picture of us. I scowled at him internally. I looked into Diego's eyes, and smiled. He was happy, so was I.

"Open your gift?" I coerced "I'll give you some privacy"

I left the room in search of Edward. He was sitting down on one of the chairs. He stood up to kiss me put I put a restraining finger on his lips

"It took us an hour to get it this perfect" I said in mock concern. But it was true. We'd first use a lip balm, then lip liner, then lip pencil, then lip color, and finally a smudge of lipstick. All to achieve a perfect blend of brown and pink lips with purple highlight on the lower lips, I know it sounds horrible but it was perfect.

"So I can't kiss you?" he pouted

"No sorry, I have a grumpy sister who wants today to be perfect, you'd think she was getting married"

"That can't be good" Edward replied

I shrugged and rubbed my nose against his in a butterfly kiss, smiling at him I left to see if I was needed. Bree was taking pictures, working her model talents into it. The photographer doing detailed shots. Then the bridal party took pictures, and then I joined. Bree and her man of honor Fred, Bree and her mom took some pictures then just Bree and her dad, then the whole Tanner family.

I went to take a picture with Diego as soon as the bridal party was finished. Annie got the guest seated at about two. The bride's maid lined up, with Alice leading in her blue a line strapless gown with a white sash and blue dainty sandals. All brides maid wore a similar style, Alice said it was the most she could do in such a short time, but it still looked perfect. She was followed by Nettie who was just a little bit taller than her, then Lucy followed by Alexia, then Rose, I walked behind her praying not to fall and embarrass myself. I reached the front I stood in my assigned place, I saw Edward at the piano who offered me a smile, I winked at him. As soon as it was Bree's turn, Edward changed to the Mendelssohn's Wedding March with a softer and gentler twist. I can't still believe he agreed to do this, but he looked like he was having a good time showing off and I loved it. I turned to look at Bree who was coming down the make shift aisle the sand shaping as her gown dragged across the floor. She was all smiles and had eyes only for Diego. She handed me the flower and as soon as she turned and took Diego's hand. The music stopped

"Dearly beloved…" the justice of peace started. Throughout the wedding I couldn't help but think, I wanted this for Edward and I together and for the first time, I didn't think I was too young.

The ceremony was beautiful, Bree and Diego wrote their vows to each other, I looked at Edward as the vows were being said I gave him small smile, he was looking at Bree and Diego so he didn't see me. I looked down at my promise ring and when I looked up at him he green gaze found my brown ones

"I love you" I mouthed to him

His responding smile was one that warmed my heart, I smiled back in response. Emmett nudged Jasper in the front row as they looked between Edward and I shaking their heads. I turned my attention to the couple as they were pronounced husband and wife. We walked away and into the house and waited for the introductions. Bree and Diego were seating on the bench Diego had her arm around he shoulders while she snuggled up. I walked up to them and sat. Bree offered me her hand behind Diego, and I took it squeezed it. Diego got up and went to see the wedding coordinator, Janet. who was talking to Kate.

Bree looked at me. She squealed excitedly like a school girl

"I'm a married woman Bella" she said before squealing again. This time I joined her excitedly. She held me, pulling me close for a hug, and then rested her forehead against mine as we laughed.

"Thanks for him Bella" she whispered hugging me. I hugged her back as Janet came to hell her it was time for the introductions. Then they did the first dance as husband and wife, then the toast

"Well D! There is so much feeling going through me at this time but mostly I am happy…no Ecstatic you found someone that your heart beats for. I believe I told you once if she doesn't take care of you, I'd fly half way around to kick her and that still stands" I said vaguely aware of the chuckling "however what doesn't stand is when I told you I like her… well I have learnt she is freaking awesome!" I said the last part enthusiastically this time the guest around me laughed

I looked to Bree "We have come a long way haven't we?" she nodded "I'll hold you to your promise now more than ever. Not everyone would be able to keep up with my relationship with him but somehow you do. And I love you even more for it" I smiled at warmly and raised my glass

"To the happiest couple right now and for those of you that think it's you. I'm talking about Aiden and Aubrey, May the love around and within you continue to be plentiful and you find friends worth having more than gold." – I looked at my five friends and smiled "– May all your tears come for laughing. May the angels safeguard you and distresses abandon you. In your marriage, you guys smile always. I love you both so much I wish you a blessed marriage." I took a sip of my champagne and the guest drinks and said

"To Aiden and Aubrey"

I sat down and Edward squeezed my hand "Nice speech baby"

I kissed him chastely not bothering to care for my makeup.

Fred stood up to give his speech

"Aubrey Tanner has been my best friend since our move to California, before that I used to tease Aiden for having a best friend that was a lousy girl" he looked directly at me winking

"Hey!" I piped up and some people laughed.

"Girls had cooties at that time Marie" he said as an apology.

"When I found out she had a crush on Diego, I wasn't sure who to protect, my brother or my best friend. As it turned out, they didn't need protecting, they are both worthy of each other's love"

"my baby brother and my best friend, well fairytales do come true, honestly if you had told me three years ago that we'd be here today…" he trailed of shaking his head "I'm so privileged to be the man of honor…even though it a girly part"

We laughed at his mumbles

"Marriage is not about finding a person you can live with, it's about finding the person you can't live without. My best friend was lucky enough to find it in my brother and I can't ask for a better happy ending for two people I love the most. So join me in toasting to their happily ever after, Aubrey and Aiden"

We toasted. A lot of people gave their speeches, we had dinner, father-daughter dance, I danced with Diego's father, Jose. The bride and best man dance, and Fred filled in for that while I danced with Diego, then I danced with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett thought it was fun to twirl me more than needed. We cut the cake; Bree threw her bouquet which landed in Rose's arms. Bree sat for her gather to be taken off, I wolf whistled along with Emmett and a few others. Diego threw it right in the arms of his brother.

It was funny as hell watching him put the garter on Rosalie. Fred was having fun, purposely dancing in a foolish way which was meant to be sexy, Emmett was not too happy someone else was touching his girl. Not to talk about Lucy who was scowling at Rose.

_You don't want to let her see that sweetheart_ my subconscious chastised her.

I spotted Kate who waved me over. I walked toward her and gave her a hug.

"How's my favorite publicist?" I asked her releasing her.

"You know any other" she gave me a haughty look marred by her beautiful smile

"Point taken. What's up?"

"This is Nigel, he is the head of the project" she introduced a man I hadn't seen before. He looked to be in his late thirties'; he had a buzz cut and a little mustache

"Project?" I asked confused

"Friends for Another Day" she informed me and I nodded

"Ms. Swan, I'd like to offer you a job as a script doctor" he stated

I stared at the man stupidly.

"Aiden showed us the corrections you made to his script, and they were quite impressive. I asked my screen writers to develop new scenes. Unfortunately we're on a low budget so, We'd pay you Ninety thousand dollars as well as cover all the expenses of travelling to set every few weeks; I understand you are an English student?"

I nodded.

"You could work from home, we just ask that you keep to the deadline" he rattled on about the benefits.

I finally shook my head out of my stupor looking at Kate who gave me thumbs up to go it.

"I'd be delighted to assist you Mr. Nigel" I said to him with a smile.

"Great, I'll arrange a schedule for you and we'll work a contract something out, I'll be in touch Ms. Swan" he looked at Kate "Miss Cavanaugh"

"Ninety thousand dollars?"

"They usually get about one fifty thousand, for really important films, quarter of a million" Kate confessed "congratulations Bella"

"Thanks"

"Now would be a good time to choose a pen name, if you want one in case they want to credit you. Think about it and let me know okay?"

I nodded

"I have press releases to make so excuse me?" she said politely and I nodded.

I looked around for Edward. He was talking to Nettie, who was flattering her eyelashes and pouting more than she needs to. I walked up to him and hugged his waist

"Come get me some champagne." I pleaded with him not even saying hi to her

He kissed me before nodding and we left Nettie there. We had a final dance before they both left for their honeymoon.

_Charlee M. Dwyer_

I wrote it neatly on a napkin paper not wanting to forget it. I wanted to honor Charlie but I could take his last name as my pen name, so I made it a first name keeping Marie as my middle name. I would ask Edward tomorrow.

When the guest had left, the cleanup crew started working. As soon as they transported the piano inside the house, I said goodbye to Diego's mother and Father as Edward carried me inside.

Diego gave us permission to stay as long as we wanted while they were still honeymooning in Greece, Emmett's broached the subject

"Are we staying?" Emmett asked while playing Diego's Xbox

"You guys want to enjoy the glamorous life style a little bit more?" I teased them

"Hell yeah" was Jasper and Emmett's reply

"Girls?"

"I wouldn't mind Bella, just to enjoy the rest of summer, before they get back. Besides I have a whole order of dresses for the upcoming award show. I'd rather push them back a little"

"Really?" I asked her, I did not know this

"Zoe Saldana, Katie Cassidy, Bree, Natasha Poly and Miss Monica Bellucci" she listed

"wow" I said

"I know"

"So two weeks?" I asked looking around " I don't know about you but I don't want to live in a house with a newly married couple, no matter how big it is"

"Speaking of big house" Jasper said sipping his cocktail "we'd like to know what you think"

We turned out attention to Jasper

"Bella, this is more of your idea really" he addressed me and my brow pulled together

"Bella had an idea, which I proposed to Jasper. Well I kind of like how we are now, living together, I mean"

They were corresponding nods

"And frankly I don't want the time when we have to move out, because we want to raise our own families"

I looked at him knowing where he was going with this; I guess the others didn't because they were all listening with rapt attention

"So, we, Jasper designed a house, well it's more like three separate houses but connected in some way. Like a lounging pool area or a pathway." Emmett played it out on the table

"That way, we'd all have our own houses but stay together." Jasper said looking at them

"So it will be like we're living beside each other?" Rosie asked

Jasper nodded "we'd have one big backyard for Barbeque Sunday or family Christmas"

"You guys don't have to decide now, we just thought we'd fill you in on the plans. We have a long time; it will be one of our first projects as a team"

"Breakfast is ready Miss Swan" Claire came up

"Thank you Claire" we said as we left to eat

After breakfast, Edward and I talked about the idea, I didn't mind frankly I thought it was okay. We strolled around the beach together, he played music for me on the piano, we christened Diego's piano though Edward said he rather it was his, then we played pool against Alice and Jasper, Claire made us lunch, which we grateful earned. Edward left to meet Emmett so I could focus on my school work. Kate brought the contract later that evening as well as a copy of the review script, and I signed after reading over it.

We stayed two weeks as planned enjoying the sun and the view, of California, we even played golf, Edward and I christened a few more things in the house, we thank Claire for looking after us before loading into our trusty RV and headed for Washington

* * *

To celebrate my first completed job as well as Edwards's graduation a few months later, I had paid for a flight to Paris for the six of us for the weekend.

Alice was on the seventh heaven throughout the trip, one of the few designer's paradise she called it. Emmett made it known to me he was planning on proposing to Rose there, not wanting to ruin the vacation. I hugged him almost knocking us down with my happiness.

So here we were in white dresses holding a red rose watching Emmett lead a blindfolded Rosalie towards the docks. Emmett had arranged for candles to be placed at the end of the docks, highlighting her path. He took his place behind his brother.

"Alright Rosie, you can look" he shouted

She ripped the blindfold adjusting to the scene, her jaw dropped open in half shock and excitement. She placed her feet in front of the other, taking a rose from us as she went. I noticed that her eyes were glassy as she passed me.

_yep she was going to lose it_

When she finally reached Emmett, he took her hand in his handing her the final rose.

"Well, I guess this is it. Rosalie Lillian Hale, I can't begin to descried the things I feel when I look at you, I fall in love with you again every time I look into your beautiful eyes, I'll love you till death, and then some, You deserve the world, and I know I can't give that to you. So I'll give you the next best thing...my world. I want the rest of our lives to start as soon as possible. So Rosie, what do you say, marry your big lug?" he brought a ring from behind him presenting it to her with a dimpled smile.

"Yeah" she said through her tears "I'll marry you"

We clapped in congratulations as Emmett swept her off her feet and twirled her in happiness.

"I'm getting married" She squealed as me and Alice wrapped her in a hug.

Alice wasted no time looking at the ring oohing and aahing over it. Edward wrapped me around his arms, fidgeting with the promise ring on my finger. He leaned into my ear and whispered

"If I asked you to marry me, would you?"

I nodded to his question

"Most definitely" and I meant it, I was twenty one years old now, and I'd be damned if I didn't want my forever.


	30. Chapter 30

"I'll miss you" I told him as he rubbed our noses together.

I was going to California for business. I got an offer for a one hundred and fifty thousand dollar contract for a potential new movie for Nigel, Shadowed, it was a teen romance Diego and Bree were working on together or should I say Charlee Dwyer did. They were trying to get permission from the author of the book before making a film out of it. But they were being secretive about the whole thing, I wondered why?

"I'll miss you more babe" Edward said before kissing my forehead. "Say hi to Diego for me and Bree as well"

"I will" I said kissing his cheek. I turned and walked away. I looked back before turning the corner. I gave him a small and shy smile and left.

I boarded my plane, with my kindle in one hand I read. Bree was picking me up at the airport, normally I would have taken a cab but ever since People and some other people published Diego's wedding photo, I've been recognized here and there. The main copies of the wedding we had yet to receive from Diego.

When I got down I saw Bree who gave me a big hug as we were getting photographed then lead me to the car. We drove straight to Nigel's office. I saw Diego and Nigel discussing something. As soon as I came in, Diego stood to hug me, and then I shook hands with Nigel, as he offered me a seat.

"I was reading it, and he saw it…" Diego said by way of explanation.

I raised an eyebrow. He started with defense meaning he did something that he may have not been supposed to.

"I came across him reading, and he had not put the book down in a while, so I took it from him to let him focus on memorizing his scripts. Then I got to reading it and my honest opinion, it was fabulous, so I asked San over here" he pointed to Diego "–and he informed me you wrote this?"

I nodded in both affirmation and encouragement

"so I had my buddy look over it at Time publishing, and he said it was a good book, and they would publish it for me with two conditions…well one really, the other is more of a given"

"oh" I said cocking my head

"Change the title to 'Shadowed half' and two you'd work with them to improve on it a bit" he continued

"We'd be paying for the process of course." He interjected himself

"And the catch?"

"We'd make a movie adaptation out of it in later down the line" Nigel stated firmly.

"How do you know people will like it?" I asked

Diego bit his lips to allow Nigel to give me details. I looked at him and he looked at me, not saying anything while Nigel spoke.

"It's a good book, even my daughter couldn't put it down the whole weekend she had it" he continued not seeing the wave of uncertainty flash before my eyes

"Nidge, give us a minute" D pleaded not missing my hesitation

"Thirty minutes break" he said instead and Diego shot him a grateful glance

"It's a wonderful opportunity." Diego whispered when Nigel left

"I know" I said nodding

"Trust me, Ni, is never wrong, he took me on too and look where I am" he defended. I really couldn't argue, Nigel was one of the people behind Diego's success as well as Kate, Manager and Publicist.

I nodded once again

"Can I have a minute, I'm just overwhelmed"

Diego nodded and left as well. I called Edward, hope he wasn't to busy

"I miss you so much" he said as he answered his phone. I couldn't help it his little sweet words plus my current state made my eyes teary

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea Love" he confirmed

"I miss you too Edward, what are you doing?" I asked

"Watching a movie with the rest of the gang, you?"

"You wouldn't believe me. Put me on speaker phone" I said to him

I heard shuffling so I figured he was doing as I asked

"How's our favorite money maker?" I heard Emmett joke, His boisterous voice coming through the speakers comfortingly.

"Well she's currently deciding if she wants to be a published author"

"Really" Jasper

"What now?" Rose

"I didn't know you write" Emmett added shocked

"Yay" Alice

Edward didn't say anything, I pictured him seating in shock and chuckled at the thought

"It something I like to do in my free time" I said directing the sentences to Em and Rose "Anyway I gave Diego a copy and it somehow got into the hands of a publisher" I watered it down for them

"You should do it" Alice encouraged. There were also a few 'congratulations' in there.

"I know right it's a fantastic opportunity, and I shouldn't even be thinking about it but…"

"No but Swan. You'd do this and we'd be with you every step if you need our help" Rosalie said fiercely, I could almost feel her glaring through the phone and the others nodding their support.

"Thanks Rose I needed that"

"I'm I to guess this is Diego's doing?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, he gave it to his agent who in turn gave it to the publisher who is asking for permission to publish it." I confirmed

"Wow, that's great news. We should celebrate" Emmett said joyfully

"That will be when I return" I said. "Edward?"

"Right here. Let me go somewhere private" he returned

"Now, I'm in your room" he said after a while

"What do you think?" I asked

"I think its great Bella, you should do it, you know" he told me gently

"I will, Nigel just gave me a break to think about it, so I decided to call you. I miss you an awful lot" I said to him. I imagined him smiling widely.

"I miss you too Bella, it's not even funny" he replied "weekends without you sucks."

"I know" I affirmed

"Baby I'll call you as soon as I get to the house okay" I said as I saw Diego walk in with Nigel

"Yes Ma'am, love you"

"I love Always Edward." I said back before hanging up the phone. I took my former seat

"Where do I sign?"

"I'll fax over the papers to Kate" he responded

"Okay. And thanks Nigel"

"Pleasure is mine Miss Bella" he said extending his hand which I shook.

Diego drove me home while Bree sat in front of me talking off my ear excitedly, I tried to keep up but I zoned out sometimes.

I dropped my bag in my room and brought out the dresses Alice made me carry, her order for the month. This would be easier if she just opened her own store for them to come pick it up, but she said not until we move to Florida after graduation next year. I wanted to stay in Miami. It was close and perfect for Alice's boutique and Emmett's firm.

I took the dresses to Bree who was to give them to the respective owners. Bree got out her dress and was twirling in front of Diego and I. I gave her thumbs up. The dress hugged her figure very lightly but beautifully. It was pale silver and knee light. It had a racerback cut with a bow just below it. The waist was pleated and allowed to flow down. The front had strings from the neck line stopping just below her bust. It looked beautiful to be honest.

"Nice" Diego said

Bree held it and looked down on herself "right. It even had a label?"

"Yeah Alice got them just in time" I said "we weren't sure they were going to deliver it before the orders were up"

Bree removed the dress so she was standing in just her camisole and panties. I thought it was impressive I did not blush.

She showed Diego the lavender label that had 'Da-HB' written on it, with cursive.

"Cool" Diego shrugged while Bree put on her jeans. It was obvious he was distracted; I mean his eyes ran over her like he wanted to devour her

"Dinner's ready" Claire informed us as she came into the room. I was glad I didn't have to fake an excuse to leave

"Thanks Claire" Diego thanked her, snapping out from his lust, I had just seen my best friend's lust face…I shivered.

"You guys go ahead, I want to ring my man" I said shooing them out

I called Edward and told him everything, we may have had quick phone sex in between and then talked about how much we missed and loved each other.

I went down to the table, but Bree and Diego were almost done. I ate my food while listening to details about Diego's upcoming tour. Claire cleared the table when we were done. I kissed her cheeks in thanks and she patted my hand in recognition. I turned in early because I had a flight to catch tomorrow morning.

Kate brought the papers the next morning for me to sign, I told her I trusted her, mostly because I did and I wanted to get back to Edward as soon as possible. I agreed to meet with the agent she chose for me. His name was Garrett. Kate's husband, I was told. He agreed to come to Washington, Kate told me it was no trouble that Garrett liked to travel all the time…a wondrous spirit she called him fondly. She also advised me to get a lawyer, and I told her Jasper's dad could fill in, after all he was my designated family lawyer, has been since I met Jasper about four years ago.

Edward was there to pick me up at the airport. She advised ran to him and he swung me around in an Emmett like fashion before letting me go and getting my bags. I hadn't noticed Alice and Emmett there until I had greeted my Edward.

"Hi guys" I said in mock calmness.

"I see how it is" Alice said crossing her arm

"Yeah Eddie gets some love and we get 'hi guys' it hurts right here" Emmett backed her up tapping his chest before crossing his arms too, making him look threatening

The smile I was fighting was breaking free and pretty soon we were all laughing, Emmett pick me up and twirled me too, his signature bone crushing attribute present. I hugged Alice while she kissed my cheeks daintily

We drove home after picking up lunch on the way. I told them the rest of the story when Jasper had come home from his study session and Rosalie from work later that evening. We went to a restaurant with a bar, since we were all legal now.

We ate and drank. I was drinking just a glass, as I learned on my twenty first birthday, Alcohol and I weren't friends, so I had just little when I had to.

"To Bella's Success and our overall progress" Emmett toasted

We clinked our glasses together and drank our liquid. Emmett wanted to do shot and Jasper did two each while Rosalie just did one. Alice and I drove them home afterward.

* * *

I just had the most amazing idea since Emmett announced they were going to open the company in Miami, I was going to run it through by Jasper, as soon as I find him.

"Jasper" I called again

I walked to his room. He was sitting against the bed with ear plugs in his ear

"I just had an idea and I need your help" I said as I walked up to her, taking his ear phones out of his ear.

He nodded for me to go on.

"Now I know Graduation is about six months away" I said to him "but I was thinking of getting Alice a studio. It'd will have to be in Miami, since we are moving there after this, so what do you think"

"I think it's great but where do I come in?"

"Well someone has to choose something acceptable, maybe remodel a little bit" I said before begging "please, please, pretty please with cherry on top."

"Fine" Jasper sighed as if it was such a huge burden. "but we'd need the others to help. Maybe Esme could help us design as soon as Carlisle and Esme move, we'd start looking"

Carlisle and Esme were moving to Miami, from what I've heard they never let their children move alone. Emmett was moving with them, to get ready for their grand opening. He was going to fly in every last week of the month and go on Tuesday the following week. That was the arrangement we'd worked out. We'd stay buy a house just like this one until our house was finished. Emmett and Rose were going to get married next summer. That was the plan at least.

"Alright" I concede, I guess we'd need so much help

When the others came Alice was still in class, we relayed our plan and everyone thought it was a good idea, they were even going to pitch in.

Jasper was to get a feel of how she would like her design studio, Rosalie was to help Esme in designing the interior. Emmett was in charge of any remodeling that needs to be done. Since Edward wasn't doing much around the house but waiting to be employed, he was to do some of the major travelling. I get final veto since it was my idea but most importantly, we'd have to act natural around Alice so as not to raise suspicion.

It took about two weeks to set our plan was in motion; I would travel to Miami with Edward under the guise of seeing Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. Esme found a building. It was a two floor design and Emmett and I were to go take a look and send pictures of Jasper so we could have an idea of what to do with the space

This is it" Emmett shouted as soon as he saw the second floor of the building

"Emmett?" I called but he already had that gleam in his eyes. I looked to Edward who had been videoing since we came in and he shrugged

"Imagine Bella" he scolded a bit "The mini runway could go there, which means we'd have a dressing room here. The storage over there, the office space, this way and some design tables, fabric tables, designing room and over there – "

I was trying to keep up but I lost track of what he was saying. I focus more to get more of the words spewing from his excited mouth

" –Then we could turn the ground floor into a clothing store." I heard him finish his little rant

I nodded as if I understood, but really leaving it to the professional contractor in the room.

"Sounds great" I said with enough enthusiasm

"Right" he told me, and then looked into the camera. "Jasper I hope you are getting this. It would have that 'the-magic-happens-here' sort of thing."

I went back to Edward side and let Emmett have his show. He kept talking giving his opinion on what should go where.

We went down stairs to and videoed everywhere. Then we went out for lunch before Edward and I caught the night flight home.

We gave the video to Jasper the next morning, which left the house to draw up a plan. For the studio, Alice's perfect studio.

When Rose came back she bombarded Edward and I with questions about Emmett. We'd tried to answer them to the best of our abilities.

"_Yes Emmett was fine, yes Emmett missed her, yes Emmett and Jaspers' company was progressing" _

They had finished the building and were now erecting the logo they had chosen, Cullen and Hale constructions were ready to set off, pending the hiring of employees. Jaspers dad had drawn up the legal paper work, contacting his friend to acquire some permit and other stuff he couldn't do himself.

Rosalie left us when she was satisfied; she went to call Emmett which I rolled my eyes at. Alice came home and asked for Jasper

"He went to work on a school project" I supplied. She nodded her acceptance before digging in the kitchen and taking some I'd made dinner. Jasper texted to say he was on his way and that he had a rough sketch, he wanted to see what I thought.

Later that night when I saw Jasper's animated sketch, it looked like a dream. He even added a bit of color in the animation. He added curtain to the runway. I squealed in excitement and he kept on showing me his design. Edward put his hand on my knee resting it there to calm me…

"I love it" I told him. I truly did, it was brilliant.

I watched him attached a copy to Emmett's email and send it to him. he left to go cuddle with Alice. I curled back into Edward's side

"Did I mention I loved you today?" I asked

"I may have heard it"

"Good, cause I love you" I grinned up cheekily at him.

We slept that night wrapped in each other's arms. I remembered feeling safe and relaxed, I watched Edward sleep first before allowing myself to be dragged into the confines of my subconscious.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so sorry for the delay, it's just with school and work and exams…everything has been so hectic that I actually forgot, I really am sorry. Hope you like this **

"Okay, a little bit to the right…One step to the left…Perfect" Jasper exclaimed as Alice stood in front of the completed studio.

Edward and Emmett hurried up and left the banner hanging, a bit crooked. Esme and Carlisle financed the interior decoration, Phil and Renee took care of the accessories and furniture's, like the manikins, tables and stuff like that. It took slightly longer than expected to renovate the store, so Alice and I took our traditional Californian Summer with Diego and my parents for two weeks after our graduation on the I5th of May. I spent the time working on my second book with Garrett; this one was about all six of us and a stroke of luck that brought us together. Alice spent it making new dresses; her name had been a bit hit.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Alice huffed

I could tell that she was getting impatient. Jasper could to; he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. I think she blushed a little. Jasper let go of her then ran to us.

"Now" he commanded and Alice removed the tie Jasper had used as a blindfold.

"Surprise" we all shouted.

Alice was shell shocked for a moment before let out her ear piercing, heart racing and dog howling scream or squeal, whichever, it was hard to tell.

"Oh my freaking…how?" she exclaimed. The Emmett pulling in some of her excitement dragged her inside, when she saw some of her creations were already here she squealed some more, she ran upstairs and took one look at the stage runway

"Oh my Perfect…" Alice stuttered. it seemed to be a pattern right now.

Emmett gave her a tour, showing her the office, working space, storage, drawing room, creative room, sewing room, after that, I stopped following after the fabric room. Alice scream of excitement could be heard. We made it a birthday/graduation gift since her birthday was last weekend.

"Flipping goodness" Alice said now walking on the run way, she closed her eyes and twirled, hands outstretched.

It was like she could not believe what she was seeing. The parents were laughing at her display, Carlisle and Esme just smiling. Phil and Renée were in a rib aching laugh at a surprised and/or speechless Alice.

She didn't mind though, she took it all in, from the partly mirrored, letters on the wall which spelt out Da-HB on the back wall, to the floor patterns, to the furniture Esme had chosen for us to buy. It was borderline expensive Alice's large wooden and glass desk alone cost about two thousand dollars, even with the impressive sale of my books plus my script doctoring gigs, I wouldn't be able to furnish it by myself without going broke, hence the help from my parents, well Charlie included. Though I must say the price is worth it with the look of plain joy on Alice's face right now. Esme made sure the design and furniture in Alice's studio was functional yet comfortable all the while looking classy.

"It's perfect" Alice commented

"Plus, it's around the corner of CHC" Esme informed her, Cullen and Hale Constructions was just a block away from the traffic light down the street.

Alice smiled "thank guys I really do love it"

Jasper pushed me forward

"Mastermind of the whole operation" he informed her.

I rolled my eyes and moved to seat, but Alice had already wrapped me in a hug from the back, knocking me off balance, luckily I didn't fall.

"You're the best sister ever" she said letting go

"We all pitched in" I said blushing. She went hugging Carlisle, Esme, Emmett Rose, Me again, Edward, Phil, Mom and finally Jasper

"We need a grand opening" she said clapping excitedly, and then stopped "I also might be needing an assistant"

"And some employees" Mom noted

"yeah" she said decisively. Alice chose two months from now to be her grand opening.

"Don't know about you, my wife and I need to go take care of some business" Emmett said excusing Rosie too before they left us.

Emmett and Rose got married the summer after graduation, with everything going on, they made it a simple event. Alice and I in the bridal party, I was maid of honor. Emmett chose just Edward and Jasper as his grooms' men, Edward being the best man. The other people in attendance was Jonathan and Diane, Mom and Phil, Dad brought his 'lady friend' Sue, I use that loosely considering I caught them making out like horny teenagers behind the cake, anyway back to the guest list, Carlisle, Esme, Grandma Whitlock, Nana Marie couldn't make it she was ordered bed rest, few other Whitlocks even more so Hales. It was a beautiful event, quite humbling too. I'd never forget the look on Emmett's face as Rose walked to him. Jasper confided in me he was planning to propose too, though not soon as the CHC was still new and very much busy. Well hopefully soon.

* * *

So Alice had her grand opening about a month later, she also had her assistant picked out, Zaphrina, or Ryna as she preferred to be called. She was a design student at Miami International University of Art & Design. She was dark-skinned and tall, beautiful too. Alice said she had potential and a lot of ideas. She had also picked out a few other design students and graduates form schools around here and some not so near, like Jane, the goth chick from

"hey Ryna" I greeted her "Alice in?"

"Yeah, Rosalie just came into too, you guys going for lunch?" she asked

"that's the plan" Rosalie hasn't completely warmed up to her, but at least she wasn't a total bitch to her.

I went into the office, and greeted my two sisters.

"Just in time" Alice greeted me back with a smile, then she pushed a button that glowed red when she pressed it

"Ryna, push back all my appointment, I'll be back in an hour"

We got our bags and walked to the Mexican restaurant just across the store.

"So Bella, Edward at CHC?" Alice said

I checked my wristwatch it was a little after two.

"No, he has an interview about now" I answered unthinkingly

"and we are just finding out about this now?" Alice said with a smidge of hurt.

"Edward didn't want to jinx it" I offered taking a fork of my rice.

"still" Rose said looking at me pointedly

"yeah, yeah" I shrugged apologizing "So Rosalie, did you have something to tell us?"

"oh yeah" she said putting down her water, she was bouncing on her seat which was unusual for her, but she was excited about something and I was all for knowing what it was.

"I think I might be pregnant" she blurted

Alice squealed but my face went into a large smile.

"Really? You told Emmett yet?"

"No…I haven't confirmed it yet, but I did take a pregnancy test at Esme's request and it came back positive"

"my gosh, I'm so happy for you" Alice said hugging her across the table

"Congrats. I for one hope its Lillian Maribel" I said waiting my turn to hug her

"I'm going to be an aunt" Alice said "at twenty four…yay"

"You guys cant say anything until we take a confirmation test, I just hope I don't run into complications in the first trimester"

"Promise" I said with a nod, and a drink of my sprite

The rest of our meal consisted of baby talk and about fourth five minutes later, Alice gave us a hug, walking back into her studio, Rosalie entered her new BMW Z4 and drove off. I went off with the take outs I'd ordered for them.

I drove my car and parked around the employee parking lot. I used Emmett and Jaspers elevator to go up

"Hilly Belly" Emmett shouted as soon as he saw me in the hallway, almost all his employees on this floor turned to look at me, of course I flushed

"Hey eyes off my little sister" he said snapped his finger at a few of his employees who were openly ogling me.

Yeah I know, now Alice had her own shop and more storage for her creations she never let me or the others leave the house without 'adding fashion beauty to our inner beauty', her words which is why I was now wearing a slightly short, slimming, body hugging dress with white and lilac sneaker wedges.

"You heard the man, the last guy with his eyes still ogling my best friend will have to answer to me." Jasper said giving me a side hug then a kiss on the cheek

I squared my shoulder blocking out the fact that I was blushing wildly

"I got lunch" I said waving the bag at their face

"Sweet" Emmett said picking me up like I weighed nothing

"Emmy, put me down" I said trying to stand stern but he just laughed caring me all the way to his office. Jasper came in through the adjoining door. They talked about a client and ate while I sat at Emmett's desk, emailing back and forth with garrets as we adjusted minor detail in my new book

"Well thanks for the meal, Baby girl" Jasper said throwing the container in the trash. I stood up, allowing Emmett to take his chair.

"Now I go home, all by myself in a big house" I said clutching my chest, exaggerating

"Give it up Bella, go bother Alice" Jasper said, jokingly pushing me away.

I sniffed theoretically.

"Bye Bella" Emmett waved at me.

"I'm going to see Esme" I said putting my bag strap over my shoulders with a slight pout that my own brothers, or soon to be brothers, didn't want to offer me to stay.

"Momma C" I called

"Hey bella, what are you doing here" she said once I took a seat at the kitchen counter, I joined her in drinking the wine which was there

"Emmett had me escorted out of CHC" I lied a bit

"Really, you don't say" she said crossing her arms

"yeah" I sighed much like I did at CHC. Then I took a sip of my wine.

she laughed at me shaking her head, but she let me stay in comfortable silence until i went home to cook dinner.

* * *

Jasper was the next to propose, it totally caught us by surprise when Alice came home squealing she was engaged.

From her tale, Jasper had taken her to her favorite Chinese restaurant in Miami, Panda Express He had arranged for the seat with a view over the lake, after her meal she opened her fortune cookie in a hurry like she always did, and there in the cookie was a simple note

_Mary Alice Brandon-Dwyer. How about Mrs. Alice Hale…will you marry me?_

When she turned her attention back to Jasper, he was already on one knee with a ring which she raised her finger for us to see and the fortune too. Jasper commented she was speechless for about a minute before squealing her yes. Then Alice continued recounting our stories till the time they came in the door. Jasper just watched her as she talked. A secret smile on his lips, I looked at Edward, but he was already looking at me and for a moment I was trapped in his gaze that is until Alice grabbed me, shaking me showing me the fortune paper.

I smiled at her while she gushed. The boys left us to talk taking the excuse of clearing the plates.

"You know, we can wait a year till the baby is born" Alice whispered to Rose.

"Thank you Alice" Rose said hugging her.

Rose was to be Alice's maid of honor, and Alice is mine since I had been Rose's

We continued to talk excitedly but hush about the baby.

The boys came in a little while later though there were acting all overly normal, I shrugged. They were keeping a secret. Yeah, I'm sure Rosalie and Alice too could tell. We gave each other a silent but knowing smile; we watched a film Emmett had picked

* * *

We found out the secret the guys had been keeping several day later when we were all being blindfolded and led somewhere.

"I'm sensing a pattern here" Alice vice rang from my right

"Can we remove this blindfold already?" I asked with a huff "I don't get why we have to wear it in the car"

"Patience Bella" Jasper scolded me laughingly from the driver's seat.

"Okay stop right here" Emmett voice rang boisterously.

Jasper obeyed his command and son I could feel the warmth of Edward arms wrapped around me, which made me relax a bit, it's amazing after how many years of being together, he just calms me.

"Watch your step, that's it" I heard Edward say before lifting me up bridal styl instead. It tok a few seconds or minutes for him to set me back on my feet.

"Okay" Emmett said to the guys "you may remove the blindfold"

Edward did his best to remove it quickly, but it was still slow to me. I opened my eye.

Our house was complete and it looked beautiful on the outside, it was painted in ivory slightly different shades, the house I was standing in front of had a patio connected to the house by my right and what looked like an elongated gazebo to the house on the left.

Edward pulled me inside as I was taking in the detail. I waited patiently for him to open the door; he lifted me, taking me past the threshold. I squealed at the unexpected gesture. He just laughed and set me down in the kitchen. Immediately my eyes laid on it, I forgot everything else. This wasn't your regular kitchen, firstly it was bigger tha your average kitchen. The floor was wooden and there were two ovens. The equipments were all professional ones, I was even afraid to touch it, for fear of breaking it. I turned to Edward my eyes wide

"Well you are the family cook" he explained smiling at me. "This was made just for you, Alice has a working space in hers while Rosalie has a bigger garage"

"Wow" was all I could say

He smiled

"And what do you boys get?"

"Office spaces" He answered "there are six bedrooms, ours and Diego's included"

"Diego has his own room?" I repeated feeling giddy all of a sudden

"Jasper's idea, he figure you'd like it"

I nodded in confirmation.

"Esme recycled some furniture, sold the others and gave us some new ones" he said gesturing around. I looked and squeed my brow, all i saw was new furniture.

"come out" he said taking my hand leading me through the sliding door and to the patio which was made of bricks. Some of our old furniture graced the patio, my favorite piece of new Furniture Esme added was the ying and yang looking chair.

Rose's patio connected to mine as well as Alice, but mine and Alice had a pool, which did not look as deep as public pools but it looked just right

As I looked up I saw Alice waving madly at me. I guess she approved to. I had yet to see rose but I just knew she would be in love with the house, it was stylish yet comfortable. I really did love it. I smiled to myself

"What say we go christen the house?" Edward whispered in my ear, I lost all train of thoughts after that, allowing my man to pull me in.

**thanks for reading…love y'all and thanks for your patience**


End file.
